Out of Place
by Ellourrah
Summary: When the timeline is disrupted, fights break out among the scouts and Usagi turns to an unexpected partner. Even as the others try to fight their way through to the Dark Kingdom, an even more evil enemy hides in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Usagi skipped aimlessly down the streets of Juuban toward the mall. The other girls were already there, no doubt, since the young blonde had been far too late to see everyone still at the temple. Ah, well, what was another missed meeting? The others would be used to it by now. But at least this time it hadn't really been her fault. On normal circumstances, she would have at least claimed responsibility; but this time it was something even the other girls would understand: chores.

Ah yes, the bane of every teenaged existence had once again rained on her day and left her in damp spirits. But it was hardly long before a happy little tune made its way past her lips and she had continued on rather joyfully. They were to meet to go shopping today, like every other Saturday, and so were bound to be downtown at the mall. Of course, they'd all left WITHOUT her again, despite promises not to. A slight flare of anger passed through the little blond before she brushed it away and continued on.

"Hey Odango!" Someone called and she turned, not watching where she was going, and slammed into an innocent bystander. With a yelp of surprise, and a rather impressive display of wind-milling arms, she fell hard and wailed as loud as possible to inform the entire street of her pain.

"Gomen! Gomen nasai!" She muttered profusely, jumping to her feet and bowing to the stranger.

"It's always 'gomen' with you, Odango Atema! If you'd just stop doing it, you wouldn't have to worry about apologizing!" She looked up slowly, following well built legs to an even better chest and finally up to dark cobalt eyes. Fury built within her, causing her face to turn red.

"Oh, its just you, MAMORU-BAKA!" She screeched, waving a fist in his face.

"Besides, I'm sure the cement would like a word or two more than I would since you're constantly landing on it." Steam slowly began to blow out her ears as another hand took her arm. Rei to the rescue!

"Come on, you Odango. We've got more important things to do than watch you fight with poor Mamoru-san." She was dragged bodily away from the college student, still screaming profanities at him even as he laughed and continued on his way down the sidewalk.

"I don't know why you bother talking to him, Usagi-chan; all you guys ever do is fight." Ami stated rather calmly, a hand to her face as Makoto grinned and pumped a fist. They'd met just yesterday and the taller girl was still a mystery to her. She'd asked to meet the other girls, and had obviously done so earlier.

"I'd love to see you beat that jerk up, Usagi-chan! You could take him!" Makoto paused and looked rather sheepish. "Even if he is hot." Her face darkened and she looked down.

"Actually hit him?" A shiver crawled slowly up her spine at the thought. They'd never been violent toward each other. Something told her he'd never do anything to really hurt her. She glanced back at him, but he'd disappeared into the crowd.

The world was dark.

The air was stale and filled with choking smoke.

The land had been dead for far too long and the murmur of many voices rose as if from the dust to complain.

Queen Beryl sat rather graciously at her throne, eyeing down her court with a steely eye of determination. Not one of her generals had been successful in bringing her energy or the ginzuishou. Already there were three Sailor Senshi awakened and ready to fight, and Sailor Moon had grown more powerful with each battle. It was obvious there would be some conflict with that girl later on. She swept flaming red curls back with on hand, fingering the lock in contemplation. It wouldn't be long from now that Metallia would awaken and wreak havoc on the world above. But to do so meant vast stores of energy -energy that could only be harvested in small amounts from humans. Each trial had failed in the face of the three warriors, and Beryl was growing weary of it.

"Zoisite! Come forward!" Her voice echoed across the room as one general stood out from the others.

"Hai, Queen Beryl-sama?" He spoke softly, long blond hair tied back from his face.

"Bring me Nephrite! He has much to answer for." A wicked smile played across the young general's face as he bowed.

"Hai." A laugh echoed along the room, startling everyone even as the minion began to disappear.

"Konechiwa, Queen Beryl-sama." His voice was dark and powerful, sensual in a way. The Queen stood, glancing along the length of the room to spot the intruder. "I have a proposition to make."

"Mako-chan!!! Not another one!" Usagi whined, her feet nearly giving out beneath her. They'd traversed the entire length and breadth of the mall and still the Amazonian girl hadn't found a dress that would fit right. Usagi was beginning to think Mako complained just to spend more time with them.

"Usagi, you're such a baby!" Rei muttered under her breath and followed Makoto into another store.

"Youma!!" Someone screeched behind them and Usagi turned, eyes going wide in terror. A very blue, very demonic looking monster had several people by the throat and was draining energy as fast is it could. Dozens of bystanders were screaming and running in panic, while others stalled around the sidelines, obviously waiting for the Senshi to arrive. Rei shot Usagi and look and they both nodded.

"Mako-chan, quick! In here!" Usagi gripped her much taller friend's arm tightly and began tugging her toward the shop, but the brunette was frozen in place, staring at the youma with a glassy look to her eyes. Rei and Ami had both disappeared as Usagi tried again to pull Makoto into the store. A part of her already knew, just looking at her friend, what was happening.

As if bidden by her thoughts, Makoto ran forward, ripping her arm from Usagi and dove directly at the monster, screaming a war cry and punching it as hard as she could. Usagi swore and dove behind an overturned vendor before transforming and running to join the fray. Already, Makoto had knocked the monster down and was just hefting it over her head when the green insignia blazed forth from her brow. Usagi's heart sunk.

"Jupiter!" Luna screamed, having somehow known there would be a battle. Usagi threw her tiara at the monster, trying desperately to distract is as Luna explained the situation to Makoto.

"Fire Soul!" Mars yelled over the sound of groaning bodies. A fireball whizzed passed Moon's head as she dove past a flying axe aimed for her. Every hair stood on end as the air charged to the brim with force. Vibrant green lights flashed across the walls and store fronts, exploding in light as Jupiter's hoarse voice shattered the electric silence.

"Supreme thunder!" Her hoarse voice bounced off the rafters with power as lightning tore through the roof and down the small antennae to arch toward the youma in question. It exploded rather spectacularly even as Moon sunk to her knees. Another sailor…. She'd suspected as much when Makoto had saved her from that bully earlier, had given off very strange vibes. A part of her wept for her new friend. No one should have to live a life like this.

"Seems you were right, Mars." Luna stated loudly and the other two leapt forward to greet their new comrade. Moon stood, her knees still weak and ran to Jupiter, weeping like a small child. She had been so familiar right from the beginning, but she'd kept those suspicions to herself. If the others knew….

"Jupiter. I'm so glad you're here." She whispered, more relieved than she really should be. Maybe it was the growing agitation of the other Senshi, but she was suddenly very uneasy.

Three hundred feet away, Tuxedo Kamen watched the girls with a slight twitch of the mouth. The youma hadn't been too terribly difficult this time. He turned to leave when a sudden chill swept through him violently. Whipping around –almost in slow motion, he watched as a ball of dark energy raced toward Sailor Moon. He was much too far away, and the ball was much to fast to even attempt a rescue.

He cursed the layout of this damn mall and leapt up, throwing roses as fast as he could, but yet again too slow. The attack hit full force, knocking both girls backwards and into the wall. Jupiter took the brunt of the bricks, but the skin on Moons back was broken and bleeding. She hadn't even screamed. Fearing the worst, he jumped toward them, leaving Mercury and Mars to defend against the new enemy.

As he came closer, he could tell she was struggling to stand. Jupiter had shaken her to try and get a response, but the blond had obviously tried her hardest. He bent, touching her one bruise-free shoulder carefully.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon! Are you alright?" She glanced back at him with pain in her eyes. One lip was split open, but she smiled ironically anyway.

"Hai, Tuxedo Kamen-sama. Go ahead, Jupiter, I'm going to need to catch my breath." The brunette nodded quietly, handed the leader to Tuxedo and leapt into the fight. Sailor Moon had nearly lost consciousness at the exchange, her back felt broken in many places, though she couldn't bring herself to scream.

"Gomen nasai. I wasn't here in time, Moon." He whispered, surveying the damage with a critical eye. Even as he watched, the smaller cuts began to mend themselves before him. The ironic smile never left her face as he helped her into a sitting position.

"Eiie, Tuxedo Kamen-sama. It's my fault for not watching. I'll be ok once I catch my breath." She gasped again, this time the smaller cuts disappearing altogether.

"Are you sure? Is there something I can help with?" She shook her head, shoulders heaving in mirth. Kami, he was so kawaii when he was concerned; his top hat was cocked to the side, just daring to fall off and the blue of his eyes shone through the mask. Her heart fluttered in response to that look and she smiled.

"Help me stand?" He nodded instantly, helping her to her feet. It amazed him every time at how light she was, how effortless and…familiar it was to lift her. Gripping her shoulders carefully and leaning her against him so that she was facing the brunette general, he grimaced. Her back honestly couldn't take that kind of abuse, but she insisted on the position silently.

Mars screamed her attack, hurtling fire toward the general as he smirked in disdain. Even after all this time, they couldn't kill Nephrite. A sudden idea struck Moon and she grinned widely.

"Matte, minna! Fall back!" Jupiter and Mars stared at their leader only long enough to see her look and did just that, grabbing Mercury even as she readied an attack. All three gathered around her cautiously and Tuxedo Kamen stiffened in response to the close proximity. He knew the others had never trusted him and deep down wished he wouldn't show at the battles. This situation was awkward enough, and so he kept his mouth shut tightly, ready to do anything the little blond asked of him.

"Nani, Moon?" Mars asked irritably, throwing a fireball toward the general and blocking an attack that had been shot their way.

"We hold back and attack all at once. Tuxedo Kamen-sama, can you distract him enough to let us get his back?" Warily, he nodded. It was still unsure whether or not she could hold herself up long enough to hurl the tiara again. "Alright, while he's out there, girls, we've got to power up all together and strike from behind. Jupiter, I want your attack to take the lead, Mars' will blend with mine. Mercury-chan, I need a wall of mist so he can't see us when we go for it, k?"

"Hai." All answered unanimously.

Nephrite hardly knew what was happening as an impenetrable wall of mist and bubbles sprouted up out of nowhere, followed closely by steel tipped roses. The earlier irritation he'd held the Sailor Senshi in was now gone, filled in place with a writhing black hatred. The roses stung, and one implanted itself firmly in his left arm, causing a shriek of pain to emit from him.

Tuxedo Kamen flew out of the mist, a blow aimed at his head. Nephrite had seen this attack before and turned to block that while simultaneously glancing over his shoulder for a second. It came, just as he'd expected, and Tuxedo flew out of the way. The lightning in itself would have caused minimal damage, had it not been for the third attack coming from the direction of the Kamened one earlier. Somewhat shocked at the both of them, he had not the time to recover and block both.

His painful scream lit the mall in an eerie glow as both lighting and flaming discus bit into flesh. Jupiter stepped out from the mist even as it dissipated to survey the damage. Nephrite was laid out on the tiled floor, breathing heavily and dazed. Both brunettes stared at each other before the Amazon stepped forward to lay a hand against his forehead. The look in his eye was soft and kind for the first time ever, but she did not hesitate.

"Jupiter, I always knew you would destroy me." He whispered even as static began to build around them.

"Supreme thunder." She stated it almost as a fact. The lightning tore through ceiling once more, traveling down her arm and toward the evil minion of the Dark Kingdom.

"My love." He whispered it once before his body trembled and smoked rose beneath the heavy electrical shock. Tears streamed down Jupiter's face even as she stared at him.

"I still don't understand it, Usagi-chan." Makoto confessed as they sat at Crown Parlor. "Why would he say that to me? And that look in his eye…as if he knew me." The brunette shivered at the memory, racking herself with guilt. Usagi couldn't say anything; there was nothing to be thought of. Tuxedo Kamen had disappeared as always before the mist cleared, leaving them to help the survivors.

"Hai, very strange." She murmured, still lost in her own thoughts. Rei set her cup down lightly, staring at the new Senshi. Something had felt off from the very beginning with her…something that perhaps could be explained by Nephrite's sudden declaration of love? Earlier that week, Rei had felt a sudden shift in power that left her dizzy and weak. Something had felt…intrusive.

"Didn't you say you had planned to leave your home much later than this? What made you come early?" Green eyes glanced up from her glass as she shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, Rei-chan. I hadn't planned on moving for another two weeks, but this sudden…urgency came over me. I can't really describe what it felt like, other than the wind blew me here." Rei nodded sagely, glancing at their 'fearless' leader as she stared out the window into the bright afternoon traffic. Her blue eyes were glazed over, proving beyond a doubt that the odangoed one was off in dream land. Dark lavender eyes rolled skyward and anger began to build in her chest. Usagi was never the one to react to statements like that with any sense of duty.

"I've felt strange this past week, like something big is coming." Rei stated quietly, glancing from Ami to Makoto. It seemed automatic that the little blond was left out of the conversation. Mako glanced her way as if to affirm this fact, but she was long gone in her own little world. Inside, Makoto was smiling. Usagi may be a day dreamer, and somewhat of a klutz, but she'd proved her strategy skills in that last fight rather well.

"Hai. My Mercury computer has been picking up some strange signs since Tuesday and I can't figure out what's going on with it. It's almost like it's malfunctioning." She also glanced at the blond in curiosity. Was it just her, or was Usagi much worse than usual?

"Odango Atema!" A dark voice called from the doorway and Usagi sat up instantly, face going red. "Had to settle any damage suits in court yet today?" A fire lit in those blue eyes and she stood, nearly throwing Ami off the chair in her haste to get to the annoyingly superior college student.

"No, Mamoru-baka! In fact, I was having a great klutz-free day until YOU showed up!" as if to accent her words, someone got up to leave and Usagi bashed into him on her way to the front counter and the devil himself.

"Oh, yeah. I can definitely tell, Odango. You've never been more graceful." Suddenly, the short little wisp of a blond seemed much more intimidating as pure fire burned in her eyes and she readied another insult. And, just as suddenly, she was being dragged out of the arcade by 3 very embarrassed looking friends. Mamoru could only laugh deep down. Oh yeah, she was not caught in the crossfire at the mall. It was a well known hang out for Usagi & co. on a Saturday afternoon. He almost laughed at his own foolishness. There was no way that little kid would try anything stupid on a monster. She'd probably run as fast as her little feet could carry her –which in Usagi's case could actually prove fast enough to get away.

"Mamoru-kun, you're so mean to her." Motoki sighed from behind the counter and cracked open a Coke for his buddy. Mamoru just grinned at himself and shrugged.

"She deserves it. How's O-Chem. coming?" An ashen look crossed his good friend's face and he winced inside. That would be him next semester.

"Oh Mamoru-kun. Whatever you do, do NOT take Tsukino-sensei's class. I swear that man is the devil! Finals are KILLING me…and Reika-san." The last part was stated with a bit of bitterness his old friend had almost never shown. Deep concern began to root itself in Mamoru at the sight. Motoki should never feel…bitter. That was Mamoru's job.

"Matte, Motoki-kun. It can't be that bad, is it?" The blond nodded sagely and reached up to brush the hair from his eyes, a signature Mamoru move and tried to give the same killer smile.

"Oh but I'll make it through, Mamoru-kun. I can do anything." The darker man rolled his eyes and went back to the Coke. With that matter somewhat settled, he went back to brood over the blond Senshi. She'd been badly wounded in that fight. He wondered if any of her comrades were pre med students… the sight of her back torn to shreds and the attempted brave smile she'd given him in the first few moments had nearly frozen his heart. If anything where to happen to Sailor Moon, he'd never forgive himself.

He opened the news paper Motoki handed to him thoughtfully and flipped around a few pages. There, on the second page was an advertisement for a costume party. Something inside him shifted, just looking at the picture. Princess Diamond's private collection of jewels would be present. Would she have the legendary ginzuishou?

"Motoki-kun, are you going to this?" He asked quietly as his friend returned from helping another customer.

"That thing? Yeah, I already told you I'd come last week." Mamoru glanced up at him, curious now. Had he already asked? But he'd just barely seen the advertisement… Motoki sighed and pointed down at the paper again.

"Don't tell me you forgot about it." Mamoru stared, following his friends finger to the musical guest.

"Minna? Is it just me, or is traffic swamped today?" Usagi asked out of nowhere, causing the other girls to stop their gossip. Rei-chan glanced around for the first time, noticing just how many cars were packed bumper-to-bumper on the main road.

"Hai. Wow, I never really looked at it. Is this what you've been watching all day, Usagi-chan?" The blond nodded distantly before spotting a police officer a block away.

"Oh! I'll go ask him what's going on really quick! Stay here!" She shouted gleefully before racing off down the road. Makoto laughed quietly and pointed to a shop window.

"She could have just looked here. See? It says 'Princess Diamond's personal collection to be shown at the Tokyo Hilton in the north ballroom. It starts at 8 o'clock tonight." The other girls crowded around the small poster and grinned. The girl in the advertisement was beautiful, all covered in diamonds and laughing against a dinner gloved-hand.

"Wow, I want to go to that…" Rei breathed and then grunted. "Too bad I told grandpa that I'd help clean the temple tonight. No way I'd get to go, especially on the excuse of Senshi business. I bet the ginzuishou is there, too. What about you, Ami-chan? Going to go with your mom?"

"Eiie, Rei-chan. My mom's in France this week and I'm not far enough ahead in my classes to waste more than today. Even if I wanted to, the exams are coming up soon and if my mom found out she'd skin me alive. What about you, Mako-chan?" The blue-haired girl turned and smiled.

"I haven't got anything better to do tonight. Besides, maybe I can get Usagi-chan to come with me." At that thought, all turned to see exactly where the other girl had gone, but they were alone on the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'Faster, faster, faster!' Usagi's mind squealed happily as her legs pumped violently. Her father would go to that for sure, and she knew just how to get him to soften up…. Her grin became wicked again as she finally reached the front door. She hadn't told the other girls where she was going, they'd just laugh at her and tell her it's a stupid idea. But she was determined to go!

"Daddy!" Her most sing-song voice filled the house as she skipped into the kitchen to kiss her mom hello. Ikuko smiled softly at her daughter and turned back to cooking dinner.

"Papa's not home right now, sweetie. He's got a board meeting, then he's going to the exhibition. I'm afraid he won't be back till late tonight." Crestfallen, Usagi could only stare at her mom.

"Aren't you going?" The blue-haired woman laughed, reaching back to pat her daughter's cheek.

"Of course not, silly! Who would stay with you and Shingo if we both go?"

"Not fair!" She pouted, falling back on light blue bunny sheets in frustration. Luna padded across the bed toward her with a knowing smile. She'd been napping since the attack earlier; once she knew that girl was Jupiter, there had been no need to follow them around.

"I take it you asked your mom about the ball?" The knowing smile plastered across the black cat's face was enough to send Usagi over the deep end and she nearly growled.

"Yes. 'You're too young, Usagi. Nothing fun will happen there.' Why can't she just accept the fact that I'm growing up!" Already her mischievous little brain was hatching a scheme. "What if this Diamond girl is the Princess, Luna? I have to get to that party!"

Luna perked instantly.

"Diamond? Princess? You…you might be onto something, Usagi!" Little stars appeared in her dark red eyes as she stared at her charge. "I've never been so proud!" Usagi grinned and stood, walking around the room. Deep down, though, a slight pang twisted against Luna's words. If only she knew what was really going on with the blond…she wouldn't be so proud….

"HAI! Of course I'm onto something, Luna! Now…" She pulled the Luna Pen out of her pocket and grew some devil horns. "Luna Pen Transformation! Turn me into a Princess!!" The light took over, an image perfectly set in Usagi's mind. A pale pink gown with red roses and a big bow…

"Nani??' Luna nearly screeched, hackles rising as she stared at the 'princess' dress Usagi had thought up. The young girl turned to admire her reflection and had to gasp.

This was not what she wanted…

This was so much COOLER!

The shiny silver material clung to curves Usagi didn't even know she had to fall around her feet in dark indigo waves. The transition appeared first at the waste, going from sparkly to flowing gossamer and it felt fantastic! The tiny, nearly insubstantial spaghetti straps and low cut sweetheart neckline was almost too much… and the cleavage.

"Wow. I think it filled me out a little." She murmured, a sudden wisdom in her eyes not even Luna could ignore. The little black cat could only stare as her charge, usually so klutzy and whiny, spun with a perfect grace before the mirror to view the back. It had been cut specifically to accentuate the butt and had a strange curve to it. Suddenly, she remembered she wasn't alone.

"Wow! I'm HOT!" The audible sound of Luna falling off the bed in disbelief hit like a dull thud and Usagi resisted the urge to wipe at her brow. One crisis avoided…

"And there it goes." Luna muttered quietly before staring at her charge again. "You can NOT wear that in public, Usagi-chan! It isn't appropriate for a girl your age…"

"Oh hush, Luna! I know what I'm doing! Besides, I have to look older If I'm going to get in!" She turned toward the door, tripping herself on purpose on the heels and going down. The landing was a bit harder than intended, but it wiped that graceful turn out of the cat's mind for now. "Alright, I'm going in." She stated once she'd picked herself up off the ground.

"Excuse me, sir." The breathy, silvery voice floated around the young concierge like a breeze and he looked up, fully ready for another super model. What he wasn't expecting was an angel. The girl standing before him couldn't even be human he determined quickly, eyes falling along her. His knees suddenly felt extremely weak. "May I slip in? I'm afraid my date's gone on without me and taken the tickets." Her long, golden hair flowed to the ground in soft waves, pale skin luminescent in the moonlight. His mouth and throat were hoarse and dry as he spoke.

"Uh, yes go right ahead." She smiled, one that nearly broke his heart and took the last twig out of his knees, and headed in as he sunk down behind the podium. Kami! She couldn't have been real…she couldn't have….

Inside the building, Usagi sighed in relief and straitened her posture. It had actually worked! Who would have thought that lame old excuse could have gotten her into the most exclusive party in Tokyo? Blue eyes scanned the hallway carefully, taking note of the beautiful cream draperies, the dark wine red roses and forest green foliage. It was all so elegant…

Unbeknownst to her, eyes followed her every movement as men of all ages turned to stare in obvious appreciation at her beauty. All about the room, murmuring began as people asked each other who she could possibly be. A princess flown in from Europe perhaps? A wealthy American entrepreneur's daughter? The talking would continue for hours…days as to who this little angel could have possibly been.

Usagi shivered lightly, feeling eyes on her. But, when she turned, everyone was otherwise occupied. The most hauntingly beautiful music filled the air. Neo-opera, she could easily tell the style…and yet…it seemed so familiar and ancient at the same time. Almost as if she knew…there should be words here… a lover's kiss stolen by moonlight…a whisper and a wish and you disappear from sight…

She shook her head, careful as a strange bout of dizziness swept over her. Maybe it was just this place. She shouldn't have come alone. But if she hadn't, the girls would have noticed. No, she had to be here by herself to get the information needed. Turning back to the floor, she took a small cup of punch from the table and sipped lightly at it. The room seemed to melt away as she thought, her brow furrowed and lips cocked slightly.

How to tell the others…

"Chiba-san! What an honor to finally meet you!" Mamoru smiled politely to an American ambassador and shook hands with him. "I've heard so much about you from the locals. Nice to finally meet the genius!"

"Onegai, Smith-sama. Your praise is too much." He murmured back, noting the thick American accent. Already, he'd been nearly mobbed by the high society and it was choking him. If Motoki hadn't been there with him, he would have run from the event.

"Chiba-san, you are too gracious. It is truly lovely, domo arigato gozaimas." The tiny brunette spoke quietly and he bowed deeply, noting how much she resembled another kid he had seen around…around Usagi.

"Onegai, eiie, Princess Diamond-sama. It is my pleasure." Even as he stood strait, the crowd parted momentarily, blinding him by the beautiful girl standing by the punch table. His heart thudded so loud, he was afraid the orchestra would take that as the new beat. His eyes must have betrayed him, must have shown him something unreal. "Odango?" He muttered in shock and excitement. How had she gotten inside? How…how had she…how could she look so old and mature?

Jealousy shot through him as a young blond man presented himself to her and they spoke quietly for a few moments before he lead her to the dance floor. He was sure Princess Diamond had seen his expression and glanced over. How… how could she dance with…him…? His vision covered itself in scarlet and he clenched both fists angrily.

"Oh…the Angel. People have been whispering for a long time about her. So that's what she looks like. No wonder." A hint of bitterness slipped into her tone and Mamoru glanced down at her kindly.

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, Princess. I'm sure Usagi-chan will embarrass herself within the next few moments and leave."

'This guy is SO hot' She thought as he took her hand and led her out toward the dance floor. His hair was so strikingly platinum that it almost looked white and those eyes that had latched onto her hours ago were the deepest shade of purple she had ever seen in her life. When his arms wrapped around her possessively, a shiver ran up her back. It wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"What's your name?" He whispered down close to her ear and a shudder went through her again. Before she could reply back, the music stopped and the crowd clapped. What?? She'd just barely begun to dance with him! Annoyance shot across that gorgeous brow as they both turned to the front.

"Welcome, welcome! We're so glad you could join us this evening to celebrate one of the most dazzling collections in the world! Please give a round of applause for the Diamond Dreamscape!" The wall behind the announcer split down the middle like curtains and drew back to reveal LOTS of shiny jewels! Usagi could barely breathe even looking in the direction. Diamonds were her favorite!

The man beside her brushed a hand against the small of her back, leaning in close to speak again. He smelled faintly of summer jasmine and she turned toward him, barely realizing what she'd done when her mouth came dangerously close to his. She flushed, looking away quickly as he chuckled, albeit disappointedly. Instead, his breath wafted over her neck invitingly as he began to speak again.

"Would you like a closer look, beautiful?" She blushed at the nickname, glancing back at him again. Those eyes were truly…strange…almost disturbing. A shiver raced up her spine as his breath fell across her mouth again.

"Odango Atema?" That voice knocked her back to reality and she spun, glaring down her arch foe, Chiba Mamoru. The blood began to boil even as he chuckled darkly. "What are you doing here, kiddo? This is grown up party." Steam slowly billowed out her ears as her face reddened.

"What would you know about that, Mamoru-baka? You're here when you obviously have the mind set of a four year old." She was blushing adorably again, causing an instant reaction from the boy next to her. That adoring look was all too familiar, and Mamoru decided then and there to put an end to that.

"I was invited, Odango. And who's your little friend?" He turned to that strange gaze, feeling somewhat uneasy even looking at him. Something in him spoke even before he could think of what he was saying. "I would advise you to stay away from the kid, sir. She's obviously not old enough for this party and she's jail bait." Those cold violet eyes twitched at the corner and he felt that probing glance wash over him.

"I would never get in trouble with the law, Mamoru-baka!" Usagi whispered hoarsely, feeling somewhat embarrassed at the way both men glared at each other. That haughty glance turned her way again with a hint of amusement.

"Hardly what I meant, Chibi-chan." He turned coldly back to her dance partner with renewed fervor. No one could look at her like that. No one. "Would you like to meet the Princess? Perhaps an ambassador or two? They might be more your type." The blond man seemed to considering, throwing a lust filled glance at the beauty beside him and back to the menacing man before him and decided a tactful retreat might be in order.

"Hai, if you would be so kind."

Usagi turned from them, obviously angry. Mamoru simply turned to the man and began walking back toward the table he'd left. It was so…so…like Mamoru-baka to be here just to ruin her night. She should have seen it coming, anyone interested in her had to be crazy or interrupted.

Seething, she stepped out onto the balcony, angry tears coursing down her cheeks. It was so unfair. She was doing her best to keep up the act, but it had hurt when he called her Chibi-chan…like she was nothing but a baby. The party continued inside, people laughing and toasting each other for no other reason than their own pleasure. Usagi stared up at the moon quietly.

"What do I do?" her question floated quietly through the night air, only to be answered by screams of terror. "Nani?" She whirled, causing her skirts to fly out dramatically and stared into the ballroom. A horrendous youma sat there, screeching loudly and knocking people haphazardly out of the way in a rush to the princess.

Usagi wasted no time.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" The call echoed with such power, the people screaming had to still themselves as the room exploded in multi colored lights and Sailor Moon stepped out onto the floor. Cheers were heard all around as the tiny warrior swept through her natural pose.

"Matte, evil youma! I will not allow you to hurt these innocent people! On behalf of the moon, you're punished!" She leapt forward, hurtling the searing discus toward the monster. Unfortunately, it leapt free and clear and directly toward her. One thing was for sure, it was fast! She raced outside, leaping from the balcony and out into the gardens. If she could just get it away from the people inside, she could call the others to come help.

Fortunately, the youma knew exactly what she wanted it to do and raced after her.

"Minna! Youma at the Hilton north ballroom." She stated hoarsely into the intercom and watched as the other three nodded. Continuing at a dizzying pace, Usagi ran as fast as she could, dodging assorted chunks of metal it threw at her. This one didn't even seem to have a present theme like the others did. Her mind raced a little too quickly ahead of her, causing her to crash headlong into some shrubs.

She cursed her clumsiness, dragging back up to her feet and racing onward. The youma hardly blinked, lunging at her several times as she ran. A lightning bolt issued directly above her head and she ducked, dodging it only barely as the Youma behind her screeched in pain. Jupiter had finally arrived.

"Moon, daijoubu ka?" She raced to her friend's side, helping her quickly to her feet. The blond looked worn and ragged, but smiled quietly. Her breathing hampered, it was all she could do to answer. "Alright then, you stay here while I go beat this thing!" And the Amazonian Senshi was gone.

"Great, now I'm just hiding out." Moon whispered to herself, feeling eyes through the night darkness. Her leg ached suddenly, drawing her attention down. She'd been cut rather viciously by one of those flying chunks of metal and hadn't even noticed till now. Her smile became ironic as she stood. Mars leapt down beside her, already pissed about something or other.

"Moon, you nega-magnet; we already fought today! Why did you have to go and make trouble again?" Her words were cut off as the youma jumped at her, arms swinging deadly axes and the blond shrieked, automatically taking up with the airhead personae and dove behind the bushes.

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury yelled and the world went dark. Sailor Moon glanced up from her hiding place to find Mars in a deadly fight with the monster, fire glinting off the condensed moisture in the air.

The Youma screeched in pain as a lightning bolt hit it from the side before diving toward the blond Senshi raggedly. It had been unbearably difficult to fight the dumb thing since it just kept attacking her instead of the others. Jupiter was trying desperately to keep it away from their leader, but all attempts had failed. Moon was tripping all over herself trying to get away from it, but only ended up sprawled on her face. Jupiter just shook her head deep down and shot another lightning bolt at it. Usagi had always been a klutz, but this was bordering on the ridiculous. Her fuku had been torn a little by a chunk of metal, and the green Senshi grimly assumed it had ripped the blonde's leg also. The youma screeched again in frustration, swiping out with an arm to knock the other two away. Both jumped free while Mars shot her Fire Soul toward it.

Even sweet, shy little Mercury was kicking at it from behind, trying to find ANY way of taking out the somewhat overly endowed monster, but it was no use. The thing was simply too strong for them. Moon's tiara shot out, but missed entirely as the monster ducked beneath it and raced toward her. She yelped, but was frozen in place with fear as it came barreling toward her.

"Moon! Get out of the way!" Mars yelled frantically, but it was much too late –at least for that comment. A moment later, she was being whisked carefully from danger by Tuxedo Kamen, who had been watching the fight with some consternation. He had no real power to help them other than distracting it. The rose he'd thrown had buried itself deep in the monster's head, but it hardly seemed to phase the thing. Moon looked harassed and her leg was bleeding slightly from a cut sustained early on. His face became rather grim. It appeared he'd shown a little too late this time.

"Throw your tiara again, and this time concentrate!" he whispered determinedly and she nodded. Something in her eyes spoke of deep depression as she turned back to the fight. This time, she bent in concentration while the others threw in their attacks to add with hers and all hit it at the same time. The youma exploded rather violently, shrieking in pain and anger. By the time she'd turned around, Kamen was gone.

"What did you think you were doing, Moon? Watching TV?" Mars screeched angrily as the others glared at her with barely suppressed disgust. Moon could only stare at them in confusion. The Youma had been so much more powerful than anything they'd face, and yet they blamed it all on her? She gulped, staring up at them in confusion and hurt. Why were they so angry all of the sudden?

"Shut up, Mars. Like you were doing so much better." She shot back angrily and turned to walk away. Mercury gripped her on the shoulder.

"Don't just leave, Moon. We need to speak to you."

"Hai?" She answered back, facing the girls as they glared at her. This was definitely not good…

"We're sick of picking up after you, Usagi." Mars whispered angrily and turned to Luna for support. The black cat nodded the affirmative.

"The scouts have voted for a new leader. Mars will be taking your place starting right now."

She stared in awe at her 'friends', wondering how she'd ever viewed them as such. Ami, with her brilliant mind and lightning quick wit; Mako with her inhuman strength and agility, and Rei… Rei -who was now leader of the Senshi. Usagi's eyes darkened as she looked at the girl with barely disguised loathing. Something in her remained cool and confident despite the humiliation. Of all the girls to stand up for her, surely Mako-chan would be one of them. It pained her to see even the Amazonian girl refused to say anything. She nodded, crossing arms over her chest.

"So, this is how it is. I suppose I should have guessed." She turned to leave when Luna ran around in front of her.

"Stop right there, young lady! You can't just barrel out of here like some kind of betrayed…"

"Senshi?' the blond finished quietly, eyes sharp and penetrating. "Oh by all means, Luna. Continue to berate me without caring before running off with your new leader. I can't believe I trusted any of you." Her fists pumped a few times at her side as she started off toward the trees again. It was simply too much for her fourteen year old mind to comprehend in one night. First there was Mamoru-baka scaring off that really hot guy, then a fight that didn't turn out according to plan, and now this. Something in her wanted to turn this night in for a refund.

"See you at the next battle, Moon!" Mars called in a sing-song voice, completely untouched by what the blond had said. Well, she'd show those girls exactly what it was like to feel unwanted. Something inside of her snapped and she started to run.

It was hours later when she stood on the top of the radio tower, staring up at the moon in deep contemplation. Her purpose in all of this had been cruelly ripped from her grasp, taking with it all hope of her figuring out why she was even a Senshi. It had been pretty obvious from day one that her powers were hardly complimentary. Jupiter had lightning, Mars had fire and Mercury had ice and mist. How could a tiara even be compared to what the others had? There was no elemental guardianship. Why had they grown so completely into their powers while she hadn't? Why exactly had she been the first found, why had it taken the others no time at all to adjust?

Her head hung in silent agony. Her fellow warriors had thrown her out like a used washrag –as if she had never been one of them, let alone leader. What good was throwing a tiara anyway? She glared upwards, as if this whole mess belonged solely on the floating satellite above her. If it weren't for these demons attacking, it wouldn't have started in the first place. Something inside hinted in a deadly scream that these monsters were hardly random. This was all strangely familiar to a time that could almost be remembered, but not quite grasped.

There were also the rainbow crystals to figure out. She had one so far and Tuxedo had two. Rei, in her rush to usurp the power, had forgotten to ask her for it before running off. Well, what a great beginning to a brilliant leadership. Usagi would have to laugh at her tomorrow if they saw each other. Of course, Luna would have words with the Senshi of Fire as soon as Usagi was out of sight. It would have hardly been appropriate to demand them even as she was stripped of her leadership.

Eyes bore into her back comfortingly; she hardly had to turn to see who was standing behind her on the roof. It had been suspected that Tuxedo had witnessed the fight earlier and come to offer condolences. It was hardly satisfactory after that particular humiliation, but for what it was worth, she was touched at his concern.

"Might as well come talk with me, Tuxedo Kamen-sama. I'm not going anywhere for a while." Footsteps could be heard behind her before familiar warmth touched her hand imploringly. Something inside her wanted to cry at that touch.

"Are you alright, Moon?" He asked softly, hand automatically closing about hers.

"Is that a trick question?" She glanced down, warring with the need disappear into a dark corner and cry like a small, lost child. "My own team has turned on me and we're no closer to accomplishing our goals." He chuckled darkly, almost ironically and placed a hand in the small of her back.

"For some reason, I think this isn't irreparable. The others will come to need you at some point, and when they do, you'll share your worth as well."

What worth? She thought quietly to herself as the hand at her back wrapped around her waist snuggly. Count on the mysterious man to come save her from herself. And yet, what did it matter now? How could he come save her if she wasn't fighting anymore?

"How about a truce?" She whispered quietly, hardly even hearing her own voice. The man beside her turned to look down at her in a silent question. "We should team up, Tuxedo Kamen-sama." Then he laughed. It wasn't a malicious or callous laugh, but amused and friendly. She eased a little with that laugh, knowing that if anything else, she could trust him.

"And what would it prove, Moon? Like I've said before, my agenda in all of this is my own." She nodded, hand absently covering his on her waste. Something inside her whispered about his secret. As if she should already know something about it. The rainbow crystal in her subspace pocket shuddered in response to the strange whispering sound and she sighed, reaching in to grab it out.

"You told me once that you needed this to find someone you cared about deeply. Who was it?" The flashing blue eyes behind the mask told her she was on rocky ground with that question, but she remained firm against that look of total agitation. If she could take it from Mamoru on a constant basis, it was easily taken from Tuxedo Kamen.

"The Princess; I have to find the Moon Princess before something terrible happens." Usagi gasped in shock. The whisper in the back of her mind had hinted at her. Never before had she been mentioned outside of Senshi meetings and yet he knew. She wondered how the information had leaked out.

"Really? That's our mission too." He glanced at her again, albeit disbelievingly. "Our first is to find all five Sailor Senshi, Second to retrieve the Silver Crystal and third to recover the Moon Princess. I am beginning to think I knew her for some reason." The hand on her waist went rigid, then limp and she blinked up at him curiously.

"What do you propose?" He asked softly, not sure if he could trust the little blond girl completely. She tried to smile, but behind those dark, beautiful blue eyes were tears of anger and sadness and pain. It ached to even see her with such emotions as these. Sailor Moon had been the one rock since he'd met her -always cheerful and determined, despite her fear and shortcomings.

"A pairing. I will share my crystal with you, along with what knowledge I have of our powers, and you will help me find my mistress and train me as a warrior."

He seemed to think it over, eyes raking along her form as he thought. It was nearly sunrise and the events of that night seemed almost surreal to the little blond. Tuxedo's face was impassive and his eyes were hidden behind shadow and mask; but whatever he was thinking had somehow translated into body language. Could he trust her? Could he continue his search with her? Could they be partners?

"I will agree on one condition." She nodded for him to continue. "We reveal ourselves to each other, placing total trust in each other so long as we are partners. No more of all this doubting." She hesitated a moment before nodding. Of course she expected him to say as much. A small part of her screamed against showing him, knowing that if they had met in civilian form, he would never take her seriously.

"But no matter who we are, we swear to never laugh at or intimidate each other." The dark man nodded before reaching up to remove his mask. She gripped at the brooch and both exploded outward in power before resuming their normal forms. A hand shot over her mouth as she gaped in awe at the man standing before her -tall, dark and intimidating college student. His very air screamed impending doom as he stared back. Tuxedo Kamen was none other than her arch rival, Chiba Mamoru.

"Odango?" He muttered in shock and disbelief, but hardly had time to recover before she held up a hand. She was not seeing this, and after tonight could not handle a fight with the man.

"We swore, remember?" she asked pointedly, before taking a step closer to touch his shoulder questioningly. Something inside her had always known that the strangely quiet college student was hiding something behind the mask he wore everyday as they fought. He seemed a little shocked at the action, as if expecting her to hit him instead. "This is going to sound a little strange." She admitted quietly, unable to look up as she spoke. "But I'm glad it was you. If it were anyone else, I don't know that I could follow through with this." That caused both eyebrows to shoot up in curiosity.

"Really, Odango?" She nodded, looking down further. Of all the times he'd made fun of her, made her cry, made her mad, this was perhaps the worst. And he didn't even know it.

"Hai. At least you know what I'm like so I don't have to explain myself." She tried to make it sound convincing. Unfortunately, her eyes held the truth even as she turned to walk away. "Ja ne, Mamoru-san. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Matte, Usagi-chan!" She froze, not exactly sure she'd heard right. He'd used her real name now? Turning back to the dark man was almost painful as he came forward. How could she have not seen it before, that deep, brooding presence, eyes so blue no mask could hide them. A lump built slowly in the back of her throat as she watched him. "Let me walk you home."

She just nodded dumbly, wondering why he was being so kind for once. It was probably the Sailor Moon factor coming into effect. For some reason, guys felt intimidated by a 5 and a half foot guardian of the world. Inside, she smiled bitterly and nodded.

"Alright. It's a long way from here, though." He just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The walk home was in mutual silence as the two regarded each other, neither entirely sure what to make of the strange situation. Mamoru was silently wondering how Usagi, of all people, could have been a champion of justice when she constantly seemed so cowardly and loud. Sailor Moon was almost completely opposite with few exceptions. Moon had never backed away from a fight, especially lately.

"So, why do you think the girls did that?" She whispered finally, wondering if he had an opinion. He just shrugged, glancing down at her.

"I would guess they felt beat up and needed a scapegoat. You've been fighting much better lately." She nodded, looking down. Should she tell him about the changes? About her work… She gulped and stopped mid-stride, watching as he did the same to look back at her. She had to tell someone, and he'd insisted that they be completely honest with each other. Usagi would make the first move toward trust if he wouldn't.

"I didn't tell them. Probably should have, but I couldn't." Curious now, he came forward to look at her.

"What is it, Usagi-chan?" She looked scared. Her arms came up to wrap around herself as she stumbled with the words. Mamoru could only guess what this confession could be. What could she not tell her own Scouts, but trust with him? Both blue eyes were glistening with tears when she finally looked up at him and he frowned. Surely it couldn't be as bad as all that, could it?

"Ever since I became Sailor Moon, strange things have been happening. I…I understand my school work better and…for some reason I've become addicted to classical Greek Mythology. I keep getting stronger and faster, much more than I should have. I…can't really describe why it scares me; I can't understand why all of this is happening…" A sob escaped and her shoulders shook.

Mamoru could only stare at her. He'd never seen Usagi so…bothered? It wasn't quite the right word, but the overwhelming sense of protection came over him as he watched her struggle with something. He came forward, wrapping both arms around the girl comfortingly. She tried at first to pull away before collapsing into his chest and sobbing helplessly.

"I feel like I'm losing myself to her. I don't even know who she is. I can feel her taking over me and can't help but let her. She…she is so much more than I am. I just…" She broke off again and gripped his shirt tighter. He returned the grip, feeling a sudden sense of loss for the once sweet, bubbly jr. high kid he'd taunted everyday.

"Demo, how can that be, Usagi-chan? You were the same as always yesterday…"

"I know. I hide it because I can't explain anything. If the other girls knew what was going on, they would only feel relieved. At least there wouldn't be a stupid Odango Atema there to fail at everything."

Mamoru could only stare. With all his comments every day, he'd never guessed they'd actually hurt her before. But even now, as she stood shaking in his arms, he swore to never again laugh at her.

"Usagi-chan!" Her mother's voice rose from the stairwell the next morning, as if waiting only for the customary reply 'I'm up' before returning to cook breakfast. Instead, she was rewarded with a fully clothed blonde who looked ready to collapse. There were dark circles under her eyes and her whole stance screamed of exhaustion. "Kami! Usagi-chan! What happened, are you ok? Did you not sleep well?"

Usagi's head snapped up as she cursed her mistake. For several weeks now, she'd been up at dawn to study her school work before slipping back into bed with pajamas on for her mother to walk in and see. As it was, she was an hour early and ready to go. Damn the luck, and the tired veil over her thoughts. She'd stayed up far too late last night.

Her head snapped up in shock. Was it all real? Had the girls really kicked her out? Had she found Chiba Mamoru to be the masked hero who had saved her since the beginning? She shook her head and began down the stairs and toward her worried mother.

"Eiie, mama. I'm alright, just a little tired." Her mind hummed quietly in thought as she sat down to breakfast. Her father nearly choked on the piece of toast in his mouth at seeing her up so early. She hardly noticed, trying to find some way to explain her grades by next report card. Horuna-san even noticed the marked improvement and had pulled her off to the side to ask about it, but Usagi had no answer for her other than she was trying harder.

Mamoru! Mamoru was an A student! She could use that excuse both for her grades and for training with him. She glanced up at both parents, who were trying their hardest to accept the fact that she'd just eaten an entire plate of eggs and pancakes like a lady, and smiled.

"Mama? I found a tutor to help me with my homework." That was simply too much. Ikuko fainted dead away while Kenji leapt from the chair with such force that it crashed into the wall on the other side of the room. Usagi stared. "What??"

"D-did you just say you FOUND a tutor? That you WANTED one to begin with??" He came forward and pressed a hand against her forehead in thought as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sick, papa. I just want to make you and mama proud of me, I don't want to be an idiot anymore." He frowned then, lifting her face up to look at him. She hoped her eyes said only that.

"I think we may need to take you to the hospital, Usa. This kind of behavior isn't normal."

"Now that's hardly encouraging. Do you want me to do better or not?" Kenji froze for a second before looking closely at her. Was she always this determined? How long had she had that steely glint in her eyes-as if he were a commoner amongst the court? He gulped, backing away a step and shaking his head. "Then back off."

She stood, folding and draping her napkin over the plate with a grace previously unknown before walking toward the door.

"I'm leaving." She announced and lifted her lunch from the divider by the door and stepped outside. The air was cool and calm, birds sang in the treetops and cars whizzed by. None of it registered in her mind as she thought back on the last half hour. She still couldn't believe how much nerve she'd had to say such things to her father.

A hand gripped her arm and hauled her into an alleyway. Something clicked inside of her and she threw a hefty punch at the figure's face, only to see his reflexes matched hers perfectly as he dodged before drawing her up against him and covering her mouth. It all happened so fast, she hardly had time to squeak before looking up at him. It was Mamoru.

"Sh, Usagi-chan. There's a Youma in the next street. The other Senshi are fighting it right now." She nodded, lifting his hand from her mouth before heading toward it. He gripped her harshly and pulled back. "Eiie, Usa. We need to see how strong they are without you."

"Hai." She slipped in closer to peek around an overturned dumpster and nearly screamed. It wasn't anything like the one from last night, in fact it was much, much weaker. Perhaps there was more than one enemy? How else could they explain the sudden dynamic of power? Mamoru slid in next to her to peer closely as the other scouts threw their attacks and dodged.

The game was almost given up as Mercury was thrown into a wall beside them. Automatically, Usagi reached for her, but Mamoru grabbed her arm. Glancing up at him questioningly, he shook his head and turned back to the fight. The others were still battling with all their might, but it took quite some time before their combined attacks could bring it down.

"Where the HELL is Moon?!" Mars screeched even as she flexed fire-charred fingers angrily. Jupiter shrugged, walking over to Mercury.

"Can you really blame her for not coming? After what we all did to her last night, I can't really be angry." Usagi slid back, careful of her position to Jupiter. If they knew she'd been watching from the shadows, they would KILL her! Mamoru placed a hand on her shoulder silently in response to the thought. She suddenly felt very… protected with him there.

"Yeah, well, she had it coming-should just suck it up and be done with it, the big baby." Mars paused in thought and glanced around. "That Odango is probably still sleeping anyway. No way would she get up this early." Usagi's fist tightened automatically and Mamoru had to hold her back as the other girls disappeared down the street.

"I'm gunna get her for that last comment." She whispered quietly and Mamoru stood, helping her up to her feet.

"This is going to be hard for you, Usagi-chan. But stay away from them until we can get to your training. Have you thought of any excuses to get out of the house yet?" She nodded affirmatively and began her trek back down the ally.

"I told mama and papa you're a tutor that's going to help me with my school work. I had to find something to say before midterms came out anyway. They would have died of shock when seeing it if I didn't have an explanation." A confused look crossed his face as they turned down the street she'd previously been traveling down.

"Have they changed that drastically?" She nodded once more and looked down.

"They've jumped two full grades. If mama saw that I was at a B average, she'd freak." He stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"Do you any idea why all of this is happening to you? Have you thought it over?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't even make sense to me. Why, if I was a handmaiden, would I be learning at such a fast rate? Didn't they just hang around until the Princess needed something? It doesn't make any sense to me, but I know I was close to her right before the…the final battle." She paused, closing her eyes. "I have dreams….sometimes…. I can see the battle field and everyone is dying, something comes at me and I wake, screaming someone's name." He was quiet for a moment and both her arms wrapped around herself again as if to fight away some unknown cold.

"And the other dreams…" She shuddered deep down and nearly gasped for breath just thinking about them. "Someone's ghost calls to me through the mist, trying so hard to find me. And for some reason; I can't let him close because I feel like if he does find me, something terrible will happen." She paused for a second before whispering "the name he calls isn't mine. It belongs to the princess."

"Serenity." He whispered in response and she looked up at him in confusion. "She comes to me in my dreams and begs me to find the Silver Crystal. I don't even know how I know her name." Usagi touched his arm softly, bringing him out of the revere he'd slipped into before smiling.

"Can we meet after school and start the training, Mamoru-san?" He nodded, looking down at her determined face. She was so different today –almost regal.

"Hai."

School was finally out and Usagi couldn't be more relieved. Ami-chan had stared at her accusingly all through homeroom and Mako-chan had run rampant through the hallways searching for her at lunch. She'd hidden from both of them, unable to even look at them without feeling betrayed. Tears welled up behind her eyes. They had been great friends until last night. Ami had always stated how grateful she was for the blond, for never feeling alone anymore. A few tears slipped past even as she closed both eyes. And Makoto, so strong and brave simply because she had nothing to lose –until Usagi came along. The look in her eyes not more then a week ago as the blond offered to sit with her at lunch without fear.

More tears broke past the barrier of her lashes and a sudden sob racked her. How could they turn on her so completely last night? How could so much anger and frustration have built so quickly? Her bag dropped to the ground as she clutched at her chest. It hurt so much! There were sudden rivers coursing down her face even as she thought of them.

"Ah Beautiful. Please don't cry." She glanced up at the sound of his voice, stared at the bundle of flowers before her. Jasmine and tiger lily, ivy and lady slippers –they were gorgeous. Taking them in one hand, she was met again with deep violet eyes. The boy from last night had tracked her down, it seemed. His platinum blond hair shun like a candle in the sunlight. His smile was reassuring and calm as he set a hand on her shoulder. "What could make such a pretty girl cry, hmm?" She swallowed quietly, drying her tears.

"I got in a fight with my friends and now they hate me." Her voice sounded weak and alien for some reason, but he didn't seem to notice as he reached forward to brush away a fresh tear.

"How could anyone hate you? You are too sweet." He smiled again, stepping toward her. Something flashed through her at the look in his eye. Not exactly excitement, not exactly fear. Suddenly, she was a bit uneasy as he looked her over. "My name is Dimon, by the way. What's yours?" She gulped, taking a step back. He was much too close for a new acquaintance.

"Usagi."

"Usagi-chan!" Mamoru's voice filled the street and she turned quickly to watch him walk up to them. She'd never seen him look so…good. He was actually…casual. He wore a deep midnight blue t-shirt and black jeans, hair blowing somewhat haphazardly in the wind. Her mouth was suddenly dry as an unknown feeling passed through her. How could she have not noticed how gorgeous he was? "Ready for your lessons, Odango?" The use of the hated nickname didn't scathe like it had before, but she rose to it anyway.

"Don't call me that, Mamoru-baka! And yes, I'm ready." The look in his eyes proved he didn't believe her taunt even as he turned to Dimon.

"If you'll excuse us." One glance at Usagi and she was following. Had he known she felt so strange around that boy? Did he realize it was the same one from last night? She fingered a tiger lily in thought, glancing back at Dimon. He smiled reassuringly at her and blew a kiss before returning to his walk. She was not afraid of him –did not think he was capable of hurting her. And yet, she was not sure what to make of him yet. The flowers had obviously hinted at his intentions.

"Who is he anyway?" she whispered to herself as Mamoru's stride slowed to match hers.

"Do you get flowers often, Odango?" He asked quietly and she glanced up at him. Shaking her head and blushing profusely, she declined.

"Eiie, Mamoru-san, this is only my second bouquet. It was very nice of him." He seemed unconvinced, even perhaps a little jealous? Usagi tried not to think like that. This was Mamoru, the baka who until last night had been her mortal enemy. There was no way the look in his eye could be…jealousy.

"Oh? And who gave you the first?" Her blush deepened as she thought of that night…the one night she'd gone out deathly ill and nearly feinted after using the tiara. The roses left beside her when the girls came to help.

"You did." He stopped to glance back at her. Did he really not remember? "Well, Tuxedo-Kamen did." She amended under her breath. A part of her still wanted desperately to believe that the masked super hero was anyone but Mamoru. The look in his eye softened, but his mouth was set as ever.

"Oh that. You didn't seem well enough that night." As if it had meant nothing. The loneliness she'd felt not ten minutes ago returned, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. His flowers had given off the most beautiful scent all that night, filling her until she slept and waking her to feel refreshed. Flu should never have been gotten over so quickly and she'd been convinced the roses had cured it. Suddenly she felt as desperately alone as she had last night. Mamoru could not be trusted like the girls had, and now the girls could not be comrades as he is now. The bitterness in her mouth increased, but she kept the tears at bay with as much dignity as possible.

Never again would she cry in front of Mamoru.

"Where are we going, Mamoru-san?" The wind picked up, lifting her hair around in front of her face, gold clashing with summer blue eyes. Perhaps this assignment would have been more easily accomplished had she not been so beautiful. He couldn't push her away as he had done before, they were partners. His two sides screamed in agony even looking into their depths. There was such a deep sadness there, and a longing he knew only too well. Half of him wanted to hold her until that sorrow faded, and the other half ached to get her away from him as fast as possible. If only she weren't so beautiful.

"Do you remember the fight about two months ago in the construction yard?" She nodded for him to continue, still fingering a tiger lily. That boy had given her flowers, he could have screamed and tore the blond boy's head off for even looking at her. "We go there now. No on has cared enough to start building again and its secluded." She simply nodded.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" She screamed and his world exploded in color. Slowly, perhaps too slowly, her naked form gathered power from around them to make the Sailor Fuku he'd come to know. What she'd not told him was that she'd be naked at all. His heart had nearly stopped just to watch her even as she landed the final pose and turned to him. Already the Tuxedo had taken place of t-shirt and jeans, as if summoned alone by her transformation. It was a good thing too, as he was still a bit wild about the eyes.

"What would you like to start with, Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen asked quiet as she came forward. Instead of stating something both could do, she placed a hand firmly on his chest. Both eyes shot wide as she came forward and he nearly threw her hand away. It burned with power and the hunger for her within him had flared in response. Did she honestly have no clue what would happen when she touched him?

"Hold still, Tuxedo." She murmured, eyes looking drugged. He bit down on the passion swelling within him and waited. Slowly, the hand against his chest began to pulsate with power, causing his hands to follow suit exactly. It felt almost like a heart beat against his palms as she looked up at him. Their eyes locked subconsciously and she smiled a little.

"Moon…nani…" He whispered quietly as her hands left his chest. The aching hollowness he'd felt his whole life returned full force, nearly bringing him to his knees. His hands still pulsed with the strange energy she'd brought up inside and he stared at them.

"I always knew you had more powers than those roses. Now you just need the words to release it, like the Senshi do." He glanced up at those eyes and nearly laughed in amazement. Turning one hand toward a chunk of cement he bent in concentration.

"Smoking bomber." He whispered and watched as the energy left his palm and the chunk blew as if with explosives. The words had come on their own, not really consciously thought of. He supposed that's how the Senshi came up with their attack names and had to smile at himself. So this is what had been hidden for so long.

"I've noticed with the others that there's always a source for the power, Mercury's in her mind, Mars in her gut and Jupiter in her arms. It's where they channel the energy from." He turned to look at her. She was smiling sadly to herself before setting the flowers carefully against the gate and turning back to him. "Shall we?" He nodded the affirmative, feeling the power course through his palms as she readied herself.

"Hai."

Usagi rubbed her shoulder gently where Mamoru had landed a healthy smack yesterday. A bruise had formed overnight, turning her arm purple and brown. Already, it seemed, she was somewhat used to having them. Class was boring as usual and she couldn't help but stare out the window. The fight yesterday had been…exhilarating, albeit tiring and painful. But to just let go and fight as she'd wanted to for weeks now had felt great. She'd hidden her increase in power from the others when possible, but Mamoru could be trusted. –Well, despite the fact he still used the nickname. She smiled to herself.

So he had, so they'd fought even during the battle, but his aim was improving greatly, as was his focus. The first cement victim had exploded in a flurry of chunks and pieces, but as he'd gotten the hang of his power, the power had sharpened. The look on his face as they'd continued was one of exultation and relief, strangely enough. She wondered if it had really bothered him so much to not have powers like the Senshi.

Rei-chan had dismissed her completely from her mind, as was obvious when she'd been snubbed the night before at Crown game center. Undoubtedly, the young Miko had passed it off as Usagi throwing a temper tantrum and had reacted likewise. And Luna…Luna had not come home in days. Usagi's look darkened considerably. She was probably training Rei.

A folded piece of paper smacked her in the forehead and she glared down at it silently. Glancing around the room in agitation, she lifted the small piece and pulled at the edges. It came apart easily and she began to read, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Usagi

I know you're angry with us, but please meet me

by the big cherry tree at lunch time.

We need to talk to you about the enemy.

Ami

She could hardly believe her eyes. Had Ami really just invited her to a private meeting without their new leader? Normally, the little blond would have been ecstatic to receive such a note, but not now. Not ever again. She glared haughtily up at the genius two rows up and crumpled the paper maliciously before tossing it over her shoulder and into the trash can. Ami's eyes widened.

There was no way Usagi could have made that basket, even if she had looked.

Suddenly, Ami was unsure of her decision the other night, and that scared her. Never before had Ami been unsure about any decision regarding Senshi business or school. She lifted the Mercury computer out of her sub-space pocked cautiously, watching for any snooping students, and pointed it at Usagi. But the monitor read nothing. No power levels…not even a pulse. Ami's eyes widened in shock. How…?

"Usagi-chan!! Wait up!" Makoto yelled across the street. The young nymph had been on her way to Mamoru's place for training and had gotten lost in thought. The other girl raced to catch up with her and Usagi was tempted to simply walk away. But even her angry state couldn't combat the need to talk to Makoto. From the very beginning something had touched her about the tall brunette. Even now, she could see the other girl just needed someone to talk to.

"Hai, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked, trying to appear happy-go lucky despite her dark mood. The brunette grinned a bit sheepishly and placed a hand behind her head.

"I-I'm sure you're pretty curious why I defected the other night, hu?" The pain returned and Usagi simply nodded, feeling a little numb in the brunt of it. The question had haunted her all yesterday.

"It would be a good thing to know, Mako-chan, since I thought I could trust you the most." That comment hit like a one ton truck and Mako felt herself fidget unsurely under that steady gaze. Before she could answer, though, several girls began shrieking and caught both their attentions. There, standing amidst a crowd of screeching fans, stood Dimon. Usagi smiled shyly as those strange eyes turned on her more than a block away.

"Whoa! Dimon is checking you out, Usagi-chan! You're so lucky!" The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How did Mako-chan know Dimon? And why were there screaming girls standing around him? A few of them even seemed to be crying. The young man turned his steps toward her and lifted a pair of sunglasses from his face.

"Kon'wa, Usagi-chan. How are you?" He stood directly in front of her, almost as tall as Mamoru-san, but not near as intimidating. Usagi smiled shyly and glanced past him at all the jealous faces on display.

"Good, good, you? Your, um, posse?" She nearly snickered, elbowing Mako-chan. Unfortunately, it seemed, even the Lightning Senshi had been struck dumb by her admirer.

"I'm fine. And the uh, 'posse' as you put it, are fine also." He turned, giving his fan club 'the look'. "Ladies, if you'll excuse us?" The sad, angry, dejected faces before her nearly burst into tears at his dismissal, but turned silently away as the hordes subsided. Makoto seemed frozen in place, completely star struck.

"Usagi-chan…that's Dimon! How do you know him?" The blond just shrugged as drugged purple eyes glanced up at the brunette.

"We met at a ball a couple days ago. This little angel," he paused, taking her hand to kiss it in his silence, "stole my heart. So beautiful…" Usagi felt the weight lift from her shoulders under that dark look and smiled again, blushing now. "I've been meaning to ask you if you'd like to have some lunch with me." Automatically, the blush deepened and his arm went around her shoulders somewhat possessively.

"I'll call, Usagi-chan!" Makoto yelled excitedly and ran off to tell the others. Usagi didn't quite know what to make of this particular development and simply followed Dimon down the sidewalk in silence.

"So," Usagi began, fingering her straw idly as they sat in Crown fruit parlor. "Why exactly do you have fans?" The fact had been bothering her for some time now as they sat and talked over nothing in particular. Dimon seemed like a nice guy, if a bit strange around the edges. He simply smiled at her question, reaching forward to still her fingers and caress her soft palm.

"I'm an exchange student from America, right? Well, I happen to be in a band from there. Some of the girls you saw today transferred with me." Usagi's eyebrows shot up and she grinned.

"Really? You're an idol from America? That's so cool!" He hardly seemed to even notice her reaction, eyes boring into hers in his silence. She gulped quietly. "So you're in high school, right? Why would you continue going there if you already have tons of money and a job?"

"Why bother, you mean?" Amusement flashed through violent purple depths and she nodded again, that same uneasy feeling sweeping through her. It was probably just attraction, she decided. Dimon was pretty hot and that smile left her knees a little shaky. "Well, that's an interesting story. You see, it was a bet from one of my buddies over there, that I wouldn't last a year in a foreign school. Don't ask," He held up a hand at her questioning look. "You do some pretty dumb things when you're drunk. So here I am."

There was silence again as he continued to think something over. Usagi found her eyes wandering restlessly over the familiar surroundings. Crown Fruit Parlor had been her hangout for years. Her family and Foruhuta Motoki's had been good friends for years now, that's probably why she'd always viewed the older blond as a brother more than anything. Some people even attributed their closeness as a school girl crush, but Usagi and Motoki knew better than that. In fact, he'd laughed at the very thought of it. They simply knew each other too well for any of that nonsense. She smiled in thought, eyes lighting on the few couples who sat laughing and eat around them. It was comfortable, familiar here.

"So, my turn for a question, huh?" She turned back to the man before her and smiled again. It was nice to just relax for once. With what had been happening over the past few days, her nerves were about shot. She shoved the thoughts away irrationally. No time to worry about that right now! "How did you get so beautiful, hu? Take after your mom?" Usagi blushed deeply as he touched her face with gentle fingertips. "I can almost imagine her, these deep blue eyes, silvery blond hair, same adorable pig-tales." Usagi giggled and shook her head.

"Eiie, I hardly look anything like my mom actually. People say we have the same smile, but that's about it." He seemed flabbergasted at her reply and leaned in closer in interest, gesturing for her to continue. She took a deep breath. "Well, she's slightly taller than me, with waste-length blue hair and kinda brownish-purple eyes. She looks like a baby's doll, actually."

"Really?" he mused, somewhat surprised. His fingers gripped her chin tenderly, turning her face toward the window as he thought. "Well, you're very beautiful anyway. Very kissable, too." A swell of panic raced through her and she gulped, staring at him with large eyes.

"K-kissable?" She squeaked childishly, nerves suddenly high strung at the very thought. He was grinning softly, leaning toward her.

"Hai, hai. Very." He seemed to loom in front of her with those strange violet eyes, almost forcing her not to turn away. Every part of her froze, but whether it was in fear or anticipation was unknown. She'd never been kissed before, and for some reason, allowing him to be the first felt…wrong. It felt like treason. Her face heated at the simmering look in his eyes and she raced through her mind to find anything that would change the subject.

"Y-your band, where do they practice?" She stammered quickly, face flushing as a distinctly disappointed look crossed his handsome features, much as they had done at the dance the other day. Almost hesitantly, he relinquished his hold on her face and backed away, understanding that she hadn't been ready for that.

"Oh, up at the college there's a sound room and recording studio. They're flying in this weekend to visit and see if the bet's holding out." Usagi could hardly believe her luck! It had actually worked? Her eyes grew wide and mischievous as she watched him.

"Ooh, can I see it? Would you show me?" he seemed hesitant, but nodded finally and she giggled, gulping down the rest of her drink before following him out the door.

"And this is…"

"Dimon! Hey, how are ya?" Someone interrupted the two of them as he was pointing toward one of the back room. The sheer look of annoyance and anger that passed through his eyes caused a little swell of fear to ignite somewhere in the back of Usagi's mind and she gulped as her date turned toward a redhead down the hall. He walked forward, eyeing her rather meaningfully and… somewhat distastefully? Her anxiety only heightened with the appearance of the newcomer. His eyes were like frozen disks of ice, made far more menacing by the mocking smile that somehow seemed stamped across his face. Dimon masked his displeasure rather easily and waved to the other guy.

"Kon'wa, Rubi-kun. How are things going?" Usagi began turning around the room, carefully touching the tiny things that lay scattered about it's edges. She smiled a little at a few of them, frowned at the others and gawked at the rest of it. This was indeed, a very strange room. What had he called it? Something… something…. She blushed. Ok, so she'd barely heard anything the strange boy had said, but it was obviously beside the point! She walked toward the door he'd pointed to nervously, cursing her own curiosity before reaching down and opening it. Dimon was continuing his conversation with the redhead, so she simply slipped through and into what appeared to be an auditorium.

Strangely, the room appeared empty, but soft music was wafting through the air delicately, causing her curiosity to lurch skyward as she began to walk around this room also. It felt ancient and beautiful, the chords where somewhat mis-matched, like it was from another country or something, and always seemed to even out into a happy sound. She smiled in spite of herself and glanced around. It was so dark in here! She tripped over a few chairs, landing hard on her face and cursing herself quietly.

She glanced around the room quietly, wondering where all the beautiful music was coming from. The college was huge and she knew she shouldn't have left Dimon's side, but it was so beautiful…. She closed her eyes as the melody soared upward sadly, leaving her nerves on end and aching. Who could have possibly written something so tender and touching?

Someone sat behind the piano onstage, and Usagi felt her curiosity get the best of her. They played beautifully, except the sudden stop at the end. Some mumbled curses reached her ear before a few papers fell to the floor. Inching her way slowly up to the stage, the young girl felt her breath quicken and her heart race. He must be so romantic, to have played the piece like that. All refined and sweet and…

"M-Mamoru-san?" She sputtered, hardly believing her eyes as the familiar dark head popped into view from behind the stand. Dark blue eyes flew up in shock and they stared at each other for a second, somewhat pole-axed before Mamoru shot to his feet, looking down at his watch.

"Kami-sama! I should have been outta here hours ago! Gomen, gomen, gomen Usagi-chan! I lost track of time….a long time ago…" a blush covered his face as he reached down to pick up the music off the floor. Usagi felt her heart flutter in response to that cute embarrassed look on his face. She just smiled and bent to help.

"It's ok, Mamoru-san, I got a little side-tracked myself. I –I didn't know you played." She murmured, staring at the papers in her hand. Manuscripts, all original hand written scores. Where had he gotten them? A wry smile coated his face and he glanced up for a second, his eyes a shadowed navy.

"It's not something I spread around much, Odango." Something clicked in the back of her mind and she gasped, dropping all the papers she'd already collected. Both hands flew to her mouth as she stared at him.

"Th-the Diamond Ball! You must have played there! I'd recognize that music anywhere!" He stared hard at the music in his hands and stood, shifting them so that they were even. "It was so beautiful, almost haunting." She whispered quietly, heart behind her voice. Mamoru could hardly believe it and turned to stare down at her.

"You can tell the difference in my style?" he asked quietly, hardly believing it. She nodded, albeit hesitantly and he chuckled. "I didn't play there, Usagi-chan. I wrote the music for it." Big blue eyes suddenly became much larger and her jaw dropped.

"W-wr-wrote it?" A hand slapped against her forehead as she looked him over in a different light. "You must be some secret romantic to write something so beautiful." A dark chuckle was the only answer she got for some time as he almost anally placed and replaced the papers before him. She could see it now, his strong, somewhat slanted handwriting and the hastily scribbled M. Chiba on the bottom of one sheet.

The room suddenly seemed very spacious and silent as they stood there, the girl with a hand over her heart and eyes glistening with unshed tears, and the man holding the black folder carefully while watching her. He seemed to be considering a move never done before, as he watched her glance around the stage area at the larger instruments that couldn't easily be carried off stage. It was later than he'd intended by a lot. The training was supposed to be ending about now so he could get back…back to the music.

"So, you really liked it?" Both ocean blue eyes turned back to him, filled with wonder and excitement as she nodded vigorously. So, the little Odango did have some class underneath all that fluffy pink exterior.

"Hai, Mamoru-san. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard before. Almost…almost familiar." He had to smile at himself at the childish joy in her eyes. She always had that before the others got to her. When they'd fought, it was the one thing that had made him stop and really notice her. All the other girls, it seemed, had either lost it or never had it before they got to her age. But there she was, same old Usagi as always. Something in him told him she'd never really change like she feared. Everything in him didn't want her to anyway.

"Well, since we skipped training, how about some dinner and then you can meet the orchestra." If possible, those ocean colored eyes grew even wider and she screamed before jumping up and down and clapping her hands. It was nice to see she was so easily pleased. Somewhere, in the back of Mamoru's mind, he filed that particular bit of information away for later use.

Across the room, hidden in the darkest shadows where even the house lights couldn't permeate, eyes glowed in hatred as the two exited the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So what were you doing up at the college, Usagi-chan?" Mamoru asked rather pointedly as she gulped down her water. She nearly choked, setting the glass down and gasping for air as she sputtered.

"Oh NO!" She wailed, hands going up on instinct to slap against her forehead. "I just royally ditched Dimon!" Mamoru seemed just as shell-shocked as his mouth fell open.

"Demon?? You were hanging out with someone by the name of 'demon'?" He shook his head rather amusedly. "Usagi-chan, do you have any idea what that word means? Oh, little Usa-chan! That's a minion for the devil in English." His chuckle was dark and amused.

"Wow, really? That's interesting, because he's American." Mamoru didn't look particularly impressed.

"Great. Is it that blond guy again?" She nodded, nearly wanting to shriek in terror from the look in his eye. What was so bad about him? She searched frantically for another subject before the guy across from her did something drastic. "So, um, how did you start, er, writing music?" Mamoru sipped at his drink in silent thought as he watched the girl in front of him. Only yesterday, she'd left a blow against his back that had warranted him no sleep last night, and now she was asking about one of his most private secrets as if it were out for public display. He set the cup down on the table, at least glad that the subject had turned from the American for now.

"Well, if you must know, a few years ago, a friend of mine started getting me hooked on the classics and I wanted to write, so I did." She hardly seemed satisfied at the answer, but let it slide for the moment as a waitress set their food down. Usagi nearly leapt at the poor, unsuspecting hamburger, eating as fast as she could. Mamoru could only stare as she down the half-pounder as if it were meant as an appetizer. He nearly choked at his own foul up. At this rate, Usagi would lighten his wallet a little too well. He grimaced at the thought and began to remove the tomato and cabbage from his burger. She watched in amusement as he lifted the dry bun and placed it on top.

"Aren't you going to deck it out with ketchup and mustard and all that?" he glanced up quietly and squeezed some barbeque sauce onto the side of his plate to dip it in.

"And risk it falling on my white shirt? No way, Odango Atema, not while I still do my own laundry." She looked a little quizzical at that last statement and set her mostly-eaten burger down.

"You do your own laundry? Where's your mom?" His face became stony and impassive at the question as he took a deep breath. Usagi had never seen Mamoru quite like this before and gulped, suddenly feeling like a butterfly pinned to a tack-board.

"There are two things I don't discuss, Usagi-chan." He spoke slowly, accenting every word. "You know one of them, and family is the other." As if to drill his point home, his gaze pierced her very being and for a second, she actually thought he was looking strait into her soul. She gulped again, mouth suddenly dry and lifted her burger in silence.

For the second time today, Usagi sat in silence at Crown fruit parlor, wondering exactly what she was doing here with him. Only a few days ago, this very scene would be considered a fluke by both of them and anyone who saw it. She steeled herself against the tears she felt coming. Eiie, she swore she would never cry in front of Mamoru again, the thick lump in her throat wouldn't permit the hamburger, and so she ended up nearly choking on it.

"So…can I ask about the princess?" she wondered quietly, almost afraid to look at the enigma before her. If he gave her that cold look again, she'd break in an instant. That was one thing she couldn't handle from Mamoru, he could taunt her and tease her till she was in tears, but to give her that ice-cold dead look was way past the line. On the edge of her vision, the dark man stiffened up a little, but didn't shy away from the subject.

"If you must, but I hardly know anything about her. All I can see is a shadow in the distance, begging me to find this ginzuishou. I'm afraid I'm not much help there, I don't even know where to look for it." She sighed, fingering her straw in thought. It seemed that particular phenomenon would have to wait; they could simply gather the remaining crystals and try to unlock their secret while they waited.

"What exactly do you get out of all of this, Mamoru-san? I mean, what's your goal?" She asked quietly, hardly daring to look up at him. He was always so distant in both forms, but at least now they could talk a little more freely. Who said being the hero of all Tokyo didn't give you some perks, right? He sighed on the other end of the table, eyes glossing over in thought. Did he even know what he wanted to accomplish? Usagi didn't think Mamoru knew much about his other personae, since he hardly ever even acknowledged the other's existence in the norm. Usagi could count at least a hundred times a day that she would mess up and accidentally use something only Sailor Moon would use.

"I don't even really know that, Usa-chan." He murmured softly, eyes still glossed over as he smiled. "I suppose the princess, maybe have her help me figure some things out. It has a lot to do with my past." A wisdom entered her gaze and she smiled a little.

"You love her, don't you?" even as she said it something felt a little hollow inside, but she ignored it as cold cobalt eyes turned on her. He seemed confused for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I do. Or maybe I did before… Yes. I love her. She's been in my dreams for as long as I can remember, its only been the past few months that she's been asking for the crystal. I think she's in some grave danger and I'm afraid things might not be going fast enough to save her from whatever it is that's after her." His eyes had turned a dark navy as he spoke of her and Usagi couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Mamoru had it SO easy! All he had to do was find the princess and live happily ever after, no worries about who she was or if she felt the same way. It was all lain out for the college boy while Usagi's life often felt like a chaotic mess from one end to the other. She tried to keep the bitterness from her eyes as he sent her a probing look. "What about you, little Odango Atema? What's waiting at your finish line –a normal life, maybe a boyfriend?"

"Eiie, Mamoru-san. Before all of this happened, all I really wanted was a normal life, have a boyfriend, go shopping with the girls, go to high school, then college. You know? Find someone and settle down in a nice house and have a few kids. Its…it's the little things that always made me happy." She sighed, laughing at her own childishness. "Demo, not anymore. I will never have a family." Sudden tears bit at the corners of her eyes and she looked away hurriedly, training her eyes on the small plate of onion rings to her left.

"Come on, Usagi-chan. You can't honestly mean that! I mean, look how easily you got that American idol, you'll find someone." The very thought of her living in a small house with a ton of munchkins running around felt right, but the image of her and Dimon sent chills running down his spine. She just shook her head, chuckling darkly into her glass of water.

"That's not the problem." The glass hit the table with a self assured little clank and the air conditioning whirred heavily through the room. "You know my secret, Mamoru-san. How would I be able to explain that to anyone, let alone ask them to simply 'understand' that I'm constantly putting myself in danger. I'd never be able to carry a child, because I couldn't go into a fight pregnant." She looked outside quickly, almost hating herself at what fell from her mouth. "And that's only if I make it to that age." The aged wisdom in her eyes made Mamoru think a little. A tiny swell stuck in his throat as he watched the woman-child before him. Only a moment ago, she had been scarfing down a hamburger with all the grace of 500 pound pig, and now she seemed old –ancient in fact. As if she had seen something so terrible that this life had merely been a cover to help repress the memories. How could this even be the same girl he'd known for nearly two months now?

"You are much too young to think like that, Usa-chan." The chair squeaked as he leaned forward to trap her hands beneath his. They were shaking lightly and tears threatened the corners of her eyes. "Besides," he continued, trying to fix the solemn mood, "you know I'd never let anything happen to you, Usagi-chan! Motoki-kun's shake machine would overflow without your constant efforts against it!" A tiny smile lighted on the corners of her mouth as she looked back up at him. The mischievous glint in his eye could only be described as maniacal as he lifted one hand. "Motoki-kun! You better get some ice cream in Odango's face before she starts crying again!" the blond replied rather enthusiastically and a moment later, a hot fudge Sundae was placed in front of her.

"Ooh, ice cream!" she giggled happily, all previous depression forgotten as she gripped the spoon with a determined look on her face. Mamoru could only laugh at her switch. If tears were this easily forgotten, he'd have to restock his freezer.

"Careful, Odango! You might get brain freeze if you eat it too fast, then I'll have to finish it for ya!" She glared angrily at the college man in front of her, arm going around the glass protectively.

"Over my dead body, Mamoru-baka!" They fell into the old taunting, unknowingly comforted by the familiarity of it all. This was something she knew, something that she could fall back on in case the world suddenly tipped sideways again. And suddenly, Mamoru-baka wasn't as bad as she had thought originally.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Mamoru-baka! I'm ready for my lessons! Still!" Usagi amended, flipping through a magazine rather offhandedly as the other hero came out of the bathroom. It was Saturday afternoon and here she was, wasting it in Mamoru's apartment instead of down at the mall where she'd rather be. Unfortunately, the Senshi were sure to have the same idea, so here she was instead. Something inside of her froze as she turned another page and her jaw dropped. There, gracing a two page spread, was the very baka she'd been screaming at for the past half hour. She noted almost absently the way his hair always fell into his eyes…kami –bedroom eyes in the photo. It was black and white, and still she could tell they were dark, stormy cobalt instead of brown or black. Her heart thundered rather loudly in her chest at the sight, light glinting off his perfect chest. Usagi's breath came in labored gasps as she turned the magazine so he was upright.

DAMN! Mamoru was hot!

And when exactly had he started modeling for a big magazine like this? Her eyes, now wide as saucers, could only stare and take in the perfect pecks down to the hard, chiseled abs. she had never seen him wear such faded, torn up jeans as he wore in the photo, especially slung so damn low! Her mouth felt rather dry suddenly. And those arms…kami, he had fantastic arms! But she should have known, right? Always being rescued with those same arms, always feeling so protected when he held her. Just the right amount of muscle to be sexy, but not enough to be bulky. She reached forward with a tentative finger to touch one shoulder where an eastern dragon lay uncoiling around a rose. Her gut fell out with one look at that perfect shoulder and the tattoo. Who woulda thought Mamoru would have one? He was always so sensible and reserved!

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't get your panties in a bunch, Odango." He paused, wondering why she was looking so shell-shocked before leaning over her shoulder. A dark chuckle swam up from his chest and she turned, shrieking and throwing the thing away as if it had been porn instead of fashion. "I take it you liked that, eh Usagi-chan?" There was simply no misinterpreting the look he was giving her now and she flushed right down to her toes. How could she have been checking him out…and let him see none the less!?

"I don't believe it for one second! There is no way Mamoru-baka, the jerk of all Tokyo looks like that shirtless!" one dark eyebrow arched as he looked her over amusedly.

"Is it so hard to believe, Odango?" She flushed even brighter, digging a toe into the lush carpet as she stared down at it. He laughed again and grabbed a pigtail, yanking rather playfully. "I saw that look in your eye, you think I'm hot!" her horrified eyes shot upward, clashing against his as she turned what rather resembled a florescent red lobster shade and held up her hands as if defending herself physically from him.

"Eiie, Mamoru-baka! I was just…shocked! It's not everyday I flip through a fashion magazine and see my worst enemy on a two page spread." Looking rather sexy, her mind gleefully pointed out. She stomped at the annoying voice adamantly and tried to smile, though she knew she was flushing vibrant red by now. Mamoru could only laugh bemusedly and lean down to pick up the offending reading material. Usagi's eyes traitorously traced his back, trying to see through the black t-shirt to see if he really was that packed underneath.

"Worst enemy, huh, Usagi-chan? And we were getting along so well together!" He pouted, turning the full force of those bedroom eyes on her. Her heart fluttered in response, causing her mouth to part slightly and her eyes become glazed. How in the heck had he suddenly gone from partner in crime Mamoru to too damn sexy for her to handle Mamoru? The dryness in her throat suddenly spread through her with that look and she gulped, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Oh, well, I guess we can drop the worst enemy bit. We're more like…" She paused, searching her brain for a word Ami-chan would use. That silken black eyebrow shot upward curiously and she nearly lost track of her thoughts for a moment. "Co-conspirators!" she nearly shrieked, her voice croaking unsurely. He chuckled, setting the now-closed magazine on the table beside the couch and staring at her.

"Co-conspirators, hu? Works for me." He sank into the couch familiarly and sighed, hands coming up to rub at his face. Usagi slowly edged her way toward the lay-z-boy and settled herself as quietly as possible. At least he hadn't made a big deal over her reaction to the picture! Her face flushed brightly again at the thought. There was simply no way humanly possible for Chiba Mamoru to be that hot. It had to be Photoshop or something! "Alright, Usagi-chan! I have an idea where the silver crystal might be, but it's going to take a bit for us to get it." She nodded silently for him to continue, wishing rather pointedly that he would look away so she could stash that yummy pic somewhere for later. Hey! She was a somewhat normal girl with a pulse and everything! She could look and still not be attracted, right?! The voice in the back of her mind tsked loudly and shook her head negatively.

"What do you mean? Like crashing a party?" he nodded, leaning on one hand leisurely as she nodded for him to continue.

"The only problem is you'll have to learn some new tricks. A simple disguise would never work for this particular mission." She looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean, 'tricks'?" he shrugged, obviously drawing out the suspense. She could only roll her eyes at his childishness and wait for him to continue. He noted the fact that she seemed a little annoyed, but couldn't help it! Co-conspirators or not, Usagi was fun to tease!

"Ever take dance lessons, Usa?"

hr

Usagi was trying desperately to keep her mind on her work, but for some reason, she just kept coming back to that picture of Mamoru. She had been wondering for the past hour and a half if he had a hot and sexy twin brother somewhere out there and had to giggle at the thought. Mamoru was way too closed off to have a twin brother! Besides, Usagi wouldn't care…unless he was totally sweet. Something in her laughed at her own foolishness and discarded the idea. She had seen a picture of Mamoru's chest and had drooled all over herself.

Her algebra book lay forgotten at her feet and papers were strewn about the room carelessly as she kicked her feet in the air. It was HARD to focus on schoolwork to begin with, but add a hot chest…a hot KNOWN chest and it was impossible. Her face flushed as she mentally traced that rock hard six pack in her mind and she giggled. It could NOT be Mamoru who inspired this fantasy. No way, especially since he was…well, the biggest jerk ever! And her co-conspirator. She grumbled something less than polite under her breath and propped her head up on her palm in thought.

"Usagi-chan?" A voice whispered over her shoulder and she shrieked, sending her pencil flying as she flipped onto her back and stared upward into a familiar black face. Her heart was still racing as she let out her breath with a loud whooshing sound and glared daggers at the cat before her.

"Jeez, Luna, trying to give me a heart attack?" the feline hardly seemed to notice as she began pacing across the bed in front of the blond.

"What exactly are you trying to pull, Usagi-chan? You didn't show up to the Senshi meeting today and you missed a youma, and now you're obviously giving a good show toward studying without getting anything done! What on earth has come over you all the sudden?" Cerulean blue eyes narrowed rather dangerously, but the cat hardly noticed as she continued her tirade. "It seems ever since Rei took over your duties, you seem to think you get everything off easy, well you don't! And furthermore…" Usagi grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck and glared at it accusingly.

"Luna, you picked the wrong subject tonight. Would you like to reconsider the choice?" Luna gulped, for the first time actually intimidated by the girl before her. Never in the last two months had Usagi held that imperious, somewhat distant look in her eye. A rush of fear and adrenaline raced through the tiny fur ball and she tried rather unsuccessfully to think of something else to say.

"Uh, well uh…" she paused, watching as summer blue eyes before her narrowed considerably. "I've been at Rei's house, I thought you'd be angry with me still." They rolled upward disbelievingly and Usagi threw her cat down on the bed before standing.

"I already figured that much out. So why suddenly show up here?" Luna stared slack jawed as her charge moved around the room like a prowling cat.

"Well, I was going to say that Rei did a fire reading earlier today and we think there may be more than one enemy." Usagi nodded determinedly, lifting a finger to her lips in thought.

"I suspected as much. There was too much of a difference in power levels between the latest youma. Does she know who the new enemy is?" Usagi turned just in time to see ruby red eyes roll back in her head and the cat to crumple to the floor. Luna's mind was still spinning in shock. Usagi had suspected?? She had noticed something beyond her own world? The cat's mind refused to believe it. "Luna!" Usagi rushed to the fallen feline, lifting her head slowly from the floor. "Oh, Luna I'm sorry! I forgot…" Usagi smiled sheepishly, cradling the cat closely and nuzzling her head. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, just uh…thought I heard you wrong for a minute there. Maybe I hallucinated." The blond hid her disappointment with a girlish laugh and stood, careful of what she allowed through the barrier now.

"Sorry Luna. You were saying? About the enemy?" Luna shook her head to clear the fog and looked up to see the same ditzy teenager she'd been sent to train months ago. Usagi hadn't changed at all, Luna mused. Maybe it really was just a hallucination.

"Oh, we believe one of the enemies might be pretending to be a human. We're not exactly sure how they're doing it, but I want you to be on your guard. And we need you at those meetings, Usagi-chan!" Luna touched the face before her tenderly, almost concerned. There was an infinite amount of sadness in the eyes before her and Luna couldn't bear to see the blond so injured.

"Eiie, Luna. I'm not on your team anymore. Why don't you run along home, I'm sure Rei's worried about you." She set the cat down carefully and walked toward the pile of kitty supplies in the corner. "Tell her to come by and pick these up sometime tomorrow."

"You're kicking me out?!" the tiny advisor screeched in mixed humiliation and frustration. Usagi simply nodded, not bothering to look behind her at the cat.

"You belong to the leader of the Sailor Senshi, Luna. That's not me anymore, so run on home." Hardly known to the black cat, tears were coursing down Usagi's face. It hurt worse than she imagined to finally say it, but Luna wasn't hers anymore. She would miss the tiny cat more than she cared to admit, but didn't back away from the decision. It was the only way she could continue her training for one, and there was no way Luna would be able to accept the changes Usagi was going through. Luna padded forward quietly, wishing she could find something that stated she had to remain, but there was nothing there. It wasn't the first time Luna had felt a peculiar closeness to Usagi, but for some reason she wanted more than anything to be there for the little blond.

"Hai, Usagi-chan." She whispered quietly and turned, bounding toward the window as silently as she'd come and disappeared into the night. It was only then that Usagi could wrap her arms around herself and let go of the bitter sobs that racked her body. She fell to her knees before the kitty toys and baby moon blanket she'd gotten Luna not too long ago. It hurt worse than she cared to admit to herself, but Usagi couldn't turn and call the cat back. She wouldn't appear that weak.

hr

"Mamoru-san, I am NEVER going to learn this in time." Usagi whimpered as she stepped on his foot yet again. Fortunately for him, he'd taken a class in it and had toes of steel. A blush covered her face even as their feet collided and she backed away, careful of her balance. Who could have thought that the tango would be so …involved?

"Calm down, Usagi-chan. It's not that difficult! Just step here, then here, then here." He instructed carefully, grabbing her hand to haul her close again. A permanent blush stained her cheeks even as he did. She tried her best, honestly, but suddenly she'd kicked him in the shin. He grunted in pain, but didn't let go of her. "It's ok, just keep going. Fast-fast-slow…" He led her into a dip, suddenly entranced by that pale, long neck. Her skin was so marble white…flawless….

"Mamoru-san?" She asked, looking up at him when he made no move to continue. His eyes were glazed over and dark. Usagi's concern heightened when he didn't answer and she tried again. "Mamo-san? Daijoubu ka?" That look faded instantly as she stood, watching him carefully. He acted so strange now, almost distant.

"Daijoubu. I'm ok. Gomen, got to thinking about an exam." A wicked grin graced her lips and she laughed.

"Oh that makes me feel LOADS better, Mamo-baka! If you're worried about an exam, you won't notice how terrible I am!" he glared at her playfully and shook his head.

"Since when did baka become part of a nickname, Odango?" She shrugged, dancing out to the center of the room and spinning like some forest nymph. Golden hair caught in the sunlight, making his heart ache and climb into a sizable mound in his throat. Never before had anyone enraptured him as Usagi did now, and never before had he allowed himself to really look at her…to really see her in all the bubbly-golden blond glory. He felt his knees go weak.

"Ever since Odango became my first name, silly! Now come on, since you're so worried about your exam! I want to get done and play video games!" He chuckled darkly, looking down. Changing, maybe…but Usagi would always be Usagi. He stepped forward, gripping her arm to stop her from spinning and pulled her close, back to front. A very strange emotion passed through her then, his hand touching her stomach softly. Almost like…almost like a fear with something else. She slowly glanced upward, eyes locking with dark midnight blue. Her mouth went dry and her stomach dropped out as she looked up at him. Kami, his eyes were so blue right now.

"Alright, Usa-chan. From the top. Remember, take the beat –fast, fast, slow." The hand on her stomach tightened as they stared deeply at each other. She palmed that hand, wrapping the other around his neck as he began, the steps suddenly so natural. He spun her twice, opposite hands still linked above their heads, her other hand against his chest, and his around the small of her back. His gaze was so intense, as if he was peering straight into her soul, frightening away all the sorrow and insecurity. She suddenly felt weightless, following him almost absently as they led from a soft dip, into dance position when they continued. All the time, her eyes never left his, unable to.

Mamoru had always been good looking. She'd decided that the very day they met, but his arrogance had ruined what could have been a friendship back then. To look at him now, it was like she'd never seen him before. Raven black hair shone glossy in the afternoon light and the setting sun glinted in those drugged blue eyes. The contours of his face must have been hand sculpted, classically high cheek bones, sensually curved lips…he was the absolute epitome of the male being. A slow flush colored her cheeks just looking at him.

Mamoru-baka…why did you have to be so hot?

"Good, Usa-chan. Just keep your eyes on me and we'll be fine." He murmured, though it was unneeded. She was still trapped by that dark gaze, hardly even breathing. Was it just her, or was he getting closer? Already, their bodies touched front to front, but it seemed more of him had pressed to her. The blush across her face increased. Kami, what was he doing to her? His eyes first, and now the strong hands sliding across her body… suddenly she whished he hadn't decided on a tango. A nice, moderate polka would be good next time -one that didn't leave her insides seething and aching for… something else.

Confusion entered her gaze as they continued to move. What was this that she was feeling all the sudden? And how… how could it possibly be Mamoru who inspired it? He was moving even closer now, drugged eyes lowering to her mouth. Their breaths came in short gasps as he leaned her back again. This time, she nearly shrieked.

"Mamo-baka, your cell phone is digging into my gut!" His eyes tore from her face with a somewhat confused look. Then, indigo gaze became clear and he chuckled.

"Cell phone? Usa-chan…" He never got to finish as the phone rang. Muttering something darkly, he reached for it, letting go of her completely. She jumped away from him, feeling like they were doing something naughty. That final look as his eyes cleared had made her feel incredibly weak and she nearly caved as her knees almost gave out. Instead, she simply collapsed onto the couch and stared toward the balcony.

Her mind didn't even register his voice as she tried to sort through the confusion in her mind. Ok, so Mamoru was incredibly hot, but that didn't supply answers for everything she'd just felt. It was almost like…she could have died in his arms and still been happy. The emptiness within her that had grown almost unbearable since the others kicked her out had been…forgotten. As if it never happened. She scrunched her brow in thought. Has it always been this way with him? Even in the beginning, when they'd fought after she threw a test paper at him, even then the emptiness had bothered her. But for some reason she simply forgot it when they fought or…or danced. She gulped, not sure what to make of the new information.

"Hey…Odango?" Mamoru waved a hand in front of her face to bring her out of the revere and she blushed, looking up into those blue eyes again. "You ok? You were pretty out of it." He murmured, looking her over in concern. At least, he told himself it was concern. Mostly he was enjoying the sight of those legs in a miniskirt and the fact her shirt rode up the tiniest bit as she shook her head and stretched.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Muttering to herself mostly, she drove the thoughts from her mind and stood again, ready to continue in her lesson.

"Well, you know the steps, Usa-chan. How long did you say you've been in dance lessons?" She shrugged, rubbing her tired arm.

"Oh three years, but I've never been very good at it. If anything, I seem to be getting worse." He just nodded, watching as she headed for the sink. Some part of him was laughing to itself at the thought of her trying to dance with some unsuspecting youth, but the other part squashed it like an annoying bug. The very thought of her in anyone else's arms made Mamoru's blood run cold with anger. As time went on, it seemed, he was much more protective of the child before him.

Yes, child. The very one he'd been thinking x rated thoughts of not five minutes ago. It didn't seem fair that she was so young! Her comment about his cell phone had only cemented the fact and he couldn't help but chuckle. There was no way Usagi could be that innocent, right? He shook his head, trying desperately to remove the image of her flushing cheeks and slightly parted lips that had looked so tempting earlier. Her eyes had darkened to a deep medium blue and clouded over with desire for minute, mixed with confusion. She had no idea what she was feeling around him, and it was painfully obvious. Mamoru could only shake his head and sigh as she returned from the kitchen with a glass of water. It seemed almost natural to have her in his apartment. At first, he'd freaked a little at the thought, but to see her standing there in his living room felt normal…as if she had always been there. He smiled at his own thought and looked her over again.

"Ready, Odango?" She stuck her little pink tongue out at him, causing a rippling effect through his body.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on a sec!" this was going to be much harder than he previously thought.

hr

"Are you sure Usagi-chan isn't feeling well?" Rei asked again, feeling a little nervous as she shifted the abundant cat supplies in her arms. Ikuko nodded firmly and smiled.

"Don't worry, Rei-chan! I'm sure she'll be fine in a few days!" although, why her daughter wished not to see her best friend made Ikuko wonder, it nevertheless was true. At seeing the familiar raven black hair outside the window, Usagi had yelped and raced upstairs to lock herself in her room. Besides, it was actually half true, as her mother could attest. Usagi hadn't been feeling well all day. In fact, she'd been glaring unhappily at the corner for nearly three hours, refusing even to eat. Now, what exactly had caused her daughter so much thought could hardly be known, but Ikuko was absolutely sure she would be the first to find out. And poor Rei would simply have to wait her turn.

"Alright then, Tsukino-san. But have her give me a call, ok?" The blue-haired woman nodded jovially and closed the door before Rei could ask anymore questions. Now, to find that little blond girl before she could make her escape! The mischievous glint in the daughter's eye had been inherited from her mother, as was obvious at this point. Ah yes, her daughter wouldn't know what hit her! She whistled nonchalantly, heading into the kitchen to make something rather sinful.

"Okaa-san! Is Rei-chan gone yet?" Usagi called softly down the stairs and Ikuko laughed.

"Hai, hai, she's gone! How about some chocolate cake, Usagi-chan?" Oh yes, like mother like daughter, Ikuko thought evilly as she took out the cocoa and flour. After all! Mother's had a right to know what bothered their daughters, right? Riiiight, she mused as her very blond, very bubbly, and obviously very unsuspecting daughter came bounding down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"Ooh, you know I'd never turn down chocolate, mama!" she grinned at her daughter good naturedly and turned to begin her work. That is till the little blond shrieked and glared at the magazine Ikuko had been reading when Usagi had first bound up the stairs. Dark brown-purple eyes grazed over the handsome man on the cover and she smiled in spite of herself. Married, maybe, but definitely not dead!

"Oh, just that Usagi-chan? It's the 50 hottest bachelors issue! And look, the one on the cover has the same name as that jerk you're always talking about!" Indeed there, in all his hotness, stared Chiba Mamoru in full color, stormy dark eyes seeming to freeze Usagi in her spot. She could hardly believe it, first in a fashion magazine, and now a cover model? Exactly how long had Mamoru been modeling? She remembered faintly him mentioning something about it in the first couple weeks they met, but couldn't for the life of her remember what he'd said. She gulped, reaching for the glossy mag and lifting it from the kitchen table.

"Mama! How could you even have this in the house! What about papa…" Ikuko waved rather childishly and blushed.

"I can look! Besides, that Chiba boy is steamy!" Usagi's look could only be described as scandalized as she stared open-mouthed at her mother. Yes, that 'steamy' boy she'd had serious thoughts about hauling to the ground and making out with only yesterday. Well, at least they had similar tastes! Usagi could only grin lopsidedly and sit down to look through it.

A picture caught her eye and she gawked, somewhat overloaded by it. Dimon was number 14?! The look he gave the camera had been the very same simmeringly sexy look he'd given her while calmly stating she was kissable! His net worth was at 128 million dollars. The mag gave him the title of 'the player' and said he'd had over 200 known 'conquests', whatever that meant. For some reason, the word made Usagi flush all the way to her roots and flip quickly to the next page.

A few more faces flashed by, and Usagi had to admit they were all handsome guys, if somewhat too engrossed in the camera. The way some of them looked at her through the picture made her feel…uneasy. And then, there was the big one. #1, Chiba Mamoru, worth an estimated 600 million dollars. Her jaw dropped as she stared at his photo. The man was BORN to be photographed, she could have sworn on her own grave.

Although the look he gave the camera in this particular picture was aloft and distant, he was still just plain HOT. The arrogant tilt of his chin seemed a little too familiar, as Usagi reminded herself just how many times he'd given her that look while they were fighting. 'The Perfect Man' the magazine stated, already proclaiming something Usagi's little heart had been fighting against for some time. Hobbies included rock climbing, fencing, racing, and social dance. He was a pre-med major out of Tokyo U., with enough brains to make even Einstine turn and stare. Perfect, and perfectly unattainable; he'd never even had a known girlfriend, but was decidedly strait. Well, he better be! From the way he was looking when he talked about the princess, he was definitely not gay. Now that that was decided, she turned to an even more important question. How in the heck did the baka she fought with every day turn into the sexiest man alive? And when did she start agreeing so fervently?

"See? I told you he was steamy." Ikuko giggled girlishly above Usagi's shoulder. The younger could only nod absently, knowing all too well he had a dragon tattoo under that white button-up shirt and could transform into Tuxedo Kamen on command. Yes, Mamoru was definitely perfect –despite his obvious addiction to caffeine and quantum physics. That and the annoying way he can always tell when you're lying, or the sweet way he looks at you when he talks about the things that are important to him…like the princess. With that thought, Usagi smiled a little bitterly at herself. Mamoru was a good guy, and definitely taken, even if he didn't know it yet.

"Rei-chan, is that you hiding under all of that stuff?" a dark voice asked curiously and the young miko glanced up between the supplies to see Mamoru poking at it hesitantly. She nodded, overjoyed at seeing the college student, since he hadn't been at the arcade lately.

"Hai! How are you, Mamoru-san?" She shuffled some things until he could be seen, looking at her as if he were ready to laugh.

"Oh, I'm good. What's with all this?" he asked, gesturing at her bundle. She blushed a little, not exactly sure how to say it. The whole thing had come as a shock when Luna climbed through her window last night and silently informed her that Usagi had insisted she stay at the temple. There had been a pain in Luna's voice Rei had never heard before, and it scared her. Usagi was obviously having a hard time with the transition and needed help, but not from her or the other scouts. She'd been avoiding them at all costs for nearly a week and a half now.

"Oh, uh, Usagi gave me her old cat, for some reason and now she says she's sick. But I don't believe her, she's probably up in her room reading manga and pigging out on donuts or something. We got in a fight last week and she hasn't forgiven me yet." Mamoru's blue eyes narrowed for a second before sudden recognition ignited. Rei could only stare as he took a step back, trying to keep her face steady. He'd obviously figured something out, but what it was….

"Said she was sick, hu? I wouldn't believe her either. Which house is hers?" He asked quietly, glancing around the small neighborhood. He already knew, since he'd walked her home that night last week. But it was all for Rei's benefit, since Usagi hadn't told her anything about him yet. Even now, he was cursing his own foolishness, Rei was Sailor Mars. He should have seen it before. His mind wandered back to the other two girls she usually hung out with and all thoughts went spinning, Ami looked ridiculously close to Sailor Mercury, and Makoto had shown the same time as Jupiter. It was all so obvious now!

"Oh that one, with the pink trim. Don't bother, though; if she won't come down for me, I seriously doubt she'll come down to fight with you. Which reminds me, where have you been lately?" Mamoru simply ignored her comment and went up to the house to knock. Rei just shrugged, feeling slightly miffed he'd brushed her off so easily and continued on her way. He didn't even offer to help!

"I'll get it!" her golden voice could be heard through the door and he blessed his luck yet again. He'd heard horror stories about her dad from Motoki, and didn't really trust her mother's reaction to a college aged kid asking about her. The door swung back, causing wind to ruffle through her golden hair and the sun glinted from those devastatingly blue eyes. The breath caught in Mamoru's throat even at the sight of her and he almost had to cough. That is, till he saw that horrified look on her face and glanced down to the shiny page in her hand. An interested fire began burning in the back of his eyes and he laughed.

"So, Odango, this is the second time I've caught you red handed." He murmured as she threw the book behind her. It hit the wall and slid down dejectedly as her face turned that same lobster red from yesterday. Kami, she was so cute when she blushed!

"Oh! Uh, Mamo-baka!" she stuttered, already knowing he'd seen the object of her earlier perusal. If her thoughts had been given a voice, a desperate 'WHY ME' would be echoing all around Tokyo.

"Who is it, dear?" her mother called from the kitchen, obviously heading to the front door. Those summer blue eyes widened impossibly, and Usagi lunged at him, nearly throwing him off the front step.

"Nobody, mama! I'm heading out!" The door slammed behind them. Mamoru finally had enough time to glance down and noticed Usagi and practically tackled him in her rush to get them both out the door. Of course, the reason she had done it was still a mystery, but the dark man was content at the moment, noting he was practically carrying the tiny girl. Maybe this whole drop-in was a bad idea…even now his thoughts returned to their earlier path from yesterday.

"So," he began as she jumped away from him, still blushing. "Why exactly are you even reading that stuff, Usa-chan?" he watched in amusement as her hands came up to burry her face. She was so adorable! He stole that moment to give her a once-over and had to wonder why he hadn't noticed her before. Stunningly perfect slender legs encased in a blue miniskirt that outlined her hips, followed closely by a tiny waist and the fantastic swell of her chest in a white wife beater. Definitely not mall prowling clothes, but just masculine enough to be tempting. Yes, this visit was definitely not a good idea. She muttered something into her hands and he had to laugh. "What was that, Odango Atema?" both summer blue eyes glanced up to clash with his as she restated her earlier comment.

"My mom was checking you out." One dark eyebrow shot up in interest and he licked his lips unconsciously, hardly aware her eyes had glazed over the second she caught sight of his tongue. Kami, she had been so tempted yesterday! And here he is, showing up at her doorstep uninvited and looking damn good. She glanced up and down, still partially hidden behind her hands and had to suppress a sigh. Neat black slacks, indigo button up, sun-warmed black locks highlighting blue in the sunlight. Her blush increased at the look in his eye, slightly amused and mocking.

"Really?! How interesting, Usa-chan. That's why you were the one with the magazine, I presume?" Her lower lip quivered and the blush increased almost painfully across her face. How did she get herself into these messes?! If only her mom hadn't had that dumb thing on the table…

"Mamo-baka, if you don't drop it this instant, I'm going to stop helping you!" his hand flew up, covering his chest in a mockingly pained way.

"Oh, you've cut me down! Alright then, my lady, to make up for it, how about a nice stroll through the park with me?" Ok yeah, that was definitely NOT what she was expecting! A dubious look crossed her face and she nibbled at her bottom lip in thought. Did he actually mean it, or was he joking? And why, exactly, was he standing on her doorstep anyway? At her hesitation, he rolled his eyes and added, "I'll even get you an ice cream."

Well, whatever was going through that pure evil mind of his, the call of ice cream was absolute!

"Itai! Let's go!" she gripped his arm and yanked him off toward the park at a jog, him laughing all the way.

Warm sunlight filtered through the leaves lazily, causing the world to have a somewhat balmy, surreal aura. The water glistened like a jewel, stretched out toward the downtown area that cut jagged teeth in the afternoon sky. The sound of children laughing and ducks squawking caressed the air. Pink cherry blossoms fell over emerald green grass, creating a perfect contrast as they blew in the slight breeze. The wind whistling through the leaves overhead filled the air with music as ancient as time and the warm smells of spring wafted across the park luxuriously.

All in all, today was heaven for one Tsukino Usagi; who, enjoying the afternoon to the fullest, sat licking a death by chocolate ice cream with waffle cone and rainbow sprinkles, courtesy of her often silent companion. Mamoru, on the other hand, was fuming.

"ODANGO!" He seethed, trying pathetically to wipe the mess off his shirt. Usagi could only smile lazily up at her 'protector' and continue in her daydreams. Ah yes, he should have never admitted to doing his own laundry. One sarcastic comment and a rude note, and his ice cream had been smeared mercilessly down his front. And for the life of her, Usagi couldn't even remember what the poor guy had said to deserve it! But that was his fault, as it usually was in her mind, and he would simply have to suck it up and be a man.

As for the college man, he was only half as angry as he appeared, (noting almost wryly that she didn't seem to care,) since in reality, the feel of her ice cream sodden hands against his chest had done much more than make his shirt dirty. Luckily for him, the Odango-ed One simply was too innocent to identify the reaction for what it was. In fact the second those hands had begun to slide over him, he felt an extremely pleasurable ripple race through him. It had taken more effort than it was really worth to contain the sigh of said-pleasure before little Usa realized what was going on. Instead, he focused intently on trying to wipe up the mess with a handful of napkins while she giggled and licked her fingers clean. And yes, that little exhibition had done its share of damage as well. It seemed the Odango Atema was out to drive him completely bonkers today.

"Hai, Mamo-baka?" her question so sickeningly sweet, as was her smile. Imagine, apparently innocent little Usagi, obviously trying to bait him. And he'd bought her ice cream! The gall of some people!

"Why did you have to ruin this shirt? I love this shirt! It's got history!" It was the shirt he was scouted in, actually. Back, before he knew he was a rich aristocrat's son, he'd been jumping from job to job, trying to make a living through his last years of high school. And then it had happened, a scout looking for someone 'just like him' had tapped him on the shoulder. Of course, it was only three months later, a lawyer had called and informed him of his inheritance. The once lonely orphan Mamoru had become the rich and famous Chiba Mamoru, and hadn't really needed the job anymore. But it was enjoyable, and easy. After years of begging for scraps at an orphanage, Mamoru wasn't going to let any employment opportunity slip passed him, especially one as painless as looking at a camera for a couple hours.

"Oh, you're such a baby! Ice cream is just sugar and milk, you baka, wash it in warm water." She waved a hand negligently at him and returned to watching the ducks absently. He glowered at her and sat down, reminding himself that she was a girl, and it would be incredibly improper for him to return the favor. But the thought was tempting! For some reason an ice cream coated Usagi could be absolutely delicious…. He found his eyes trailing over her reclining form, emotions raging through him like a category 6 hurricane. He definitely lusted after her, that much was obvious. But then, who wouldn't? That body should have been declared illegal to own or operate until of consenting age, followed closely by several feet of silken gold hair and big, expressive blue eyes. Not to mention oodles of personality and a laugh that could bring sunshine to the dark side of the moon. Taking all considerations, he could only assume laws against it could keep this girl from being claimed the second she appeared in public.

"Don't forget our little 'date' tonight, Usagi-chan." He murmured quietly, thoughts returning to reality and she glanced over at him, confusion in those eyes.

"Date?! You didn't even ask me out, you baka! I don't have anything to wear…" he groaned and slapped his forehead as she began to babble before gripping her arm.

"Eiie, Usa-chan! The party. Tonight. We're dancing at it?"

"Oh." She breathed quietly, around munching on her waffle cone. He would have made a smart-aleck comment, seeing as how she'd eaten her only remaining weapon; but there was a distinctly strange rumbling beneath his hands. It was almost as if the very ground was shuddering in revulsion. Afraid of an earthquake, Mamoru sat up instantly.

"Usa, come here." He murmured, glancing around at the kids still playing in the sand box. Couldn't they feel it? Why were the ducks still sitting in the lake as if nothing was happening? Didn't they have a six sense about things like this? Usa scooted closer, a hand touching his chest questioningly.

"What's wrong, Mamo-san?" he turned to stare at her, noting she didn't look the least bit panicked, simply curious about his behavior.

"Can't you feel the ground rumbling?" one golden eyebrow arched in curiosity and she shook her head. Was…was he going crazy? He hardly had time to figure it out before a youma burst from the trees to their left, screeching unbearably and breaking limbs as it went.

Both were too shocked to move for a moment, then blue eyes clashed together and they nodded.

The youma was rather pleased with itself! In fact, jumping around a park and scaring people was fun! Why, if this shadow warrior had only known how much fun it would be, he'd have defected long ago. The terrified looks in people's eyes as they ran for cover, the warm sunlight on his back. All things considered, he was joyous. Now, Zoicite on the other hand, would be furious with him for not doing something constructive –but who cares! Rules are made to be broken, right? The large gleaming maw broke open in a malicious laugh. He was king of the world! He could do anything he wanted to these pathetic little bugs! Or at least, he could have, if something rather hot and white and burning hadn't slammed into the back of his head.

A horrendous yowl broke through the terrified screams and the youma turned slowly, disbelievingly, to see who exactly it had been to try and throw something at him. What met his eye was a short blond in a blue miniskirt. Now, hadn't Ziocite said something about a girl in a sailor fuku? Well, if he had it was a wasted effort! There was no way this little shrimp could hurt him!

"Yamen, evil youma! In the name of the moon, you're punished! I am sailor moon, and I won't allow for this evil to continue!" the blond coupled her strangely death defying talk with hand gestures and little dance steps. A sweat-drop appeared beside him, and he couldn't help but laugh. How exactly was that supposed to be intimidating again? He simply screeched and dove for her, using his wicked looking axe/hand to dig into the ground as she jumped away. Oh great, first the cheesy speech, and then she runs from him! Well, it wasn't like he was doing anything useful with his time, might as well play hide and go seek! She ran, he followed, and followed, and followed some more. Ok, so she was pretty fast!

Sailor Moon, on the other hand, was deftly leading the monster away from the crowded corner of the park and into a more intimate setting, where they could pummel each other senseless in peace. Of course, the latter had no idea what was going on and Moon was glad of that! If he had caught on, the fight would have taken place waaay back there –where people could get hurt.

She turned, choosing her battle ground in a small, hidden cove of trees, and threw her tiara again, bending herself in concentration to control where it went. Just like Mamoru had told her, focus –visualize what you want…the image leapt to mind rather easily and the burning golden disc followed its lead. The youma watched in shock as the tiara split in two and whirled around him, only to slash and weaken him. There was simply no way of fighting it; it was much too fast for his large, laborious arms to hit. In fact, he barely had time to register the pain before another hit on the opposite side of him.

Moon simply grinned to herself and reached in to pull out the moon wand from her subspace pocket. Even as she did, the focus on the tiara's went sailing away and both remerged to come right back to her. Tuxedo Kamen was there, throwing roses at the beast to keep it occupied while she went through her movements.

"Healing activation!" the girl screamed, and Mr. Youma turned just in time to see a blinding white light come hurtling toward him. How could he have NOT seen that the dark man in a tux and cape had been a distraction?! It was so obvious! Who in their right mind would wear that to a fight?

"Healing!" he screamed once before turning into a small boy of no more than four and falling to his knees. Moon shook her head disapprovingly and walked forward, setting the wand down beside her as she lifted the small boy onto her lap.

"Poor kid. Probably had no idea the Dark Kingdom even existed." She murmured, using her free hand to brush back his sweat brown bangs. Tuxedo Kamen walked forward also, watching with a pang in his heart at how motherly she appeared. Something in him melted on the spot and he couldn't help the wistful smile that drug over his face. Beautiful Usagi and a child, the picture made everything in world seem so perfect.

"Come on," he whispered around the lump in his throat, "his friends are probably wondering where he is." She nodded, but paused to brush a finger across his plump little face. She wanted so much to have a little guy just like this someday. Sighing tragically, she reached down to pick up the moon wand. Fingers brushed together and she glanced over and up, seeing Mamoru had had the same idea. Their fingers had intertwined over the wand and a strange burning sensation bit into their palms. She nearly shrieked in pain, but realized that something was happening to the wand! In fascination, both witnessed a slight shifting. The pink handle lengthened to quarter staff and the childish crescent moon on top shifted only slightly, looking far more regal –and almost wicked. Both gaped at the strange thing before them and glanced toward each other. How exactly had that happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Usa-chan, can you explain to me one more time why we're at the mall?" Mamoru grunted irritably and scratched his head. The mall was crowded. They'd had to dodge around people left and right and little Usagi had tripped over someone at least every ten steps. Not that it was bad for Mamoru; he'd caught her almost every time. But it was still a little much.

"Because, Mamo-baka, I don't have anything to wear tonight, and I refuse to use that ugly dress mama made me wear to my great aunt's funeral." She smiled acid-sweetly at him and tried in vain to see over people's heads in search of a good store. He could only roll his eyes and glare at a young girl who had bumped into him a little too enthusiastically.

"Well pick a store and let's go. If I get 'bumped into' one more time by a little jr. high kid, I'm not gunna be very happy." A zing shot through Usagi's heart at the comment, but she tried to ignore it. They'd bumped into each other nearly every morning since meeting four months ago. Was that how he thought about her? For some reason, the little ache behind her heart wouldn't ease as she nibbled uncertainly at her lower lip. How could the man be so confusing?! One second, he's icy cold, and the next he's seething. She wasn't even sure why it bothered her so much. It was just a little crush, right? She could get over it! It would be just like the others and everything would turn out for the best in the end.

The tiny voice in the back of her head didn't believe her.

Another smart comment died on her mouth and both eyes shot open. The crowd had parted perfectly toward a shop window –and the most beautiful gown the little blond had ever seen. Walking almost mindlessly toward it, she didn't even notice Mamoru's somewhat ironic laugh as she reached forward to touch the glass carefully. Lights shimmered along it's length and a small fan created dramatic breeze around it. Her eyes glazed over and she grinned.

"Kire… I bet it's a fortune though." Mamoru nodded, completely swept away in her childlike wonder. How one little girl could be so sweet and adorable was beyond him. The dress, undoubtedly, was hundreds of dollars. White satin…it would look amazing on her.

"Go try it on, Usa-chan." He murmured, watching her. She turned wide blue eyes on him, almost horrified at the thought.

"No way, Mamo-chan! I would never do that thing justice, my thighs are way too fat and I have pudge!" He nearly choked at the thought and gripped her arm.

"Usa, if all women had your legs and figure, no man would ever be safe. Seriously, no one can fill out a fuku like you can." He winked mischievously and she reddened instantly, hands going to her face.

"Mamo-baka! We're in a mall!" She glanced around worriedly, hoping no one had heard that particular comment. She wasn't sure if her mortification was from mentioning her other personae or the 'no man would be safe'. What exactly did he mean by that?!

"Kinky." Someone murmured behind the blond and she yelped, watching in horror as an old woman giggled girlishly to herself and continued to shamble down the crowded hallway. Her blush deepened till she thought her face would turn radioactive as Mamoru laughed heartily.

"Now what in the heck did she mean by that?!" Usagi screeched, watching in horror as more people turned to check on the mortified blond. At the sight of more eyes on her, Usagi simply groaned and slapped her head. "Move along, people!" Mamoru only laughed harder and wrapped a brotherly arm around her shoulder to turn her toward a different shop window.

Her eyes nearly fell out and she felt faint. There, in the display window, of all places, was a very risqué version of her fuku. It was white and see-through…and corseted?! The sailor flap in back was more like a glorified choker with a red bowtie like the American playboy bunnies would wear, and the underwear was blue and frilly. For some reason, she seriously wondered if it was the same designer….

A bitter taste welled up in the back of her throat. Rei-chan would look gorgeous in one of those, but Usagi wouldn't. She hardly did the regular fuku justice, let alone some vamped up version of it. She sighed tragically, nibbling on her bottom lip in thought. Behind it hung a picture of Sailor Moon –or at least a model dressed like her. Tears almost came to her eyes as she worried her lip more. How is it the thing was MADE for her, and yet any old model could look better in it?!

"What's wrong, Usa-chan, you look so sad." Mamoru murmured quietly, watching her look go from horrified, to thoughtful, to downright bitter.

"She's pretty." She whispered quietly and turned away, plastering on a fake smile. Mamoru could see right though it and gripped her shoulders quietly.

"She's anorexic. The real Sailor Moon is way hotter!" he declaired loudly, bringing attention to them. Usa turned a pretty shade of pink as other unattached guys nodded in agreement.

"Hell yeah, she is! If she were my girl, damn…" one started, and others joined in enthusiastically.

"I'd never let her outta the house…"

"I'd never let her outta the bedroom…"

"I'd never let her sleep!" One yelled above the rest and scandalized gasps ran through the crowd. Usagi's eyes shot wide as headlights as she stared at the man in shock. Kami, how on earth had this gone from 'she's pretty' to something dirty?! The man turned to her and grinned broadly, walking a few steps closer. "Although, with a girl like the one you've got, I'm wondering why you even talk about Sailor Moon. What's your name, gorgeous?"

Usagi was speechless. There were simply no words to even define what she was feeling right then. It was somewhere between elation and defeat, but fell on neither side. It was wonderful so many guys thought she was hot, but it was obvious most only thought that because she was the defender of justice. This guy was definitely a different story…a much creepier story. Mamoru stepped between them with a glower and signaled the other guy to get lost.

"She's too young." He murmured ominously, daring the other man to say something. Strange green eyes passed over her in thought and Usa suddenly felt very naked.

"She certainly looks old enough to me. Besides, you're with her." Usagi watched as the most terrifying look passed over Mamoru's face. Even the crowd around them stilled as navy blue eyes narrowed.

"We're friends. Now move along." Definitely feeling a little intimidated, the man leaned around Mamoru and winked at her flirtatiously before turning and high-tailing it out of the crowded mall. Usagi smiled a little as he turned back to her and led her into the store. It was nice to have someone stick up for you! And it was sweet how he worried about other guys giving her the once over. Her heart danced a little jig and she found herself giggling uncontrollably. Her protector was simply too adorable! An amused smile turned her way and an ebony black eyebrow arched in curiosity. "What's so funny, Usa?"

"You're adorable, Mamo-chan." She grinned happily as he stopped her right in front of the display.

"What size are we looking for? 6?" he was smiling sheepishly as she nodded.

"Yeah. Wow, you must have had a lot of girlfriends to know my size. I'm gunna hafta work out more if you can tell just by looking at me." His smile became ironic as he pulled one off the rack and handed it to her.

"Nope, no girlfriends. I was a model, remember? Besides, if you lose anymore weight, you'll blow away in the wind. Dressing rooms are that way." He gestured pointedly toward one wall and she gulped, fingering the soft material. Mamoru simply had no idea what he was talking about, she thought as she trudged toward the changing rooms. It would never look right.

Ten minutes later, Mamoru still couldn't get her to come out.

"For the last time, Usa, do not put your street clothes on till I've seen it!" the sales lady had been giving the college man strange looks the past few minutes as he tapped his toes impatiently and waited for the blond girl to come out.

"For the last time, Mamo-baka, I look fat in it! You're used to seeing supermodels all day!" he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Odango, those girls are anorexic, not hot. Now come out." It was no longer Mamoru outside, but a peevish Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi gulped. He could be really scary sometimes! She reached forward and pulled back the door, ready for him to laugh or make some snide comment about her thighs or something. She didn't expect his jaw to drop and that glazed look enter his eyes.

"I told you I looked fat!" she wailed miserably and buried her face in her hands. Mamoru was floored. It took all the effort he had left to remain standing when that angel walked out.

"Odango, that definitely does not make you look fat. It's hot." Those shy blue eyes peaked out from her fingers incredulously.

"You're not serious."

The main ballroom took Usagi's breath away, all sweeping lavenders and satin blacks. Each table had its own personal vase of black roses and lavender tulip petals were strewn carelessly across the cloth to fall all over the floor. Mamoru looked amazing in a form fitting black tux and domino mask. For one, Usagi believed him when he said she was beautiful, she felt like a queen in this dress and tonight…tonight they were crashing an embassy party to snoop through the jewels. Potentially, they might have to steal one. It was dangerous. And secondly, everything was set.

Mamoru touched her back softly and she turned to peer up at him through her matching white domino. He nodded toward the back and slipped off, leaving her space to work her distraction. She'd been utterly against him right at first, but felt confident in her flirting skills now. Mamoru had been a surprisingly good teacher. She sauntered toward one official and smiled sensually, touching his arm and looking through overly-innocent eyes.

Mamoru could only smile in triumph as the older man fell hopelessly for Usa-chan's charms. Had they been turned on the dark man, he'd have been just as swept away, especially tonight. Something big was going to happen, he could feel it in the thrumming of the ground beneath him. Part of him had been confused at the earth's revolted shuddering earlier, but it was only so obvious. It was part of his power, he could feel the monsters. But that wasn't important right now. The ginzuishou was.

Being Tuxedo Kamen gave him a high advantage as he deftly picked the lock and slipped into the jewelry showcase. Something in him knew exactly what it was, but not where to find it…

"You are very amusing, young lady. What did you say your name was?" he peered at her lasciviously and she cringed deep down. It was all for the cause! However, Mamo-baka was going to get a piece of her mind when they got out of this mess. If one more guy ogled her like a rack of meat, she was going to start throwing punches. A hand touched her shoulder and she instantly smiled and straitened.

"Back already?" she murmured, watching as Mamoru soundlessly gestured a negative. A part of her already knew they wouldn't find it here, but he was determined, and so it was hardly her place to say.

"Hai, ready for our dance?" she smiled, curtsying lightly to ambassadors and the likes before taking Mamoru's arm and allowing him to lead her toward the floor.

The room fell to silence as the couple crossed the floor, both backs erect and taut as each step clicked in a sharp staccato against ceramic tile. It lasted only long enough for both to come to a stop in the middle of the floor and stare daringly toward the surrounding crowd. The first beats of the song rung out across the hall, echoing even as they began the routine.

Her eyes were so dark in the moonlight, hair turning liquid silver as the harsh golden glow of the room diffused behind them. She was smiling to herself, reaching out to touch the petals of a flower they had passed. He marveled at how much more amazing she'd become to him over the past few days. If there had been any way of knowing little Odango Atema would inspire that tender ache behind his heart, Mamoru would have leapt at the offer in the first meeting instead of driving a wedge between them. He smiled in thought, watching as she bent to examine a flower closely. Her hair, now in a different style than what he was used to, spilled over her like a waterfall of mercury, and yet he found himself missing those adorably regal odangos. Usagi…a living, breathing enigma though they'd spent so much time together in the past few weeks. He found his eyes tracing over the curves of her face and the ache in his chest grew. She was so much more than just beautiful, and yet it was the only word he had found to describe her.

She looked up through those dark lashes, eyes clashing against his. Lately those eyes had been swimming in a sea of confusion and pain, so much so that it angered the dark man as he thought about the way the other Senshi had thrown her out of the team. Little Odango wasn't maybe the best choice for leader, but her opinion and passions were so important! Why couldn't they see past the klutz to see the queen laying beneath t he surface? They had spent so much more time with her than he had, why couldn't those girls see what Mamoru was only now beginning to glimpse?

"Mamo-chan, daijoubu ka?" she whispered quietly, standing to look him in the eye. He could only smile wistfully at the trail his thoughts had beaten for him. Well trodden by now, but hardly appropriate.

"It's nothing, Usa-chan. Did you have fun?" she nodded enthusiastically, eyes turning rather wicked as she eyed him thoughtfully.

"Who coulda guessed the ultimate jerk of Tokyo was actually a good dancer?" she reached forward, a soft sucker punch to the shoulder. "You lady killer, you!" he chuckled warmly, reaching forward to grip her hand before she could pull away completely.

"Yeah, well, who woulda thunk klutzy lil Odango Atema could dance an entire song without falling on her face?" he drawled silkily, bringing that hand up to his lips and brushing them over her knuckles. She blushed a little, looking away and nodding. "You were amazing, Usagi-chan. Really." He pressed his lips a little more against her skin, watching as a strange emotion passed through her gaze. She seemed to have stopped breathing, a curious look to her eye. He could only smile back at her warmly. Little Usagi, if only she knew how much she meant to him, the only one to look past the loneliness and befriend him despite his faults. His mind retraced to that look of shear attraction as she stared at that magazine and couldn't help the wicked smile that crossed his face. She was staring at his chest unsurely, as if trying to figure something out.

"Still trying to envision me shirtless, Odango?" he all but purred at her and grinned in fiendish delight as she nodded absently.

"Yeah, it just seems like…I mean NO!" her horrified look had him laughing as she caught herself and turned a pretty shade of pink in embarrassment. "Ugh, I am such a baka…" she bemoaned her fate quietly, face buried in her hands as his arm wrapped around her waist tenderly and he stilled his laughing.

"Eiie, you're adorable, Usa." His finger hooked her chin and lifted both quivering blue eyes to his. Leaning forward, he placed a fervent kiss against her forehead as if to prove his point and smiled down at her. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight with some unknown power; drawing him in, making sure he couldn't move away. He could only stare at the beauty in his arms, wondering exactly how they'd become so close and still fight every now and then. His eyes trailed down to her mouth, wondering how her lips could be so dark when the moon washed out all other color from her. They were so perfect, as if waiting for him.

The first hesitant brush against those lips sent a tingling feeling strait down to his toes, causing the both of them to gasp a little and lean closer. It was sweet and innocent, and Mamoru had a rather pointed feeling that this was her first time. Something in him begged to leave it as just that, let her go and back away again. But the rest of him wouldn't listen, enjoying that wonderful tingling sensation and reveling in it. His other arm wrapped around her as he lay tiny butterfly kisses on those lips, watching her quivering black lashes as her hand slid up his chest. The first several sweet kisses, she simply lay back in his arms, allowing his kisses to invade her and smiling, but the urge to make it more came and her hand slid up around his neck, pulling him down as she returned them. Even in her inexperience, she felt him groan against her mouth and the arms tighten around her back. His breath wafted over her, causing a tiny shiver of pleasure to race up her back as his tongue flicked against a corner of her mouth. She gasped, allowing him entrance without really realizing what she was doing. Her eyes shot open as his tongue gently caressed against hers and she groaned, throwing herself at him.

His body exploded in pleasure, tingling down his arms and toward the girl held in them. Her mouth was so incredibly soft and warm; it was all he could do not to cry out. He managed an agonizing groan, arms tightening around her till he thought she'd be crushed. Instead her nails dug into his back as her kiss became more wild and passionate. The tingling shot through the entirety of his body, filling him, expanding until he thought he would burst. But how could he feel this way about her? What about the Princess?

Her thoughts were likewise dazed and out of focus. The second he'd touched her face, her whole body had screamed in delight and he swept down like some avenging angel to steal a kiss. It was beautiful agony, tearing through her as if she were nothing more than a moth consumed by the eternal flame within him. And yet she willingly followed his lead, holding on tighter, not caring if she was bruised by his grip. But a part of her felt as if she was betraying a close friend. She had been with the Moon Princess before the final battle, helpless and unable to fight somehow. And now, the very man that had dreamt of her had his arms wrapped around another, kissing her as if there was nothing else in the world to breathe.

Tears fell silently from both drugged blue eyes. It didn't matter anymore. They should have never fallen in lust! They should have never look at each other, touched each other, or joined sides. The powerful tingling sensation erupted like a volcano at her thought and both burst into light, hardly noticing in their hunger for each other. And yet something was definitely different. The very ground seemed to melt beneath them, her whole body no longer shook with desire, but stood firm as if strengthened by him.

Even as this happened, the very ground rumbled beneath his feet and a vision flashed through his mind. He pulled away reluctantly, staring down at her dazed eyes. How long he'd waited to kiss her…and now…. She only smiled ironically and backed out of his arms at the look in his eye. She'd learned to read him well over the past few weeks, and now his eyes spoke of a battle.

"Henshin-yo, Moon!" He whispered quietly, feeling the slight rumbling beneath his shoes that signaled a youma attack. The blonde nodded determinedly and tore the brooch from her subspace pocket, hardly looking at it before thrusting said hand into the air and yelling out her transforming phrase. The gardens erupted in power, silver and blue flying in every direction as both changed into their more powerful selves.

"Uh, Kamen?" She half whispered and he turned to her quietly. She looked…amazing! Her suit had changed slightly somehow, blue mini-skirt turned satin with a layer of silver hanging slightly lower beneath it. Her body suit had changed from cotton white, to shiny silver with intricate embroidery. And her face was covered in a half mask almost identical to his, though definitely more girly. Perhaps most strange of all was her tiara. Something had cause it to shift drastically to silver –a crescent moon that lay perfectly center of her forehead with solid bands to hold it back. "You look amazing, Tuxedo Kamen-sama."

He glanced down at himself and nearly choked. The white shirt also had some silvery sheen to it and the bowtie and been replaced by a red band with three strangely gleaming pendants. He couldn't recognize the strange symbols, but then it hadn't taken much to figure out that it was from another time. Almost relieved, he noticed the top hat was gone. He'd hated that thing anyway. His eyes went back to Moon, who was coming forward to touch uncertainly at his shirt.

"It's made of the same material as my fuku." He grinned wickedly and winked at her behind the mask.

"Love the new kamen, Usa-chan. I might be a lil bias, but it's kinda hot." She blushed under his words, looking down slightly before remembering.

"We better get going, Tuxedo. The other Senshi are sure to have already started." He nodded, arm going around her waist to pull her to him.

"Let's go then. But stay back until the time is right, and then give them hell, k Moon?" She nodded silently.

Mars had been thrown back like a piece of garbage in the aftermath of the youma's attack. Like everyone else on the team, it had shocked her thoroughly just how powerful this particular monster was! And stranger still, it had been sent to terrorize and hurt people, not steal energy. Something in the quick shift of MO for the Dark Kingdom didn't match up. They needed the energy from humans, didn't they? So why hurt people?

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter yelled in frustration, aiming at the youma's head. It was far too fast for the Amazon, though, and knocked her uncaringly into a building. Ami's leg was broken in at least one place, and yet she furiously typed on the computer, ashen faced and whimpering. If only they hadn't lost Sailor Moon…

The youma screeched again and Mars looked up, readying herself for a new attack when something caught her eye. They had thought Tuxedo Kamen had abandoned them when Moon left, but there, buried to the petals, where two roses. Strangely enough, one was white. All three girls looking up, hoping to see the masked man on the rooftops. What they didn't expect were two figures back-to-back.

"How dare you attack the helpless Senshi, you monster from hell! You will not be forgiven for terrorizing the innocent!" He stated calmly, voice echoing down on the street. One figure stepped away, turning to look at them. The moon blazed momentarily, showing the determined face of…a new sailor? Mars couldn't believe it! The girl was blonde and leggy, and resembled someone she knew rather closely, but the suite was…different.

"Back from the ashes rises the once-lost leader of the Sailor Senshi team. Now, more powerful than ever before, Sailor Moon returns with a vengeance!" Mars nearly screamed as Usagi – eiie, Sailor Moon leapt from the building, wielding a pink staff with a yellow crescent adorning the top.

"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Mercury yelled from the side, almost pathetically around the pain of her broken leg. "It's near invincible! The weak point is in it's chest, but no one can seem to land a hit!" Tuxedo Kamen leapt from the building after her, throwing roses like a rain of arrows and coating what he could of the monster. Moon nodded once that she'd heard, then hurtled her tiara toward it. The other Sailors were stunned as she bent herself in concentration, splitting the deadly disc in three to plummet toward the unsuspecting youma.

Perhaps even more shocking was when the three pieces, seemingly sentient, whirled around the monster dizzyingly before lancing through it at the last moment. It screeched, somehow shifting in size to become far less intimidating. The new Sailor Moon twirled the staff with an expert ease that made the other girls cringe inside at their own comments from before. Leveling it toward the monster, her raw, powerful voice echoed along the streets before the area exploded in light.

"Healing Activation!" The words were whispered and yet so earth shattering that everyone had to shield their eyes as the monster screeched in pain and turned to dust. Even as the lights twinkled out of their eyes, the blonde crumpled under the force of it and fell to the earth in a dead faint. Mars was the first to surge to her feet and race toward the girl, but she was far too late.

"Stay away from her." Tuxedo Kamen all but threw her back and bent to lift the tiny soldier into his arms with a tenderness that made the Senshi of Fire stare. So that was where Usagi-chan had gone. She'd been missing for weeks, never once showing to a meeting or for another monster. She'd been training with him. "I don't know how she could have ever called you friends. I don't know how she could have trusted you." He whispered hoarsely and stood, turning toward the nearest building.

"NO! MOON!" Jupiter screamed in agony even as the masked man leapt from the street and into the night.

He stared down at her quietly, wondering if she was alright. Never before had Sailor Moon shown such courage or power. Every day she seemed different now, something new to discover every time he looked at her it seemed. Her golden blond hair fell around her in waves, piles and piles of it, dripping completely off the bed to pool on the floor beside him. The memory of her hair touched a cord inside of him and he smiled in spite of himself. It had been so soft…so very, very soft. Much like the rest of her…much like her kiss….

He wondered at how tiny she was yet again. How she could have been so powerful despite her size was beyond him, and yet she'd destroyed that monster with a wave and a smile…before passing out. The look on her face even as the energy left her had been staggering, his heart had nearly stopped. And to see one of the other Senshi run to her…as if they cared about her, had been angering. Unforgivable. He would never let anyone hurt Usagi again, even her own Senshi.

Her sooty eyelashes quivered in sleep and a strange look passed over her face. It seemed even her dreams wouldn't let her be. When she'd spoken of them the first night, the terrified look in her eye had scared even him. Where they so horrible? And this man who called for her through the mist….

Mamoru shook his head even as he thought it. No, no one would ever hurt his Usagi again. He'd make sure of it.

"NO!...no…onegai…no…" She whimpered suddenly, huddling together. He sat carefully on the bed and reached out to wake her. Even this…even with her terrified and shaking in her sleep she was so…achingly…beautiful….

"Usa-chan. Usa-chan." He murmured, reaching out to touch her. She bolted upright, eyes wild and breathing hampered before he could wake her and stared at him as if she'd never seen him before. The moment lasted briefly before recognition entered those eyes and her face crumpled. But she didn't cry. She never cried anymore.

"Mamo-chan…Mamo-chan, h-he almost found me…" her shoulders shook and he grabbed her, hauling her close as she shivered.

"Sh, Usa-chan. It's ok, I won't let him get you." He whispered softly, wondering who could possibly scare her so much. Was it the enemy, somehow using her dreams to wear her down? Could it be someone from her past life as a handmaiden trying to get in touch with her? Was she as plagued by it as he was? The princess…

She hadn't been in his dreams lately. Of course, dreams hadn't been in his sleep anymore. He'd wake, shivering in a cold sweat and staring forward, nerves on the very brink of collapse. But he could never remember what had happened to cause this reaction.

She was still shaking uncontrollably, hiccupping and coughing. Mamoru couldn't stand it. The very thought that anyone would do this to his Usagi was unforgivable. Long fingers entwined in golden locks of silk, arms tightened around her back and a muscle twitched in his jaw. Whoever was after her would have hell to pay.

For hurting his Usa. His beautiful Usa, little Usa who had collided with his life months ago; who had, without either of them knowing, brought a wistful smile to his face. His beautiful little Usa who had been so brave, had partnered with him and endured the change with a dignity Mamoru had never seen before.

His Usa. A voice whispered in the depths of his mind:

Usako.

Hai, Usako. His Usako. Both eyes narrowed dangerously. Whoever hurt his Usako would pay.

Usagi shivered into his chest, somehow comforted despite the terror that had gripped her moments before. Here, in his arms, nothing could get her. Every fear she'd ever had melted away at his touch. She shivered at the memory of his kiss. Kami, how could she give him up? He was the only safe haven she had found where even the dreams couldn't touch her. How could she watch when they found the princess – knowing he dreamt of her, yearned for her; loved her?

Usagi shuddered deep in her soul. Kami, her princess, her mistress; the very reason she had for being a Senshi –for one man, she was willing to give it all up. Mamoru was perfect. Tears threatened to fall down her face at even the thought of losing her protector. How would she go on? How would she survive a battle without him there to be her strength?

"Do you have a shower I could use?" her voice was barely audible and cracking beneath the pressure in her heart. Life would be hell –and she'd grin and bear it because there was nothing else to do. The hand against her back stilled and self loathing passed through her. How could she have let him come so close when it would endanger the mission? How could she hope he harbored feelings for her as well? He breathed deeply above her and she was half afraid, half hoping he wouldn't answer her.

"Hai. It's down the hall to the left." He murmured, backing away from her. There was so much pain in her eyes now, so much unbearable sadness. He wondered what she'd been thinking to make her eyes turn nearly black. It could be the after-effects of the distorted moon wand, he mused, but it looked so much more serious than that. She stood, powering down as she walked out and he heard the bathroom door close soon after. Some part of him closed off with the sound and he hated himself for not being able to talk to her. They had become so close, and yet so very distant from each other. It was a wonder he knew her at all.

His mind went back to that earth-shattering kiss they shared and he shivered at the memory. If that was what it felt like with all girls, he'd missed out! It had been… so perfect. She fit in his arms like a missing piece, and her mouth had been so soft…. Every fiber of his very being wanted to break down that bathroom door, pin her to the wall and kiss her senseless –so much so, in fact, that he found himself right outside the door, hand on the doorknob. His conscience finally kicked in and he backed away, hands held up. How on earth had he gone from being perfectly composed to wanting to jump some poor jr. high kid?

It was then that he heard the noise. Beneath the pounding water and steam, Usagi was crying in small, broken sobs. Mamoru was shattered in the sound, unable to think clearly. Why on earth was she crying? Was it because of the dreams still? She had seemed so much better a moment ago. His jaw clenched and a few rebel tears streaked down his face in reply. Why couldn't she just talk to him? Why couldn't he just hold her till she felt better, why couldn't he just kiss her? The back of his head hit the wall in agitation. How pathetic; that they become close partners, but not close friends.

Sheltered by the sound of running water, Usagi continued to cry.

It felt like an hour had passed before Usagi once again emerged from the shower, dripping wet and still wearing the white satin dress. Mamoru's eyes trailed over her rebelliously and he couldn't help the infinite ache that tore at him. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, white satin clinging to her mature curves, hair falling around her in a waterfall. No tears fell from those eyes now, no sobs ripped from her long, pale throat. It had been an unfeeling shower that had caressed away her sorrows, their pounding touch to sooth down her slender, beautiful back and comb through the golden mass of hair. Her own hands had been the ones to wipe her cheeks dry, and Mamoru had never been so jealous. He wanted to be the one she turned to for everything, wanted more than anything for her to trust him. It…it made his soul bleed to hear those heart-wrenching sobs and not have the courage to go to her. It made his soul die a little to know that she hadn't wanted his comfort.

She blinked a few times, looking at him shyly as she paused beside the balcony doors. Liquid silver coursed behind her in the light of the moon. She had never looked so tragically beautiful before. He tried to smile past the lump in his throat. If she didn't long for him like he did for her, he could live with it. Like she said…it was only so long till her luck ran out. Tuxedo Kamen swore he would protect her no matter what, that he would never let anything happen to her. And yet, so many times now he'd been gripped with the fear that he might be too late, that he would arrive in time to see her broken corpse staring sightlessly into the night sky. Too many times now, he'd heard her mention her own fears of how her life would end one night, and she'd never tell her family that she loved them. She would smile bitterly then, stare downward and try to pretend like it was nothing. Her hands would shake, her mouth would go dry, and Mamoru would do nothing. She didn't trust him.

"Ready to go home?" he asked quietly, standing from the couch to run a hand through his gel-slicked hair. She nodded quietly, her eyes dark and unreadable in the shadows. He simply walked toward the door, unable to ask her what had caused the breakdown.

"M-Mamo-chan?" she asked quietly. He turned back to see her smile again, one that lit those dark eyes to shine like twin sapphires in the kitchen lights. "I had fun tonight. Domo arigatou, even if we didn't find the crystal." He nodded, the weight against his heart lifting a little to see her happy finally.

"I did too, Usa-chan. Come on, I'll drive you home." She nodded and let him take a hand to lead her down to the garage.

The drive home was accomplished in silence, the engine thrumming between them. Mamoru was too caught up to even think of a way to ask her why she'd been crying. It was torture to know she was in such pain and realize that she didn't want his help. She sat staring out the window, face lighted by the pulsing streetlights and eyes glassy and sightless. She didn't want to be in the car with him. It was obvious in how she acted now, pulling into herself to leave him. He'd seen himself do it too many times to dismiss. And yet, her kiss had been anything but distant, it had been as raging and passionate as he had felt, they had matched each other in every way.

But that was crazy. Sure, it was attraction, but nothing more. And even though it had been the most wonderful, beautiful moment in Mamoru's life, he would try his hardest for her sake, to pretend it never happened. But in the back of his mind, those emotions would continue to rage for quite some time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Usagi felt, for lack of a better word, soggy. Her emotions had been in such a jumbled puddle, she hadn't been able to sort them out for some time now. She hadn't slept in a few days and it seemed like tears were always falling from now blackened eyes. Everything felt so distant, and so painful. Even the sky seemed to echo her innermost thoughts and fears, rain had been pounding mercilessly since that night. The night the world turned inside-out and Mamoru had given her the most precious gift possible.

Her only kiss.

There was no doubt in Usagi's mind that it would be the only one she would ever receive. Nothing had ever told her there would be a happy ending, and now all hope of one had been cruelly erased for some time. Her one consolation: a blinding kiss. With a parting gift like that, how could she complain? It had been everything young girls could possibly dream of, had been everything she had always wanted. And it would be the only one she would ever receive.

They would find the princess; Mamoru would marry her and live happily ever after. Then, she would either die or spend her life in servitude of her mistress and the man Usagi wanted. Either way, the usually light bubble had been jaded. She could never allow anyone else so close. If the dark kingdom ever found out who she was, they would be tortured and killed without a second thought. Now that she had partaken of the 'forbidden fruit', she doubted anyone else could fill the abyss growing deeply inside of her.

She set down her toothbrush with a sorrowful tap and looked up at the mirror. The girl before her seemed so dead to the world, so very unlike her normal reflection. Lately, it seemed like it wasn't even her sometimes. It was almost like she was watching from far away as a girl who looked like her and acted like her did the things only Usagi could do –but it was a clone. There was no way Tsukino Usagi could feel so lifeless. There was no way Tsukino Usagi would ever let something as small as that get her down.

She plastered on a friendly smile, forcing her muscles to stay put and staring into the mirror. She would move on, she would persevere, and she would fulfill the mission lain before her without complaining. Gone was the airhead that had plagued her younger days, gone were the daydreams and hopes of a child.

Suddenly, Usagi felt very, very old and hoped beyond all hope that others wouldn't notice the change. Forget everything bad that has happened so far, and begin to heal and move on as best as can be done. It was all that could be done. Never again would she be as weak as that night, to allow someone so close, to crumple under the power of a weapon she had used dozens of times without that effect, and to sob like a small, broken child in a corner of Mamoru's bathroom.

The phone rang down the hall just as Usagi opened the bathroom door to emerge in time for school. It was a strange thing to notice, since it seemed like the phone was constantly ringing at home. This time it was different, and she could tell in the very air whom was on the other side.

"Usagi-chan! Phone!" her mother called up the stairs and the blond sighed quietly before lifting the piece from the cradle.

"Moshi moshi?" she belted out cheerily and nearly buckled when Mamoru answered back. She had known even before her mother had called to her that it would be him. Something inside of her shuddered gleefully at the sound of his 'hello' and she grimaced. Do not be weak.

"Hey, Odango. Feeling better, I presume?" She grunted affirmatively and straitened her skirt. "Good. I was hoping you wouldn't mind doing a favor for me? Tonight is a Gala that I have to present at, and I really hate having to go by myself, all those boring people can only be so entertaining. Would you come with me?" Usagi's leaping heart was shoved mercilessly back down as she shook her head.

"Eiie, gomen Mamo-baka. I have to do a family thing tonight. I can't get out of it, I've already tried." He groaned on the other side and tsked. Already, he could tell that she was only saying it to get away from him.

"Come on! It'll be fun, I promise! We could dance some more." She had had so much fun doing it the other night, he was hoping she'd take the bait. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"I honestly can't. Otou-san has some function he has to go to and mom's making us all go because its family night."

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san! I didn't know you would be here." Usagi grinned helplessly at the older girls. They'd met weeks ago in the orchestra. Tall, boyish Haruka played piano as swift and light as the dancing wind, and Michiru the violin in ebbing, beckoning waves like the ocean. They had become fast friends, as Usagi was so used to doing. Both were dressed impeccably, Haruka in a stunning white tuxedo; and Michiru in a long flowing sea foam halter. Usagi couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her; Michiru was exactly what the princess would be like in every way. She was talented and sophisticated and gorgeous…perfect. And if she was this princess, Mamoru would be happy to have her.

"Hey there, Odango!" Haruka grinned rakishly and handed the younger girl a drink.

Mamoru watched as Usagi laughed and joked with all the other girls. She was finally having a good time; it seemed the past few weeks had been spent training and tutoring more than anything else. She had seemed to forget she was still young. Very young, in fact. Mamoru's eyes betrayed his pained thoughts. She was much too young for him, demo, she would always be his Usako.

"Beautiful, ne?" Someone asked from beside him and he glanced over to see a somewhat lanky professor with coke bottle glasses and a camera.

"Hai, Tsukino-sensei, she's very beautiful." He turned back to the blond, who happened to be giggling and trying to drink at the same time. A fond smile came over him at the sight.

"She seems happy tonight." Mamoru glanced back at the professor, placing his glass on the table beside him and stuffing one hand in his pocket.

"Hai, Usagi's been rather depressed lately. It's nice to see her smile again."

"You know her, then?" The other man asked and Mamoru nodded.

"I tutor her." A twitch came to Tsukino-sensei's eye.

"Just tutor, or more?" Mamoru seemed to miss the steely tone in the others voice, but shook his head.

"Eiie, Usagi-chan is much younger than she looks. It would be very difficult to ask her out with the age difference. Besides, she would never go for me and I couldn't ever force her." Mamoru smiled rather ironically. "Demo, she gets under your skin and you're never quite sure what to do with her. There are times when she's so ditzy, its hardly believable that she even owns a brain, much less uses it." Mamoru laughed, mostly to himself and shook his head. "The other times, though… She's brilliant. A strategist and artist, very clever –almost sly, mischievous. Always innocent." Even Tsukino-sensei could see the undisguised longing in the young man's voice, the heartache. So, this was the proclaimed genius of Azubu? He certainly didn't seem much like the other boys in Kenji's classes. He seemed much more…sincere –almost tenderly so, at least when Usagi was mentioned.

"You love her." He whispered it quietly and Mamoru glanced up, a little shocked.

"Love? Eiie, I wouldn't even know how to love anyone, let alone Usagi-chan." His smile was ironic, forlorn and a bit bitter. "S-she deserves much better than me anyway. I can't even imagine us together." Even as he said it, the sudden mental image came to mind of her in his arms; smiling, laughing, holding each other by a sea, somewhere where the sand wasn't tan, but silver.

His eyes caught hold of a rather pale blond head moving toward Usagi and narrowed dangerously. Tsukino-sensei saw the look and followed it as Dimon touched her shoulder. Usagi turned, smiling and curtsying lightly before passing her drink to a friend and being led to the dance floor. A twitch passed through both sets of eyes and Mamoru set his jaw.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to injure that boy." He murmured quietly before Kenji took his elbow to stop him. Navy blue eyes landed on the professor questioningly.

"You're going to protect her?" Mamoru nodded solemnly, determinedly before Kenji nodded his approval. "Most boys I have a problem with, Chiba-san. I don't like anyone messing around with my daughter. But you…" He paused, looking Mamoru over silently, "You I approve of."

"You mean you're Usagi's father?" Oh, he'd heard horror stories of both Tsukino-sensei and Usagi's father. Knowing that they were the same person made the information all that much more desirable, though. A strange feeling crept over the student then and he smiled slowly.

"I like you, Chiba-san. You're…different." Kenji paused, releasing the arm but looking him full in the face. Rumors had spread since spring about this roguishly handsome genius boy, one said to have inherited a rather large sum from his late parents and somehow hidden from the eyes of the wealthy. His professors not only liked the boy, but honored him above all other students, praising his insight and intellect. It had been complained of rather adamantly that he'd never dated anyone; that he'd never even looked. There were even a few rumors that he was gay. But to look at him, Kenji now began to understand what drove the mysterious young aristocrat. Usagi. The man before him would risk anything to protect her, to care for her. And Kenji approved. "Lately I've had dreams that something terrible will happen to us, but Usagi will be untouched. I am not such a modern man that I ignore these warnings. I know our time with her is short. But promise me, if anything happens, you'll protect my baby girl. If you will agree, I will be greatly indebted."

Chiba Mamoru, the once proud, lonely orphan looked into the face of Usagi's father with a touch of fear. How could this man trust him so completely though they'd only just barely met? How could that gaze be so steady though his dreams promised tragedy? Slowly, Mamoru nodded, eyes a dark and drugged indigo. He'd already sworn to himself to protect little Usako. Now, he would do it for the both of them.

"Hai." A bright smile; somewhat distantly reminiscent of Usako's, lighted upon the older man's face. Feeling somewhat relieved and accepted, Mamoru smiled also.

"Once you're done cutting in on that dance, I'd like you to meet the rest of my family."

"You look amazing." Dimon breathed into Usagi's ear as his arm wrapped around her back. She shivered, realizing a little too late that she hadn't really wanted to dance with him. The fear uncoiling in her gut wasn't the same as when Mamoru had danced with her, it was much more uneasy.

"Arigatou." She murmured in reply, hardly even listening to her own voice. His head was low, next to hers and she could hear him breathe in slowly. Her skin shivered at the sound, but she tried to ignore it. Mamoru would never look at her like Dimon did, so she might as well enjoy the attentions.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, little Bunny? I think I've missed you lately." She could only nod silently in reply and try to force down the feelings inside. There was no reason to be afraid of Dimon, he'd never shown a capacity to hurt her. And yet the feeling persisted deep down, warning her to get away from him. She ignored it. "So quiet tonight, is something wrong?" He lifted his head to peer down at her through razor cut white locks.

"Eiie, demo I must be a little tired. Gomen." She plastered on another smile quickly and accidentally stepped on his foot. He winced and she turned a dark red, automatically backing away. "Oh, gomen, gomen!" He began to chuckle, using her hand to pull her rather pointedly toward him again. Suddenly Usagi felt far more uncomfortable than before.

"It's ok, Bunny. That cute shade of red you just turned made up for it." She managed a weak smile shakily and nodded; the blush still prominent on her cheeks. Mamoru had always made her feel uneasy, but it was much more…exciting? Exhilarating? The feeling in her gut would be by far more pleasurable than what she felt now. If only Mamoru-san were here, she thought. And he could save me like he always does when I get myself in a mess.

His dark violet eyes glimmered in the dim light eerily. Finally, to be able to hold this little child, he felt himself give in to the feelings he'd had for her for a long, long time –centuries, it seemed. She had a rather cute blush on her face and refused to look up at him, only egging the boy on. Little Usagi, you belong to me.

"May I cut in?" A dark voice asked from the side and both spun to see Chiba Mamoru standing there. Dimon could hardly hide his disgust, both at seeing the older man and watching as several emotions passed through the blue eyes before him. Usagi smiled brightly, automatically releasing Dimon as if he'd only been a temporary distraction.

"H-hai, Mamoru-san." She breathed, already going to him. Dimon's jaw clenched unbearably and both eyes narrowed.

"Any particular preference, Usa-chan?" He murmured, already pulling her closer. Instantly, the ball of fear in her gut dissipated to be replaced with a strange longing.

"Oh, I'm partial to the tango for some reason." She stated off-handedly, though the grin on her face spoke otherwise. Mamoru chuckled and nodded toward the young blond behind the piano. The first few chords of the spicy song rang out, Spanish guitar and violin soon picking up as Mamoru spun her out and led her through their routine.

Tsukino Kenji watched his daughter and the dark man spin around each other, both grinning and laughing and talking throughout the complicated dance moves. He could only stare, though. They'd had Usagi in dance lessons for years and she'd never even come close to the grace now displayed for all to see.

"Wow, who's that young man?" Ikuko breathed next to him and Kenji could only sigh.

"I do believe that's our future son-in-law." Yes, one look at her face on seeing him had proven Mamoru wrong; he'd never seen that particular look of joy before. It was true Usagi was a child at heart and took happiness in the slightest things, but the way her eyes sparkled and the automatic way she forgot the other boy made everything all too obvious.

"And no homicidal rantings, love?" He glanced down at his beautiful blue-haired wife and shrugged, albeit dejectedly. "Hmm, must really be something to even get your approval." He simply nodded, both turning back to see that a rose had somehow made it to his mouth, and Usagi was laughing hysterically while being led into a dip. All other couples had exited the floor within mere steps and now stood watching in awe as the couple spun around the room.

Suddenly, another image superimposed itself over the two, and Kenji watched as the silver-haired girl in white smiled up at a man in full armor and cape. Yes, it seemed Kenji had judged the boy rightly. It wouldn't be long till those two realized the other's feelings and everything fell into place.

At least he could give his baby girl that.

Ten minutes later found Dimon glaring sulkily into his drink as he watched Chiba Mamoru talk with Usagi's family as if he had every right to. Pitch black hatred swam through him as he watched the five people laugh and joke together. Mamoru had been given everything, it seemed.

Well, he could fix that.

"So, those lessons did teach you something, Usagi-chan!" Ikuko grinned happily, watching the face of both daughter and suitor for signs of hidden emotion.

"Actually, the lessons on their own didn't, mama. This is Chiba Mamoru, the tutor I was telling you about. He's been giving me some pointers." One jet black eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Only a few, ne Usagi-chan? When we started this, she had all the grace of a flying hippo with sparrow feet." She flushed, eyes sparkling in anger, though the smile wouldn't melt like she wanted it to.

"I did not!" He only laughed and patted her head as he would a small child.

"Well it looked amazing! Thank you so much for helping her." Ikuko exclaimed happily, watching the playful banter. Of course, now the familiar face came to her with the name. Usagi had caught the big one! And they were so cute together! Her mother grinned, more to herself than anyone. So that was what she'd been so distracted with lately! And it explained her reaction to that magazine the other day….

"Yeah, Usagi-chan needs all the help she can get!" Shingo added, laughing as Usagi turned her angry face on him.

"Well, it was a pleasure." Mamoru smiled warmly at the couple before him even as the blond began to chase her brother around the room wailing at the top of her lungs. Everything could stay just like this; all was well with the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The door creaked open in the silence, deafening as the tiny house. She slid her bag down one shoulder and glanced around in curiosity. It was much too quiet for a Friday night. Golden blond locks brushed softly across the threshold as she walked toward the kitchen. Oka-san would have saved her some curry in the fridge. Wind and rain pounded against the window panes, causing the room to echo slightly. A cold chill raced up Usagi's back as she glanced around the corner into the kitchen area. Everything was dark and quiet. She reached for the light, frozen in dear as another chill raced up her spine. Kami-sama! When had her home become so creepy?!

The light flickered on and she nearly shrieked as burning white hit sensitive retina. A nervous giggle tore from her throat as she glanced around the empty room. Everything was in it's place, the dished were done and the floor swept. Usagi walked shakily over to the fridge, hardly believing how jumpy she'd become over the past few days. The curry sat demurely on the second shelf, waiting for her to come home and eat. She grabbed the container and threw it on the table before to and dug in.

Once finished, she tracked up the stairs tiredly, glad that the storm hadn't called for thunder and lightning. The stairs were as dark as the hallway beyond. Each step creaked against the floor boards, bringing back the creepy aura that had permeated the house not long before. Suddenly, Usagi wished rather fervently that Luna were still here. How much good a tiny black cat could do was laughable, but right now Usagi was really scared! One foot slid onto the even floor of the hallway, and blue eyes scanned the darkness as her throat began to feel scratchy. Gulping, she decided rather spontaneously to check on everyone before heading to bed. Something was off, and she wanted to know what it was.

The first bedroom, Shingo's, was on her right and she peaked in. There was a rumpled heap on the bed, signifying that the preteen was in fact where he was supposed to be. Usagi shook her head in relief and closed his door quietly to continue on down the hallway. The rain poured sheets against the windows in the living room, echoing all the way up the stairs toward her, making it seem surreal. Almost like looking through a window, Usagi continued on her way toward the master bedroom. It sounded so quiet tonight; she had no problem just peaking into the room. The two figures in bed seemed alright.

It had all been in her head. Maybe it was the storm, maybe it was the training or the distinctly distant feeling she had lately. Either way, Usagi was exhausted, and everything was alright. Trudging less shakily toward her room, she stifled a yawn and flipped on the light.

"Good evening, Tsukino-sama."

At first, the menacing green eyes before her didn't register in Usagi's exhausted mind, then the chill slowly returned and panic set it. The man before her was smiling arrogantly and sitting on her bed as if he owned it. The world seemed to fall away, and for some reason she found herself wondering why there wasn't a dramatic crash of lightning to accentuate the words.

"Z-Zoicite?!" she nearly shrieked, shutting the door behind her and forming a barrier in her mind. There was no way she was going to let this slime bucket at her family. She would die protecting them.

"Hai, it's me. We have business to discuss, Tsukino-sama. You have something I want; give it to me and I'll be on my way." The panic rushing through her veins made her knees weak and wobbly. Suddenly, Usagi was scared she wouldn't have the energy to fight him. Especially not with her family so close. The blond general stood from the bed and sauntered toward her with all the grace of a predatory cat, ponytail swishing similarly to a tail as he reached forward to touch her face. "It's a shock we didn't figure it out before, little one. That long blond hair, strangely haunted blue eyes, tiny, defiant lips." He was close now, very close. She could smell heady cologne on him and his fingers were touching her face.

His mouth closed over hers, hot and demanding, hands hard on her body. One slid behind her head for better angle and his tongue touched hers. She nearly gagged as the taste of rotting flesh ran rampant through her mouth and another hand gripped one breast. She punched him hard, knocking his face back and causing his grip to loosen. He groaned, gloved hand coming up to wipe at the river of blood running from one corner of his lips. Usagi was retching, stomach heaving in an effort to rid herself of the taste of him. It had been like…like kissing a corpse. Her hands came up to wipe at the impression of his lips on hers as tears fell down her face.

"I forget the strength." He murmured, grinning widely to show the blood staining his teeth. His tongue had been bitten and a large portion of it hung limply as he spoke, causing a slight lisp. Usagi froze as he spoke again, no longer so certain he had wanted to fight. A thrill of fear raced through her again when she remembered his hands on her. No one had ever tried to touch her like that. And now that they had, she bitterly realized she didn't want them to. "I came for the crystals. Give them to me, and I will leave quietly."

"Go to hell." She whispered shakily, trying her hardest to steady her nerves. Zoicite stalked forward again, hand gripping her face. Both of hers came up to tear at his arm, but he was much too strong.

"Give them to me, Sailor Moon. Or I'll kill everyone in this house." The panic tripled and her eyes shot wide. Surely he couldn't be so heartless! Her hands froze in their attempt to dislodge his.

"You're not serious." She whispered quietly. Already, she could tell that he was. Those cold, lifeless green eyes stared at her with all the disinterest of a common flea. He would have no problem squashing her and everything she cared about. An idea sparked in the back of her mind. She might not get out of this, but something was off about him. Her mind swam back a few weeks to the fight with Nephlyte, about what the Amazonian Senshi had said… 'Jupiter, I always knew you would destroy me.' It was like…like they knew somehow who the scouts were.

"I'm very serious. Now, give me the crystals." Usagi gulped quietly, unsure as to what she should do. A tiny voice in the back of her mind begged her to give him her crystals. Without them, she couldn't find the princess and lose Mamo-chan forever. She could forget all of this pain and anger, and live a life like she wanted. Where everything could be simple and painless. All the uncertainty and hurt and fear could be left behind in one simple act: give him the crystals.

"I…" she began, feeling her energy fade beneath those dead green eyes. How could anyone be so cold…. A harsh slap of water to the face and Usagi could see through the trick. She ripped her eyes from his and turned away, standing firm. There was no way that jerk could use mind control and get away with it. Her thoughts had led her down a certain path earlier, now if only she could recover what it was….

"Stop playing around and give them to me, Sailor Moon." Zoicite whispered ominously, one hand gripping her arm and yanking her around to look at him again. Already, she lost focus on what she'd been thinking about and reached slowly into her sub-space pocket. It would be so easy, give him the crystals and let him leave without a fight. Everyone would be ok, and she could sleep hard tonight and not worry about another attack. It would be so simple…

Her hand brushed against the moon staff and she jerked back, eyes clearing. Well, two could play that game! She gripped the staff, still faking the glazed look and began to pull it out. A tiny voice inside her mind screamed against it and she froze. Her family was in the next room, slumbering peacefully. A fight here would be catastrophic for everyone. She gulped and released the pink metal to reach further. The hand on her arm tightened unbearably as blue and orange refracted against the lights above them. It was the only two she had, and now they would be gone. All chance of ever finding the princess would be gone. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she cried for her own weakness. To let down an entire world for the selfish love of her family….

"Arigatou, Tsukino-sama; Queen Beryl will be pleased." His arrogant grin was too malicious for Usagi to stomach and she backed away as his fists closed over the precious gems. Her heart was pounding inside of her like an entire taiko class and Ziocite smirked knowingly before disappearing into the shadows. Something inside of her exploded and she bolted from the room to check on her family once more.

The door to her parent's room creaked open slightly and she glanced in. Their slumbering figures still lay unmoving on the bed, masked by the sounds of rain outside the window. Neither had shifted since she checked on them last. A gush of air exploded from her lungs in relief and she slipped down the hall to check on Shingo. His door was closed, as she had left it, and the boy still slept soundly. Usagi smiled to herself and walked forward to tuck the blankets around him.

Her hand met something soft and squishy, both blue eyes shot wide in horror. Both hands were stained dark, sticky and revolting.

A scream tore from her throat.

The world was awash in red and blue. Sound no longer registered, temperature no longer mattered. Everything was happening in another place, viewed through a screen left too close to her eyes. It was simply too unreal to be happening around her. The wind blew across numb skin as dark blue eyes stared into nothingness. Rain poured down her face unceasingly, the wind was laughing birds, the rain miles away and thrumming in a steady, dizzying rhythm. She felt so raw, exposed, and worst of all –raped.

A coat had been placed around her shoulders sometime ago, and yet it hadn't registered. Voices floated in through the mist to waft around her in circles. All fell on deaf ears as the young girl continued to stare disbelievingly into the night. An arm was around her shoulder, the only real thing in all of this. Warmth writhed from that side, the sound of his voice breaking through the darkness in her mind.

An hour ago, her family had been brutally murdered, and the only one to really care had been Mamoru-san.

The reality had been almost as painful as the scene inside. Mamoru had raced there the second he got her call from the kitchen. The cops were outside in a fury of lights and sounds. He was coming…he cared… Usagi shuddered a little. Visions of Shingo's body raced through her mind every now and again, causing an unbearable lance directly through her soul. He had been so…

A choking cough ripped through her and she clutched at her throat in desperation, trying in vain to keep those agonizing images from her mind. Kami…all that blood…. Mamoru's arms tightened around her automatically and she was clutched to his chest as he whispered soothing things in her ear. Once again, the only solace she could find in the world was the one man that would never want her. Hot tears spilled from her eyes for the millionth time that night. His hands smoothed down her back, tangled her damp hair, his dark voice rumbled from the chest beneath her face. She heaved a regular breath again, clinging to his shirt helplessly. It was almost enough to forget…everything….

"Come on, Usa-chan, come home with me." Mamoru rumbled above her and she nodded, already feeling herself crumbling beneath the stress. The officer looked down at the small girl with sympathy as she was nearly carried to the black Ferrari parked on the street. To see so much…no one should have to witness the murder of their family. He watched as her legs finally gave out and the young aristocrat lifted her from the ground in response. If nothing else, he would take care of her. Momushi Ferruhuta had known Mamoru for quiet a long time, and it was nice to see the somber man connect with someone.

"I know how you feel, Usa-chan. I'm going to take care of you." Mamoru whispered through the darkness as she was placed in the front seat. Rain now pounded against the windows around her, causing an out of body experience. Mamoru walked through it to the other side of the car and the engine roared to life.

The next morning, Usagi drug herself out of the spare room, not caring that her hair was ratted and knotty anymore. What did it matter? What did anything matter anymore? It had only served to prove her point maliciously. She was never meant to have a family. Her eyes teared over at the thought and she found her will crumbling beneath the ache in her heart. It was too much! She was still so young; to have this on her plate as well…she coughed, hiccupping and shivering. A part of her simply wanted to lie down and die with her family and leave everything else.

Mamoru watched from his position on the couch as Usagi stumbled out of the room, looking like a train wreck. His heart bled for her, knowing exactly what she was feeling. Perhaps that was why he'd come to this particular decision that morning. Maybe that was why he'd been placed in her life to begin with. A few tears escaped down his face as he watched her ball up and shake, nearly giving in to the sorrow. He stood, walking to her and wrapping both arms around her as she coughed. A part of him wanted to scream at her, beg her to tell him why she would never cry in front of him anymore. But that part already knew, she couldn't trust him to see it. The realization hurt far worse than it should have and he held her closer, willing away all her sadness. Even last night…even with the slaughter of her family, she never cried. A cold lance went through Mamoru's soul at the thought. Had he destroyed her trust so much?

"Usa, why don't you stay home today?" he whispered quietly, leading her over to the couch. She nodded numbly, staring ahead as he sat her down and handed her a cup of cocoa. She took it, but didn't bother to sip. Instead, it sat demurely on her lap while she stared off into nothingness. He cupped her face gently between his hands and turned her to face him, forcing her eyes to focus in his concerned blue gaze.

"Mamo-chan…" she began, almost trying to explain why she felt so hopeless, but he silenced her quietly and leaned her head against his chest.

"Usagi, do you remember a few weeks ago when you asked about my mom?" he probed quietly, looking for some way to breech the subject. She nodded into his chest, glad he was there to at least help with the pain in her heart. Without him, she was afraid she'd give up and let the abyss take her. "I-I said last night that I knew exactly how you felt…and I do Usagi. I promise I do." The words began to tumble over themselves in their rush to be heard as he spoke about the car crash, watching as her still shell-shocked eyes filled with horror as he spoke of his amnesia. With his other darkest secret lain bare before her, he could do nothing but cry into her arms for a long time.

Darkness and mist swirled around her, ebbing sounds of a battle in the distance. She felt alone…so terribly alone…. The darkness sucked at her life, forcing her to cry out in frustration. There was no way out of here! There was no escape from it!

"Serenity!" the voice called through the mist and a thrill of terror swam through her. The fog was thick now, holding her back as she ran, sucking at her hope until she could feel nothing. "Serenity!" he calls again, closer this time. He reaches for her and she dodges, afraid to see what he would do once caught. There was so much pain now, agony tore through her, sorrow, hopelessness. She sobbed, falling to her knees in the fog, waiting for anything to save her, for she could not do it herself.

"Serenity! Zeus, Gaea! I'm here, don't cry. I've got you." A dark voice murmured to her as hands gripped her arms. She screamed in terror and panic, knowing all too well that this was the one that had been after her for months now. But his hands weren't constricting or forceful. She was pulled to his chest and held tightly as the stranger whispered into her ear tender words of comfort.

Beneath it all, Usagi found herself sobbing and leaning on him for support. The stranger did nothing but comply to her silent wish. Kisses were pressed to her forehead with all the caring of a lover. Her confused mind could handle no more and she wept bitterly, clinging to a breastplate and mail, feeling as those arms wrapped gently around her.

Hours later, Usagi woke, feeling his steady chest move beneath her face and trying to smile. The strange voice in her dream had caught her, yes, but it hadn't been so bad. He was…sweet. The feel of his arms seemed to have never left, that comforting beautiful feeling was still there as she rested, head against Mamoru's chest. Her thoughts turned down another path and she glanced over the face of her protector.

So, Mamoru-san could be explained, finally. Everything about him made sense now. She felt her hands against his shirt, noting that even his pain couldn't make her cry anymore. She felt so very leaden leaning against him, knowing in her heart that Mamoru would never feel that same aching tenderness for her. She silently cursed herself for not thinking about her freshly deceased family, hating herself for wanting him more then them.

But Mamoru…her eyes traced his peaceful, sleeping face and scrunched up in pain. Mamoru was so…different. What she felt for him was more…tender than what she felt for her family. It was true, they never should have been killed, she should have been more aware. But, the aching pain in her heart increased so much more drastically at the thought of losing her protector.

"Oh, Mamoru…. I think I'm in love with you." She murmured, feeling fresh tears course down her face even as she thought it. Usagi loved Mamoru. And Mamoru loved his princess. He'd said so not long ago, looking so foreign and lost in thought even as he spoke of her. The jealousy that had erupted in her had confused her then, but not anymore. She finally understood what that peculiar feeling had been in those first few weeks, steadily growing until she could no longer deny what was bubbling to the surface. She loved that baka, and all his coffee drinking, hard studying, and teasing ways.

As if to answer her, he snored rather loudly and shifted, arms tightening around her as he did. But even that couldn't scare away that cold shiver that had begun in the pit of her stomach. Something told her nothing could keep that away.

Mamoru woke just as the sun went down, wondering why exactly he was so warm. One glance down at the golden bundle in his arms answered the question and he smiled tragically, reaching up to trace one cheek in thought. Poor, poor Usako; losing her friends and now her family had to be rough. The dark ache in the pit of his gut erupted at the thought, filling him with shame. He'd sworn nothing would ever hurt her again, and he'd failed at the cost of her family. He thought back to her voice on the phone last night, shaking, unable to form words. "Mamo-chan….Mam…Dead…everyone…" even the thought sent a shiver of sorrow and anger through him. Well, the least he could do is keep her here instead of going back to that house. Something in him cursed rather violently at the thought of making her live there alone, plagued by the sweet memories of loved ones she'd never see again. At least she had them, though, to honor her family by. Mamoru didn't even have that, just an old, old photo someone had found in their belongings and given to him.

Well, he'd worked through that pain before, and he could help Usako do the same.

Usagi woke not long after, wondering why she could smell pancakes when the sun was just going down outside Mamoru's balcony. She smiled, looking over his rose bushes lovingly and resettled herself on the couch to pull the blanket up tighter. It felt like…home here. The mystery man had held her in the dream, whispered things to her and ran soft hands over her face and hair. Everything was fuzzy and warm, the smell was enticing and familiar, and for a moment she could just forget anything that had happened yesterday.

The thought nearly ripped her soul to pieces as she saw that picture of Shingo again…laying there in bed, soaking…. A cough ripped through her, and Mamoru was there instantly, arms around her, cradling her, a thunderous, murdering look on his face. Usagi choked on her sobs, trying desperately to reel in those tears in front of him. He thought she was weak, pathetic, that she needed his arms to help keep her together. No matter how true it was, she couldn't let him see her as so soft. She was Sailor Moon, and by hell if anyone thought she was going to let this slide. For the moment, shear rage was enough to keep the tears at bay. She pulled away from her protector and tried desperately to smile. He could tell she was faking it, and it made him even more furious than he was before. That plastic smile should never had made it's way to her face.

"I'm ok, Mamo-chan. Didn't mean to scare you." She whispered quietly, face downcast. He could only smile as tenderly as possible and hold her close for a moment.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly, reaching forward to push some of the stray hairs from her face. She smiled softly, nodding even as she reminded herself that he saw her as a sister almost. It was obvious he wasn't going to let her do anything until he knew for certain she was alright. "I've got some breakfast if you're hungry." He offered quietly, but she shook her head.

"I'm gunna relax first, if that's alright." She whispered and began to stand before he touched her hand tenderly. He looked so tired now, sad. His silence was more comfortable than words could say and she smiled, this time from the heart. Never had anyone bothered to look so deeply as he was doing, no one had bothered to wonder. She turned her hand to take his and squeezed reassuringly. "I'll be ok, Mamo-chan. I promise."

He nodded and she stood to disappear into the bathroom. It wasn't long till he found himself outside the door, listening to her sobs once again.

Breakfast was served hot, with steamy raspberry syrup and canned peaches, both of which Usagi found herself gobbling up nearly the second they were placed in front of her. The shower had felt far better than she could have hoped, helping to clear her mind and shake off a bit of the stress she'd been feeling for a while now. Of course, her chest and throat still hurt from crying, and both eyes were still a little blurry, but thankfully Mamoru didn't seem to notice as he served her. She still couldn't believe his hospitality, offering to take care of her and let her stay here. It was almost too much, she had nearly turned him down in favor of the house. Something had stopped her tongue from forming the words, and she was infinitely grateful for the invisible force that had done it. Being with Mamoru was healing and soothing, making the past seem distant and surreal.

"Is that enough, Usa-chan?" he asked quietly, spoon still hovering over the bowl of fruit thoughtfully while she formed her answer.

"Hai. Arigatou, Mamo-chan." He nodded and settled himself down to finish the plate he'd started while she was still dressing.

"I was thinking, if it's alright with you, we can move your stuff here into the spare bedroom, have the other things put in storage, and then rent out the house. Its within walking distance of the college, and we'd make more than enough to make the payments on it." She nodded numbly, chewing on a pancake. "What's left can be pooled with you're parents savings to cover any other costs there might be. Do you know if they had life insurance?"

She shrugged, leaden feeling returning to her chest. This was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. He seemed to catch the drift when she didn't answer and dropped it. An uncomfortable silence spread between the two. Wind whistled through the darkness beyond sliding glass doors and forks clanked against plates. Since becoming friends, the space between words had never felt so strained or forced.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Are you ready for school, Usa-chan?" Mamoru's dark voice wafted down the hall toward her and she sighed, flipping her bag shut and standing half-heartedly. It had been a week, and all her things were around her. But she still felt unbearably empty. The Dark Kingdom had all but vanished since the murders and the Tokyo Police couldn't find anything on what had happened. From all looks and appearance, no one else had ever stepped foot in the rooms, not even an out-of-place shoe mark could be found among the prints. They were stumped, Usagi was sick, and Mamoru was still pissed.

Usagi, of course, had an alibi and couldn't have done it, they had no enemies and there was no sign of a break in. All in all, the situation was by far out of their control. They were just now coming to that particular realization, much to the despair of the blond. It wasn't like they could do much against the supernatural, but it had been comforting that someone cared.

"Don't forget your lunch, Usa-chan. Do you need a ride?" Mamoru's tender eyes spoke of nothing but concern, and yet she felt leaden against it. He only cares because he needs help finding the princess, nothing more. Her mind had been turning against her, showing her impossible things. All day, all night the visions haunted her. She found herself near screaming and shaking only yesterday. Thankfully, Mamoru had confined her to her room yesterday for sleep and then left for work. He hadn't been there to witness her crumble beneath the force of her visions, of her pain.

"Eiie, Arigatou. I'd like to walk today." She murmured half-heartedly and he sighed again, wanting to help her, but not knowing how. Instead, he simply nodded and passed her the lunch bag he'd spent the morning getting ready for her. It was the first day back since the deaths, nothing had been put in the papers about it, no one knew it had even taken place. The tragedy that was Tsukino Usagi's life was her own, and the only one who would ever be there for her was a college student with ulterior motives. The bitter taste of bile rose in her throat as she took the bag and headed out the door.

The walk was long and uneventful. She was filled with doubt about the new lifestyle. Mamoru's hospitality was impeccable and he always seemed to know exactly what she needed and when without a word spoken between them. All in all, it was the perfect arrangement for their designs. In a few days, she would want to train again, they would fight one another in the old junkyard and get ready for the oncoming war.

The one Usagi was going to start. If the Dark Kingdom wanted to play dirty, the little blond would more than oblige them. Already the white hot fury was the only thing that kept her sane, kept her moving. In the end, it would be the only thing strong enough to save her from herself.

"Usagi-chan!" Naru called from down the street. The blond turned half-heartedly to watch the redhead speed her way forward. Something in her smiled at the remembrance of her old friend. Through all of this, it seemed that they had grown apart. It was only natural for there to be a space between them when Usagi's sole mission in life was to defeat a supernatural enemy. But she mourned the loss of her friend anyway and felt herself smiling outwardly as laughing green eyes met her own. "Usagi-chan! Where on earth have you been!?"

"Gomen, I …" She paused, some great force holding her back from surrendering the loss of her parents. Each time she tried, her mouth wouldn't form the words. "I've been sick." She murmured finally, eyes dark. Naru instantly panicked. Usagi had never looked so completely worn out before. There were dark circles beneath her eyes and her shoulders slumped in utter defeat. Her skin seemed pallid and pale, her hands shook as they held her school bag.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?" it seemed like the old Usagi had been replaced by a shipwrecked imposter…Naru's throat restricted against tears at seeing her friend like this. The blond just shrugged.

"Hai. Come on, let's get going before Haruna-sensei has a fit." She tried to smile at the words, but it was painful. Her friend nodded quietly. This was more than sickness. But what could she do to help with Usagi was so obviously not looking for it? She simply smiled, and walked beside her friend toward the jr. high.

Usagi flung her door open haggardly and stumbled through, feeling far more drained than usual. Strange visions had been stuck in her head all day, terrifying things and someone calling to the princess despairingly. She shook with fatigue even as her school uniform shirt was flung against the opposite wall. Just this morning, Mamoru had given her a lecture on keeping the room clean, but she frankly didn't give a damn right now. All she wanted was rest from the dreams, from the visions, from the aching loneliness, from herself.

She wept helplessly, feeling her knees begin to give under the pressure of her body. Blackness swam at the edge of her vision and she leapt toward it hungrily. Anything but feel like this…

The blond teetered unsteadily and fell in a heap across the bed.

Several hours later, that's exactly how Mamoru found her.

Her blond hair hung limply across the bed, pooling beside it in waves. Her shirt had been removed and thrown carelessly across the room, the look on her face so peaceful. Mamoru lost all capacity for speech, staring at the young angel draped so haphazardly across the bed. A professional photographer couldn't have set up a more perfect picture had he tried. Her school skirt rode up against those creamy white thighs; hands draped one across her stomach, the other beside her face, a single beam of light across her eyes –courtesy of a misplaced Venetian blind, breaths heaving against a dangerously low riding satin black bra.

The sight nearly caused heart failure for poor, unsuspecting Mamoru, who could only stare with eyes as wide as headlights. Kami, if he didn't know her better; he'd suspect the little vixen of trying to seduce him. He could tell she'd simply fallen asleep in the middle of undressing and pitied her. She had been so tired lately, hardly even getting up. Strengthening his resolve, (and desperately trying to ignore the sudden tightness of his pants,) he walked forward and lifted the girl carefully, adjusting the skirt so it was at a more proper level and pulling the sheets back. He couldn't begrudge her the sleep she so desperately needed, even if he was absolutely afire with curiosity as to why she'd left the door open.

Once settled in, he pulled the blankets up around her neck, hesitating to touch her face. That sweet feeling had been growing inside over the past week, unexplainable and undeniable. Usagi had been so helpless against the enemy, something that had seemed far in the past after that last fight. She had been powerful, fearless and certain. There had been no hesitation in her attack, no staring into the danger frozen and waiting for his rescue. She had been more than capable of taking care of herself. He had been a comrade, not a savior.

The sudden role shift hadn't really bothered him until now, when the places had been changed in real life. Here, he upheld savior status where before, he had been a comrade. Usagi slept on, unaware of how the tables had turned over the past few weeks…and how he had begun to feel more than attraction. Somehow, the words escaped him for what it all meant, for what came after that.

He left the room, still puzzling over the thoughts. What comes after attraction? What was that perfect feeling that seemed to grow every time he set eyes on her? He shook his head, jumping into the shower to wash away the day. School was getting more and more burdensome, work tiresome. All he really cared for in the day was to come home and see Usagi staring blankly at the TV or trying to work on her schooling. Her mouth would twist in concentration and her eyes would narrow as her frustration grew. It was a beautiful sight, her feet twisted together beneath the chair and her beautiful neck exposed as she bent.

He had been surprised just how often she could be found working on it. All those weeks spent making fun of her for her grades must have sparked something, because the effort seemed almost incessant. There were times though, when she was staring listlessly, that her eyes would grow impossibly wide and she would almost seem to be screaming in her mind, or shuddering away from something.

His eyes traced over her things in the shower, almost drowning in that perfect feeling. It was beautiful to see someone else's things in the shower beside his, made him feel more at home. They smelled of her, like jasmine and sweet pea, all things beautiful and bright. Mamoru smiled at the thought, still looking at her things as he finished.

Blood spurted from all directions, splashing against her as the cries of the fallen echo across her mind. The dirt is soft and stained, riddled with those dark lines, and soft pieces of flesh. Usagi screamed in horror again, watching as a demon twice her size lifted a man and tore his arms off, more blood, arms thrown through the air. Her face is splattered and dark, her arms are bound.

Witchy red eyes laugh at her through the sky as the demon comes forward, slimy arms gripping her body. Someone calls for the princess in the distance as she's lifted, grip crushing her lungs, ripping at her insides. She screams…she screams….

Lightning rumbled across the sky, drowning out the scream as Usagi shot upright in bed, body drenched in sweat. She felt…slimy…covered in blood…thunder rumbled through the apartment seconds later, causing another shriek to burst from her throat painfully. She stood, shaking uncontrollably and gripping her arms. It wasn't blood, just sweat. Heaving an unsteady breath of relief, she glanced around as another lightning bolt tore the sky apart. Her whole being wanted to scream, wanted to hurl. The lightning brought visions of blood, the thunder was screaming. She stumbled around the room, looking for any kind of relief. But there could only be one, and he was across the hallway.

"Mamo-chan?" she asked quietly, peering though the darkness. Her whole body shook and she nearly screamed as another bolt of lighting tore the sky in half. "Mamo-chan?" she asked louder, gripping at the door jamb. It was so embarrassing to feel helpless against a storm, but with the dreams on top of that, her nerves were shot. He was the only way out, and she knew it.

"Hai, Usa?" he grumbled, still mostly asleep and shifting slightly. She gasped for breath, trying to get her hands to relinquish their hold on the wood. Tears coursed freely down her face in fear and she held back a sob.

"Mamo-chan…I –I can't…" she whispered, almost losing her voice to the darkness. She wanted so much to simply collapse and lose consciousness like yesterday, but couldn't. A sob escaped her and the man bolted upright, staring toward the doorway and small, terrified girl standing there.

"Oh, Usa, what's wrong?" he slipped out of bed and made his way to her carefully, watching as her shoulders shook. She practically launched herself at him as light ripped through the room and managed to stifle a tiny squeal as her arms vice-gripped his waist.

"G-gomen nasai, Mamo-chan, demo…I had a –a nightmare…and the storm…" she winced, gripping him tighter as the resulting thunder rumbled through the apartment. He nodded, gripping her shoulder and running his other hand through her hair.

"It's ok, Odango. Come on, just sleep in here tonight." She allowed herself to be led to the king sized bed and let him lift and set her down between the sheets. A dark corner of her mind screeched in fear of doing this, for some reason, in a bed with Mamoru would break her resolve to stay away from him. But she couldn't help throwing herself into his arms as the storm raged outside like an angry tiger. He simply whispered soothingly to her and held her close till her nerves finally gave out and she fell asleep.

It was dark outside. White water lapped at a silver shoreline and the breeze smelled of jasmine and spices. The air was heavy-laden with some unknown presence, as if the very area seethed with an unknown awareness. The sky was black and coated in billions and billions of stars, far more than Usagi had ever seen on a clear night. She felt warm and safe, protected by strong arms that held her close and a dark voice that whispered soothingly in her ear. Above her head hung a beautiful blue crystal ball. In an almost mocking manner, it looked like a variation of the moon and the land she stood on was a strange variation of Earth.

Mamoru stood there with her, soothing her and holding her. She sighed and leaned her head back against a silver and black breastplate. It was calm and peaceful here, a place where nothing could touch her, a place where she could be with her dark prince and rest….

Usagi grinned to herself and shifted, wondering why there was light slanting into her eyes when it was obviously nighttime. She blinked, yawning and stretching. It was so warm here, wrapped in Mamoru's arms and waking to a new morning. Her dream, for once, had not left her shaking and jumpy. All was at peace in the world and the memories, nightmares, and responsibilities couldn't touch her here. She shifted closer, taking deep breaths of him. Mamoru always smelled so nice.

Reality hit her like a splash of frozen water. She was lying in Mamoru's bed, in his arms, smelling him? She'd dreamt about him?! Horror shot through her and she tried to wriggle free, but he was much too strong. Her face was firmly plastered against his chest and her hands were against his waist. Kami! How in the heck had all this happened?! She froze as the slumbering giant began to moan and shift, afraid of what he might think of the situation. The sheets rustled in the silence and her heart was pounding obnoxiously loud. Blue met blue and she froze, feeling suddenly akin to a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car.

He looked so concerned. For her. He was concerned for her? It had been very sweet of him to allow her to live here, but was he really so worried? She took a deep breath, almost ready for him to ask her why she'd come in last night, but looked down. There across his shoulder splayed the black dragon uncoiling around a rose. She reached forward tentatively to brush a fingernail across it in wonder.

"D-does it mean anything?" she asked quietly, looking back up at him. He nodded, suddenly amazingly comfortable with the situation. He had woken with Usako in his bed, and in his arms, and all in the world was right. The feeling was so overwhelming, he had to force himself to speak.

"The dragon is protecting the rose because it is everything he loves, everything he lives for. His claws only point outwards and the tail around the stem isn't constricting. The rose itself attracts him with it's beauty, but repels him with the thorns. You can see them scratching his scales, but they never cut deeply. It's kind of like you and me, actually. I do everything I can to protect you, and you just make fun of me for it." He grinned playfully at her and she smiled lightly back.

"That's beautiful. You're a secret poet, aren't you?" He shrugged, watching as she returned to the tattoo in fascination. If only every day were like this, he would wake up to those amazingly clear sapphire eyes and they talk intimately and cuddle beneath the sheets… Mamoru realized suddenly that he didn't care if they found the princess or not, just so long as Usako and him could stay like this forever. Everything in the world was right; nothing could touch them as they lay there. Mamoru was sure that even if the world did turn inside out, so long as it all came back to this, he would survive. Usako made him so happy, she always did.

"So, what was wrong, Usa-chan?" he murmured quietly, watching as she began to nibble on her lower lip and refused to look up at him. It was adorable and aggravating all at once, and he loved it.

"I'm scared of lightning storms." She whispered quietly, half afraid he'd laugh at her. A tiny smile broke out across his lips as he watched her struggle with the answer. She was blushing a little, creamy skin nearly melting into the sheets. The picture was dually charming and disarming to the older student as he watched her blink nearly invisible lashes. "Since I was just tiny, I couldn't stand the thunder rumbling across the sky and the sudden light crashing through the house. Mama would always laugh and hold me when I was scared and it wouldn't bother me as much."

He smiled at the memory and leaned back to watch her. That puzzlingly sweet feeling was overwhelming now, with her hands against his chest. She smiled up at him, a real smile. It was marked improvement from any other time her family had been mentioned. He hoped that the times would grow more and more constant, that she wouldn't choke on her sobs or hide from him to cry. Her smile was stunning when she wanted it to be, breathtaking in the moonlight, a highlight of his day anymore.

The very earth shuddered, revolting in disgust. Mamoru's head shot up instantly, knowing what that usually meant. Usagi watched as his eyes changed to that steely dark blue and she understood instantly. She was on her feet, hand raised above her head and transformation phrase screamed through the space of the apartment. A second later, Sailor Moon stood in her place and she was racing for the balcony door. Tuxedo Kamen barely had time to follow her.

In a race across the rooftops, she once again outdistanced him in her rush. There was a sudden thrill of fear as Mamoru realized what she was doing.

Sailor Moon could think only of one thing: to kill the bastard. His kiss still haunted her sometimes, that demanding and revolting thing that had been a far cry from Mamoru's, his hard hand against her chest, forcing her. She shuddered at the memory and jumped from the building to the street. She'd kill him. She'd tear him to pieces with her bare hands.

The battlefield opened before her, Youma being held back by the other three Senshi as Zoicite watched from fifty feet in the air, somewhat disinterestedly. Sailor Moon glared upward, using her momentum to leap up to him. The other blond hardly had time to register the impact before his body was born down into the street hard enough to cause a crater. There was a flurry of white as Sailor Moon sent punches directly into his face, screaming at the top of her lungs obscenities. The hits kept coming, Zoicite screaming also in pain and trying to defend himself from the enraged Senshi. It was no use, Moon felt the give of his skull and just kept pounding long after it squished. Her gloves were stained, her fuku gone dark as she continued to scream and hit the mass before her.

Mercury stared in horror as Sailor Moon literally beat Zoicite into the ground, all her emotions screaming out against it as she stumbled across the broken ground to the ex leader of the Senshi. Moon was beside herself, screaming bastard over and over as her hands came up red and sopping from the mass. Mercury's stomach turned to see what the other girl had done in her fury and she gripped a shoulder to pull her away.

"Get OFF me!" Moon screeched, tears coursing down her face as she continued to hit. Then Tuxedo Kamen was there, tearing the blond from the ground. Mercury could only stare and turned to purge her stomach of it's contents. Mars stood behind her, bruised face from the fight. She looked ashen as she looked at what was once their enemy. Moon had ripped him to pieces in her fury. What on earth had caused such anger?!

"Moon! Stop! Get a hold of yourself!" Tuxedo Kamen roared, fighting to hold the girl as she screamed to go back to punching her enemy. Jupiter paled visibly to see her friend like that, so completely lost to her fury. Kamen held her back, refused to let go as her bloodied gloves ripped at his hold. Then she crumpled to a mass of blood soaked tears on the street, pounding at the pavement as she cried. Kamen held her long after that, watching as her friends surveyed the damage. Mercury was sobbing uncontrollably at the sight, unable to control herself. The blood, the blond hair was so familiar….

"Come on, Moon, let's go home." Kamen whispered finally, lifting the sobbing girl from the street to carry into distance.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Mamoru seethed, pacing the living room mere minutes later. Usagi sat quietly on the couch, watching him go back and forth, wondering when he was going to explode. Didn't he realize it was justice? Didn't he realize that Zoicite deserved every inch of what he got? That dead corpse taste still ran rampant through her mouth as she thought of the mess it had been. Blood for blood, that Dark Kingdom retch got what he deserved. "Do you have any idea what the officials are going to say, let alone the press. You're a public figure, Usa-chan. You can't just go around beating the bad guy to a pulp. It was wrong, Usa, not just sick or twisted or bad for press. Wrong."

"Was it?" she asked quietly, watching disinterestedly as he glared at her.

"Yes! He might have deserved it, Usa, he might have earned it, but that was over the line on your part. Vengeance is dangerous, even after it's done. If you lose yourself to it…" he paused, kneeling before her to cup her face. "Usa, vengeance is a disease of the mind…I…I don't want you to…" He couldn't form words anymore, those glazed lifeless eyes were so…dead. Had he lost her already?

"It's done, Mamoru-san." She whispered, the formal tone deafening as she stood. "I can move on now. You'll be late for work." She warned, walking out of the room. Mamoru could only stare at the place she'd been, wondering.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next morning dawned as any other, but Mamoru didn't want to get up. His bed was empty and his mind full, completely opposite of his waking yesterday. It was wrong. Irrevocably wrong, in fact. His first instinct was to race across the hall, bang down Usako's door and demand she come and lay down beside him. It wasn't possible, though, from the way she was yesterday. Odd would have been a vast understatement.

She had been completely silent after that, skipped school to sleep and do homework. When she disappeared into the shower, there were no sobs to break the steady rhythm of the water. He worried that the revenge had gotten to her, that she would turn on the entire Dark Kingdom, that he would lose her…

He shook his head and sat up. There was no way he would allow that to happen. Usagi was…everything…to… His mind ceased to function at the thought and he paused, staring into nothing. Usagi was everything…to what? To whom? The thought refused to finish itself, leaving him puzzled and even more confused than before.

The phone rang down the hallway, echoing through the apartment. A moment later, Mamoru was shocked as Usagi picked it up. What on earth was she doing up this early? She normally slept in rather late and didn't get off to school until about five till. A second later, there was a knock on his door and he walked forward, ready to see her pale, lifeless face on the other side. Instead, he saw two horrified eyes and a mouth gaping.

"Someone wants to move into the house." He nodded reassuringly, knowing what torture she must be going through. He touched her face softly and sighed.

"Don't worry, Usa-chan. Everything will be alright." She shuddered, but didn't pull away from him. It appeared that she'd been up for quite some time now, showered and dressed for the day. Maybe whatever had happened yesterday had done her some good then? "Moshi moshi."

Usagi could only stare in horror as Mamoru worked out a meeting time with the girl on the phone. Her rational mind wouldn't accept the fact that someone 0ther than her family would be living in her house. All her mother's fine furniture had been left as it always was, but she hadn't had the heart to go look in the living room again. She could hardly bear to think of the blue walls, or the baseball memorabilia in Shingo's room –the dark cherry wood table and dresser that had belonged once to her grandmother. Tears began to prick at the back of her eyes, and she turned away, unable to watch as Mamoru all but flirted with the girl on the phone.

Her heart was breaking all over again. After killing Ziocite, it had been difficult to remind herself that it was over, that the perpetrator had been put out of commission. The dark kingdom was down and out for a while, much the same as it had been with Nephrite's death. But something stung her conscience at the thought. Mako-chan had been so…haunted the next day. And Ami-chan…yesterday, she had looked so…horrified. Usagi grimaced a little at the thought. It had been a pretty gruesome way to go about her revenge, but it worked. That look on Ami's face, though, had only made the pain worse, not better. Something spoke of a certain…knowledge? Ami…knew Zoicite maybe?

"Usa-chan?" She spun, a little shocked that Mamoru had snuck up behind her so deftly.

"H-hai?"

"Did you want to go with me to the house?" and watch him flirt with the college girl face to face? Not a chance!

"No thanks. I need to get to class." She murmured, slipping past him with eyes lowered. She knew that it would happen, she would have to let go, but did it have to be so soon? It had been 8 days! It wasn't long enough to…work out the loose ends. Mamoru understood immediately, though and took her shoulder.

"Usa-chan. Come here." Usagi was completely caught off guard as those warm arms wrapped around her. How did he always know when she needed him most?! She buried her face in his chest and took a deep breath. "Everything will work out, k? Don't give up, I'm here for you." She gripped his waist and took another deep breath to keep the tears at bay. Those feelings of disappointment, sorrow, and pain came bubbling up to the surface and she sniffled, holding on tighter to him. His hand smoothed through one pigtail and he kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan." She whispered finally, finding her voice through the pain. "I…I didn't mean to…yesterday, I…" She coughed, fingers gripping the folds of his shirt. He held on tighter, fingers teasing down her face and neck.

"Usa, sh," he cleared his throat quietly and pulled away just enough to look her in the eye. "You're ok, though, right? You…you're going to move on? Please?" She nodded, unable to break his steady gaze.

"I'm done." She whispered quietly. Mamoru felt his soul quake in the finality of those words and he took a breath to steady himself. That light, always seemingly present in the back of those eyes, had gone almost completely out. It was perhaps the most disturbing thing he noticed about her in the past few days. He did the only thing his rational mind could possibly conceive.

Their lips touched softly and she sucked in a breath, fingers tightening. Her lips were tender against his, hair already wound around one hand. Her whole body shivered against his as he pressed further, hand angling her head to the side. She whimpered and his inside squirmed deliciously to the sound of it. This, right here, was the completion of that perfect feeling yesterday. This was exactly what was supposed to follow the cuddling, not the fight. That had been a mistake. Now that his mind could follow the progression of events, he'd have to use this particular tool more often.

She stiffened suddenly, and pushed him away, the look in her eyes bitter. He could only stare at her, curious why on earth she would break that moment. A hollow sounding laugh fell from her mouth and she turned away.

"I'm sure the princess will enjoy those much more than I will. You better save them for her."

Somewhere between sitting down on the grass alone and taking her first bite of sushi, Usa noticed someone staring at her from across the yard. It had begun as the strange tingling feeling between her shoulder blades and grown till she turned. The space was seemingly empty, though, and she turned back to her lunch in silence.

"You look lonely." Someone whispered threateningly close to her ear and she yelped, nearly jumping out of her skin. Dark violet eyes stared down at her and she felt a shiver crawl up her spine. Dimon smiled charmingly, backing away just a bit. "Sorry, Buns, didn't mean to scare you. Haven't seen you around in a while." She gulped down her mouthful, trying to think of any explanation other than the truth.

"I, uh…moved." Tears pricked the back of her eyes, but she simply turned back to her lunch without explanation. It was too painful to think about the changes in the past week or so. She didn't even really feel like talking to anyone. It was the reason she'd avoided Ami-chan and Mako-chan's pointed looks. Even Naru-chan had stared at her this morning, as if she didn't quite know what to make of the little blond girl.

"You seem so…sad today, little one. What's wrong?" Dimon whispered, settling down beside her.

"And this is the kitchen." Mamoru gestured crudely around the room as a knock came to the door. The two girls glanced at each other curiously, then looked to him. Clearing his throat, he slipped from the room.

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!" Rei's voice called through the door and Mamoru grimaced inwardly. How could he even hope to explain the situation to her, let alone have her understand why he was there, of all places.

He slipped open the door, looking down on the obviously distraught Shinto priestess. There were tears streaming down her face and her cheeks were red from crying. Those dark violet eyes opened wide at seeing Mamoru in Usagi's house, but she brushed off the fact, coming forward to grip his shirt pleadingly.

"Please, Mamoru-san, where is she? Where is everyone?!" Mamoru could only grip her shoulders and pull her away long enough to look her in the eye. She really had no clue what was going on, did she?

"Your parents were murdered?!" He whispered, shocked eyes as wide as saucers, tears were streaming freely down her face and she clutched to his shirt as he held her. Broken sobs emanated across the yard and she shook uncontrollably in the aftermath of her broken heart. In her mind flashed images of blood, Shingo's wide, terrified brown eyes, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. It was something she could almost hear in the back of her mind as she clung helplessly to the older boy for comfort.

"No one knows about it, nothing was ever put in the papers. They don't even know who did it or why." Her voice cracked painfully. Dimon's hand slid across her back and she gulped, feeling that warning tingle shoot through her mind. The voice of that man…the one that finally caught her last week…whispered in her head. His words were jumbled, unintelligible. But the tone could not be denied.

"Don't cry, little Bunny." Dimon whispered and she glanced up, feeling that ridiculous fear shoot through her again. His eyes seemed darker than normal, his hair lighter. Sunlight reflected off the top of his head, making him seem pale and…strange….

"Rei-chan, didn't you hear? They were…" The ground all but heaved in revolt and Mamoru paused mid-sentence, feeling nauseous. His grip on the dark girl's shoulders slacked and he felt, more than heard, Usagi whimper in the back of his mind. Something was happening to her, he knew it. His eyes narrowed dangerously, the muscle in his jaw jumping. Rei took a step back, feeling terror race through her for the first time in the presence of the college student. He'd never looked so murderous before.

"M-Mamoru-san?" She whispered curiously, watching as navy eyes turned nearly black in anger and he set himself, breathing harshly.

"We'll continue this later, ladies." He turned, ushering the other girls out of the house and locking the door. They barely had time to say goodbye before Mamoru was in his car and racing away. Rei, for one, had never really been so confused before.

First, Sailor Moon had completely forgotten all manner of self control and literally beat Zoicite into the cement. The sight had been the most terrifying thing Rei had ever witnessed. To see Usagi-chan so…broken, ferocious…and lost. It had been horrible. It was bad enough that she'd refused to speak to them since her leadership had been ousted. And now…it was too late.

Rei stared down the empty road, wondering when things had gotten so far out of control.

Usagi had never been paralyzed by a single look, but the way Dimon's eyes darkened, when he came closer, she couldn't move. Terrifying memories of Zoicite's kiss shot through her, that dead taste invaded her senses and she whimpered helplessly as the older boy loomed closer. The strangest thing of all, though, was that the closer he came, the less she really cared if he kissed her or not. What did it matter, her mind argued, nothing would ever happen between them. If it did, he would die just like everyone else and she would be alone again. But she was always alone, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

A few tears streaked unnoticed down her cheek at the first tentative brush of his mouth against hers. She felt her whole body shudder…but it was in revulsion. It was as if her very being rejected this boy above all others, tried in vain to pull away from him, do anything that would keep him far from her. But it didn't matter how hard she tried in her very soul, she couldn't pull away, she couldn't say no. Her heart was too broken to force the will on the rest of her and she let him kiss her –but took no part nor pleasure in it. He was everything that didn't matter, and in the end, Mamoru was everything she couldn't have.

It ended abruptly.

Dimon was lifted from his sitting position beside her and thrown into a tree by a VERY pissed Mamoru. Usagi's eyes was filled with the vision of her protector, shoulders nicely outlined in a dark blue button up, muscles straining in the effort to pin the younger boy to the tree. His eyes spoke of all the hatred in the world, all the injustice, all the holy anger that could be summoned. The muscles in his back defined through the shirt and his face distant, powerful and terrifying was focused solely on the pop idol, and it was more than apparent that given the chance, the boy would already be dead.

Usagi leapt to her feet, noting that the vein in Mamoru's forehead was bulging, and that he was trying to form words. It was obvious that the indignity was too much, that he could no longer find the expressions that he needed. It was only after a moment of silence that he spoke, his voice a dark and demanding thing that shook Usa's heart in fear.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He whispered, enunciating every syllable. "If I ever catch you near her again, no force on earth will keep you alive. Do you understand me, American?" He spoke the word with distaste, as if the very thought made him want to puke.

"And what are you, her brother?" Dimon asked calmly around the hand at his throat. He wondered faintly why his bodyguards hadn't already come to tackle this jealous guy to the ground. One glance behind them, though, showed two unconscious people in the grass and he rolled his eyes. So hard to find good help these days.

"Her pit bull." He paused, turning his head only slightly to check on said girl, noting that she actually looked scared of him. "Daijoubu, Usagi-chan?" He asked softly, tightening his grip on the boy as he turned.

"H-hai. Arigatou, Mamo-chan." Straitening her shoulder again, Usagi tried in vain to smile, show him she was really fine. It obviously didn't have the same effect she'd wished for.

"Good." His eyes trained themselves on Dimon again and he tried to smile through the irritation. "Remember what I said, punk." Even the ground seemed to shiver in response to some unseen power as Mamoru released the boy and took a step toward Usagi. She felt that energy course through her feet and up her legs. It was…strangely protective, almost sentient. His hand touched her shoulder and she glanced up, careful to hide what she could of her earlier tears. He noticed, though, wiping at the streaks with his thumb.

It didn't even matter if Dimon was there anymore, Usagi's heart pulsed painfully in her chest and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It was difficult. Every fiber of her being wanted to jump in his arms and cry till the world fell away and it was just them. But she knew it could never be like that, no matter how sweet his kiss had been earlier, she couldn't allow herself to get close. The princess was a mere breath away, and soon he'd be lost to her.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to class." His arm went pointedly around her shoulder and they ducked under a branch. Dimon glared angrily at the two as they left, thoughts raging. He kicked at the two on the ground in irritation, if even a little consoled as they fell to dust.

"He's every bit as gorgeous as I remember him." A woman's voice broke through the trees and he glanced sideways. The ebbing and flowing red mane was enough to say who she was and he cleared his throat, shaking the white locks as they lengthened shaggily.

"So I take it that's his Highness? Pitiful little wretch." Beryl glanced his way in annoyance, flicking a floor length lock behind her shoulder.

"He's twice the man you'll ever be, my dear. It's no shock the princess fell for him. I remember falling quite hard myself." Her eyes glinted maliciously. "I can't wait to have her long pale throat in my hands; just to see those eyes pop out as I squeeze." Long red nails glinted in the afternoon sun and her fingers twitched. Diamond reached out, gripping those hands harshly and glaring her down.

"She's mine, Beryl. If you so much as touch her, I'll have you filleted like bad fish."

They walked in silence, not quite sure what to say to each other. Usagi had gone pretty far out into the fields to eat, so it took some time to get back to the school building. How exactly Mamoru had tracked her down so quickly was a little bizarre, but she figured it probably had something to do with being Sailor Moon. Of course, how on earth he knew she was in trouble was a whole new story.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mamoru asked finally, pulling her to a stop to look her over. He didn't appear to have hurt her at all, but sometimes the wound is on the inside. Usagi nodded, smiling gratefully.

"How did you know?" Mamoru cocked his head curiously and she tried again. "I was hiding from everyone and he just showed up. How did you know where I was? How did you know that I …didn't want it?" Mamoru's dark eyes went steel grey for a moment and his jaw muscle twitched. He was quite for a while, probably still trying to calm his nerves, she discerned to herself.

"I know what it's like when you kiss someone and enjoy it, Usa-chan. You get this cute little smile in the corner of your mouth and your eyes light up. Back there you just looked like a rag doll. I probably overreacted," he paused again to take a breath and forced a smile "Can you blame me if I wanted to kill him right there, though? I could tell he was…using you."

Mamoru felt dirty even saying the word. She just nodded, almost feeling his distaste as much as seeing it. Now, he hadn't mentioned in inexpressible rage hadn't just been for Dimon's use of her, it had been the fact that the younger boy had actually assumed she wanted it. Didn't he realize that Usagi was way out of his league? Didn't he realize he wasn't worthy to breathe the same air as her, let alone touch those perfect lips or defile her skin with his touch? Wasn't it obvious that an angel like Usa could never have feelings for him, no matter who he was?

Well, that, and Mamoru couldn't stand the thought of anyone else that close to her.

"Want to hear the funny thing?" He asked with that cocky grin on his face again as they turned toward the school once more. Usagi cocked an eyebrow curiously and he laughed at himself. "I could have killed for a sword right then."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The door slipped open quietly and Usagi trudged through, somewhat hazy from all the schoolwork and strange looks she'd received today. It was bad enough being the dumb one, but turning into the smart one had gotten her all but nothing. People stared at her blatantly as she walked passed, almost as if their eyes alone were accusing her of lying. She faintly remembered looking at the test wall where she usually was and being surprised not to find her name there. Usually at the bottom, she had found herself above the average mean. It wasn't exactly where Ami-chan was, but it was no where near where she was used to.

Mako-chan had stared at her the hardest, though, as if she didn't know her. That particular bite hurt the worst. Makoto had always been Usa's strength since joining their ranks, she'd been there to defend and to justify, and now it was lost. It had been for a while. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but it seemed like everything was falling apart around her and no one bothered to care. The Amazonian soldier hadn't even bothered to ask about the random outburst of violence yesterday. She hadn't even bothered to say hello.

It was over now, though, she was back at Mamoru's apartment and ready to set everything aside and relax tonight. Between school work, trauma and Senshi business, she was exhausted.

Soft music played from the living room and she cocked her head curiously. Mamo-chan was never home when she got back from school. He had classes down at the college till six. She stepped further down the hallway toward the living room, edging her way around papers strewn across the path. A thrill of fear shot through her and she pressed herself against the wall.

Mamoru was never so messy.

Soft music began to play, it sounded like piano. Usagi froze for a second as someone cursed and stopped, the rustling of papers reverberated in the silence. She peaked around the corner cautiously, a little shocked to see it was only Mamoru sitting behind an electric piano. She'd never seen it before, let alone seen him behind it. His hair was rumpled and his shirt wrinkled, his shoes had gone missing and he was wearing only one sock. She stifled a giggle at the strange picture it made.

"Usa-chan, is that you?" He turned, grinning at her openly. "Uh, I was going to have all of this cleaned up before you got home, but I got a little sidetracked." He stood, picking his way around the papers on the floor and hug her. She let him, still trying not to laugh at how out of character he seemed.

"What on earth are you doing?!" she questioned, slightly amused at the playful way his tousled hair stuck out in all directions. He grinned sheepishly and ran his hands through his hair.

"Uh, well you see, I…I get a little lost…in my projects." Usa smiled and leaned down to lift up a sheet of paper to flatten across her knee. It was sheet music, written in Mamoru's spidery handwriting.

"What's this?" she asked, turning it around several times to figure out which way it went. Mamoru gripped it and turned so that it was facing upright and placed a hand in the small of her back to guide her toward the piano in the center of the room.

"Here, let me show you." He set the paper down against the stand and sat demurely behind the keys. His fingers moved slowly at first, single notes ringing through the room. It was simple, beautiful. Usagi found herself smiling lightly at it as his other hand came in on the bottom. The music slowly became more and more intricate, chords dug deep within her soul and seemed to fill that aching pit of loneliness all over again.

"You wrote this?" She asked quietly and he glanced up to nod, continuing without glancing at the sheet. It was as if the music was written directly into his hands. It was no wonder, she realized, that they had always seemed so strong. To do this often would require every muscle in them. "What do you call it?" She broke the music again and he stopped, shrugging this time.

"I'm not sure yet. Lyrics aren't exactly my strong point, it takes much longer to do them." She nodded, biting her lip and glancing around the room. Those balled up sheets were generally located to his right, and the flat sheets, she surmised, were all the things he wanted to keep. But they were everywhere, no rhyme or reason to their arrangement. A part of her truly enjoyed seeing Mamoru's messy, unorganized side. It humanized him.

"It sounds…western classical, almost. Like an opera song." She smiled whimsically and scooted papers over to make space for herself on the couch. Mamoru stopped playing to run a hand through his hair.

"I know. Unpatriotic, isn't it? But I've always liked the style, for some reason. It's soothing, romantic." Usa cocked an eyebrow interestedly.

"Romantic, hu? Mamo-baka, that princess is going to have her hands full with you." There was a slight hint of bitterness in her voice. Mamoru picked up on it easily after the scene this morning. "Please continue playing, though. I'll do my homework right here, if it won't bother you." Papers rustled together as she began to pull notebooks and texts carefully out to set in front of her. Mamoru just nodded and turned back to the piano, not fully understanding why his chest ached to see the shimmer in one corner of her eye.

He continued to play, aimlessly roaming across the keyboard as his thoughts drifted over the events of the day. That perfect, sweet feeling of kissing her washed over him again, making him wish he'd moved a little faster. It was nothing compared to the kiss at the embassy weeks ago, that particular joy had been beyond words. But it had been right! Everything about the both of them had been right! His logical mind could find no excuse not to simply stand up, tackle the girl on the couch, and kiss her senseless. Of course, all she would do is pull away and say something snide, like she had this morning. Why wouldn't she just let him in?! He, unlike her family, had the power to protect himself, and the likelihood of him dying in battle was by far lower than anyone else! He could make things explode! What more could anyone ask for?!

Usagi's head perked up the very second a particular chord was hit and she drew in a breath. The natural progression, she could actually follow on this one! It was almost as if she knew the song by heart. But the words…the words she couldn't think of. Where had Mamoru come up with such an ancient, beautiful sound? She'd supposed it had something to do with his hands hitting the chords differently than they had, but really couldn't think of how it all worked. She set a hand against Mamoru's shoulder, leaning over to watch him.

He stopped instantly, turning to look up at her. There was a forlorn, distant look to her eyes, as if Usagi had gone somewhere far away in her own mind. He reached back to touch her hand gently, wondering why she would have that look on her face now. She smiled, and his heart leapt inside of him.

"Mamo-chan, I …" The ground began to rumble once more, this time with such force that Usagi felt it through him. She squealed, leaping back as Mamoru jumped to his feet.

"You are under suspension, Usa-chan! If I catch you beating anyone into the ground, I'm going to throw you over one knee and spank you, got it?!" She gulped and nodded, raising a hand to transform.

The battlefield stretched before her, littered with bodies. Her stomach heaved in protest, and she was ultimately grateful for not having eaten since lunch. There was so much carnage, it was impossible for the Dark Kingdom to have done all this! All they had seemed to want before was energy, right? But then, her family hadn't been for energy, it had been for the crystals. Her jaw set angrily and she heaved a breath as another flash of Shingo's broken, bloodied form filled her mind.

Zoicite was dead, but that didn't mean the battle was over. He'd been the puppet, not the master.

Everything was instantly coated in a frozen mist, and Moon could finally tell that there were several Youma, instead of the mere one that they'd gotten used to. The Dark Kingdom was getting bolder, it would seem. Tuxedo Kamen stood beside her, silent and impassive, waiting for her to call the shot.

Moon leapt down from the building, staff wielded around her head in a threatening arc. The battlefield erupted in flame, nearly melting the sidewalk. Lightning arched through rolling clouds above her as she landed on the rubble strewn street. A few quick steps and she landed a punch across one youma's face, using that leverage to leap into a flying kick to it's head. Fire raced on the edge of her vision and she leapt backwards, watching as a flaming bird screeched past her and slammed into the monster.

Tuxedo was there the second she landed on her feet and both gripped hands and charged their powers. The other Senshi paused just long enough to see the shear agonized bliss cross both faces and light surround them like marbled stone.

"Moon Healing."

"Smoking bomber!"

The monster ripped itself apart, chunks of green and brown flesh turning ashen in the wake of both attacks. Another leapt over the flaming ash and into the other three Senshi. The battle field was instantly coated in freezing mist and Moon was pulled roughly to Tuxedo Kamen's side. Surrounded, it would seem. Shapes shifted through the mist like specters and Sailor Moon's brow furrowed dangerously. They chose the wrong time to attack.

"Smoking Bomber!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled toward her left. For the first time, she really noticed just how powerful his attack had become. Every cell in her body nearly screamed in the building energy that gathered in his palm. Every hair was standing on edge, and she felt more than saw the very ground beneath them giving off that power. It was almost like…she was channeling, or funneling the power into something more concentrated. Her mind spun at the new information even as the entire field to their left exploded into red and orange fire.

The blast knocked both from their feet, and Moon went flying several yards. Both were separated and her whole side erupted in pain as she lit against a crumbled chunk of street. The ground was sticky with blood. She hardly had time to get her bearings before claw-like hands gripped both arms and she was ripped from the ground. She screamed, struggling against those terrifying hands, kicking with all the strength she possessed.

Unfortunately, it was not enough. The Youma screeched in victory, holding her high above the ground in a choking stranglehold. Her vision began to swim and the sounds of thunder seemed distant. All that was real was the hand against her throat and the mist around them. A single shout broke through the wall, though, and Moon's heart constricted painfully. Tuxedo Kamen had been hurt?! Everything else disappeared in a confusing mesh of sounds and lights.

There was an orange streak flying past one corner of her eye as a new sailor leapt from the building and into the fray, platinum blond hair streaming after her like a banner. Her fuku wasn't one that Moon recognized as the field began to swim in darkness.

"Crescent beam!" She screamed, pointing the same finger at her adversary. Power gathered at the tip and exploded outward like a death ray. Moon fell to the earth, clutching at her throat and staring. She'd just used a…phrase from the moon? Then it hit her, the fuku, the red ribbon…Sailor V had come to her rescue?! The Mythological London Senshi had come from the mist, seemingly. It was too impossible to even suggest! After her own appearance, V had all but disappeared!

The Youma took the hit rather badly, stumbling and gasping for breath as it's chest heaved against charred flesh. Moon glanced back at the attacker, eyes roving over the suite in wonder. There was no way it could be true. Pale blue eyes turned back to her and she gulped, struggling up to an elbow.

"Heal it, Moon!" She whispered quietly, her voice as steady as her gaze. Usagi nodded and stood, twirling the staff around expertly to aim for the youma.

"Healing activation." She whispered quietly and watched as the whole street exploded in light. The bodies around the sidewalks slowly began to shift even as the youma fell to dust. Moon felt inclined to go, maybe see how bad Mamoru had been wounded in that last attack, but for some reason she couldn't. The new sailor entranced her, the silhouette was…familiar.

"Sailor V?" She asked quietly, afraid her mind was playing tricks on her. After the violent reaction she'd had to Zoicite only yesterday, she began to wonder if it all wasn't simply in her imagination. The other blond nodded, pulling out the trademark red goggles.

"Hai! But it was only temporary. You see, I'm actually one of your guys, training in London while you matured. I didn't expect you to do so that quickly, though! Just look at how powerful you've become Moon!" The intimidating figure of the phantom champion of justice faded in the last sentence. She giggled girlishly behind a hand and then thrust it forward to take hers. "Watashi wa Sailor Venus desu. And you of course, are Sailor Moon. It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Usagi couldn't help the girlish grin that overcame her.

"Hai, hai! You're my idol! I can't believe it's really you!" Venus' eyes sparkled and she posed overdramatically as the other girls approached.

"In the flesh! And you guys must be the other Sailor Senshi. Mars," she shook hands and a strange look entered the raven-haired girl's eyes. "Mercury." She greeted, yet again the same reaction. "Jupiter." Almost instantly the girls felt dazed and out of sorts.

"If you will allow me." A male voice broke through their thoughts and all turned to see an identical Luna look-alike in white. The cat calmly sat on his haunches before the blond girl and cleared his throat.

"May I introduce her Royal Highness, Princess Serenity. Sole heir of the Moon kingdom."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Usagi's eyes went wide and she involuntarily took a step back. This was the long awaited princess? The one they'd been searched desperately for? It had been months since their mission started, and at least a year since V had appeared in London. All that effort wasted…

And yet, somewhere in Usagi's soul, a little fire flickered against the oncoming wind and died.

So this was who Mamoru had sworn his heart to. The princess was beautiful, unearthly so, almost like an American movie star. Her eyes were big and pale blue, and long, long platinum locks fell against her thighs. Usagi felt a surge of jealousy for that perfect body. Everything about Venus was in its place. Everything, it seemed, including the things she hadn't bothered to mention yet- like holding Mamoru's heart in her elegant, perfectly sculptured hands.

Usagi could see why the dark protector had been attracted to her in some degree. They were both about the same height with blond hair and blue eyes. But that was where the similarities ended. Venus was everything Usagi wasn't. And that would never change.

"Hai, demo –for everyday, you can call me Aino Minako. I'm fifteen just like you guys!" She powered down, orange and yellow ribbons flying outward. Once done, she stood in a regular school outfit, much like Usagi's from Juuban Jr. High. Usagi managed a smile, as she had done for months now.

"Hey, you must attend Quuban! That's only a few blocks from my school." Minako smiled and nodded, hands going behind her back.

"Artimis, if I had known you were going to be here, I wouldn't have bothered rushing. And why couldn't you send me word you'd found the Princess, I've had these poor girls out looking for a long time now!" The white cat suddenly lost all regal bearing and blushed.

"Well if you'd let me know where you were, maybe I could do just that, Luna." He muttered something darkly and stalked away indignantly.

"Same old Artimis." Luna sighed, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, the other girls had turned to their princess in wonder. It almost seemed like everyone was too afraid to speak to her. Usagi was simply too heartbroken to have reached the goal. She couldn't account for anyone else, though, as she glanced around the other three faces. They had clumped together, rather pointedly leaving her out of the group. She sighed deep down and plastered on a smile before turning back to Minako.

"So what's it like being a princess?" Usagi breathed quietly while the others sweat-dropped. Could she really be that ditzy? Even Minako seemed a little uncomfortable and laughed while waving it off.

"It's hardly even noticeable, promise. Give me an update on the mission, though. How are things here in Tokyo?" Usagi began to open her mouth, but Rei beat her to it.

"Getting out of hand, I'm afraid. It seems like there are two different enemies here, and one is by far stronger than the other. The Youma's we've normally faced are getting almost ridiculously easy to beat, while these other ones, we have to wait for her to show up." The word was given a vicious twist and Usagi's mouth tightened. "In fact, things are so far out of hand that we can't even hardly tell if Moon's gunna go crazy and beat someone's head into the street at the drop of a pin."

"Is that altogether necessary, Mars?" Moon's fists balled and shook, but her back was strait as she glared directly into the face of her once-friend. The Shinto priestess glared back, but there was fear, and even a little concern shining behind her eyes. Moon could hardly believe it, though. If Mars was so concerned, she wouldn't push her luck.

"I believe it is, Moon. You won't fight with us, you're consorting with someone who could be working for the enemy, and your endangering the rest of us with your wild stunts. We never know what you're going to do next, Moon, and that's a little scary with your powers." Moon raised her chin defiantly and walked forward just enough to get up in Mars' face.

"How dare you." She whispered angrily, stance calm against her words. "You have no idea what I've been through lately." Mar's didn't dare say anything, the aura around Moon was so deafeningly powerful that it seemed almost regal. Without any word from her adversary to say against it, Moon nodded. "If I'm such a threat to you, then I will leave." Moon turned, half hoping anyone would say anything. The only comment came from an unexpected corner, though.

"N-Nani???" Minako nearly screeched and tore off after the other blond. "Moon! Moon, matte! What's going on?"

"Eiie, watashi wa Tsukino Usagi." She turned, another smile on her face. For the first time, though, Minako could see her eyes. They looked…dead. "The scout team has broken up, your highness. I'm sorry I couldn't keep it together till you got here. Gomen. Gomen nasai. Demo, Tuxedo Kamen-sama was badly injured and is sure to need assistance. The others will show you around while I help him." Minako's eyes nearly bulged completely out of their sockets. The team has broken up? Tuxedo Kamen badly injured? How had things gotten so far out of hand?

"Eiie, Usagi-chan. Go, demo, can we meet tomorrow after school?" The other blond nodded and bowed with grace and dignity before turning to walk away.

Minako, for one, had been told of the other team, of her mission to help them bring about the Silver Millennium. She'd heard rumors of the ditzy hesitant hero of Tokyo, but it hardly matched the girl before her. Usagi…something terrible must have happened. Minako clutched at her throat quietly.

Usagi had looked so dead.

Across town, Usagi slid her key into the lock at Mamoru's apartment, wondering how this was all going to work. For one, Minako would never allow another girl to room with her Mamoru. Usagi would have to move back into her house. Tears came to her eyes at the thought. The house with all her memories…her family… It was much too soon for that! Her heart couldn't take that stress on top of all this! She felt herself withering away, dying beneath the torrent of pain and sorrow. It had been eating at her for so long now, that it seemed like….

Somewhere in the back of her mind, things began to click into place. The horrible feeling swept over her again at the realization. It wouldn't be long now.

The lights flicked on and she could only stare uncomprehendingly at the lump on the living room floor. It was Mamoru, and he was still clad in his tuxedo. She raced forward to check his pulse and turn him over. He was breathing heavily and unconscious. It was unsure how he even made it home in that condition. Papers from before were still littering most of the room, and she knew how much they meant to him. He was covered in sweat and blood, staining the carpet dark crimson. Usagi pushed the papers out of the way hurriedly so they wouldn't get caught by it. Forcing back the waves of panic, the blond stood and ran towards the bathroom to get his stash of medical supplies.

How had he been hurt THAT badly? Her fingers clumsily fumbled through the plastic bin to get sewing needles and medical thread. Her mind refused to work properly, and it was difficult to find the things that she wanted. Racing back to his prone body and gently lifting his shoulders, she threw one arm over her and dragged the unconscious hero back toward his room to lay him out on the bed. He had never shown her how the suit came off, and she cursed the luck of it all. He never got hurt in battle! She fumbled with his heavy body, pealing back the layers of fine cloth to get to the wound in his side. Ever since she'd teamed up with him, though, it had gotten worse and worse for him. His body was heavy and bulky….and muscled. Her breathing went shallow just to watch his chest move and she gulped, tearing her eyes from the sight. Instead, there just below his rib cage, was a gash the size of her palm. She set her mouth and began to work, conscious of his muffled grunts as she did so.

Hours later, the shrapnel had been removed, the laceration sown together and the wound had been bound. She sat there beside him, wondering how in the world he'd gotten back to the apartment with how much blood was lost. The thought came back from before and she felt deep down inside her self. What followed was a bitter, hollow laugh.

She could tell she was dying.

But it didn't matter. Mamoru is what mattered. Minako is what mattered. She leaned forward, brushing a tentative hand over the red spot on the bandaging. His powers would allow for healing within a few days from a cut like this, but it would be far too long to keep him from his beloved princess. There was no way she could present him in such a sad condition. She closed her eyes, willing a part of herself into the man who had saved her life so many times. She could almost feel the wound begin to pull itself together and heal. But even with that pathetic amount of energy she could spare, her whole frame slumped. Black dots danced before her eyes as she leaned heavily against the bed. His color began to return, though, and the breathing evened out. She could only assume that he would be alright, but reminded herself that he would need to be checked in the morning for infection.

It felt like an uphill battle to simply stand and stumble toward her room. Several times, those dark spots swam before her eyes and she had to stop, leaning against the wall and gasping for breath. Her joints ached with the excess effort placed on them. It seemed impossible to simply remain standing long enough to cross the hall. Her room was dark and cluttered, she tripped several times, going down on the carpet harshly. A few broken sobs broke past her defenses then, both at how pathetic she was, and the hopeless situation she had gotten herself into.

Mamoru really didn't need anyone like her there. She was useless, a waste of space and time. He had spent so much time and money and effort on her, only to watch her fade into nothing. She sobbed then for the lost time, wishing that he would at least remember her once she was gone. Even that hope seemed far away as her head finally reached the pillow and the darkness consumed her.

The ground is hard and covered in dead branches. Usagi lays there, unable to move, hardly able to breathe. The chaos that normally haunted her dreams continues around her, but she cannot even scream as demons tear the people to bits. Something wet and sticky touches her face, and she chokes on something. The ground begins to stain red and she shivers, beginning to feel the cold climb up her legs. Fear begins to mount, causing her panicked breathes to gurgle as that wetness climbs in her throat. A purple dress comes into view and she hears a wicked laugh. Pain exploded in her stomach as a foot reaches out to kick her over.

The agony is too intense, both from the kick and something else. Somehow she knew that something terrible had already happened, that she could no longer move on her own. The foot kicked her again and she turned, vision clouding as the agony slams into her again. Dark red eyes, laughing and malicious came into view and the terror became all consuming. Above her stood someone she recognized deep inside her soul, someone as evil as all the demons of the underworld. Something glints silver and red, catching her eye as she glanced down to see a sword shoved through her chest. Both blue eyes widened impossibly and she exhaled, bubbles of blood spewing from her mouth.

"Finally, the princess is mine." The woman whispers and reaches forward to grip the hilt of the sword. Usagi screams as the blade is ripped from her body and everything turns black.

The sun seemed to climb over the horizon mere minutes after her head had hit the pillow. She knew it had been hours since falling asleep, and yet it hadn't made any difference. Her whole body was sore and difficult to move through the exhaustion. She forced herself up, though, to shower and change for the day. With how much school she'd missed lately, if she didn't get going, they would hold her back a grade. The dishonor would be deafening. Since there were none left of her family to bring that honor, she would force herself to do it. Of course, it hardly seemed to matter what the revelation of yesterday. Of course, today had to be a good day, she was meeting with the princess after school. It would be too much to had her highness look at her with cold, judgmental eyes.

The shower wasn't nearly as reviving as she would have hoped, and she found herself staring in the mirror mindlessly for a few minutes. The girl before her didn't even look like Usagi. She looked like she was dead. Her skin was pallid and her eyes bruised from exhaustion and tears. Even if she were to survive the coming years of battle, no one would want her in this condition. What beauty she might have had before seemed completely gone this morning, and she mourned the loss of it. On a brighter note, though, at least that Dimon kid probably wouldn't want her anymore. She tried to smile at the thought, but it turned into tears just as quickly.

The truth was, people like Usagi were never meant to live out their lives alone. Without the comforting feelings of others, they begin to lose hope, to fade, and to feel as if they don't exist. With the loss of her friends, family, and any chance of a loved one, Usagi began to feel herself fade from existence. There was simply nothing left for her here. Be it by battle, sickness, or accident, she would die. And there would be no one there to care, to mourn for her, to miss her. Not even Mamoru would notice her gone with his princess beside him. Oh, there might be times when he would lean close to their children and tell a fairy tale of the once brave soldier, though he couldn't remember where she went or how she left.

She splashed cold water on her face several times, trying to wash away the thoughts before they could continue. It was much too late for that, though, as her mind continued on it's morbid path. She sighed, splashing water on her face one more time before wiping it off with the towel. It only seemed to help a little bit, though, as she turned to grab her clothing and head into her room.

A quick trip across the hallway was enough to state that he hadn't improved much. Usagi nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. It had felt like such a huge amount of energy last night, he should at least be conscious by now. The wound was still dark with blood, though it hadn't overwhelmed the wrappings. He still didn't look well enough to stand, and she was afraid he was developing a fever to boot.

"Usa…" He muttered, shifting as she lifted one lid carefully. Usagi leapt back, and could tell he was waking up. He needed rest, not someone waking him up. She hated herself, then, for disturbing him.

"Hai, Mamoru-san?" She answered, reverting back to his more formal name. How could she call him Mamo-baka or Mamo-chan now that Minako was here? They belonged together…his feelings for Usagi were simply a remainder of that. Usagi bit her lip as he struggled to open his eyes on his own.

"Usa…wh-what happened?" he murmured quietly and she smiled brightly to hide the pain.

"You got hurt last night, Mamoru-san. Just lay back, I think you have a fever. I'll email your professors and let them know you're sick." She lifted the bottle of tablets on his bedside table and fed him two before pressing the glass to his lips. His perfect…strong….soft lips. Her eyes began to tear over. Not mine. Never mine. "Now, remember, two pills every 4 to 6 hours. Try to get as much sleep as possible, ne? I'll bring home something for dinner." He nodded and she set the glass on the bedside table again. It was conveniently left out that the princess had been discovered. He didn't need that to worry about right now. He needed rest and relaxation. Usagi decided she'd drop by the college and pick up any assignments that might come up.

"Usa? Why are you calling me Mamoru?" He asked somewhat tiredly, already falling back into dreamland. A tear slipped past her defenses, though she kept her tone light.

"Oh, no reason. Just get better, ne?" She slipped silently out the door, not sure how he would take that last part. In his normal state, he would have arched one eyebrow, looked her over with that amused smile and ask again. But not now, he was far too injured to be himself. It was the only time she could get away with saying things like that without being questioned.

A part of her had never wanted to find the princess, just so she could be with Mamoru like always. But, after last week she'd slowly been slipping into a pit of despair, pushing even him away. Now she could see why. Her family had been only a stepping stool to this –as much as she loved them desperately- it would be so much harder to let him go.

"Usagi-chan!!" Minako yelled, running across the park toward her new friend. Usagi had seemed so lost in thought a moment ago, but it all vanished as she saw Minako race toward her. A smile spread across her face at the sight of the other blond. They would be the best of friends.

"Kon'wa, Minako-sama." Usagi bowed just slightly enough to show respect, but not tip anyone off. Minako nearly panicked, rushing forward to put an arm around her new friend. There would be none of that while she was around, that was for sure.

"It's Minako-chan, Usagi! And none of that, by the way! This is supposed to be a fun thing! Now, pick up that bag, and let's get going!" Baby blue eyes sparkled and both laughed before racing off in the direction of the mall, chattering aimlessly all the way.

They spent hours simply wandering among the various shops, cooing over the cute figurines and staring through shop windows at the ball gowns. Minako seemed especially kind, even compared to the way the other girls were before the fight. Usagi was greatly appreciative of the manner and found herself smiling more often than not. It was a nice change from the tone lately. There was a particular bond between them, just as she had suspected months ago. It would have been easy to give her life for such a friend, and for such a princess.

"Oh, Usagi-chan…" Minako breathed and reached around to feel the soft material. "You look awesome in that! You should get it!" Usagi did, in fact, look wonderful. The half corset covered what it could of her chest, coming down in a nearly see through skirt that reached the floor. It was sexy and elegant at the same time. But in the back of her mind, she could only laugh at herself hollowly. She would never use the thing, no matter how beautiful it was. She probably wouldn't even live long enough to pretend.

"It's beautiful." She chimed in, smiling and twirling in front of the mirror. Before the fighting started, she would have bought it and worn it in her room late at night, pretending that some prince would come and carry her away. In the back of her mind, she could see Mamoru holding her along that silver seashore and smiled sadly. The love affair was almost over. No prince would ever come and carry her away.

"Well, are you going to get it?" Minako demanded, still fingering the material. Usagi made a face and shrugged.

"Probably not, I have to pick something up for dinner and I don't have enough for both." The other blond stared at her through the mirror and shook her head.

"Usagi-chan! I will lend you the money to get it! It seriously looks slammin' on you!" Usagi shrugged again and turned toward the dressing rooms.

"I don't like it all that much, Minako-chan. Besides, I should probably get back to the apartment." Her friend nodded knowingly and walked forward to close the door after her.

Mere seconds after the lock clicked into place, Usagi heard a shrill scream coming from the food court and spun. The door swung open again and Minako ran through, locking it after them and turning to her with that same look of determination that Mamoru seemed to wear to battles. They would do well together.

"Youma?" Usagi asked quietly and the other nodded. Usagi closed her eyes, reaching down into herself where she and Mamoru stood together and reached up to cover his eyes. Instantly, whatever link was there was completely shut off and she ripped her broach from the uniform on the chair.

"Yamen!" an authoritative voice called from across the hallway and the Youma glanced up from its' prone victim. Rivers of saliva dripped from the maw onto the face of a young girl, clawed hands sunk into the tile beside her and rippling sinew shimmered with sweat in the afternoon sunlight behind it. Moon felt a little nervous just looking at the thing. It seemed more powerful, and more intimidating than she had previously thought. Venus nudged her from the side and she cleared her throat to start speaking again.

Instead, she nixed the routine and simply leapt into battle. It screeched, shattering store front windows and lunging forward. Venus cursed something beneath her breath and leapt forward also, calling her crescent beam into action. Moon's skill with the discus had grown, and instead of lifting it off her head as normal, she simply held her hand forward. The burning disc shot from it's place on her forehead, split into several pieces and spiraled into a death dance around the monster.

Venus, too shocked at the sudden movement to really do anything, lost control of her beam and it shattered, the force behind it nearly knocking her to the ground. Still grounded by the awesome power now at her command, Venus could only gape as Moon swung into action. To say that she was completely different than reports had suggested would be an understatement. Her face was grim, body as completely in her control as the discus was. Though the attack had shattered, it seemed even more powerful than anything Venus had ever been able to use. In fact, she found herself wondering why her powers had chosen now to start working so well. She glanced at Moon again, once more overcome with wonder at how well she could handle herself, at the utter grace that seemed so distant from Usagi's usual demeanor. She gulped a little, then, and began to stand from her place on the floor. There was no question who stood before her now, and Venus felt her whole soul shake in the implications of it.

Yes, things had gotten very far out of hand.

Mamoru woke feeling much akin to a near-dead badger after a fight. He was tired, worn, and grumpy beyond all counts. His head was foggy and the sunlight too bright. Usako must have pulled the drapes, though, he realized once he glanced around. She must have come in and closed them before waking him up this morning. Though the memory was as foggy as everything else, the glass was still on the table beside him, which meant that it had been real.

He sat up, gingerly touching the cut at his side and grimacing. No doubt Usako had done something there as well. It had been a stupid move to pull on the field, but with the youma so close, it had been the only thing he could think of. Thankfully, she seemed to have known what had happened. The healing process had already begun on it, and it appeared to have been cleaned astonishingly well. It must have taken her hours, he realized. She had to get up early and go to class this morning too. Already exhausted, she must have all but ghosted her way to school this morning. His heart swelled to a lump in his throat at the thought of her sacrifice for him.

Usako, we're hopeless, he realized quietly. He was nothing without her around the apartment, had grown so used to her being there that the thought of her leaving caused an unbearable pain to shoot through him. And yet things felt so incomplete with her. He needed her, yes. But she was more than just a comrade, more than just a surgeon, more than just a friend. The concept was alien, though, and he found himself extremely puzzled at the strange sensations that came over him at just the thought of her.

Dressing was painfully and horribly long, but Mamoru did it. He needed to talk to someone about it, and it couldn't be Usako, she would just muddy the waters. He needed an outside opinion, and he only knew one person who could look at it that way. The walk there was out of the question, so Mamoru took an elevator down to the parking garage and revved up the Ferrari.

"Motoki-kun!" He greeted his oldest friend from across the arcade. The blond glanced up and waved Mamoru over. It was all he could do it seemed to simply cover the distance between them.

"You ok, buddy?" He asked quietly, watching as his friend's face scrunched up in pain at the simply act of walking.

"I'll be fine. I need to talk to you about something." Motoki motioned them to the backroom and nodded to Umi on the way back. His younger sister nodded in return and took over the register as the door closed behind them. "It's just a cut." Mamoru stated as Motoki bent to look at it. "Don't worry about it, this is something a little bigger."

"Go on, Mamoru-kun." Motoki stated, still eyeing the injured side questioningly. Mamoru seemed out of breath for a few moments, seemed unable to form words as he found a seat. Finally, he simply let it out.

"Motoki-kun, when did everything get so complicated?" Mamoru asked in a pained voice as he gingerly sat down in one of the chairs his friend offered him. The blond could only look up in curiosity as he settled himself down across the table. His friend seemed so injured, body and soul today. Lately, he'd been more distant than usual, but this was just strange. His eyes seemed so confused and lost. Motoki began to develop an inkling suspicion his best friend was hiding something from him.

"What do you mean, Mamoru-kun?" he asked quietly, watching as he friend sat forward painfully. The cut in his side must be really bad; he should probably have it checked. Motoki made a mental note to point that out after their little talk.

"You know that Usagi-chan's been staying at my place since the murder, right?" the other nodded for him to continue and Mamoru ran a hand through his hair in thought. "Well, she and I have become really close since then, it started happening before then, but now it's a much bigger issue. I've told you about the princess before, right?" he waited for the other to nod before proceeding. "Well, since then I never dream of her. Ever since Usagi and her …friends got in a fight, they'd been dwindling, and now they don't come at all. Lately, I see…" he trailed off, eyes becoming almost ancient and powerfully distant. Motoki's own brown eyes widened to see that sort of look on his best friend's face. It was almost as if he didn't know the man sitting before him, that someone else –someone much older and wiser –had taken his place. "I see her, standing with me on a sea shore. Its always nighttime, but the moon is blue and the sand at our feet is silver. She's…different somehow. Her eyes seem strangely regal and her hair is also silver. I… I can't function right on days when I don't dream of her.

"She's been so sad lately, and I can't really blame her. I went through the same thing when my parents died. But, it seems like every time we start to become more comfortable around each other, she freezes up and won't come near me. And now she's calling me by 'Mamoru-san' again, as if we had never been friends to begin with. She knows who I am, Motoki-kun. This wound was bound by her the other night when I came in from a fight. She…she sees these things in her mind sometimes, I can always tell because her face goes white, her hands ball up and tears start to come to her eyes. But she won't cry in front of me, she hasn't been able to since the fight with the other girls. So she excuses herself to her room and locks the door. She cries for hours, even through the night. I want so much to help her, to take care of her and protect her, but she won't let me. She…she doesn't want me, Motoki-kun."

Motoki, for one, was completely floored by the confession. Mamoru had practically written an entire letter on the premise he was madly in love with little Usa-chan, and still had no idea what it meant. Now, hearing about her on the other hand was freighting. The death of her entire family had to be tough for sweet, innocent Usagi. To hear of her being so…strange bothered him. Motoki had offered his place to her when it happened as well, but she'd declined, saying Mamoru already promised to take care of her. He wondered if his 'little sister' had any idea what she'd done to her protector.

"You love her." Motoki whispered quietly, watching as Mamoru returned to himself to look at him with those confused eyes again. Was it really so difficult to put together for him? Understandably, Mamoru had never grown up in a love-rich environment, but one would think he could connect two and two to make four.

"I love her?" he whispered back questioningly, wondering if it could be as simple as that. The ache in his heart at her frown, the absolute joy he felt when she was happy, the way she could make him seethe one moment and chuckle the next.

'You love her.' Her father had whispered. But did he? Mamoru had never really believed in the emotion itself, only that the word could be used to describe something beyond description. Did love really exist at all, and how could it be Usagi who inspired it? Mamoru frowned in thought, reaching back to all the times they'd fought, all the times she'd laughed and he'd wanted to laugh with her. The familiar swell of pride as he envisioned her as Sailor Moon, standing tall and erect against the Youma came to mind, the vision of her sad little face as they stood outside her home, washed out in red and blue light. He had wanted so much to break down right then, knowing how her soul was in agony, knowing also that if he were to, she would crumple and fall beneath the pressure. He had to remain strong for her, had to be her support at all times. It had become by far more than an assignment, it had become almost an obsession. Recognition began to grow somewhere inside as the sweet, sweet feeling finally had a name. Her eyes had been so infinite and blue when they'd woken up the morning after the storm, he could have died then and been blissfully happy. He could have stared into those eyes for the rest of his life. And now he understood.

His Usako really was meant for him. He loved her, and he always would.

Motoki watched as his friend returned to his thinking, recognition dawning on his face. Hard cobalt eyes turned shocked, then a tender indigo and he took a deep breath. Running a hand through his hair, he turned back to the arcade manager with a questioning look. The blond shrugged and nodded.

"I love her." He whispered again, a tender smile along his lip. Motoki nodded knowingly and leaned forward to reach his coffee cup.

"So what are you going to do about it?" the smile on Mamoru's face tapered off, replacing itself with a look of absolute horror.

"I have no idea. She…she thinks I'm in love with the princess." He paused for a second, the look of horror deepening. "Kami, the princess! I'm so close to finding her, and now this! How am I going to explain to either of them…I can't have both!" Motoki almost laughed at the panicked man before him, but caught himself at the last moment.

"So choose, Mamoru. You can have the Princess or Usagi." An agonized look crossed his face and he swore. How could he choose between the woman of his dreams, and the angel who haunted his days?

That night, Mamoru stood outside Usagi's door, watching as she slept on, afraid to wake her. Dark circles stood out beneath her eyes, making her appear small and fragile. A bitter smile played itself across his face even as he watched her. The familiar ache beneath his heart grew at the sight of her porcelain face turned toward the moonlight. Something about her had always been a mystery to him, and now that she lay swathed in moonlight, even more of her seemed unreal. He was actually half afraid she would disappear in that silver light.

How could he tell her everything that had happened today, all the revelations that had led him to the most important decision one could make. They were so close to finding the princess that he could almost reach out and touch the finish line. And now he had to choose, Usagi –the child/woman/warrior that could go from innocent and carefree to the most terrifying power this world had ever seen, and the Moon Princess, a being intangible and beautiful beyond imagining, beyond seeing. A mere breath and both would fade into nothingness. To choose would crush the other, and rip Mamoru's soul to shreds.

In the end, he shook his head, turning to close the door and go to bed. The decision had ripped him apart all day. For as long as he could remember, the princess had been in his dreams, comforting him, caring for him, promising him happiness. When taken in that context, it hardly seemed fair to give her up for a scrawny little school girl who laughed too loud and couldn't seem to walk three blocks without falling. At the thought, a goofy grin spread across Mamoru's face. Yes, little Usako was flawed very deeply, but it was part of her perfect charm. She simply wouldn't be Usako without tripping, playing videogames and laughing at anything and everything. He trudged across the hall toward his room to change, mind still spinning in the question. After it all, when he lay down finally, only one had a face, had a known personality, had proven herself real and indispensable.

"I choose Usako." He whispered quietly, thoughts trained to her laugh, her smile and aura. Usako, beautiful, heartbroken Usako, who had already sworn to herself never to allow anyone close for fear of their death. Usako, who had lost everything in a fight for justice and peace. And Usako who called him Mamo-baka, who giggled childishly at cartoons, whose mouth twisted upward when she concentrated, who had no other need to be strong anymore.

An hour later, Mamoru was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of the blond girl and aching to be with her. All the while, Usagi watched from the doorway as he smiled in his sleep, cuddling beneath the covers.

He dreams of his princess, and Usagi meant nothing. A few tears fell from her eyes as she padded closer. Mamoru's perfect face seemed chiseled and shaded in the moonlight, turned toward the home of his Lady in the sky. Usagi couldn't help the bitter bile taste in the back of her throat. At least he will find happiness, that's what really mattered in all of this.

She carefully reached forward to place a hand over the gash in his side, twisting her mouth in concentration. What little energy she had balled together and flowed from her arm to the wound, helping to stitch it together. Black spots spun before her eyes and she fell hard to the ground beside his bed. Gasping for air and trying to stand, it was all she could do to hold back the edges of her exhaustion. Tears poured down her face, mixed with the sweat of the effort it had taken to give so much. Thankfully, Mamoru seemed to still be sleeping even after her fall. He must be as tired as she felt, she realized and couldn't help but smile.

Tomorrow, she decided. He would meet his princess tomorrow. Usagi would fade from sight, giving everything she had left simply to see him be happy. In the end, it would mean her life, but if that what it took for her protector to find true joy, she would do it. And if he could be happy, she would be for him also.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Usagi woke early the next morning and simply lay there for a few moments, trying her hardest to get leaden limbs to move. She had a migraine that made it impossible to even open her eyes to the sun and she just felt like crying. Her chest ached with that same blinding pain that had been there a few nights ago in her dream. Today was the day though. After tonight, it would all be over and she wouldn't hurt anymore. Somehow, she'd simply have to build up the strength to make it through the introductions, then….

Her mind ceased to function at the thought and she swallowed painfully. It took a few minutes, but her arms began to move again and she shifted painfully to her side to slip out of bed. Instead of landing on her feet though, her knees came down first and she squeaked as the feeling shot through her legs. How on earth was she going to walk to school like this?! She couldn't stay home another day, it would be impossible to set things up with Minako-chan if she did. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest and she tried to swallow, switching gears in her mind to ward away the pain. Besides, at least this way she could see Mako-chan and Ami-chan one more time. The thought hardly seemed to help as her body shivered at the thought and she struggled to a standing position.

With her legs so shaky, it took all the strength she had to make it across the room, cursing herself all the way that she hadn't cleaned it yesterday. The bathroom seemed so far from her bed this morning and she groaned, leaning against her doorframe to catch her breath. It had been unbelievably difficult to make it ever as far as the door, but all the way across the hall…. Not to mention the fact that once there, all she had to look forward to was undressing and trying to climb over the knee-high tub wall. She drew in a deep breath, silently praying for the strength to finish the excursion.

She sat beneath the pounding water of the shower and massaged her legs in hopes that it would cause some change in their pathetic state. Instead, her trembling hands caused bruises to climb all along her pallid, cold skin. She gulped, lifting those hands to eye level and watching them quake beneath the pounding water. Despite the moisture in the air, her throat was dry and cracking. Somewhere in the back of her mind a migraine was building, as if lying in wait for the most difficult perception as it came. It was no use; she would simply have to ask Mamoru for help. Her shame would be absolute.

Once dressed, she forced herself to turn away form the sad person in the mirror, focusing instead of lifting her clothes around her. Though slightly refreshing, the shower was nothing to what it needed to be. To top it all off, that same exhausted girl stared back at her in the reflection, one she couldn't seem to face on her own today. She forced her mouth into a smile, wishing and praying that it would stay that way today and that no one would notice how dead she felt.

On exiting the bathroom, Mamoru was standing in the hallway. The sight caught her off guard as he stood there rubbing one eye boyishly. She let the sweetly warm feelings pass over her for a few moments, just watching as he stood there bleary-eyed and yawning with clothing in one hand. It was all she could handle, though, and closed herself off to them as Minako came to mind. Somewhat embittered now, she forced that same smile over her face and exited the doorway completely to allow his entrance. He caught her shoulder and she felt her knee give a little beneath the pressure. Thankfully, he seemed too tired to really notice a she turned to look at him.

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to thank you for cleaning me up the other night. It must have taken hours." She shrugged, trying to act non-challant about it and reaching up to remove his hand. Already she could feel that her leg could hardly hold under the pressure of even that much more weight.

"No problem. It was either help or watch you bleed to death on the carpet." He smiled warmly at the banter and turned to head into the shower. "Um," She took a step forward, half afraid that she would lose the courage to ask him before he disappeared. He turned, smiling warmly at her and waiting for her to continue. Her fingers fiddled together nervously under that steady gaze. "Can I get a ride to school today?" One jet black eyebrow shot up in curiosity and his eyes traced her form. She gulped, hoping that everything was in order enough that he wouldn't notice the change. Her heart began to pound when he didn't answer right away and she gulped, looking down at her hands as he watched her.

"You ok?" He asked softly and she nodded, forcing that smile on her face once more to banish her nerves. He seemed to take that as reassurance and headed back into the shower again. "Give me a few minutes and we'll head out."

Usagi had only enough time to get everything in her bag and grab a bite to eat before Mamoru was ready to go. They walked in silence, Mamoru too nervous really to open such an important conversation in such a short trip. In fact, the very thought of having said conversation made his blood run cold in fear. He still had no idea how she would react to such a confession, nor if she would feel the same way. There had been times when the princess was mentioned, though, that she would laugh bitterly and turn away so he couldn't tell how hurt she was by all of it. Of course, it might have had something to do with the fact that she didn't want to allow anyone as close as presumably he and the princess would have been. The fact that he was on the brink of shattering that link forever didn't really seem to bother him as much as it had yesterday. In fact, just being in Usako's presence seemed to confirm the fact that she was the one he was to choose.

All the while, Usagi couldn't help the guilty conscience. Mamoru had wanted to meet the princess for so long that it seemed wrong to keep them apart for another minute. It all hung on a prayer that he wouldn't notice anything because she couldn't bear to lie to him about finding the princess. The discovery itself meant more to him than even he seemed to admit some times. It was meant to be a surprise, though, and no amount of conscience was going to take that away from them! She kept her mouth shut in case he decided to ask a few probing questions about what had changed her mind.

"So…where did you go after school yesterday?" He asked finally as the doors unlocked on the car. She climbed in and shrugged as he did the same on the other side.

"Went shopping with a friend. No, I didn't get anything." She amended quickly at his inquisitive look. He turned to look out the rear mirror and back out of the parking spot. Usagi's eyes trained to where he'd been injured a few nights before. "I just needed some time out of the apartment." He nodded and leaned back comfortably. The cut on his side must be healed completely now, she decided as she watched him. There were no signs of pain or unease. At least that was done, she told herself quietly. Yes, then tonight was definitely the night.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked quietly and she felt herself pull away a little. It had almost been like he'd read her mind for a second there. Instead of simply sitting there in shock, though, she began to set the groundwork for tonight. The wording had to be precise, though, to make sure that he didn't suspect what was about to happen. Her devious little mind had been working on it off and on since yesterday and had come to the conclusion of how things should be done.

"Actually, I was going to ask you if I could have a friend over for dinner." He glanced sideways at her, his mouth twisted downward as if he'd eaten something aweful.

"It's not that American boy, is it?" She shook her head, taking that like a joke. After their last encounter, she could go the rest of her life without seeing him again. She should have known better than to let him get close anyway.

"No, a friend I met a few days ago. She's sweet, I promise." He nodded, maneuvering through traffic as he did.

"That would be fine. How long are you planning on having her over? I wanted to talk to you about something." She gulped, a thrill of fear going through her. Could he see through her? Could he tell that she was setting something up? Her panic subsided slowly and she shrugged one more time as they turned in to the Juuban parking lot.

"It depends, really. Um, I'll see ya then. About 5 o'clock." She added quickly and all but leapt from the car in her rush to be away from him. It wouldn't matter if he could tell anyway. After Minako walked through that door, nothing else in the world would matter to him.

"Minako-chan!!" Usagi grinned foolishly as she waved at her new friend. The other blond waved back from across the park and came running. Usagi simply didn't have the strength to, though, so stood her ground. "Hey, lets have dinner tonight. Mamoru-san is making something delicious." She stated quietly as Minako finally reached her. The other nodded, still grinning. Obviously today had been another good day for her, Usagi thought quietly. It was good to see someone happy now.

"Sounds great. So, who's this Mamoru-san, hu? Your sempei?!" She squealed girlishly and hugged her friend. Usagi could only laugh, hiding her bitterness behind her joy in a friend.

"No, no. He's more like a landlord. I rent a room in his apartment, its nothing like that." She bit her tongue at the fib, mind retracing the kisses and tender words they'd shared. Minako made a face.

"Is he hot?" Usagi couldn't help the grin that overcame her at the question and Minako giggled devilishly, taking that as her answer. "Well, then you should definitely fix the problem, Usagi-chan! Every good girl needs a hot guy at her side, that's what I always say." They both giggled girlishly as they headed to Minako's place slowly. Summer was just beginning to bloom around them, birds sat chirping in the trees and the sidewalk warmed their shoes as they walked. The sun was shining brightly on them.

"You should find something cute to wear." Usagi probed quietly after they'd walked for a while and Minako glanced at her curiously.

"Why? It's just dinner, isn't it? Or are you trying to set me up with your landlord?" Usagi couldn't help the laugh at being caught so easily and nodded. The vicious glint came to her friend's eye and she bit her lip in excitement. "OK, ok, so just how hot is this guy? Scale of 1 to 10?"

"30." Usagi stated without hesitation, face completely strait except for the tiny smile at the corner of her mouth. Minako laughed out loud and began to skip happily down the sidewalk.

"Oh! Usagi-chan, you are the best! I haven't been on a date in a year at least! But if he's so hot, why are you setting me up with him, why don't you go out with him? Does he smoke or something?" Usagi made a face and scoffed.

"Ew! Of course not! Do I smell like smoke?" She paused to sniff at her clothing before continuing. "Besides, I really think you two would like each other." She stated cryptically.

"Mamoru-san?" Usagi called through the doorway. The scent of chicken and rice was heavy through the room and she had to smile. It was his specialty, perfectly spiced chicken and a lime flavored rice concoction that made her mouth water. Minako would be very pleased with it, she was sure. The blond girl walked in behind her, carefully removing her shoes as they entered the apartment.

"Wow, you live here, Usagi-chan? It's impeccable." She nodded and smiled at her friend, ready to explode from the excitement of what was about to happen.

"Hai, Mamoru-san is very clean. He gets mad at me a lot for my messy room. You'll love him, I promise." Usagi reached around the other blonde to close the door and remove her shoes as well before walking into the living room. Mamoru walked out of the backroom, wiping his hands on a towel as he came. He wore a cheerful face, one that Usagi had seen on him at the embassy and the gala, obviously meant for entertaining only. Well, he was in for a big shock.

"There you are, Usa-chan! Where's your friend?" Usagi reached over to grab Minako's hand and pull her up to see him. He smiled politely at her, not exactly the reaction Usagi was going for. A little bit panicked, she stepped forward to formally introduce them.

"Minako-sama, this is Chiba Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen." She gestured to him quietly while a look of utter shock crossed his face. Before he could explode though, she held up a hand to quiet him.

"Mamoru-san, this is Aino Minako, Sailor Venus. Her highness, Princess Serenity." The look of shock on both faces was evident, but Mamoru's seemed to pale a little. It had been so long dreaming of her, no doubt he was having a hard time coping with her actual appearance. Usagi took a few steps back to give them some space and admire her work.

The scene was perfectly set, dinner out on the table, the comforting scent wafting through the living room. The sun hung low in the sky outside the sliding glass door. Rose bushes stood in full bloom out on the balcony and the heavy purple clouds billowed across the sky. Usagi couldn't help but smile a little at herself, wondering now how to leave without them knowing it. Mamoru-san could only stare at Minako-chan, perhaps wondering how best to greet her after dreaming of her for so long.

There was nothing left for her to do but reach deep down inside. Mamoru stood there on the seashore, holding her close and running hands through her hair. The air hung heavy with lavender, jasmine and rose scents that made her want to cry. She enjoyed the feeling for only a few minutes more before summoning all the strength she had left.

With one final cry, she tore herself away from his arms.

What happened next was all a blur to her. First, icy cold hands swept over her, grasping her lungs and freezing her heart. The room began to spin out of control and darkness swept into the edges of her vision. A single tear broke free even as she crumpled to the floor, lifeless. Her panic was the only tangible thing, that he would see her fall, that Minako would have this as her final greeting before their union. It was strangely ironic, a passing of the torch, maybe. Being only a handmaiden, perhaps it had been her mission to safeguard Mamoru until the princess could be brought safely to him. Well, Usagi had fumbled that mission then, because there had been more than safeguarding, more than simple friendship.

There had been love. There had been laughter and tears, fighting and joking. She knew that Mamoru would always be the only one her heart would ever belong to. For that reason alone, she let go to leave them alone in the world. It was only right, to remove the only real obstacle between them

Even as she thought it, the world went dark around her. And she knew no more.

Mamoru could only stare at the girl before him. It was strange really, how very similar she was to Usako. In fact, it seemed the only difference was a slight color distortion. Usagi was vibrant and filled with that unearthly golden glow, while Minako seemed a pale glimmering shadow. So this was the moon princess, finally. Somehow, Mamoru felt…unimpressed. Yes, she was very beautiful, but there was no spark. Even with Usagi's first encounter, there had been a spark.

Even in his dreams there had been a spark.

She smiled then, reaching forward to shake his hand. But in that moment, an icy wind spread over him like the touch of death. All color drained from his face and the room seemed to tilt sideways. Usagi swayed unsteadily on her feet and crumpled beside them, hitting the floor like a rock. Horror shot through him and he instantly knelt beside her, lifting the tiny girl from the floor. Her face was grey and deathly, her hands as white as cloth and frozen. Her legs were cold, her face cold as well. Sudden terror filled him and he reached forward to brush a hand across her mouth.

"Usa-chan…Usa-chan onegai, daijoubu ka? Usa-chan!" Sweeping back a forlorn lock from her cheek, he realized that there was simply no warmth at all. Perhaps the most terrible thing of all, though, was that there was no warm breath against his wrist. His heart clenched painfully inside of him, and pressure began to build in his mind. "USAKO!" He screamed, realizing for the first time she wasn't breathing.

"USAGI!" At his apparent horror, Minako realized that this wasn't some simple feinting spell. Something was terribly wrong. In entering this place, she had felt the strong Link, had almost been knocked over at the power of it with the both of them in the same room. She screeched, falling to her knees and gripping the other girl's frozen arm. There was no response to her touch, Usagi didn't even seem to be alive. The instant connection had to be made, and damn the appearance of it. It simply had to be given away to save her life. Aino Minako understood immediately what had to be done and grabbed Mamoru quickly as he bent his head over her, tears pouring down his face. "Mamoru, quick! Kiss her, bring her back!"

"N-Nani?" He whispered, head shooting upward in shock. The Princess was telling him to…kiss someone else? Had he misinterpreted the dreams entirely? Had he imagined a deeper connection than what it really was? One look at Minako's panicked face told him not to think. And one look at Usako's ashen, dead face gave him no chance to.

His lips pressed against hers quickly, hoping Minako was right, that this would bring her back. Still no reaction. He pressed further, tongue brushing against hers.

Usako please, please come back to me. Usako.

Usako…

Warmth. Warmth spread throughout Usagi's world like a slow tsunami, crashing against every barrier she'd erected over the past few months, shattering every shield she could throw up. And it still kept coming. Usagi could have cried, could have died at the joyous touch.

Lips…_his_ lips against hers. Her soul trembled beneath the power of his, she felt herself being lifted from the cold place she'd been rooted in, could feel her very soul being lifted into the light. It didn't make any sense though, why would he be doing this? Why would he go out of his way to bring her back? Didn't he realize that she would only be in the way, that she wasn't worth saving? It didn't matter anymore, the second his tongue brushed against hers, it sent a ricochet through her world and she spazmed, arms wrapping around him like a vice.

The Mamoru in her mind was holding her, screaming at her, touching her everywhere to make sure she was alright. He seemed so wounded and scared, his hands shook even as he lifted her from the ground where she lay. Her mind was too confused to really understand the look in his eyes. There were tears on his face, pouring down his high cheekbones to drip from his chin. He was angry and grateful and happy all at the same time. His kisses were warm and soft, filling her and warming her down to her toes. Her feet were set on the ground, her body held as close as physically possible to his. All the while, the Mamoru in the real world seemed different…

His tongue wound around her mouth, soft lips pressing to hers, hand cradling her face. She shifted slowly, not sure why he was kissing her to even begin with. The thought was quickly forgotten as his tongue slid along the roof of her mouth. She moaned helplessly, whimpering into his mouth as her body arched against his. KAMI! Her whole body was on fire! All the aching cold that had penetrated her in the past week was swept away in the bonfire. Lava raced through her veins like a speeding bullet and she was afraid… afraid he'd stop… afraid he'd continue. Her tongue tangled with his, urgent, and needing. His arms tightened around her instinctively, a muffle groan coming to her ear. Her hands trembled against his back and his hand dug into her hair, angling her head as he pleased.

As blinding as it all was, her mind began to function again, began to wonder what exactly had happened. She had left them alone, had torn herself from him in her mind, had…passed out…. Slowly, reality set in and Usagi began to realize what must have happened. Mamoru must have picked her up and put her in bed, Minako would be out in the living room, worried but patient. Mamoru had kissed her. He continued to do so. Her mind was lost again as his kiss deepened once more. Her fingers tangled in his hair, toes curling and knees shaking.

Mamoru knew he should stop, knew she was alive again, knew that they were making out in front of royalty. He simply didn't care. For so long now, he had wanted this, to simply hold her so she couldn't move away, kiss her as if he'd never see her again. It was paradise, heaven, perfect to simply forget everything and kiss her. Her mouth was just as soft, just as inviting as he remembered it. Her kiss was just as exciting and sensual as it had been that night at the embassy. All he wanted from now on was this. Nothing else mattered.

Slowly Usagi began to realize a few things. First of all, if he had taken her to her room, the bed seemed ridiculously hard. Second, he seemed to have grown another hand that was calmly resting on her arm. It hit her, finally. Minako was still with them, and witnessing this overly-steamy kiss. Mamoru was kissing her in front of his true love! Why on earth would he be doing this? Didn't he love her? Hadn't he always? Usagi's mind swam in confusion and doubt.

"Yamen!" She screamed, ripping herself from his arms and stumbling away across the floor. She could only stare at him. Mamoru could only do the same, his hair mussed and lips swollen. Her mouth was dry with desire just looking at him. He seemed so shocked, though, and angry. A glance to the side proved that Minako also looked somewhat shell shocked, though not as murderous as Mamoru was. He looked ready to kill.

"What the hell do you mean 'stop'?" He screamed finally, nearly tearing out his hair in frustration and…relief? Usagi shuddered away from his anger, curling up into a ball in fear and confusion. The cold began to seep back into her limbs, beginning with her fingers and toes and climbing slowly toward her core. She sobbed in confusion and pain. The freeze that had slowly swam through her for weeks now returned with a vengeance and tears threatened to fall down her face. The princess had witness the whole ordeal and not even been jealous.

"Yamen, stay where you are! Onegai…" She whispered it more to herself than anyone. Mamoru was NOT hers. That kiss was NOT hers. The dark prince in her mind was shaking her, screaming at her, wondering why she was doing this. Usagi held a hand against her head as a migraine began to form. The tears were close now, so very close. And she'd promised never to cry in front of him.

"Yamen?! YAMEN?!" Mamoru roared and dove for her, sweeping her up in his arms and spilling tears into her hair. "Usako, do you have ANY idea what just happened?!" Another force slammed into her back as Minako followed suite and cried into her other shoulder.

"Usagi. Usagi-chan. Kami, you were dead. Dead!" Minako was sobbing helplessly. Mamoru was sobbing helplessly. Usagi couldn't function anymore. Dead? Was she really dead? It had felt so much like the others…

"Eiie, minna. Daijoubu." She tried to detangle herself from the others, but neither one would let go. Something touched her heart then; that these two cared so much for her. Minako had barely met her only a few days ago, and Mamoru…. She had a distinct feeling that if Mamoru let go of her, she'd die. Again. As if to answer her question, the man in her mind purposefully placed one of her hands over his heart, and the other around his waist, then replaced his where they had always been and pulled her close enough to crush her.

'Don't you EVER…

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again, Usako, do you hear me? NEVER!!!" Usagi could only stare numbly over his shoulder. She could have sworn he was going to say ' don't you ever let go of me again.' "Kami-sama. You gave me a heart attack…" he continued, almost to himself before he went rigid. "Is this what you've been hiding from me lately, Usako? What the HELL is wrong with you?"

"Sh, you're scaring her, Mamoru-san." Minako murmured to her right and she tried to turn her head to look at her. Mamoru lifted a hand to push it back against his shoulder. The same hand deftly undid both odangos and buried in her hair almost before she could think about it. Mamoru was pressing kisses to her forehead tenderly, tears still running down his face.

Warmth. Warmth filled her being again as she sat there, cradled in his protective embrace and she knew both of them loved her very deeply, and she knew she loved them as well. Tears slowly began to make their way down her face. She gripped one of Minako's hands and managed a weak, watery smile.

"Minako-chan, Mamoru-san. Gomen, I… I won't hide anything anymore." Mamoru noticed the sudden change in her voice, felt the warm droplets hit his shirt. Yet he still couldn't believe it as he pulled back to look at her. Crystalline tears were streaming down her face. He touched them with his fingers, taking a deep breath to keep himself from screaming in joy. It meant…it meant the world to know… His mind simply couldn't handle what it meant and he found himself gripping her harder, wiping at her tears as they fell one by one. His heart swelled impossibly in his chest and the tears fell down his face with renewed strength. She trusted him, she trusted him enough to cry. It meant the world to him. Minako nodded into her shoulder and smiled back.

"Daijoubu, Usagi-chan! We'll take good care of you." They smiled at each other.

Mamoru held her close for a long time.

Usako.

He'd called her Usako? His little rabbit? She stared at the board in silence as Horuna-sensei lectured about English. Of all the things to say to her…Usako? She shook her head in shock. It hadn't been pressed at the time, Mamoru hadn't really been in the mood to explain anything last night and Minako had been happy only knowing Usagi was alive. She still couldn't believe that she'd died.

Princess Serenity had acted as if she had no feelings for Mamoru. How could anyone NOT though? Mamoru was…perfect. There was simply no other word in the dictionary that allowed for the magnitude of Chiba Mamoru. The feel of his tongue brushing erotically along the roof of her mouth still made her flush and her stomach drop out. KAMI that had been… amazing.

He'd told her, no, demanded that she stop calling him Mamoru-san. He wouldn't listen to any kind of reason. And after Minako had left, he'd kissed her again and again and held her with the most thunderous expression on his face. 'Mamo-chan.' He'd said. 'Call me Mamo-chan, dammit! Stop trying to be distant!'

Usagi's eyes darkened considerably at the memory. He'd been furious. He'd sat there glaring into oblivion, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead softly. As if he could find the culprit simply by staring at the TV long enough. It hadn't even been on.

And this morning… He'd grabbed her hand and nearly hauled her down to his Ferrari; not bothering to listen to any complaints as he very carefully helped her into the passenger seat. 'I'm fine, Mamo-chan, really! I don't need a ride…' He'd shaken his head and silently did her seat belt for her. In that moment, when he'd leaned over her to fasten it, their eyes had locked and she could visibly see the concern, and near panic at the thought of her being hurt in any way.

'Usa, if it were my choice, I'd make you stay home. Demo, the school says you've missed too much already.' He leaned forward and kissed her eyebrow softly and Usagi's heart had melted. 'I have my cell phone on today, though. If you need me, give it a call and I'll come for you.' The small slip of paper was still tucked neatly away in the folds of her skirt.

And his blue, blue eyes had smiled tenderly. Kami, where in the HELL had Mamoru gotten such blue eyes? They were so dark and deep and tender and protective…they made her very soul shiver and long.

"Usagi-chan! Can you explain to me the parallel between Jane Austen and her character Elizabeth Bennett, and why the distinctions were made?" Horuna-sensei's voice shattered her thoughts and before she could do otherwise, her eyes scanned the board and she smiled.

"She wrote the book on the premise of love over money. In Austen's day, most people married for convenience, often going for those with the most money in hopes of future prosperity. But she clearly marks the difference when Mr. Darcy was introduced, his manners make him completely undesirable despite the fortune. She then accentuates the fact by Mr. Collins and Charlotte, though married, they're not exactly in love. Elizabeth is there to simply prove the point that she falls for Mr. Darcy by learning his true character, not jumping him for his money." The room exploded in murmurs and Horuna-sensei smiled warmly at catching Usagi so on top of her game. Usagi once again realized her mistake far too late and turned a dark red. "And they lived happily ever after!" She amended, plastering on her most happy go lucky smile.

"Well, minus that last part, it was exactly right. Now, who can tell me the purpose of her sister Jane's and Mr. Bingley's relationship?" People were still staring at her, causing her to shift uncomfortably in her seat. Mako-chan was staring at her with her mouth open, eyes somewhat glazed in shock. Usagi found herself a little irritated with the sight. Everyone in the school had seen her test scores this last time, so what if she was using her brain now? She turned back to her book, wondering why on earth it was such a big deal.

A note was placed on her desk and she glanced around, wondering who it was from. To see Ami and Mako stare at her so meaningfully, she could guess it was from them. Instead of feeling that bitter anger at them like before, she sighed and opened the paper quietly.

Usagi, we have to talk.

Something happened last night and

we need to know if it was the same for you.

Usagi gulped a little, somewhat afraid of what could have possibly happened last night. It certainly couldn't be as interesting as the encounter she'd somehow had with death. In fact, she mused quietly, it might be the cause of whatever the problem might be with them. She nodded back and tucked the paper into her pocket with Mamoru's cell number before turning back to the board.

It was lunch time. Summer birds were whistling through the trees and the wind danced merrily through the long grass in the courtyard. Usagi smiled a little at the sight of something so peaceful, so beautiful. When she had been young, there were days when her mother couldn't force her to stay inside. She had to be out among the wildflowers, had to be basking in the sunlight and laughing hysterically at everything, chasing butterflies.

The thought was somewhat ironic these days, though. For the past few days, it seemed she hadn't really had much energy at all. Of course, after last night, she amended; her body seemed brimming with it. A part of her wondered if that had anything to do with Mamoru's kiss. They seemed powerful enough to wake the dead. An inner voice giggled a little at the irony of the thought and she began the trek down the stairs and into the courtyard, eyes wandering to find someplace to sit. Naru was waving her over, but she shook her head. She really just wanted to be alone today, maybe say a silent goodbye to the familiar surroundings.

The second a place was decided on, though, she found herself surrounded by two very familiar, somewhat determined faces. Makoto was clutching her lunch bag, staring meaningfully at Usagi and waiting. Ami was doing basically the same thing, perhaps wondering if the Amazonian girl would speak first. When it was apparent that she wouldn't, the brains took the lead and Ami stepped forward to begin speaking.

"Usagi-chan, we have to talk. We're sitting with you, even if you move." Usagi nodded, noting how sad their eyes seemed despite being so steady. Setting her bag down and kneeling in the grass, she offered them places to sit before drawing out her sushi and chopsticks. The others settled into their respective places, Ami setting her books beside her and pointedly ignoring them. It would seem things were bad enough to set aside even the thought of study.

"Usagi-chan…" She turned in time to see Makoto reach up to wipe at tears. "We're so sorry." The blond was instantly overcome with compassion and leaned forward to touch her friend's shoulder. It wasn't good enough for Makoto, though, and she pulled Usagi into a bear hug. "We're sorry, Usagi-chan." She repeated and Ami hugged her from the other side.

"We are. Rei-chan…we were just trying to protect you." Makoto nodded and Usagi pulled away just enough to look at their tear stained faces.

"What about Rei?" she asked quietly, the back of her mind racing as the other girls glanced to each other before beginning to speak.

"Minako-chan!" Someone called and the blond turned, wondering who could have learned her name so fast. She'd only transferred here a couple days ago, and Usagi had been the only one to really get to know her. Mamoru waved a block away and she waited politely for him to catch up. "I was hoping I'd run into you. Would you like a shake or something?" She nodded, unable to really say no to sweets.

"How was Usagi-chan this morning?" She asked once he stood beside her and they walked toward the doors of the Crown. He shrugged, hand going behind his head as he thought about it. It was fairly obvious why Usagi was madly in love with the guy, he seemed sweet enough and had proved last night that he cared for her very deeply. Even now, Minako could feel the link pulsing between them, as if they were constantly in connection with one another though they didn't know it. Of course, that connection had felt severed for a few moments, something that terrified the new Senshi greatly. If anything had happened to Usagi, she would have never forgiven herself. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of it. There was no way she would ever allow that to happen. It would have been more than losing someone important, it would have been losing her friend.

"About as stubborn as she's always been, I guess." He signaled the cute blonde waiter over to their table and Minako smiled absently, mind wandering a bit as she looked at him. "Kon'wa, Motoki-kun. I'll have a Coke." Motoki was already looking to Minako and waiting for her order.

"Oh, um, just a cream soda, please." He nodded and turned to head back to the counter. Minako watched him go before turning back to Mamoru. He had a strange look stamped on his face, an emotion she couldn't really place.

"I've been meaning to ask you a few things since last night, actually. What with that little episode, though, it was difficult." The blond nodded, starting to feel the beginning tingles of panic to rise within her.

"Hai, go on." Mamoru sighed, looking outside for a moment to organize his thoughts on the subject before turning back to her.

"I'm sure you know by now that there have been these dreams…"

Finally, school was out and she didn't have to deal with those kids staring at her anymore. Some of them who had once been good friends looked at her like she was a freak, like she had somehow cheated to get the answer to that question. But she hadn't even been thinking about it. Of course, the sudden attention of the girls had been slightly on the alarming side, especially with what they had told her about Rei-chan. Dark blue eyes narrowed at the thought and her breathing deepened in anger.

Rei-chan had stabbed her in the back, something she thought the honorable Miko had been far above doing. And why? For what purpose had she done it? The girls really hadn't had an answer above what Rei had told them. The visions in the fire, the anger at…

"Kon'wa, Bunny." A hand gripped her arm, another covered her mouth and she was pulled bodily into an alleyway. Fear coursed through her and she braced herself for the worst. Instead, whoever it was pushed her up against the wall and pulled his hand from her face. She blinked, confusion overcoming the fear as she stared into those dark violet eyes. Her body relaxed instantly below that gaze, but the confusion never left.

"What the…?"

A cold sweat had broken across her skin as Minako stared down the prince of earth. It was impossible to lie to him, he would know instantly that her story was inaccurate. Not to mention the fact that the second he really understood what was going on, he'd be furious and would blurt out the secret that she'd sworn to protect. To look at him now, Minako knew that he would make the connection almost instantly and felt the panic rise to immeasurable heights within her.

"You always seemed so caring in them, you see. I guess I was just wondering why… Did you have longer hair back then?" He asked suddenly and her panic tripled, color draining from her face. He didn't seem to notice as he shook his head and looked away. "It's not important. The thing I really want to know is why you told me to kiss Usagi-chan last night when it seemed like we had a connection in the dreams." He paused, waiting for an answer and thinking back on those dreams absently. "Was your voice different, by the way?" Minako gulped, fingers curling around an unoffending napkin in her rush to think of any excuse to throw him off the trail.

"Um, well…" She began when his eyes narrowed dangerously. Terror gripped her heart at the look and she tried to smile. Mamoru knew guilt when he saw it and took a deep breath. Her guilty conscience, the way she looked at Motoki-kun, her hair. Something here didn't add up, and it was starting to concern him. Who exactly was this girl that claimed to be Serenity, because it was fairly obvious now that she wasn't. Usagi had said that….

Usagi. His thoughts turned both to the dreams and the young Senshi. The likeness between voices was uncanny, the silhouette unmistakable. Suddenly, things were beginning to make sense on that side of things. He had fallen in love with her before ever knowing really anything about her, had thought of her even more often than he had the princess lately. In fact, the dreams had stopped completely when she moved in, had dwindled before hand when they had established the friendship. The waves of attraction he felt every time he looked at her were now beginning to have a parallel as he thought about those same feelings every time he had a dream of the princess. Minako's face seemed to confirm his fears and he covered his mouth in shock.

"Wait a sec…" he whispered, already realizing the truth. Minako covered her face with a hand.

There was a tongue in her mouth, she mused silently to herself. Mamoru wasn't even around to supply said tongue, so it kind of caught her off guard. The thought actually had her a bit distracted as she pondered it. Yes, in fact, Mamoru's tongue seemed to do all sorts of fun things to her, while this one seemed merely annoying. Not just annoying, of course, the very fact that this moron had simply dragged her into an alleyway, pinned her to the wall and started kissing her seemed a little presumptuous. She used her arms to shove him away, gasping in air as she did so.

"Excuse me?!" She shrieked, flushing at the obvious lust in those purple eyes as Dimon grinned back. She was gasping in air as much as physically possible and glaring down the older boy viciously. He obviously had not taken the clue the last time.

"No need to excuse yourself, hun, that was pretty good." He leaned in to try again and she turned away, more than just irritated now.

"Ok, first off that was NOT what I meant, and second, that was terrible." He frowned thoughtfully and pulled away to let her speak. "Look, I don't know what I did to lead you on, but…" Dimon chuckled, glancing downward in a way that made her want to pull her shirt closer.

"Lead me on? Come now, Bunny, we both know you're too innocent to lead anything." Rage began to fill her as he kissed her yet again. It was almost ironic anymore, how it seemed she was constantly telling boys not to kiss her, when deep down it was what she really wanted. Both blue eyes rolled skyward and she shoved at him again, this time knocking him away further than before.

"What part of 'no' do you not understand? It's a one syllable word with only one meaning." He seemed only slightly uncomfortable for a moment before pinning her to the wall again with his body.

"Don't play coy, Buns. I know you want me, I can see it in your eyes." Nervous panic poured through her to have a boy so close and she gulped, staring up at him. A part of her really wondered if she could keep her anger at such a guy. His lips brushed hers softly several times and she shuddered, her stomach churning. It had been the same the other time, as well, almost like her very soul was disgusted to have him so close.

Usako was the princess. Usako was Sailor Moon, and Sailor Moon was constantly in danger. The princess was constantly in danger. Usako…. Everything seemed to come together finally.

Kami, it was all he could think about. Just yesterday the choice between them had torn him up for hours only to find out just now that it had been for nothing! His eyes turned a tender indigo and he smiled unknowingly. Yes, now it all made perfect sense. Usako wasn't being possessed by some vague handmaiden or turning into anyone else, she was just becoming slowly like her past self. There had been times when the college student had been completely shocked at her grace and wit, two things that would have marked her ranking in the Old World. There had been times when she would care for him so lovingly, go completely out of her way to insure his comfort –so much like the princess of his dreams who called to him longingly. And her cute little mouth would curl up when she giggled and her pale skin would flush when she was embarrassed. Usako was the one.

And who was this girl?!

His eyes trained back on Minako, who seemed to have tried to crawl into her hand from shame. He shook his head, mouth set in anger, and glared at her reprovingly. She smiled unsurely and shrugged, wanting to sink into the booth chair. Without a word, he stood and began to make his way to the front and out the door.

"Wait! What do you think you're doing?!" She shrieked, grabbing his wrist and all but wrestling him back into the seat. Mamoru was furious, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. The look he shot her would have melted anyone on the spot, if it weren't for the terribly important plan Venus had been forced to concoct. Dark blue eyes went glossy and she heard his breathing shallow as his mind turned elsewhere.

"I'm gunna track her down and kiss her senseless." He muttered, determination marking his jaw line. "I'm gunna kiss her till she doesn't even know her own name, then I'm gunna ask her to marry me, then I'm gunna kiss her till she can't even think." Minako panicked and swatted the man over the head with her menu.

"You moron! Don't you think she might be the least bit suspicious if you proposed before asking her out?!" She shrieked, face going red "You guys are bunk-buddies at best right now and she CAN'T know!! Minako's voice had gone just a little bit shrill at seeing the plan slip through her very fingers, and Mamoru bristled instantly.

"She'd enjoy it!" the defensive came back and his eyes glossed over. The look on her face that night at the embassy had been enough to confirm the fact. The feel of her body held against his, her nails digging into his back came with the thought. Anytime mention of that night was brought up, he felt his blood heat, could still remember the taste of her, the way she trembled against him. It was like it had just barely happened, instead of nearly a month ago.

"That wasn't the question!" Minako smacked him again, trying to get his attention back. It was obvious he was thinking about something fairly pleasurable from the stupid grin on his face. Under normal circumstances, Venus would have been more than happy to allow him his thoughts, but there could be a serious crisis on their hands! "It was pretty obvious the way you two were going at it last night. I mean really! You'd think you'd never made out with anyone!" The last part was whispered fairly softly, but that hardly seemed to matter as Mamoru's eyebrow shot up suggestively.

"Oh, and you're more experienced, I presume?" He paused just long enough to chuckle and lean forward. "Why, Minako-chan, I don't think I've ever seen you turn that color before." He all but purred at her, causing the blush on her cheeks to heighten.

It was in that moment that Darien's ear twitched and he glanced over; just enough time to throw Minako under a table and cover his head as a car came crashing through the diner window.

Usagi held her stomach down as it tried to heave convulsively. It literally was making her sick to have this guy on her, she realized. Another minute and she wouldn't be able to stop herself from vomiting. She tried to push him away, but he just chuckled into her mouth, fingers grazing the palms of her hands that he held against the brick behind her. Instead of feeling helpless as she probably would have months ago, she glared and stomped on his foot as hard as possible.

He yelped, jumping away from her and staring as she glared at him angrily. His look became grim and he came forward again, to be met with an elbow to his gut and a punch directly below his jaw. He fell back again, holding his mouth as blood spurted from a split lip. Usagi was obviously far more than he had originally assumed she was. Said girl was heaving irritated breaths and standing in her place, perhaps waiting for him to try it again.

"What in the hell was that for!?" He spurted angrily and she took a deep breath, swallowing before coming forward to thump him in the chest hard enough to get his attention.

"I. Said. No." She whispered, thumping him again and making him retreat further. "What part of that did you not get?! I am not just some person you can randomly tackle and get away with it! I am _not_ your possession!" She thumped him a third time and his back hit the opposite wall as she glared at him. "How does it feel, Dimon-san? How do you like being cornered?!" She was shrieking now as he tried not to smile. There was a small river of blood running down his chin, which he touched thoughtfully.

"It's quite attractive, actually." She growled, thumping him again and backing off to get her bag, which had landed on the street with all it's contents scattered. Dimon seemed happy enough just watching her now, for which she was very relieved. The last thing she wanted was to fend him off again. "Was it so terrible?" He asked finally as she stood.

"To be held down and kissed against my will? What do you think it felt like?!" She couldn't believe how on end her nerves were, her hands were shaking as she straightened her shirt and pulled the bag close. "Don't ever touch me again." She whispered and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry." He called, sounding truly penitent. She turned to see him watching her forlornly before walking away.

Now that she'd rid herself of all distraction, she realized that there was a battle going on. Far away in the distance, there were lights and explosions going off. Her heart clenched inside of her as she realized it was next to Crown Arcade, where she knew Mamoru would be having his afternoon coffee. She turned toward another ally, stashing the book bag in her sub-space pocket and ripping her brooch from the uniform.

"Moon Prism Power, Make UP!" She yelled, light exploding from the golden disk in her hand. There was a rush of power and adrenaline before she ran out of the alley, swerving around crowding pedestrians to see what had happened. A block before the arcade, she realized that there were no cars parked along the street like there normally was. The cement had heaved upward, and continued to look worse and worse as she continued. Finally she caught sight of the arcade and stared. There was a car sticking out of the front window and the building had collapsed on it. Praying silently, she continued on her way toward more leveled buildings. It must have been a powerful Youma, she realized, and hoped everyone had gotten out alright.

The street was ruined, as far as she could see. A bit of terror swam through her at the thought of the other scouts and she picked up her pace, watching as the destruction simply continued to stretch downtown. She paused beside the rubble of a skyscraper she'd seen not half an hour ago standing in the distance as she'd walked home. Turning in place, she noticed that all power had been knocked out and it was beginning to get dark outside. How on earth was she supposed to find everyone in this? She turned one more time, peering over the twisted metal toward the distance.

She screamed, eyes wide in horror at the site of her friend's bodies out in the street. Too late, she was too late to save everyone. She leapt upward, flying over the wreckage and toward them. Her hands shook uncontrollably toward Mars' bleeding face. She had let everyone down –again. Tears coursed down the length of her face as she passed Jupiter's twisted body. Mercury is so ashen, blood streaming down her cheek from the massive head wound to her left temple. Sailor Moon reached out to all of them, but they were dead. A burning building to her right collapsed, but she hardly seemed to notice. Glowing embers flew around her in the wind, only causing the scene to appear more surreal.

She kept moving forward, noticing bits of blond hair blowing down the street, attached only to chunks of bleeding human flesh. The fear inside of her built as she saw someone's rumpled figure through the darkness. She ran, almost afraid to see who it was. If it were Mamoru…Minako…. Her heart clenched deep inside of her at the thought. She slowed abruptly, not even sure it was real. This had to be some freakish nightmare.

Minako-chan, Princess Serenity-sama…Usagi turned away as quickly as possible, retching rather loudly. All was lost! Without the princess to guide them, there was nothing left! How could the Silver Millennium return now that the princess…. She forced herself not to think. It hurt too much. Instead, she reached forward with shaky hands to close those pale blue eyes in reverence. She had failed them all. Never before had Usagi felt so desperately useless as now. Her very purpose for living had died and she had been too busy with something else to be here. Her whole body racked with the single sob that made it free, echoing down the street so loudly it seemed to continue for miles.

Her eye caught something and the whole world tilted sideways. A scrap of material, crimson and black, fluttering in the dank wind in the distance. Her heart stopped…simply stopped beating, stopped reacting as everything came crashing down around her. She ran sightlessly, tripping over the rubble in her rush to disprove what she already knew was true. The pounding in her ears was amazingly loud, causing her to shriek in pain as she fell to her knees, sobbing loudly for the whole world to hear. Her shaky hands touched his face, his hair, his neck searching for any signs of life, but found none.

"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan!!" she screamed, cradling his head close to her heart and sobbing helplessly, wishing the world would open up and swallow her whole. She felt so numb…so horribly numb as she rocked him wordlessly. Even at the death of her family, she had never felt so hollow, so lost. Her fingers grazed his hair as she held him close. It was no use, he wasn't breathing, he wasn't reacting to her plea to say something. She shrieked in pain, rocking him softly as her body began to shut down. The stress was simply too much to handle, too much to feel. Her heart felt as though it would burst if she held him any longer than she already had. But she couldn't put him down, couldn't abandon him. Her throat was swollen and she coughed helplessly, but couldn't keep from crying all the more.

Her mind could no long handle so much pain and began to shut down completely, as her body had already seemed to do. She stared sightlessly again, numb and mindless as she held him. Usagi found herself wonder why she was so sad, why the sailor in her was falling to pieces. It seemed so unreal that it had to be a dream, she mused. No force on earth could possibly be so cruel.

"Ah, Sailor Moon has finally shown herself? How exciting." Kunzite murmured, watching the young girl through steel grey eyes. She seemed so listless, so very lifeless now. It would be easy to strike her down as she mourned the loss of her protector. A cruel laugh broke past Kunzite's lips as he watched the pathetic sailor before him. "This is the legendary soldier? This is the invincible Senshi that would threaten the dominion of the Dark Kingdom? How pathetic! It shocks me that such a scrawny little thing could take down three of the Generals, let alone try it a fourth time! This will be too easy." He leveled a hand at her, focusing the brunt of his energy at her. There would be no underestimation of this little girl, Kunzite determined. After all, it took more than a smile and a wave to take down the other three generals, no matter how weak they were.

The blast ripped through the very air, seemingly unstoppable as the passive girl watched disinterestedly. It hurtled toward her with enough force to rip her and the ground she sat on to pieces. But it didn't matter anymore, nothing did. Without Mamoru, she felt…empty. It wasn't Minako that she lived and breathed for, as much as she dearly loved her new friend. It wasn't some stranger, some innocent that she had dreamed of, that she had forsaken anyone else for. It wasn't her family that had caused her to simply stop caring about everything. Mamoru was the purpose of her existence, to see him happy, to be perhaps the cause of that happiness. She simply didn't make sense without him.

Nothing made sense without him. Her lifeless eyes began to turn steely at the thought. Nothing was meant to be here without him. And the Dark Kingdom had made itself more than welcome here on this earth, taking as they pleased. It didn't make sense. Everything she had ever felt, ever loved had seemed to be epitomized by Mamoru. Did everyone feel this way about the ones they loved? Did nothing make sense in the world anymore now that Mamoru was gone? She bit back a snarl. No one else would ever feel this pain, she swore and turned to look up at the white ball of power hurtling toward her. Eiie, she would never let anyone feel this kind of pain again. As the chosen defender of this world, Sailor Moon would never allow anyone to feel so cheated.

The ball of energy slammed into her and a white hot ricochet boomeranged back as the world around them exploded in power.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

So that was all, hu? One single blast from a Dark Kingdom General, and now she felt nothing, could see nothing. All in all, death was kind of boring –she wondered, almost detachedly, why everyone was so afraid of it.

The world was washed white and silver, everything looked like an overexposed photograph slowly coming into focus. She was there, wherever it was, watching as the forms bled through white mist to form columns. Ancient buildings seemed to outline the horizon far away. Pillars lined a walkway, spewing forth frothy white rivers than coursed down their pearly sides and into a lake to either side of her. Something stung the back of her mind looking at it, watching as more and more appeared in the distance. The stones that created her path seemed silvery white, reminding her sharply of the silver ore she'd seen in a museum once. It stretched out to either side a couple of feet, bordered by navy blue stones that shone like jewels. Water lapped against them teasingly and she found herself wondering if this path was often covered in those gently surging waves. A slight breeze blew past her, lifting a shimmer of silver locks around her and causing silken material to stick to her legs.

She turned, not quite sure what was going on, or what to make of the drastic change in her hair color. A surge of panic would have taken her, if all this hadn't felt so painfully familiar. The walkway was distinctly panging, as she could have sworn to walking it nearly every day. The only problem was; she hadn't. It went on forever, it seemed, the more she walked, the more walking lay before her. She continued in silence, watching as more and more of the sea stretched out on both sides. It glimmered in a faint light like a white and silver table cloth in the wind and carried the salty, petal strewn breeze with it. She smiled and reached up a hand to her head. It felt like home –so much so, in fact, that it brought tears to her eyes. This was home, not that nightmare where everything hurt and everyone died. No, this was definitely where she belonged.

Brushing the pained memories behind her, she smiled and continued in her walk, marveling at how amazingly beautiful everything was. The sparkling water surround the pathway stretched into the distance. Far away a strange shape appeared against the horizon, somewhat Middle Eastern in nature as she peered through the blinding haze to see it. Something in it beckoned to her, magnetically pulled her closer. So compelled was she, that even had she tried to turn away, her body simply would not listen to her. So she followed the instinct and found the strange building to be a glimmering palace. It was simply picture perfect.

A dome crested the horizon followed by Athenian temple style hallways on both sides. The walkways were lighted by some unknown source and seemed hazy and indistinct. Cresting the dome stood a single spire, adorned with a crescent moon not unlike the one on her moon wand. Just above that, floating in a dark sky, glowed a strange blue orb, and beyond that, the sun. Usagi shielded her eyes from the bright light and felt herself burn deep within.

"Serenity."

The word was whispered on the wind, and yet held enough power to shake her very soul. Her eyes widened at the recognition and her body began to quake out of shear emotion. The walkway remained far too bright to see, yet there was a figure standing before her. The faint outlines seemed to be radiating the most energy as the figure came forward. Usagi wished only to scream at the power coursing through her, obviously reacting to the other's presence. It was not unlike the aura when she used the Moon Staff.

"Serenity, peace." The voice whispered again as the light began to slowly fade, leaving the young girl blinking back the spots from her eyes. Once gone, the mist lifted and the pathway became clear once more, showing strangely enough, herself. This version of her seemed much older though, far more sophisticated that Usagi could ever hope to be. In place of the golden hair, though, that oddly familiar silver shimmered in the lights of the sun. Her eyes were also silver and seemed to smile from deep within.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly, realizing that this newcomer was not herself, but a separate being. The voice that had seemed to be something more imagined than real. Her garb was lined with silver strands that sparkled similarly to her hair. It was a flowing silver dress that cascaded across the ground to pool along the stones like water. Her hair followed suite, sometimes blending into the soft material. The woman smiled blindingly, distinctly reminiscent of Usagi's own bright grin, and nodded her head in respect. The sight was extremely odd, especially in the blonde's mind. She had never really been held close to her parent's appearance as they had both been brunette and brown eyed.

"I am the Moon Queen, and have somewhat to say to you at this time." Usagi could only stare, her mind whirring fast enough to make her nauseous. There had been more than enough mention of the princess, but none for the ruling entity. It seemed awkward happenstance that she alone would be called to such an important meeting.

"Y-your Majesty!" she exclaimed, caught somewhere between shock and propriety. Her body automatically dipped gracefully, shocking even her as it did so. It was true that she had become slowly better at certain things over the past few months, but the complete dignity which she emanated at such a gesture was completely against her character.

"Don't be frightened, Serenity. Follow me, and I will show you the meaning of all things."

"Serenity…Serenity!" She moaned quietly, trying to find where the voice was coming from. So disembodied and alone, it was all she could do not to sink into the abyss all over again. It had been so warm there, so comforting…and her mother… "Serenity, please wake up." Someone murmured close to her ear and she shifted, fluttering eyes opening again and adjusting to the darkness. Someone was leaning over her, shaking her shoulders. Tears fell against the exposed tops of her breasts and she sighed, blinking again and trying to see through the darkness.

"E-Endymion…?!" Relief flooded through his dark indigo eyes, but the tears continued to fall as he cradled her tenderly.

"Oh Serie…" he murmured brokenly, holding her close to his chest. Her arms slid up around his neck as fresh tears coursed down her face. How long had it been since she'd been allowed to hold him? Millennia stretched before them and she clung to him, weeping brokenly. Home. She felt like she was home right here, no matter where 'here' was at the moment. She had Endymion, and nothing else seemed to matter.

"Endy…" she whispered, pressing kisses to his sodden neck and tangling her fingers through his black locks. His armor had that same rusty smell mixed with roses and spice, which only caused to agitate her tears. Why was he dressed for war? This wasn't his more ornate set meant for parades and public showing; it was definitely the real thing. His cape enveloped her senses and she was lifted carefully from the broken ground, as if she had been injured….

"Sh, Serie, everything will be alright. Just rest for now." Even as he spoke, her arms seemed to bend under some unknown pressure and she felt undeniably weak for some reason. Resting her head against the crook of his neck, she sighed, wondering what exactly had happened, but also simply enjoying his comforting presence. As always, his soothing touch caused her trembling body to relax completely. His arms were so warm, feverishly so and his hands against her body eased any ache she might have felt.

She looked up slowly, drowning in that unbreakable dark gaze as they stared at each other. It had been so long… her soul ached at the sight of him, and her fingers teased over the skin of his face, marveling at how real he was. It seemed for some reason that he shouldn't be here, that he was some specter only her cruel imagination could produce. Her fingers went to his soft lips unbidden, teasing against them as her mind went back to their last kiss. Yes, it had been far too long…

Their lips met, tender and gentle as her hands explored his face and neck. Sweet Selene, it had been so very long. The bond between them felt old and dusty, if slightly mussed around the edges. Their souls touched each other, wanting to just exist in the same space, it was enough. His warm mouth touched hers several times, as soft as butterfly wings. Her heart quivered against her chest and she felt herself released from the weakness as he held her. The tiny kisses slowly began to draw longer and sweeter as each one was deepened. His lips were just of strong, just as perfect as she had remembered them being, his arms just as protective. Everything was as it should be. And yet, Serenity had a strange feeling about this. Endymion seemed different somehow, and she couldn't quite put her finger on what was off about him. But it didn't matter, the thought flew from her mind as his tongue slicked across her lower lip, inviting her to take it far past innocent. She could do nothing but oblige her prince's wish.

Her whole body shook as his tongue plunged deep into her mouth, their souls began to mesh together. Her arms wrapped tenderly around his neck. Passion flared within her and she moaned, holding him as close as could be allowed, entangling her mouth with his, tears streaming down her face. The sweet sense of being protected, loved, cherished above all else was there unbidden as always. Endy had always been there when she needed him. Now his comfort seemed so much more meaningful than it had before though.

"V-Venus?" the broken man whispered softly through the night, wondering if it was blessing or cursing that had brought her back. To see him thusly fallen from grace would crush what little was left of his pride. The young warrior could only stare at her counterpart in curiosity mixed with horror. It was true, Venus remembered everything, and yet why he chose now to acknowledge her was a mystery when so long ago, he had dealt the death blow that sent her soul careening into the abyss.

"Kunzite." She murmured in return, eyes glazing over in pain at the sight of his bloodied, broken form stretched over the charred earth. This was simply a shadow of the man she had once called lover in her past life, and nothing more. Yet his dark silver eyes implored her for forgiveness, for mercy. Could she extend such a great service to a man who had once opted to destroy everything she had worked to uphold?

"Venus…forgive me…" He murmured, trying in vain to move. She simply stood there, unable to move or speak. The broken man before her continued to struggle for breath. Tears coursed down her face as they watched each other. The trust that had once reigned freely between them had been broken in the most horrible and cruel way. Her arms crossed over her chest, sheltering herself from him, from the pain of the memory. The look in his eye then had been mindless, hateful and sinfully happy. The last thing she had seen was those eyes laughing at her weakness, sword raised over his head to come crashing down.

"Y-you killed me." She whispered, taking a step back, soul feeling sucked into the abyss of darkness once again to turn away from the only man she had ever loved. He closed his eyes, breath rasping against the blood in his throat.

"Venus, I … I'm so sorry…" He whispered, having hardly enough strength to do so. His weak cough broke through the silence between, punctuated by the flames that raged not far away. Venus closed her eyes, shuddering away from the memories of sweet kisses and soft words. It could never be that way again, she could no longer count on him to protect her as he had done. Her rational mind refused to allow that she hadn't ever needed said protection before. She was a warrior, a guard for the Moon princess, and she had been more than strong enough to kill the legions of the Dark Kingdom. It was cruel irony that had caused her to falter against those silver eyes that had once been so kind.

"You pathetic waste." Someone murmured behind him and Venus' eyes snapped open to see the sea of red hair, the glittering claw-like nails. Deep in her soul, terror froze her being as the demon spawn stepped into the light. Darkened red eyes flashed as her hand raised, a battle cry tore from her throat and energy gathered in the upheld palm. Venus simply stood there, too horrified to move as the blast screeched toward her. Faintly, she heard Endymion draw his sword.

It was all the dark prince had time to do before a dark swarm of power slammed into the general on the ground, causing him to shriek in pain even as the smell of burning flesh saturated the air around them. Serenity screamed and Endymion raced forward, swinging his broadsword at the witch. She simply floated beyond his reach, smiling wickedly and blowing a kiss before disappearing altogether.

Venus could only stare at the charred corps before her, falling to her knees. It was justice, yes, but it left her hollow inside. She felt tears slide down her face and wept bitterly, holding herself as she cried for her lost sweetheart. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up into the tender, understanding eyes of her princess.

"Serenity-sama…I…" The great lady shook her head, helping her guard to stand and holding her as they watched the smoke rise from the ruined body. Venus was shaking, sobbing uncontrollably. Endymion held her from the other side, much like a brother would have, and whispered soothing things in her ear. It was all they could do to comfort the broken hearted Leader of the Senshi.

Behind them, the other three stared forward, watching the tragic scene as they remembered all their wonderful times on the moon so long ago. Jupiter played pensively with her long pink hair, eyes lost as she thought of how she'd killed her own lover in the first fight, sickened at what he had become. The warrior within her was disgusted that he had let the Dark Kingdom rule him so easily, while the woman mourned the loss of him. He had been a great man, sweet and gentle with her. It made the treachery all the more painful.

There had not been a very close relationship with Venus in this life, but there would be. Jupiter knew what it was like to…to lose someone. She had watched as Kunzite killed her best friend in the final battle, only to turn and see the man she loved slide a sword through her own chest. She came forward and threw her arms around the shaking blond girl, crying for the both of them.

Mercury and Mars stood silently aloft, wondering if it was acceptable to come forward. Obviously Jupiter no longer felt the restriction was still in place, but the guilt of turning on Usagi, Princess Serenity, was overpowering. Mercury ran a hand through her dark blue hair, biting a lip as she thought about the welcome they would receive. Though Usagi had comforted her this afternoon, it still didn't excuse the betrayal. Mars shifted her weight around nervously, looking alternately at the broken ground beneath her and turning purple eyes up to look through fire red locks. Almost listlessly, she wondered how it would feel to be beheaded. 

Serenity seemed to understand their thoughts and gently handed Venus to Endymion for comfort before walking gracefully up the hill toward them. Her eyes were sympathetic, as they both remembered them being, and her arms opened to them. It was all the encouragement they needed as they came forward and hugged her close. Serenity could sense the confusion in Mars' heart, and patted her back soothingly.

"Serenity-sama, forgive me." Mars whispered brokenly, tears coursing down her face. Had Mars been aware of herself, the treachery never would have taken place. And of course, there was still the issue of informing the royal advisor of what had happened, though news of the destruction had to be spread across the country by now. Mars found herself wondering why the cat wasn't present.

"Of course, Mars-sama. All is forgiven." She whispered, running her hand down fire red locks soothingly. Mars couldn't help but feel all the worse for her actions as she attained full forgiveness. It strengthened her to know that her princess loved her so much.

"Princess." Twin voices called softly from the ground and the princess glanced down to see her advisors watching her closely. Perhaps Luna would need some form of comfort, even as Mars and Mercury had. The silver haired child held out her arms to the two and pulled them close.

"I'm so sorry, Usagi-chan." Luna wept bitterly, tilting her little furry face upward to catch the moonbeams. Serenity smiled softly and turned to the others, who had all gathered around Venus to console her loss. It was terrible to have someone you loved so deeply taken before your very eyes. Though the scene had cause tears to run down her own cheeks, Serenity had supreme faith that things would turn out just fine for them all.

"Don't worry, Luna." She smiled, more to herself than anyone.

They stood in a circle once everyone had gathered together and Venus had slowly come back to earth again. It was painful to look around at the wreckage, and rebuilding would take years. Their powers had faded slowly as the moon rose in the sky. Mars had made sure that all lumber was burned carefully to keep the amount of debris down. Venus and Jupiter had used their power to push everything into one heap once anything burnable had been done away with. Mercury was putting out the gas fires as best as could be done given the circumstances. Kamen was blowing chunks of broken building up on the pile to help with the effort. Moon had been all but tied to a beam in the effort to keep her out of the way. It had been fairly obvious the second Serenity had left that she simply had no strength left. It shocked Mercury all the more when she realized the shear amount of power it took to bring five people back from the dead and incapacitate the most powerful dark kingdom general.

Luna and Artimis stood with her, silent but watchful. Now that the true identity of the princess had been revealed, they could take no chances with her safety. Moon, on her own wanted to help everyone, but she wouldn't have lasted long. It was simply too much effort to try and help when her whole body felt like it was being pressed under a huge weight. She leaned back a little, letting her head rest against some hard object as she trailed lazily over her thoughts. The worst part of the whole ordeal was that though she had met her mother from the Old Kingdom, she had no recollection whatsoever of what was said. Almost all of her memories were faded and washed out. The few things that did come through were feelings that could easily be tied to her prince.

Her eyes swam easily to his form as he bent to heft a fairly large chunk of metal onto the pile. She could almost see his muscles rippling with the movement as her mouth went suddenly dry. It was bad enough to have fallen so hard for him before realizing that the connection went way past this lifetime. Now she could actually remember blatant make-outs, scandalous whisperings in her ear, and dirty jokes he used to tell to make her giggle and blush. Endymion had been much more provocative than Mamoru was, and it made her skin heat at the memory of it. A part of her felt guilty for not remembering her mother or the other scouts, but the other squelched it gleefully when confronted with thoughts of him.

Once finished with the cleanup, they walked over to their princess and watched as Tuxedo Kamen gently lifted her from the beam on which she sat, and leapt into the air. Surely they had stayed in one place far too long, there were going to be cameras everywhere to catch sight of the huge battle. Of course, they had been ridiculously lucky that the buildings had heard the fighting before it reached them and had evacuated. They reached a small, secluded park in the corner of the Juuban area and stopped to plan out the next move. It was obvious that the dark kingdom was down its last general and would take time to recoup from the blow. And there was something else that was bothering Tuxedo Kamen as they all powered down to speak.

"Usako cannot stay with me anymore." He whispered quietly, a pang of loneliness in his voice. The blond could only stare as her worst fears were beginning to come true. She would have to stay in her old house, completely surrounded with the memorabilia of a past she'd sooner not think of. The fact that Mamoru himself had sentenced her to such a cruel thing only seemed to accentuate the fact. She clasped her hands together, taking a step back so as not to disturb the conversation. The scouts had never turned to her for wisdom or guidance, and she was sure they wouldn't do so now. In her heart, she had no wish of going back again until those feelings could be put to rest. It was hardly expected that anyone would understand what she was going through, though. The others hadn't even seemed to care that she had dealt with such a tragic loss.

"She can stay with me." Minako voiced quietly, eyes wet with unshed tears as she watched her princess shy away in pain. It was necessary, and complicated. Serenity would have never objected, her training would have refused her such a low standing. Usagi was different though, and couldn't seem to understand why her love was rejecting her. In her heart, Minako knew that the situation would have to be explained in detail before the other blond would be able to grasp the implications such an arrangement would have. Even then, Usagi would still have to deal with the pain of being separated from him once more.

"Eiie, Minako-chan." Rei whispered, her voice soft and wavering against the wind. Usagi turned to her, afraid to hear what the young Miko would say. She refused to look up into the eyes of her princess. "I have much to atone for. Onegai, allow me to harbor and protect Usagi-chan." A small, somewhat apologetic laugh burst from her lips as she reached up to wipe at her tears. "I will do so at the cost of my life. I will prove my loyalty to you, Usagi-chan."

Usagi-chan. There was no confusing the two people in Rei's mind as she finally looked up into the shocked blue eyes before her. Her loyalty would no longer be reserved to that of her ancient princess. Usagi herself was now the harbinger of that devotion. In her heart, Rei knew that she would always consider Usagi-chan her sister. But that bond had been thoroughly shaken to the limit by earlier actions that seemed to speak only of hate and jealousy. The young priestess knew that it would be difficult to explain herself, but she was determined to do so. Usagi would never have cause to doubt her again.

"Rei-chan." Usagi whispered, watching as those eyes turned hard with determination. Anyone who knew the girl would tell by the look in those violet eyes that she was bound by her word, and no force would tear her from the trajectory she'd chosen. It would be difficult though, as Usagi still hadn't had the time to work through some of the more particular instances that had led to her dismissal as the leader of the Senshi team. It had seemed for so long that Rei had hated her, had teased her and belittled her to ease the tense situations that arose from being warriors. A part of her didn't ever want to face the fire priestess after the incident months ago, and yet she felt obligated to at least hear that side of the story. Perhaps Rei was correct in thinking that this arrangement would be beneficial to the restoration of the friendship that had previously been shared between them.

"Good." Mamoru murmured, his hand tightening on Usagi's shoulder. He knew it would be hard for her to understand, but with the circumstances they now found themselves in, he could never allow the honor to dip below propriety. They were still royalty, and common beliefs of Earth be damned if they though he would simply live with her.

Besides, it was only going to be a year before she was allowed to marry.

A sudden wicked smile gleamed across his face as he bent to kiss her goodbye. Oh, yes. The girl before him really had no idea what she'd gotten herself into, did she? Her eyes turned curious and suspicious at the look he was giving her, something that he'd done several times in the past. Blood rushed to her face and she stepped back, pushing him away.

"Mamo-chan, you hentai!" a little shocked that she had read his thoughts so well, he gulped and took a step back. Ok, so it was probably a little early to be planning things that far into the future. But could you really blame him? The girl was ridiculously hot and was known all around the city for her fantastic set of legs. He found himself chuckling and reached forward to touch her face.

"Lets get you settled in. I'll bring some clothes over for you in the morning."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen 

Cherry blossoms floated gently through the air, wilted and dying. It was becoming too late in the season, and those that were left were falling from the plethora of trees beyond the window. The afternoon sunlight filtered through the wooded netting and wind whistled gently through the shifting branches. Birds chirped longingly from their perches, filling the air with throbbing voices. Leaves reflected the bright sunlight, dancing in an ever changing show that seemed both mesmerizing and beautiful.

Usagi leaned her head against the glass and sighed. It was so beautiful outside today, and yet she could hardly make herself stand, let alone get out of bed to enjoy it. She had woken late in the afternoon, completely alone. The scene had disturbed her at first, filling her with dread as the source of light had seemed to change from her right to her left somehow. On opening her eyes, though, she had quickly come to the realization that this was no longer Mamoru's apartment. The distant memories of Hikawa shrine had filled her at the sight and she found herself trembling. Her limbs had been too difficult to move for a long time, and she had focused on returning strength to them for hours, it seemed, until finally she'd been able to wrestle herself into a sitting position.

It had been then that the memories of yesterday had returned. The vision…she still couldn't remember everything about it. The silver eyes of Queen Serenity had been filled with peace, joy, and love. It seemed to be all that she could summon up of the short time she'd spent talking to her long dead mother. Little to nothing else could be remembered for quite some time, as her mind had all but shut down at the realization that she, Tsukino Usagi, was the moon princess they had all been searching for since the beginning. How pathetically ironic, that the greatest klutz, the biggest ditz, the one who hadn't been good enough to lead the Senshi team, had been their mistress.

The long dried paths her tears had made still ran the length of her cheeks. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, filled with bitterness. She should have known. The strange changes that had begun to crawl over her since becoming a Senshi had been the most telling of all. The innate sense of grace and intelligence should have been enough to clue her in to what was really going on. But then, Mamoru had been lost to it, too. He had been expecting his Princess to be the vision of perfection, the easy road out. How sad for him now to know what she really was, a failure and a shell. She had been so empty since her friends had left her, perhaps before. But the feeling had become slowly more pronounced at the loss of trust for her protector, the murder of her family, and the misunderstanding that had nearly torn her soul from her. How very proud he must be of her, she thought sarcastically. How utterly useless she must appear in his eyes.

Her eyes flitted traitorously to the stack of clothing lain beside her bed. Mamoru had pinned a note to it, but she hadn't opened it yet. It was late now, and she was a little more concerned about what had happened to Rei. For someone who had apparently pledged her protection to the blonde, she was suspiciously missing from the house, as was Grandpa and Luna.

"Usagi-chan?" Someone whispered beyond the door, forcing the young girl to turn toward the sound expectantly. "Are you awake yet?" Rei was standing there; she was sure of it, but whispering so as not to wake her if she was still sleeping. She found herself smiling gratefully for the Shinto priestess' understanding.

"Hai, come in." The sliding door shifted and the raven haired girl knelt behind it respectfully. It had been so unbearably long since they had seen each other before that last fight, the familiar visage of her friend warmed her heart now.

"Did you sleep well?" Rei asked, coming through the door and turning to close it again. Usagi nodded, mind wandering once more as the other girl came forward to kneel beside the bed. There were signs of extreme worry on her pretty face, no doubt hinting at the fact that she might not have slept last night. It was true that they had much to talk about, but the thought of her friend going through that much trouble really bothered the blond. "Um, I guess you're wondering why… Well, I mean, the reason we asked you to step down… It was really, I mean…" Rei trailed off and Usagi smiled inwardly. She'd never seen her friend so uncertain before.

"It's ok, Rei-chan." She gripped the Miko's hand gently and smiled.

"No, it's not. I have to tell you what I saw in the fire." She paused, biting nervously at her lower lip in thought. How could she possible sum up such a strange and frightening vision so that the other girl could understand it? The emotions behind it had been raw and powerful, unchecked and untamed. The vision itself had been horrifying to say the least. Usagi's hand tightened on hers once more, lending the strength the young priestess so desperately needed.

"Would it be easier to show me?" Rei's head snapped up, staring in wide-eyes wonder at the blond girl before her. What on earth did she mean by that? It had been proven through the other two that the vision would only present itself to the Senshi of Fire. Usagi seemed to understand her confusion and leaned forward enough to place both hands on either side of her head. "Think back, starting at the beginning." She smiled and closed both crystal blue eyes. Rei gulped, but did as she was told without another word.

The sky was bright and clear, birds flew aimlessly below the sparse clouds and Usagi was running late to school as always. Makoto, Rei and Ami met her along the way, three other figures stood waiting for them to one side. She could have sworn they were familiar, though, simply by the outlines of each. Her attention turned back to those who were before her, though, and they laughed and joked as they walked. An overwhelming sense of peace enveloped them all, though they were surrounded by the youma they had already fought. The battles seemed easy enough and peace was restored almost immediately.

The four continued on their way, slowing as the sun began to dim in the sky. Each step became more and more difficult, and suddenly the other three were no longer beside her. The youma's grew to incredible heights and seemed by far more terrifying than they had been before. Usagi continued to fight, but the feelings of peace never returned. Dread began to fill her soul even as she threw attacks into the fray. They had stopped taking effect on the now massive monsters before her and she felt the darkness begin to seep at her soul. Strangely evil laughing filled the space between and the darkest eyes she had ever seen filled the sky above them. The youma disappeared then, and Usagi felt her soul beginning to disappear beneath those eyes.

There was a danger to them, but not to the effect of being killed. The way those eyes peered at her, they were filled with desire, lust. It caused a terrified shiver to race through her as she suddenly became painfully aware of her body. It was obvious at this point that whoever these eyes belonged to, they had no intention of fighting her as a warrior. She gulped, screaming as the dark fire that burned within them shot towards her, engulfing even the area around her. The sound of her screaming echoed for miles through the strange dreamscape and everything turned red as blood, as if seen through the eyes of someone dying.

Usagi returned, her eyes as black as the fire that had barely consumed her, dressed in a flowing black cloak and filled with unholy anger. Atop her head was lain a crown of bones, adorned with many crystals. All the world around her was destroyed with a glance and those eyes laughed manically as everything was turned to darkness.

Usagi gasped, all but throwing Rei's head from her hands and gulping in breaths of air. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were still clouded by the effects of the vision. Rei was shaking as well, but turned to her leader questioningly. Usagi had never shown any telepathic powers before, and yet every detail of the dream had been brought to bear, though the priestess had tried in vain to hide certain things. It was obvious now that Usagi, coupled with the princess, held more power than any of them would have guessed.

"Rei-chan…what was that?" She muttered finally, gripping her throat. The raven-haired girl leaned forward, touching her back as gently as she could muster to at least give some sort of comfort. In the months that they'd been apart, Rei had only been able to interpret a part of it. She hoped that at least the explanation would help Usagi to understand why they had done what they had.

"I'm not entirely sure. But we had to protect you. Those eyes…I knew they had something to do with our battles, that someday they would appear and take you. We had to get you as far from the fighting as possible so that they wouldn't. We were trying to protect you." Tears were sliding from violet eyes and she reached up to wipe at them futilely. "We didn't mean to push you away, Usagi-chan. We didn't mean to make you think we hated you."

The blond was still clutching at her throat as she stared at her friend in shock. No wonder they had been so scathing that night, no wonder Rei had pretended to look at her with such disgust. The others might not know all the details of the dream, and given the priestess's wicked intelligence, she no doubt had them half talked into it before they really understood what was going on.

"H-hai." She choked out near silently. Rei's eyes were filled with uncertainty.

"I'm trying my best to figure it out, Usagi. Till then, just rest, ne? You look tired." The blond nodded, already feeling her eyes close beneath the weight of her exhaustion. So maybe it had been a bad idea to use her power so soon after reanimating 5 people at once.

She woke again, sunlight filtering through the window. Was it still afternoon? Would this day ever end? She sighed, turning on her side and realizing that there had been a reason for her waking. Mamoru stood in the doorway, Rei right behind him. His eyes seemed strange for a moment, but she sat up as he walked forward. Rei watched from the doorway, her own guarded. It was an unspoken question, and Usagi would keep the vision to herself. Mamoru knelt down beside her, gripping one hand softly as he reached forward to brush her bangs back from her eyes.

"Would you walk with me, Usako?" Mamoru whispered quietly, hand tightening on hers. She gulped, still uncertain about what he would say. No doubt it had been a horrible disappointment to know that she was the one he'd been waiting for. No doubt he was going to at least explain how he felt about that. She could already feel the lump climbing in her throat. It would be too painful to hear anything like that from him. On top of everything else, she was afraid that she would simply give up.

He smiled reassuringly and tugged at her limp arm. Rei shot him a warning glance that spoke volumes about her health, but he understood what he was doing. They wouldn't go very far.

Usagi sighed and stood, following the dark man toward the back door and into the yard. His hand was steady and warm around hers, causing her fears to subside momentarily. Mamoru seemed to have that strange soothing effect whenever she needed him. It would be hard to take his criticism.

Their shoes slipped near silently across the swishing grass below them, trails of blond hair blew in the sweet summer breeze. Birds trilled with wobbling voices, just as she had watched them do not long ago. The wind carried the scent of cherry blossoms and saltwater, as familiar now as it had become before she'd lost her leadership. It was strange how everything would fall back into place the moment it was returned to her. Her mind had been spinning in the revealed truths that Rei had stated not long before Mamoru had come through the doorway. It was too soon, too fresh in her mind to completely forget. Wistfully, she wondered what the crown of bones had meant.

"Usako?" She glanced up, realizing that they had come to a stop and Mamoru was watching her intently. His face revealed no signs as she had once assumed it would do. Of course, those signs would undoubtedly been disgust and hatred. There was no such sneer before her now. If anything, he seemed to be worried about her silence more than anything. Her whole being shivered as she realized he had used the pet name again, the same as he'd done the night she'd nearly died.

"H-hai, Mamo-chan?" She whispered, looking up at him. The concern began to fade from his eyes and he smiled boyishly, reaching up to swipe the forlorn black locks from his eyes again. Seemingly convinced that the young girl was alright, he turned and continued on down the pathway toward the small river on the back of the temple grounds. She followed obediently to the tug on her hand.

"We need to talk about a few things, Usako." He whispered finally, tugging on her hand until she was walking beside him. This was it, wasn't it? She began to ready her heart for the terrible words soon to come. Her body couldn't take any more stress on top of everything else, there was no question in her mind that she would simply pass out when the time came. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly. She glanced upward, a little confused at the question. What on earth had they come out here to discuss anyway?

"Good, I guess. A little dizzy sometimes." He nodded, releasing her hand and slinking that same arm around her waist. She gulped, her heart hammering against her chest at the simple action. Didn't he realize what that did to her? And why on earth was he dragging it out so long?

"That's good." He murmured, guiding her toward the break in the trees. She could hear the gurgling water of the brook now, not far from where they were standing. No doubt it would be just a few hundred feet more. Already she was beginning to loose some feeling in her toes. It was painfully obvious that an excursion this far was using what tiny amount of energy she had after sleeping for several hours. No doubt it would take quite a while before she could fight again, or even think about using her staff.

"So…" She began, but faltered as her feet stumbled across the uneven ground. Mamoru caught her easily before she could fall, though hadn't made the connection.

"Odango, I see you haven't changed." He whispered, chuckling beneath the teasing words. She forced a smile through, pretending that it had been a normal klutz attack. Allowing him to find out just exactly what it took to raise five people from the dead would probably send her poor bodyguard into hysterics. The shear effort had nearly killed her. It had been force of will alone that allowed her to wake from such a terrible excursion. He simply continued on through the trees as if nothing had happened.

They parted before the young couple and Usagi shied away from the light reflecting off the small brook. Mamoru paused for a moment, sighing as the wind teased through their hair before leading her to the bank. They sat down quietly beside one another, and Mamoru's arm still lay gently around her waist. She wondered how long it would stay there, though, seeing as he would soon tell her how disappointed he was at having to realize that she was the princess.

"Usako…" He began quietly, looking out over the rippling water. She gulped, afraid to say anything at this point. Why on earth was he using that pet name anyway? "How ironic life is, ne?" He chuckled softly, turning midnight eyes on her as she breathed softly. Here it comes; she thought darkly and turned away. His finger caught her chin and lifted it once more, though, his smile gentle. "What's wrong?" He whispered softly, his eyebrows pulled together like they always did when he was trying to puzzle through something. She gulped again, trying to find words to describe the battle that was going on in her mind.

"Mamo-chan…aren't you…" She paused again, blinking back the tears that were already forming in her eyes. "Disappointed?" dark blue widened a little at the word and she rushed on, afraid he would speak too soon and take away her courage. "I mean…I know that I'm not exactly princess material. I…I can't seem to do anything right and I'm always crying like a baby. I trip all the time…If you didn't want to be with me, I would understand. It hardly seems fair that the most eligible bachelor in all Tokyo would be stuck with plain, drab me." She turned away again, cursing herself at being so weak. Tears had already begun to brim over the lashes of her eyes and streak rebelliously down her cheeks. She had wanted it to at least sound noble, so that when he chose to leave her, he wouldn't feel like he hurt her at all.

"Plain?" He asked quietly, gripping her face and turning it toward himself. "Drab?" He chuckled a little, wiping at her tears and leaning down to place a soft kiss against her mouth. "You are anything but those things, Usagi-chan." He smiled reassuringly, hand becoming lost in the tangled remnants of her hair. It had taken him forever to learn the trick of those odangos when she had first moved in, but slowly he'd gotten the hang of them. Even now she could easily follow the familiar flicks of his fingers as he took down each bun carefully. "And as far as being stuck with you," He began again and she glanced up at him. "You are my princess, and nothing will ever change that."

His lips pressed against hers softly as his hand brushed across her face. He had been too eager, though, had missed that her eyes turned black with grief at his words. Her heart dropped lower than it had been before and she felt like crying. Though the man she loved was kissing her, it just wasn't at all what she would have hoped for. But then, even in her wildest dreams she wouldn't have expected him to actually love her. It seemed more like a cruel joke now that she really looked at it. He didn't love her, the possibility made her want to both laugh and cry shamelessly.

She was his Princess, and that was the only reason she deserved his affection. Usagi herself would never be anything but a byproduct of that ancient love. He would never look at her and see the childish blond, except for when she did something stupid or said something inappropriate. Serenity would always be the woman he loved more than life itself, and Usagi was nothing but a shell for his princess to reside in.

Mamoru angled her head back carefully, easing her mouth open beneath his gentle torrent of kisses. Usagi simply let him, unable to stop and unable to say what her heart was screaming at her for. He would pretend that she was Serenity, and she would pretend that this love was for her. In the end it would suite the both of them, she mused. And in the end it would probably destroy all that she was. Serenity had shown herself more and more in the recent months, both in action and words. Usagi would simply fade from sight and allow her past self to rule who she was now. It was painfully obvious that no one would miss her anyway.

Rei glanced up from her homework tiredly, wondering how long Mamoru would keep Usagi out. It had been apparent that she could hardly stand on her own, let alone walk for an extended period of time. Of course, she had to let go of the fact, as Mamoru more than anyone had taken care of her over the past few months. He knew what he was doing. It hardly helped to comfort the Senshi of Fire, but then she could have made a much worse choice in protectors.

There had once been a time that the Miko had held a bit of a crush for the older student. He was refined, sophisticated and wickedly intelligent. His quirky sense of humor and devilish good looks had even made her heart swoon a little, despite the fact that she generally hated all men. They were undependable, heartbreaking creatures that should have been studied behind bullet proof glass. Actually dating one of them had been completely out of the question until Mamoru came into the picture. Of course, he was very different from the other guys Rei had met. She had the utmost faith that he would be good to her friend.

As if on queue, the door slid open to reveal the young girl held damsel-style in Mamoru's arms. Her hair had come down somehow during their talk and was flying around them in the sunlight, piling across his shoulders and arms, trailing along the ground behind them. A few sakura blossoms and gotten caught in the mass and softly contrasted their pink petals among the golden tresses. Usagi was holding onto Mamoru's neck softly, her eyes drifting open and closed as she fought to stay awake. The look in Mamoru's tender blue eyes could only be described as utter adoration as he looked down at her. Rei had never seen his eyes take on that same appearance before and she felt her throat catch a little at the sight of it. Yes, Mamoru would definitely take the best care of her friend possible.

"Need some help, Mamoru-san?" Rei asked quietly, standing as he came through the door and gently laid his bundle down on her mattress again. The covers were pulled up beneath her throat and he bent, laying a gentle kiss against her cheek as he did. Usagi smiled, half asleep and allowed her eyes to finally drift closed once more. Mamoru stood, still looking down at her and smiling softly.

"I need to talk to you, Rei-chan." He motioned out the door and she followed, sliding it closed once more. They continued down the hallway for some time, till reaching the fire room. He turned then, more concerned than he had been last night. All of that tenderness had melted from his eyes to be replaced with a dark worried frown. Instantly, Rei's hand went over her heart. Did Usagi tell him about the vision?!

"Mamoru-san…."She began, fear clenching her heart. She hadn't had enough time to figure out what it all meant. If she knew the prince at all, he would demand an explanation and then Usagi would be banned from ever fighting again. Under the circumstances, that was most definitely not in the best interests of everyone. Usagi was becoming infinitely more powerful with each fight, and so were the monsters. Without her help, there was no question in the raven-haired girl's mind that they would fail in their mission to protect Earth.

"Usagi is having more difficulty that she's letting on. As we were coming back, she completely collapsed. If I hadn't been there, she would have just passed out. She tried to make it look like a klutz out, but I could tell the difference the second I touched her." Rei's worry heightened at the news. Usagi had been asleep for two days straight. To find out that she was having such a hard time truly scared her. "The energy in her body is completely depleted and she's going to need to rest more than ever for the next week or so. I'm going to call the school and have her excused till break." Rei's face screwed up a bit at the thought.

"Uh, will they let her go? Minako was saying that she's missed too much already because of what happened to her family…" At the mention of the murder's, Mamoru's face went horrifyingly rigid, causing the Miko to nearly shriek in fear.

"To tell you the truth, I'm really not in the mood for them right now. If they put up a fight, I'll just pay them off. She doesn't need that kind of stress." Rei nodded quietly, afraid to contradict him with that murderous look on his face. "Keep her in bed, make sure she eats and drinks enough. I have to go to work."

"Hai."

"Usagi-chan!" The blond turned her head just enough to see the door slide open and a very energetic Minako jump through. She smiled, more to herself than the other girl and struggled into a sitting position. Minako was right there, though, pushing on her shoulders to lay down again. "Oi! No need to sit up on my account, just rest, ne? I brought you some cookies, but don't tell Rei-chan. She's been a bear to work with lately." One slim hand covered her mouth at the last few words and Usagi grinned widely as a small bag of chocolate chip cookies was produced.

"Minako-chan! You didn't have to do that…" The bag was opened and one cookie stuffed in her mouth before another word could come out. Unfortunately, the taste was so awful that it took all the courage Usagi had to simply swallow the thing. "H-home-made I see." She gasped out weakly and set the cookies aside. "I'll save them for later."

"Hai! I thought it might cheer you up!" Her big, bright grin was simply contagious and Usagi followed suite as her friend fired into something about her new school and a volleyball match she'd had that day. She was just drifting off to sleep when Minako reached forward and touched her shoulder. Both drugged blue eyes opened again and she gasped, realizing what her friend must have thought. It was just that she was so tired lately. It had seemed like it was afternoon forever now, though in her mind it was still the day after the fight. Little did she know it had been four.

"Oh, gomen! Minako-chan, I…" she began, but her friend shook her head, eyes seemingly lost for a moment.

"It's ok, Usa-chan. I would have let you sleep, but there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." She nodded and struggled for a minute. Instead of pushing her back down as she had done before, Minako wrapped her arms around her friend and helped her up, rearranging the pillows so that she could lean back on them. It gave the Senshi of Love time to think, to reason out exactly what she had wanted to talk about. It also gave her too much time to react to those thoughts as tears began to spill down her face. Usagi gasped, grabbing her friend's shoulders to look at her.

"Mina-chan, why on earth are you crying?! Are you ok, did something happen?" Her friend simply covered her mouth with both hands to get control of her erratic breathing. Pain swelled within her like a punch to the gut and she gulped deeply, trying to find some way to express that feeling, to explain why she was still…alone.

"Usagi…" Minako tried, swallowing a deep breath. The memories were still painful to her, even after all this time. It was hopeless to try and dissuade her friend from asking about the tears, she knew. Besides, to share something so terrible would only bring that friendship closer. And Minako had needed a friend so desperately since the incident; she had felt so alone without family…and without…him. With Kunzite still in the back of her mind, she could not deal with the pain of both alone.

"Take your time, Minako-chan." Usagi whispered, laying a gentle hand on her friend's back for support. The other blond managed a weak smile as she leaned forward to hug her princess. Some things were simply unfair. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done about the way things had ended up for her. Usagi couldn't undo the curse, just as she couldn't stop being Sailor Moon. It was simply a part of Minako now, and there was no denying it.

"I don't talk about London much." She began, trying to find some way to approach the conversation. Usagi just smiling encouragingly. "I…I grew up there, really. My parents moved us there when I was ten, but it's were I was scouted as a model, where I got on the volleyball team, where Artemis found me. There are so many memories." She reached up to wipe at the rebellious tears as they fell from her cutely pointed chin. "Demo, I had never felt like I belonged there until my fourteenth birthday. It was four months ago, and my parents threw me a big party. I didn't have any friends at school because they were jealous that I was Sailor V on the weekends. They didn't really understand that I was solving real mysteries and taking care of them.

"Anyway, at this party… I met a really sweet guy named Allen, and we started hanging out together. He was like a dream to be with, very gentle with me. I fell in love with him in the weeks that followed. Unfortunately, he fell in love with someone else, a dear friend of mine. The night I found out was the same night that I was cursed to be alone forever." She sniffled softly, her shoulders shaking a little as she paused. "It bothered me at first, and when I came here I was determined to forget about it. But seeing Kunzite…"

"Brought it all back." Usagi finished, wrapping her arms around her dear friend as she sobbed.

"And now, I remember what it was like to be with him…kami, will I always be alone…" she murmured into her friend's shoulder. Usagi couldn't say anything though, there was nothing to be done for it. She simply held the other girl for a long time, wondering if the fates that had sealed her parents could be so cruel to someone else as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen 

The sun was setting below the horizon as Usagi woke again. She must have somehow fallen asleep when Minako-chan was talking with her. A little ashamed at the realization, she gulped, sitting up carefully and throwing the covers to the side. That had to have been the longest day she'd ever witnessed! It seemed like she slept forever and yet it was always afternoon and someone was waiting to talk to her! Of course, strangely enough, there was no one in her room right now…. She glanced around carefully before reaching up to rub at her tired blue eyes. School would start tomorrow and she would have to be awake enough to pay attention and get her homework done. Now that she didn't really have the deadline of six o'clock (when Mamoru would come home and make dinner, and they would talk about the day) she really didn't know when she would plan for it. His homecoming had been a bit of a treat for her; that she would be able to talk to him if her homework was done. It made the endless hours of math and English translation worth something.

The clothing he'd left for her still sat on the table in the middle of the room, note neatly pinned to the front of a shirt. She stood, taking time to stretch her cramped legs and back before walking over to lift them from the short, smooth surface. Her bleary eyes couldn't quite make out what he'd written yet and she reached up to renew her rubbing exercise on them. Dinner must be going on, her stomach was growling incessantly as she stood there, fumbling over to the doorway and the light switch. Pain exploded into her mind as the light rammed into each retina. Kami! Oh the pain…. She groaned, nearly dropping her clothing in the rush to cover her eyes. As it subsided, though, she turned to the note out of curiosity and tore it from the front of the bundle.

Usako, I know that you're going to be exhausted when

you wake up, but please allow me to treat you to dinner.

There are many things to talk about, and I have to explain

a few things. We'll talk then.-Mamoru

She gulped, mind tracing and re-tracing the pet name. Hai, he'd said she would always be his princess…. She could remember that now. Of course, who was she to turn down dinner with Mamoru? She had always wondered what it would be like to sit in some fancy high-rise restaurant, all dressed up in her favorite things, and stare across the way toward his candle-lit bedroom eyes. She'd imagined it more times than she could count since moving in with him. Of course, back then there had been no chance of a relationship with him. Now…now it seemed like he was more than ready to jump headlong into a steady dating pattern, whether she was or not. White teeth nibbled nervously at a bottom lip as she stood there thinking. She would love to go to dinner, most definitely. The question is whether she would allow him to think that she believed his intentions were completely pure. It didn't help that her stomach was rumbling loudly. Pondering it while starving really wasn't such a great idea.

The door slid open in agonizing silence and the lithe blond slipped into the lighted hallway. Rei was kneeling on the floor about twenty feet in front of her, somewhat hidden by shadows. Usagi got a wicked gleam to her face and began to sneak forward. Completely unaware of the situation, Rei continued to scrub at the hardwood as her friend slinked closer and closer, completely silent. Had the priestess realized what was going on, she would have been unbelievably proud of her friend for not making a sound.

"FIRE!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, grabbing Rei's shoulders and shaking them as a painfully _male_ voice bounced off the walls around them. At a simple glance, Usagi had mistaken a young…shaggy haired…boy?! She gulped as sad brown eyes landed on her and the horrified howl died down as the teenager grew a rather sheepish look at being tricked so easily. Usagi blushed at the mix up and covered her mouth, careful to hold her clothing to her chest as she hadn't worn a bra when she slept.

"Oh, Usagi-san! It's you!" The boy grinned at her even as she took a step back and held her hands out in defense. How embarrassing to trick someone she didn't even know! And since when did this guy start working at the temple?! How in the heck was she supposed to know they'd hired more help, she hadn't even talked to Rei in months!

"Um…Gomen! Gomen nasai! I thought you were Rei-chan…." The boy before her chuckled good naturedly and scratched the back of his head as he glanced around the hallway. Usagi couldn't help but like him for his cute boyish charm and seemingly shameless humor.

"Oh, hai. It happens a lot, you see. Hourglass curves and all." He smoothed down the Shinto robe, revealing anything but the 'curves' he mentioned before and a grin broke out across the blonde's face. Yup, she liked this guy. It took a real man to turn something like that into a joke.

"Hm, must be terrible for you." She nodded soberly and he shrugged, sighing tragically.

"Ah well, the name's Yuichiro, by the way. I'm Grandpa's new lackey, or housekeeper as the title goes. I'm sure you know how the old man can be." She grinned, nodding enthusiastically. He might like the ladies, but when it came to boys, none but the best would do for Rei-chan. No doubt the old man had put him to work simply by using the priestess as leverage. "Glad to see you're feeling better. Been asleep for a long time now, we were starting to get a little worried." Usagi shrugged.

"Naw, Rei should be used to me sleeping a whole day, she used to tease me about it all the time." One shaggy eyebrow rose curiously and the grin faded just a bit.

"_A_ whole day? Usagi-san, it's Thursday. You've been unconscious for four days."

Diamond, High Prince of Nemesis, Grand General of the Dark Moon army, and future king of Earth stood quietly reminiscing about his last encounter with the Rabbit. She had tasted every bit as delicious as he had dreamed, had born that unearthly burning fire within those two crystalline orbs of hazy blue. Her hair had shimmered near magically in the afternoon sun as she spoke. Though her words had been of anger, irritation; he could refuse himself no longer. His cold, dead heart began to beat beneath those eyes, to swell and expand unbearably within his chest.

Love was a word he had never believed necessary. All his life, he had been calculating, emotionless. Even as he'd first attacked the future city, he had never been burdened by any sense of shame or guilt. He had simply been taking what was rightfully his. At the sight of the Queen, though, something had shifted within him. She had glared at him with all the righteous anger one so imbued could summon, had readied an attack that in that moment he had no doubt would kill him. He had been consumed with lust for this enigmatic and, no doubt, powerful creature. If he had been human, as he once was, he would have simply captured her and had his way. Unfortunately for anyone involved with the situation, he had not counted on the legendary soldiers who guarded the royal family. How was he to know that they would appear even as his attack had slammed into her delectable form, only to anchor her to the ground on which she stood. The loss had been nearly unbearable.

Since that time, as she had been taken back into the Imperial Palace, they had never been able to gain another inch on the city. It had forced his plan into action far sooner than he would have hoped to do so. Of course, as wickedly intelligent as he was, the realization that the same soldiers guarded the Earth of the past, which could only mean that his Angel could be found among the commoners of the original Tokyo. At the first alliance with the Dark Queen, who was sure to fail according to his figures, he had set out in search of the Princess at news that Beryl not only knew of her, but also her mysterious origins from another planet. A perfect match, in his mind, she had come from the White Moon, nothing more than a fable in the world to come. The marriage would be most appropriate.

"Still thinking, Diamond-sama?" a darkened voice called from the shadows behind him. He didn't bother turning, having to assume only Esmeraude or Beryl would be stupid enough to bother him in his own quarters. Beryl, of course, would be dealt with soon enough. She would be nothing more than a sacrifice at the end of it all. Esmeraude, on the other hand, had a much more painful fate. It had been long whispered that the young noble had held herself as the future Queen once Diamond ascended the throne. Her impudence would suffer greatly for the insult to his pride. As if he would ever allow the power-hungry wench anywhere near his side. The thought was inexcusable.

"Hai." He murmured, reaching forward to will his hologram on. It was also well known that the prince had his eye tenaciously attached to Neo Queen Serenity. No other woman would do, and screw whoever caught him staring at her. The form all but demanded attention anyway as she appeared above the simulator. Though she could have spent her life as a world renowned super-model, Serenity had instead chosen to rule from a unified throne. She was his kind of woman, to choose power over popularity.

"Stare any harder and your eyes will fall from their sockets." A wave of shifting red caught the corner of his eye and he all but groaned. Beryl had professed to want the 'prince' as he was called in this life, and yet she had come on to Diamond like a magnet since forming the alliance. It was beginning to grow steadily on his nerves. The fact that he had been completely preoccupied with Serenity had grated on hers in return. To keep her quiet and out of his bed, he'd been forced to surrender the information of the Rabbit's family, thus leading to their murders. It had been a huge rift in history, setting off events that culminated in Usagi and Mamoru growing far closer. The turn of pace had caused Diamond no measure of irritation. He had been forced to corner the young girl while that worthless slug of a general, Kunzite, killed everyone.

Of course, Tuxedo Kamen's death blow had been dealt by none other than himself. Couldn't allow Beryl's lackey that particular joy. No other man would _ever_ touch his Queen. Of course that hadn't lasted long, as the she had defied death itself and re-animated all four of her Senshi and the prince, while simultaneously knocking Kunzite from the match as if he had been nothing more than a pitiful fly. It had fanned his hunger into a raging inferno, to control such unimaginable power…

"What a deliciously pleasurable way to go blind." He mused, eyes trailing over her again as he thought. She wasn't even at the height of herself yet, this was merely scratching the surface of what she could do when provoked. "Of course, if it were my choice, I would choose the most satisfying death by her hand. As I'm sure that goal will be realized in the near future." He turned in time to see a sneer cross her blood tinted lips and her eyes tighten in anger. No doubt she simply could not comprehend what made Tsukino Usagi so desirable, but that was no mystery at all.

"You would allow yourself to be killed at her hands…call it a pleasure?!" Her whole body shook with anger at seeing her chance with even this man was taken by the stupid little blond girl. Diamond turned to her, a condescending arch to his brow.

"Was there a particular reason you decided to visit, or is this just for fun?" Her knuckles were turning white against the staff she always held and her teeth were grinding together audibly. It made for a humorous picture, really, though Diamond kept a straight face. She took a breath, steadying herself before the other ruler and smoothing her dress with one hand. He noticeably ignored the blatant show of overly female curves, staring at her as if she were nothing but an annoyance.

"A meteor has struck outside Tokyo; I'm sensing an organic _sentient_ presence from it." Diamond nodded, reviewing the histories he had taken from a Terran library in his youth. No doubt it was the arrival of those two….

"Send a youma to investigate, bring whoever it is to me." He paused as she nodded in agreement and turned to leave. "Oh, and Beryl." He called, watching as she turned just enough to look at him. "I have no intention of dying when I take the Queen; I was merely commenting that it would be the most desirable way to go."

Beryl sneered, the pressure mounting within her once more. He hadn't just implied that he would capture Princess Serenity; he had all but announced his intentions once he had her.

"Nani!?" Usagi all but screeched, grasping at her throat as if Yuichiro had tried to strangle her. The boy flew back a couple steps, shocked at the outburst and uncertain exactly how to take the tiny girl. One minute, she was grinning at his joke, and the next staring at him like he was a monster or something.

"Oi! Usagi-san! You gave me a heart attack!" he gripped at his shirt uncomfortably as she began to sway on her feet. "Why is it that horrible, anyway?" Her hand flew upwards to massage ginger temples as a pounding headache began toward the back of her mind. All of that hard work for nothing…

"My tests…my homework…" She muttered, hardly believing that she would have to repeat the 8th grade. The pain building within her skull didn't last long, though, as Yuichiro came forward to place a brotherly hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about that. Your boyfriend…Mamoru, is it? He took care of everything for you." He paused, a gentle lonely look entering his eye. "He loves you very much. He comes here everyday after he gets off work to sit beside you while you sleep." Usagi hardly heard the last part; she was too lost in thought. Why was Yuichiro so sad suddenly? He smiled softly, turning to go back to his bucket and scrubber. "Better get cleaned up now, Usagi-chan. The others said they would be back shortly."

"Do you sense that?" Mars asked quietly, motioning everyone to stand still. The wind settled gently across her face, tickling her senses as black hair lifted from her shoulders. Something evil had come, though it's presence was far less terrifying than the one that had barreled into her psyche months ago. Of course, that would mean that there was a completely different presence than that of Beryl or her demons. The Senshi had discussed several times the differing power levels between the Youma, and what they'd come to call Droids. Youma were characteristically weak, especially against the new attacks each sailor had accumulated. Strangely enough, the aura she was getting from this third presence was neither Youma nor Droid in nature, but something else…something organic.

"I'll take a look." Tuxedo Kamen murmured, eyes locked on the hill before them. Whatever it was lay on the other side, caused a strangely ill feeling to pass through his shoes. Earth did not like this force, and yet couldn't quite become so disgusted that it would shudder as it had before. He leapt, surveying the battle scene from above. It would seem that since his re-animation, his powers had tripled. He could all but fly now, watching as the smoke that rose thinned to a mist.

The crater was much bigger than he had previously thought it would be. In fact, it stretched about a city block in each direction. The edges looked like they had been scared and scratched somehow during impact. The offending object itself was nowhere to be found. This concerned the prince within him greatly. Something about those scars around the edge of the crash site didn't seem…normal.

"You dirty cheater!" Usagi growled out, glaring at the boy who had just stabbed her in the back. His once sad brown eyes were laughing at her maliciously as he stood, arms folded to stare her down. Anger began to build fiercely within her as she ground her fist into the carpet.

"Hey, you left yourself completely open for it." Yuichiro stated calmly, shrugging his shoulders as if it meant nothing. Usagi saw red, instantly angered that he would seem so casual about it. Noticing her low growl, he backed off, hands going up in defense. "Uh…Usagi-chan…" he began, gulping on his own words as the short blonde stood, pulling up one sleeve and clenching her fist.

"How dare you…. How dare you beat me!" She shrieked, face going red as she lunged at him shamelessly. A sweat-drop appeared toward the upper left corner of his face as he turned, screamed, and ran.

"It was just checkers, Usagi-chan!!" he bellowed as they crashed through the shrine yelling at each other. The commotion could be heard for blocks, and had been going on for some time before the both of them ended up outside, the much smaller, much more energetic blond in hot pursuit. Had Yuichiro known she would be such a competitor, he never would have challenged her to pass the time. He'd just wanted to keep her busy while they waited for the others to get back from grocery shopping!

The dusky, setting sun glowed softly across the horizon, tinged with gold and pink hues that merged together across the clouds. Phoebus and Demos squawked rather loudly had being disturbed by the two friends, though settled into their nest soon enough. Early summer had bloomed across Tokyo, and there was just enough heat to make the time slip by lazily. Mosquitoes hummed beside the trickling brook and the soft breeze tickled the twilight air. It was beautiful outside; it made the recent attacks on the city seem so distant, like a legend of a long forgotten past. All was well with the world now, comfortable and familiar. It was hard to imagine that something terrible was none to far away.

"What on earth is going on up there?" Mamoru asked angrily. The past few days hadn't offered much in the way of rest, and he was about at his nerve's final end. It sounded like a couple of squabbling old birds or something. Rei glanced over her shopping bag toward the top of the temple steps, realizing that at least one voice was that of her not-so-secret admirer, and fellow shrine attendant. He'd been found not long ago, passed out on these same steps. Of course, Grampa in his infinite goodness had decided to take the future rock-star under his wing and 'teach him the correct principles.' The priestess just shook her head. The only "principles" Grampa knew related indefinitely to young girls with good figures.

Within seconds of the thought, two figures came racing down the stairs, one screaming for his life, and the other brandishing an old stick found somewhere among the grounds. Mamoru watched in disbelief as his Usako came screeching down the steps of the shrine, red in the face, and half laughing as she chased the other boy –Yuichiro?- with the previously mentioned stick. The young blond came barreling down the steps with just enough grace to come crashing into him, sending both people, and at least four bags of groceries sprawling across the pavement.

The irony itself didn't escape the college student as he groaned in pain and reached for the back of his head. Usagi whimpered as well, shifting just enough to glance up into the shocked-albeit amused gaze of Mamoru. The moment seemed tenser than it really was though, as he burst into dark, rich laughter and slid both arms around her waist affectionately. Usagi could hardly believe she'd pulled such a juvenile move in front of, in fact, into her much older love interest. A faint hint of pink began to spray across her features as he chuckled and leaned forward just enough to brush a kiss against her stiff, confused mouth.

"Kami, Odango, you never change." Usagi glanced around as other giggling joined the fray and noticed that not only did they have witnesses, but an entire crowd. Rei was watching them knowingly, a dainty hand pressed against her mouth as the other clutched at a grocery bag. Makoto was outright laughing, along with Minako, who looked like she was going to explode. Ami giggled, much like Rei's, and calmed herself enough to pull a strand of hair behind her ear shyly. Yuichiro had one hand against the back of his head and was blushing just as bad as she was, eyes traitorously locked on the Shinto priestess he'd ended up beside. Usagi locked on it instantly, momentarily forgetting her embarrassment. So that was why he'd seemed so sad. Rei thought all men were useless, and he obviously had not been enough to change her mind.

"Would you like some help up?" Makoto asked between laughs, reaching down toward him. Mamoru shrugged, drawing her attention back to the fact that she was lying on top of him with her hair spread across the both of them. He had stopped laughing and had laid his head back against the sidewalk with his eyes closed.

"Eiie, I'm rather comfortable actually. Thought I might have gotten a concussion, but I feel much better now." She gulped, feeling only slightly uneasy and being caught like this before realizing that his breathing was evening out. Panic ensued as she grabbed his face.

"Oi! Mamo-chan! You can't sleep in case you really did get a concussion! Mamo-chan!" He smiled softly, but didn't open his eyes.

"How you going to wake me up, Usako?" he asked quietly, seemingly already falling asleep. The blond rolled her eyes and tried to scramble off of him, but those arms around her waist were like vices, pining her rather effectively against him. The grin widened. "Oh, a little to the left, love." The entire crowd gasped as Usagi quickly turned several shades of red and a loud slapping sound ensued.

"Mamo-baka, you hentai! Let me up right now!" The offended cheek turned a bright red color and stormy midnight eyes flew open to lock on hers. Instantly the blush left her face as she realized that had been over the line. She was hardly going to let him get away with saying such a thing though, and so stared him down belligerently. Both petite arms crossed and were leaned against his chest so she could lift herself up a little. One jet black eyebrow arched at the action and she was flung rather deftly to the side, a surprised squeak issuing as she was pinned against the cement with his weight pressing firmly into every inch of her.

"I'll let you get away with that this once, but you'll have to find some way to make it up to me." he stated seriously, rubbing his nose along hers for a moment. Realizing their presence was no longer needed, each girl quietly exited, followed closely by Yuichiro and the bags of dropped groceries. The two didn't even seem to notice the departure.

Usagi felt her blood heat rather easily beneath his eyes and found herself blushing at the way he was looking at her. Mamoru as she had always known him never looked so hungry, so ready to pounce. It was strange from the usually calm, sophisticated college student to seem so completely open with those emotions. She faintly wondered if a bit of Endymion had come through, seeing as the prince had been shameless and wouldn't have thought twice about pinning her down in a public area just for the risk of being caught. At the thought, Usagi broke the steady gaze and glanced around nervously. Though this particular street wasn't busy, it wasn't dead either. If her own father had ever found her in this position, poor Mamoru wouldn't even be alive at this point.

"We should go inside." She whispered quietly, glancing up at him again. He seemed disappointed for a second before climbing up to a standing position and leaning over to grip her hand. The second she was standing, that same hand snaked around her waist as they began to climb, holding her pointedly against his side as he leaned in close to whisper.

"Don't think you're getting off, Usako." His warm lips tickled across her ear, making her squirm deliciously against his side as he grinned. She seemed to be doing much better than she had a few days ago. It was best then, that he'd excused her from the rest of the week. There was a healthy glow to her flushing cheeks and she was full of energy.

"Ne, Mamo-chan? Why were you guys getting food?" the steps flew by as she talked, the moonlight glinting in the sky above them. The shrine was picturesque, as all should be, but seemed more magical tonight for some reason. The trees appeared to live and breathe in the warm night air; the chirping of birds seemed rushed and loud

"A couple reasons, actually. We were hoping you'd wake up, because apparently, Makoto-chan is a fantastic cook…" He trailed off, glancing down at her as if to ask for a reference. Usagi herself hadn't known the girl long before being booted off the team, though the taller girl did usually have a great tasting lunch. He shrugged at her confused look and continued. "An asteroid hit just north of town about three hours ago. We went to investigate, but there was nothing there. Rei-chan's going to try a fire reading on it."

"You're Highness." Diamond glanced quietly behind himself, willing the image of the queen to disappear as he saw the two figures chained before him. No doubt the tree they had brought was linked to another dimension somehow, making it difficult to use fear as leverage. They would be then only ones able to manipulate that particular dimension, too. A sneer crossed his face as he swirled the wine around in his glass, eyes roving the length of them. These aliens sure were a strange breed, green faces and matching uniforms. How cheesy. "These are the two we recovered from the asteroid."

"I can see that, Saphir, thank you." The darker man was sent away with a glance as Diamond walked forward silkily, cape flowing behind him. Once glance in the girl's eyes proved useless, as it seemed glossed over. They must have a telepathic link to each other, he realized and stepped back again. "Wise man." He called faintly, sipping at his drink as the other side of the room began to glow.

"Yes?" a cloaked figure rose from the floor as if it had been liquid, the dark crystals sliding from his form like droplets to shatter and melt back into the rock below them.

"Scan them. I want to know everything. Rubeus?!" another shadow melted from the sidelines, already bowing. "Have these two taken to the house once they've been read. Have the girls keep an eye on them. I want to know how they got their monsters to appear and where the source of energy they consume comes from."

"Hai."


	17. Chapter 17

------

Chapter Seventeen 

------

"Put me down right now, you barbarian!" Usagi screeched loudly, kicking her feet precariously through the air as she entered the shrine. All those present turned expectant, somewhat curious gazes toward the doorway in which stood a rather pleased Mamoru and a Usagi gone maiden-style; albeit still fuming that he'd demanded on carrying her half way up the temple steps. Minako began to giggle until Usagi threw her such a death glare that the other blond was forced to straiten her face out and sit quietly.

"Honestly, Usako, you started looking a little pale." Mamoru stated; all innocence imbued in his features, though he still hadn't put her down. She glared; ready to punch him before glancing away and muttering something under her breath. Mamoru's trademark boyish grin spread across his features. "What was that?"

"I said, 'For a second there, I thought you were going to carry me to the bedroom!'" she screamed, thumping him in the chest and kicking her feet again. The smile spread handsomely across his face as he thought it over.

"Dang it! Why didn't I think of that before? We'll be right back." He threw a wicked glance into the room and bolted off down the hallway, Usagi still in his arms and screaming. Rei glanced at Makoto and sighed, running a hand over her face. The temple was supposed to be a place of worship, but she should have known putting Tokyo's all time arch-enemies under the same roof would automatically remove the 'reverence' quality it normally inspired.

"Um, should that be happening under this particular roof?" Minako leaned forward conspiratoriously, eyebrows waggling suggestively. Rei rolled her eyes, and shook her head tiredly.

"It won't. Mamoru isn't that kind of guy, he's just teasing her because she screams." Makoto raised an eyebrow as the screaming stopped to be replaced with complete silence. Rei just shrugged, understanding the kind of discipline Mamoru came from really didn't explain his oddly open behavior all of the sudden. Of course, seeing as how they were all millennia-old friends and both he and Usagi were far more, it might serve as a catalyst to the situation. It soothed her nerves to feel the laid-back atmosphere, to know that Usagi didn't completely despise her. Not to mention the fact that Mamoru, whom she had liked for quite some time, was the cause of that particular feeling. A tiny spasm of jealousy ran through her, but she ignored it pointedly. No sense rocking the boat when it had capsized the last time.

"Well, Mako-chan, what would you like us to help with?" Rei asked quietly, switching the focal point as the brunette reached up to scratch her head thoughtfully.

------

"Look, I warned you that you weren't going to get out so easy." Mamoru's 'older brother' voice was just as irritating as Usagi had thought it would be. If it weren't for that smile that made her knees turn to jelly, she was disturbingly sure that she would have punched him. She was laying in a heap on her bed, hair thrown all around her and over her 'captor' who was grinning at some sort of inside joke as he leaned over top of her. The fact that the others were just down the hallway didn't seem to register in his brain, though she'd stated it rather angrily several times.

"Did I ask!? Who knows what the girls are thinking…" She trailed off, nibbling at her lower lip worriedly. Mamoru's eyes were automatically drawn toward her mouth as his grin faded to a gentle smile.

"I don't care, to be honest. I'm just glad to see you alive. You were sleeping for so long that I thought something terrible might have happened." Somewhere deep inside of her, Usagi found herself smiling. It was cute, really; the way his eyes would turn tender and soft, the slight frown at the corner of his mouth that seemed almost a pout. She found her fingers trailing over his strong jaw line, just as she had imagined doing a hundred times during class. She had wanted him for so long now that it didn't seem real to have those eyes look at her with such love. It was foreign, and her mind simply could not comprehend why someone as perfect as he was could possible want her. Perhaps that was why she couldn't force herself to trust those eyes, despite the fact that he had never willingly hurt her since becoming friends.

The thought made her retract a bit, pulling her hand away from his face as her eyes lowered. Mamoru wouldn't have anything to do with it, though, and lifted her face toward his. His fingertips were soft below her chin, his other hand gripping hers to return it to his face. Soft kisses were pressed into her palm, his breath warm enough to send shivers through her body despite the heat outside.

"Don't be ashamed, Usako." Another soft press of his lips to the center of her palm sent a shockwave through her body, causing her thoughts to turn hazy and strange. "We haven't really had a chance to talk yet, but I'm yours. And I love it when you touch me." He murmured, leaning close to rub his nose against hers in an action she was quickly becoming addicted to. His lips pressed gently against the corner of her mouth, causing a tiny squeak to sneak past her defenses. That heady feeling increased, the pounding of her heart echoed in her lips. It was like sheer physical torture not to feel his mouth there. Her hand slipped limply into his hair, half in hopes she could somehow angle his head just enough for a real kiss. It didn't even matter anymore that it wasn't for her. All she could remember were the past few times they'd shared the particular pleasure, the way her body would heat and she'd feel so perfectly content.

A quick movement on his part and her head was tilted back. The first kiss against her neck sent a shiver of desire racing along her skin, causing her stomach to drop out in pleasure. Her fingers tangled through his hair, no longer really caring what he did so long as he didn't stop. One hand slid neatly around her waist and she was brought tight against his body. The other deftly undid both odangos, burying deeply into her hair to angle her head such that those kisses could climb along her neck toward that tender patch of skin just behind her ear. At her tiny whimper, he grinned, continuing the assault along her jaw line and back down her neck.

"Kuso…why did you have to taste so good…" He murmured, hovering over the hollow of her throat as if it was willpower alone that kept him from continuing. Usagi drew in a deep breath, sliding her eyes open to meet with his drugged navy depths. Mere seconds later Usagi was thrown back on the bed as his mouth caught against hers, his tongue delving impossibly deep within her mouth. A shiver broke out across her body as his hands grazed her sides to lock tenaciously around her waist. The answering flick of her tongue into his mouth caused a delicious moan to break from him. His kiss was so much more passionate that it had ever been before, somehow locked between both personalities as his thumbs began to ride her shirt up just enough to feel the silk of her stomach. Her fingers dug through his hair, tilting him just enough to run his tongue along the roof of her mouth again. That same instant wave of heat engulfed her again and she sighed, completely relaxing against him as his weight pressed down over top of her. She was shaking uncontrollably, hardly able to breath between the hard, eager brushes of his tongue in her mouth. But it felt so good, that perfect weight atop her, pressing her into the bed as if no one else would ever be allowed to see her, to hurt her.

Her shirt had ridden up farther, bunching just below the swells of her breast and his hands caressed her ribs tenderly, his mouth separating from hers to climb down her neck again. She cooed helplessly as he sucked at her collarbone, thumbs pressing the fabric even farther. Her hands slid down his neck and back, finding the hem of his t-shirt and running her nails along the skin beneath it. He shuddered helplessly, pulling away to look at her again, eyes hungry and dark.

"Eiie, Usako. Stop, please." He let out a deep breath, but couldn't release her body. To have her so close could only be described as completely delicious. The curves of her body pressed so intimately against him, her hands running the length of him. He had meant to tease her a little, get her to make a cute sound. The force of the attraction had been far too much; the depth of that passion had hardly even been scratched. To have his skin feel so alive with that lightning pulse, like being dipped in electricity. He licked his lips, tasting her there and wishing somehow that it would stay forever. Of course it would only serve to distract him horribly at work and school, but who really cared, right?

"Oh, Mamo-chan! Gomen, I…" Her eyes were dark and beautiful, and filling with doubt. She drew away from him, trying to wiggle out from underneath him and sit up. Under the circumstances, it probably wasn't the best idea. Mamoru nearly had a heart attack at the movement and groaned, hands tightening over her.

"Usako…Kami-sama, don't move!" His eyes had gone near black as Usagi gulped, wondering exactly why he'd said anything if he didn't want her to leave him alone. Maybe it was just the guilt, when he realized she wasn't his princess. Maybe he could tell in her kiss that she wasn't the same. The blond looked away, afraid to say anything in case it made the problem worse. She probably seemed like such a naïve child to him. He probably saw her stomach and realized that she was fat, imperfect. Or maybe he thought her kisses were childish, or he hadn't liked her touch as much as he said he had.

Mamoru watched as her drugged eyes became horrified, then filled with self-loathing. She looked away, but didn't move again. Instantly he knew that it had been the wrong reaction. She was young, and really had no idea about the male anatomy, or how it reacted to very attractive girls who wiggle easily. He sighed, realizing the situation was far too mature for her and sat up carefully, pulling her up beside him. She refused to meet his concerned gaze even as he gripped both her hands.

"Usako, look at me." He whispered quietly, leaning in close to her. She didn't budge. "Usako, please?" he murmured directly in her ear, his lips tickling against the velvet skin. "Please?" he asked again, whispering now. She glanced sideways just in time to see him pull a rather humorous imitation of a beaver face. A small grin tugged at the corner of her mouth and he pulled an arm around her. "There's a smile. Usako, I just…am really…I mean…"

"Didn't like it." She whispered, thinking she had finished the thought. Tears were escaping down her cheeks and she wouldn't look at him again. The shock couldn't be contained as his jaw dropped. She didn't take the time to notice, too afraid of what his reaction would be, she simply rushed on in her explanation. "I know that I'm…young…and childish… I'm sorry if…if I did it wrong. I'm sorry." Kami, is _that_ what she thought? He gulped, pulling her close enough to crush her.

"Eiie, Usako. I liked it, a lot. I promise." She didn't seem convinced. In fact, her sad little gaze was directed completely at the floor as if she had somehow failed him. He sighed, running a hand over his face. "There are certain things that I wanted to talk to you about, and this is one of them." He tightened his grip on her shoulder comfortingly, pulling her closer so their sides pressed together. "I've had some time to think about this while you were out, and I really don't want to…rush things." At her curious, uncomprehending look, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He'd gone over it a million times while watching over her, and yet all the words he had planned on seemed to scatter to some dark, unknown corner of his mind. "Don't get me wrong, Usako." He whispered, reaching up to finger a small river of gold that had fallen over her shoulder messily. She was so cute, looked so thoroughly kissed…. "You're beautiful." He whispered, fingers trailing toward her still swollen lips. He ripped his mind from the train of thought and shook his head. Now was not the time!

Usagi flushed a bright pink as his normally midnight blue eyes began to grow hungry, drugged. Well, there was certainly no question in her mind now that he was at least attracted. Of course, you would think that the various kisses they'd shared in the past would have made that point quite clear. He tore his eyes from her mouth, clenching his fist as a muscle jumped in his jaw.

"Eiie, Odango. I don't mean to scare you. It's just that…we both need time to adjust, to get to know each other. I don't want to jump headlong into something and ruin this forever." She gulped, feeling the tender brush of his fingertips etch along her collarbone. It was too soon, her body heated instantly and she found her eyes closing involuntarily at the touch.

"Usagi-chan? Mamoru-san?" Ami's voice called from the doorway and the moment was lost as they both glanced her direction. She seemed relieved and took a deep breath before beaming a smile at them. "Sumimasen! Dinner is ready, and then Rei-chan wants to discuss something with us."

------

"Cooan, I'm putting you in charge of these two." Rubius stated disinterestedly, flicking a feather off his shoulder as he walked through the door. The idea to place the four sisters on earth had been shabby at best, but to place these two aliens with less than amiable intentions seemed shear stupidity, but who was he to judge. The youngest of the four sisters was the more likely to screw up, and since he disliked her the most it would be a convenient way to get rid of her. The strange girl glanced up from her makeup case, glaring at the two trailing in behind her leader.

"Hai, Rubius. Come along." She motioned to the others and turned to walk into the kitchen as the redhead wavered and disappeared in front of the doorway. The other three were sitting down at the table, each going over their things half heartedly. They had not yet been called out, though the last of the early kingdom generals had been disposed of nearly a week ago. It was actually a point of some great frustration for the eldest, who sat brooding over a cup of black coffee as she stared out into the yard.

"Who are these two circus freaks?" Calaveras asked as she stood, glancing toward the doorway. The two shifted uneasily on their feet. Neither had said a word since the futuristic Droids had dragged them from their asteroid, still slumbering. It was the first time they had been caught on landing, and their intentions had been less than noble to begin with. It had been shocking, and somewhat appalling just how much these people knew about them. It was almost like they had known from the start that this planet would be the next on their list.

------

"We all know about the vision now. We know that something terrible is after Usagi, but how do we do something about it?" Rei asked calmly, settling herself down beside the short table. Both blonds glanced uncertainly at each other as Ami typed on her computer. The problem wasn't so much how as what. The exact purpose of the enemy had changed over the past few months, becoming far more vicious than energy gathering. The blue-hair girl sat forward in her seat, turning the visor so that the others could see.

"I've been taking energy readings since the beginning. Notice that the sudden spike in energy happened the night of Princess Diamond's masquerade ball. The day Nephrite died, and also the day we finally decided to usurp Usagi's leadership. Rei-chan, you said the first time you saw the vision was on the 3rd, right? Well, Mako-chan moved here the 4th, and you felt that strange intrusion on the 6th. It was that same day, just after Nephrite died." Minako gripped her chin in thought, staring toward the window where Artemis and Luna lay in rapt attention.

"So, you're saying that all the strange incidents all corroborate within the same time period." Mina whispered quietly, her mind tracing the things Artemis had explained about the attacks on the moon and her own hazy memories of the event. Ami nodded, pointing toward the time scale she had in corroboration to power levels.

" Within those four days, strange things started happening, including the random attacks by what we've come to call Droids, far more powerful than the Dark Kingdom nemesis we'd faced two thousand years ago. As far as the Youma are concerned, their readings spanned the normal scale into which I had entered them. The newer monsters, though, run completely off the screen and into an insert that I have expanded by 50. See how powerful the enemy is, even though they still seem to be sending out their youma. The Droids are completely unbeatable, even with our new powers. If Moon hadn't shown up those times, I'm acutely certain that we would all be dead." She paused, a wry smile coming over her face, "Again." Usagi felt a shy blush creep up her skin. Mako's laughing green eyes were proud as she winked knowingly. To see those numbers made the blonde's head spin a little bit. She'd seen those graphs before at their meetings, and remembered rather vaguely wondering how on earth they won those battles.

"What new powers?" Mamoru asked quietly, his hand tightening on hers as she rocked back a little, still reeling. The numbers really didn't mean anything to him, since he'd never been to a meeting before. The other three glanced at each other, Jupiter's fearless grin spreading across her face as she pumped a fist.

"A few weeks ago, we started feeling strange during the fights. At one point, Mars was able to call on a fire elemental to fight for her. I can do the same with lightning." One jet black eyebrow arched curiously as he glanced at the other two. "Mine was a thunder dragon. The words just came out of me, almost like I knew them before hand. All of the sudden, thus huge dragon came out of nowhere. Mars called in a phoenix that all but melted the entire area the second it showed up. That's what we wanted to talk to you about a month or so ago. What's even stranger was that just a few nights ago, we were sitting here just like this, then around dinner time, all of us felt…odd. Like a part of us had been ripped out or something." The Amazonian girl's eyes grew distant at the memory, almost pained. Mamoru drew in a breath.

"What day was it? Do you remember?" Ami nodded, clicking on a particular part of the graph that contained their power levels, minus Moon's and Venus'.

"Here, last Friday. If I remember correctly, it was about 6:30 pm." Minako and Mamoru threw each other a knowing glance as his arm wrapped possessively around Usagi's shoulders. "I take it something happened that night?" She asked quietly, readjusting her glasses and readying to type in whatever information he had.

"Hai. Usagi died." The young blond shivered a little at the mention, the terrible cold that had crawled steadily along her arms and legs, crushing her lungs beneath its' emotionless weight. The darkness hadn't bothered her, though, she couldn't even remember it.

"DIED?!" The three Senshi all but screamed in shock. Usagi gulped beneath the pressing stares as they turned to her.

"Hai. She brought Minako-chan over, thinking she was the Moon Princess. After introducing us, it felt like a block of ice slammed into my chest and she collapsed. She didn't have a pulse and her breathing had stopped." Minako nodded, her hand unconsciously gripping Usagi's arm in reassurance.

"The Link between them was severed momentarily." At their curious gazes, including that of both Mamoru and Usagi, she continued. "I felt it the second they were within eyesight of each other, though I don't know how on earth I missed it before. It's a rather terrible case of co-dependency, a strange kind of disease that only a few people get. They call it soulmate-itis, and you have a rather advanced case of it." Usagi gawked, trying to think of any disease that even bore mention of the name.

"Is it serious?" Mamoru asked; a slight twitch to the corner of his mouth as he watched Usagi fret for a while. She was nibbling absently on her thumbnail with that same adorable expression on her face as when she studied.

"Hai. In fact, it's the most powerful case I've ever heard of. If anything were to happen to either of you, the other would die within hours." The blonde's head snapped up in horror and her hand went limp beneath Mamoru's. Kami, to say that her stupid act of heroism had nearly killed him too…. She gulped, ashamed that she had thought her coward's way out would only affect her. Mamoru's hand squeezed hers gently and she glanced up at him, fear in her eyes. She had never told him what exactly had happened to trigger the attack.

"So lets both stay as alive as possible, ne?" He whispered softly, trying to smile through the concern. Normal people didn't have to worry about fighting demons and the like.

"I'd like to get a full power scan on both of you while you're here."

------

It was nearly an hour later, and Usagi resembled something out of a sci-fi movie, with wires and nodes sticking out of various points on her head, neck and arms. Mamoru took the opportunity to grab them both a little desert, as Makoto had finished up in the kitchen. On seeing her, he'd chuckled good naturedly and sat down beside the young genius to look at the interesting little blips on the screen.

"So, what are we looking at?" He murmured quietly, taking a bite of his cake as Ami finished typing something in one screen and pulled up another. Usagi quietly continued to eat her desert, not really caring what they were measuring for. She still felt guilty for nearly taking Mamoru down with her a few days ago. Of course she hadn't meant it to be that way, she just didn't ever want to see him with anyone else. It was ironic, as she couldn't really see herself with him either.

"This is her old power level, here." She pointed at a small line that cut off on the time scale about when the fight had happened. "And this is where she is now. The difference is nearly 46 increase in power over the past two and a half months. Here are ours. Though the jump is still pretty large, it's no where near the huge change Usagi has gone through." Ocean blue eyes turned up to him questioningly and he sighed, glancing over at his beloved. She was picking half heartedly at her cake, definitely not a good sign.

"We've been training a little. Both of us have new powers, as I'm sure you already noticed." Usagi didn't even seem to hear them as she continued to stare listlessly at her plate. Mamoru frowned in irritation. Usako should never look so glum. "You can get a scan of me later." He promised, throwing the young genius a quirky smile before walking over to her.

"M-Mamo-chan…" She whispered quietly, glancing up from the plate. He shook his head, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"What the…?!" Ami screeched before a fizzing noise filled the room, followed by a loud pop. One glance in her direction showed the Mercury computer smoking. It appeared to have blown up somehow.

------

"Are you sure we should have just left Ami there crying?" Usagi asked quietly, still looking behind them as he tugged on her left hand. Mamoru shrugged, pulling his girlfriend up beside him and wrapping an arm around her waist. The warm night air was just beginning to cool down, and the tiny sliver of a moon barely granted any illumination at all, leaving the streets coated in the mechanical, unfriendly street lights. It was something that had always bothered the blond girl, who rather enjoyed those times when the moon was full enough to see clearly. It made some sort of strange ironic sense now that she actually had the time to think about it. Of course she would be partial to the sweet light of her home over anything man-made.

"She'll be fine. In fact, with both her and Artemis working on it, they'll have that mini computer up and working in no time." She nodded quietly, her hand covering his on her waist. It seemed a little of Serenity and Endymion had come through again, the action was infinitely more familiar than anything she could think of at the moment. Her head rested gently against his shoulder as her mind wandered back to the events of the evening. Poor Yuichiro had been banned from the conversation, as did Grampa. They seemed to be having some sort of water fight in the trees as splashing could be heard, followed by that same male shriek. The girl found herself smiling a little, seemed like Rei's little friend was losing to an old man.

The early night was filled with the symphony of insects, all whirring beneath the constant tremor of the wind, ebbing and swaying with each breeze. The Dark Kingdom obviously hadn't attacked since Kunzite was killed. Everything in the world seemed at peace then. Even the night sky was clear and dark, and the stars were shining brightly in contrast. Mamoru led them aimlessly through the streets, steering them toward the more scenic sides of the city and away from the shopping districts. No doubt tonight they would be packed with loud, annoying people more intent on serving themselves than common courtesy. He'd often stated that he didn't like public places for that reason alone. Crown Arcade was the only one he didn't mind, but that fact seemed to rest heavily on Motoki working there.

"While you were asleep, those girls wanted to sign a rental contract for the house. They didn't have anywhere else to go, so I went ahead and let them move in. I hope you're ok with that." He murmured quietly, eyes staring strait ahead as if he was a little nervous to face her when he said it. In the end, it only made him more adorable and her little heart melted despite the sting.

"Eiie, that's fine." His shoulders eased a little and he threw her a shy smile, which she returned. It didn't even seem to bother her like she thought it would have. Mamoru was with her, and not flirting at all with these strange girls who had taken the place of her family. She was ok with it.

"I missed you." He whispered quietly, turning toward a large park. Usagi followed, cocking her eyebrow curiously.

"I didn't go anywhere." She answered, glancing up at him. The sky matched his hair tonight, just as impossibly dark and velvet. The only outline could be seen as the stars ended amid the tousled stray locks. The sight nearly made her knees buckle as he smiled softly, looking down at her in return. Though the lights from the street were behind them now, she could still see that his eyes where that beautiful shade of blue, like earth from the moon.

"Yes, you did. I watched you sleep, but when I held your hand, you weren't there. You'd left me for some strange dream that I thought I'd never be able to break through." His smile turned distant and compassionate as they stopped. Her hand was lifted gently to his mouth. "As nice as your body is to look at, I missed you. The apartment seems so empty now."

"Then why did you ask me to leave?" She asked quietly, curious now. He had no right to complain at her about that, it had been his decision! Sensing the irritation that particular subject brought up, he heaved a sigh and leaned down enough to touch their foreheads together.

"Don't be like that, Usako. We're royalty, and you know what the demands of propriety are. We can't live together like that, especially if anything about our heritage comes up in the future." He paused, pressing soft lips to her eyebrow as she sighed. A part of her always knew something like this would come up. Her mother in the past had been very proper, almost a prude when it came to gentlemen. Endymion's father must have been the same way, though his personality back then really hadn't hinted at such.

"I understand. It still sucks though." She grumbled the glare on her face causing a chuckle to rise in her protector as he turned and continued down the path with her in tow.

"Besides, if we rush at all, I might miss something about you." He grinned mischievously, flashing that devil-may-care smile that made her knees nearly collapse beneath her.


	18. Chapter 18

------

Chapter Eighteen

------

"Don't scratch at it, Baka." Calaveras murmured quietly, reviewing their most recent power readings on the Senshi. Things had been too quiet since the blatant show of power from their leader. No doubt, the prince himself had watched that one from his tower. He would have these two misfits go after the Senshi, now that the operations had been a success. The brunette turned toward their profiles at the thought, glancing over the various surgeries each had received.

Ail, the first, had undergone genetic splicing to gear his powers more toward mineral than organic. Part of the operation had left his right arm completely paralyzed. Saphir had replaced the dead limb with a robotic one, fully functioning with an array of powerful attacks. Despite warning to the contrary, each specimen was left without mental conditioning through the dark crystal. Though the primary use of their plant origin was still unknown, both had pledged themselves to the cause of the Dark Moon clan.

Ann, the second, had been tortured mercilessly for the information gathered about what little past they could remember and the necessity of human energy sacrifice. Because of the particular methods used, she had incurred severe nerve damage all over her body. The answer was yet another gene splicing technique that forced her powers to be completely organics oriented. She appeared to be the more heartless of the two now, and had most of her memories erased due to excessive exposure to the dark crystals rays during captivity. No doubt sending them into the world would prove to be an interesting little tangent to their plans. Diamond would be very pleased with the outcome.

A slim hand smoothed down her orange skirt halfheartedly as she turned toward her assigned Senshi. Though the warriors of the past were not as strong as their counterparts, they seemed to be growing more powerful at a rate Calaveras had only heard of before. This particular Senshi had barely shown her face at all in battle, and most of her powers were still unknown. The future royal family had deemed any record of those powers top secret, hidden beneath the Crystal Palace. The Dark Moon Clan had never been able to take the center of the city, and therefore were forced to blindly feel those powers out here in the past. It was the chosen duty of the Four Sisters to calculate the risks involved in each fight, try to plot the levels of those warriors in regards to time and training. What they were seeing disturbed them in great degrees. At the rate these girls were growing, their powers would rival the Queen's in the future, and hers was already off the charts.

Sailor Venus. So little was known of her now, even in the future she seemed more enigma than fact. Her position as leader of the team was not yet to be established in this time. Of course, things had become so out of hand lately that the dark sister honestly began to wonder if the prince had known what he was doing. It wouldn't do to test these soldiers early and force them to evolve beyond the Dark Moon's capacity to handle.

"What are you doing?" The voice of her eldest sister broke through the revere, causing her to start a little. She hadn't expected anyone else to be home. Petz walked silkily across the room toward the sliding glass window to glare toward the sweltering backyard.

"Researching and keeping an eye on our pet." At the mention of their little friend, both glanced toward her curiously. After multiple surgeries, the young thing hardly looked able to stand. She had been chained mercilessly to the wall, straining against the bonds only to scratch at her healing body. Petz knelt down on the linoleum, reaching forward to wipe at the tears coursing down the girl's face as if she cared at all.

"You are thinking of your little friend, no doubt. One day you will learn that all men are useless." Her tone could only be described as bitter and angry as pink eyes turned upward toward her. Blatant disgust marred her features; both green eyes brimmed with unholy hatred even as she spoke. "Especially those from another planet." The younger girl's face was thrown back as Petz turned back toward the window and the outside world.

"Besides," Calaveras spoke up finally, choosing not to comment on her sister's bitterness. "He's already received his first mission."

------

"Motoki-onii-san!" Usagi called, smiling as she walked through the familiar chiming doors. The visage of her 'older brother' still warmed her, though she hadn't seen him in forever because of the murders. He grinned back, running around the counter to pick her up in a giant bear hug.

"Usagi-chan! I haven't seen you in forever!" He laughed, setting her back down and placing an affectionate hand atop her head. She couldn't help but contract the infectious smile on Motoki's face and soon found herself sitting at the counter and laughing at one of his ridiculous, lengthy jokes. Set carefully in front of her was a completely delicious, completely free strawberry chocolate shake; a personal favorite of hers. He was in the middle of a funny face and impersonating a customer when a dish shattered on the floor and both turned to see what had happened.

There was a flurry of reddish brown hair as a boy knelt and quickly began to gather the pieces of the plate that had fallen. Usagi felt a small pang of compassion for the poor boy and slipped down off her chair to kneel beside him.

"Here, let me help with that." She murmured quietly, but hardly had the chance to lift a piece up before a hand snatched hers. Dark brown eyes lifted quietly as the boy stared at her in silence for a moment. Usagi couldn't really make anything of the strange look in his eye at first.

"Eiie, I don't want you to cut yourself." He whispered, eyes trained on her face as he smiled shyly. Motoki walked up behind them, eyeing his new trainee with no little amount of amusement. So, Usagi had caught another one, hu? He shook his head, sighing and tapping the blond on her shoulder to help her up.

"Don't worry about it, Usagi-chan. These things happen all the time. This is Ginga Seijuro, its his first day." The boy stood, the top of her odangos barely brushed at his chin, Mamoru was definitely taller. Chocolate brown eyes with a strange shape to them glanced shyly at her as he held out his hand in greeting. She smiled warmly, gripping the proffered hand.

"Oh! Konechiwa, Seijuro-kun! How do you like it so far?" The poor boy seemed at a loss for words for a few seconds before a grin broke through and he winked.

"Beautiful." Usagi gulped insecurely, wondering what on earth had happened to change the shy, confused boy before her. He seemed more confident than ever, flirting and grinning at her. Suddenly lonely for Mamoru, she quickly bowed and sat back down to continue her shake. It wouldn't be long till he got here. Till then, she could ignore the strange waiter who was now so obviously enamored with her.

"Oi! Usagi-chan! Shy as always with boys I see." Motoki grinned brotherly and gestured Seijuro toward the back for the dust pan. "Usagi, you've changed a little. Well, I guess it's to be expected after everything. I just…thought you would have… I don't know." He broke off, a distant look in his eye as he turned toward the window. A part of him desperately wanted to know what Mamoru had chosen, and if they had had words about it yet.

"Thought I would what, onii-san?" She asked, throwing him a curious look. He just shrugged and ran fingers through his hair before walking around to the other side of the counter again.

"Have you talked to Mamoru-kun at all?" He fumbled for a second, "Well, you would since you live with him, but…" Usagi grinned at her friend, feeling the awkward moment. Had Mamoru talked to Motoki about her at all? Is that why he was being so obvious about it? The blond shook her head, taking another sip from her straw.

"Eiie, I'm living at the Hikawa shrine with Hino Rei." Motoki's face fell for a moment and he gulped, trying to find some tactful way to ask his next question.

"Oh. Did…Mamoru and you…fight?" He asked quietly, almost afraid to bring it up. His friend had never even glanced at a girl, and to hear of him and Usagi fighting while those feelings were still young left him cold and afraid. It would completely destroy Mamoru, and probably their friendship as well. Usagi giggled a little as the arcade doors slid open.

"Fight? You're worried about us fighting? Kami, it has been a long time since I've been in here." Both glanced over as Mamoru sauntered in, lifting his shades and staring appreciatively at the little blond by the counter.

"What's this about a fight? When can I jump in?" He grinned wickedly and winked, causing her to flush all the way to her roots. "Better yet, what are the benefits?"

"M-Mamoru-kun!" Motoki stared in disbelief as his usually quiet, unemotional friend flirted openly. He'd heard love changes people, but Mamoru had never even been within flying distance of this open.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi wailed, both hands reaching up to cover her furiously red cheeks. He chuckled good naturedly and walked forward to grip her waist and lay a tender kiss against one flaming cheek.

"Usako." He teased, eyes alight with mischief. Her blush deepened at that soft, suggestive look in his eye and she felt lightheaded suddenly. He turned to his old friend, nodding in recognition. "Motoki-kun." The other man's jaw was hanging limply from his face as he stared at them.

"Usako!? Mamo-chan?! I take it you guys talked." Motoki sputtered, visibly lifting his jaw back into place. Mamoru shrugged, patting her head brotherly.

"Well what else could we do? She's just so stinkin cute!" Usagi blushed harder, swatting at his hand.

"Stop it! You're such a baka!" They already seemed lost in their own little world as Motoki shook his head complacently.

"Sexual tension, who'da thought?" He murmured to himself more than anyone as Mamoru wrapped Usagi up in a hug from behind and she finished the rest of her shake.

"Let's go get a booth." He suggested quietly. The two made their way toward the very back corner of the diner, and Motoki could almost bet money on the fact there would be kisses. One glance at the possessive arm around Usagi's waist would tell anyone that. How was he supposed to know his friend was _that_ gone on a jr. high kid though?!

"Unbelievable." Motoki muttered again before turning back to his duties.

"Mamo-chan?" She asked quietly, leaning herself against him once they'd decided on a booth. "Why did you want to meet me here if we were going to the party later tonight?" Mamoru wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortably while motioning for a waiter. He had told her last night he needed to present his music as a final at some aristocratic thing. She hadn't been paying much attention last night due to fatigue. Though she had woken fairly early this morning, the back of her mind still lagged a bit. He smiled kindly at her, carefully pulling her close enough that their sides touched.

"Because I couldn't wait that long." His eyes twinkled a little as he pressed his lips to her forehead. She sighed and relaxed against his chest. The steady beating of his heart calmed her and soft, soothing strokes of his hand in her hair almost lulled her to sleep instantly. "Besides, I have to go to that stupid party and kiss up to idiots in ties. I wanted our first date to be completely comfortable, just like this. What would you like?"

Usagi opened one sleepy eye to see the same boy from before staring at them blankly. She could tell that seeing them together was painful for him, but frankly didn't care. Normally she would have felt uncomfortable and sorry for him, but it was much too nice to be cradled against Mamoru's chest. She turned toward the menu he held in front of them and pointed at a few things mutely before snuggling up against him once more. Kami, but his chest was just too perfect, her head fit snuggly in the crook of his shoulder and his arm around her waist gave her the feeling of being infinitely small and protected. It was exactly what she needed right now, especially since that boy was probably still staring at her. Let him think what he wants, she thought to herself.

Mamoru ordered for them both, his other arm wrapping around her the second the menu was taken from him. The familiar scent of her shampoo reminded him sharply of the apartment. It had felt like home with her there. Now the only thing he had was memories. A few Fridays, they had stayed up late watching old movies together and eating popcorn. Of course there was that one pillow fight about two weeks before the murders when she'd jumped on him and knocked him to the floor while wielding a couch cushion. He smiled fondly at the memory and stared down at her. Though she wasn't much for conversation like she used to be, it seemed like when she did speak, the meaning was far deeper. Reflecting back on a few of the conversations they had had, Mamoru wondered faintly how deep her depression ran. He had passed it off as mourning for her family to begin with, but the look in her eyes yesterday after he'd asked her to stop gave all the warning signs. She needed something solid, something she could latch onto to keep herself afloat. His arms tightened around her unconsciously. She needed so badly to laugh and be silly, like she was before.

"Usako?" he whispered quietly, wondering if the warm bundle in his arms had fallen asleep. She stirred just enough to look up at him. "Would you like to learn the waltz?" His mind flipped through all the times they had teased each other and joked while learning to tango. Surely it would be just as amusing, right? She shrugged, closing her eyes again.

"Why bother? Serenity knows about 13 different styles of it." He tapped her nose playfully.

"Did I ask her? I mean, I'm sure Endymion wouldn't mind seeing her, but let's face it. She's not as adorably flawed as you are." Usagi's face screwed upward in confusion and she pulled away. Mamoru was grinning wickedly.

"You call it adorable? I can't seem to function like a human being and you think it's cute?!" She could hardly believe her ears. Not only that, but he had made it blatantly obvious that he didn't really care if Serenity was there or not. Usagi could only gawk at him as he nodded, winking slyly.

"Of course. Every time you do something silly, I get to watch this beautiful blush crawl up your face. And every time I wonder…" He broke off mid sentence, eyes trailing toward the front of her blouse before he coughed and glanced away. Usagi was floored, but felt a little of her impish side come through as she leaned against him again, positioning her face next to his ear.

"Would you like to see?" He drew in a deep breath, turning smoldering blue eyes toward her again. The shy, nearly mischievous smile caused his pulse to quicken almost unbearably. Did she really have any idea how difficult it would be to keep his hands to himself?!

"Usako, don't tease me like that." He whispered, voice quiet. His eyes fell to her mouth unbidden and he bent, senses invaded by that wonderfully sweet taste. How pathetic, he'd become suddenly addicted to his little Usako. That familiar tingling sensation buzzed through his veins as he pulled her closer.

Someone coughed uncomfortably and the sound of dishes hitting the table ensued. Only somewhat irritated, Mamoru relinquished his hold and flittered angry looks at the waiter. There seemed to be a wounded cast to his eyes, and he refused to look at them. Mamoru understood jealousy when he saw it, and gloated terribly. His arm remained around her shoulder pointedly as she settled in beside him, cooing over the mounds of food he'd ordered.

"Arigato, Seijuro-kun!" Usagi hardly even noticed the boy, let alone the split second of warmth that entered his eye when she spoke. Mamoru did, and since Usagi probably wasn't so into the teasing right now, figured he might as well have a bit of fun with the situation. He leaned in close, nuzzling that sweet curve of the base of her neck and spine. She drew in a breath, her hand reaching up to become lost in his hair as he sent tender kisses along the skin. The blond bit her lip against a moan, her body all but crashing in emotions.

Seijuro walked away disgustedly, though inwardly wishing it were him doing those things to her. That look of complete pleasure swinging through those eyes before they closed, the way she leaned her head back to allow him more room. It made Seijuro's blood boil to see anyone else with that beautiful angel. His right eye twitched painfully as he glanced backward. Something distinctly mechanical flashed through it and instantly his vision was crossed with readings and infrared. Her body temperature was spiking, pulse nearly double what it should be. Hormone readings were off the scale, and his microphone was picking up soft little whimpers from her as the man nibbled at her ear.

"Ail" a voice whispered in the back of his mind, nearly causing the boy to jump through his skin in shock. "You are receiving your first mission now." Cooan's voice broke through again, this time registering in his mind as the vision before him blacked out to be replaced with text. Once again, he all but fell over in consternation as the angel's face appeared beside the readouts, followed by the boy. The orders could be followed easily. Kill him, keep her.

------

The rest of lunch was finished in relative silence as they leaned comfortably against each other. It was one of those strangely peaceful quiets that really needed no explanation. Simply two people enjoying each other's company, sharing a couple frothy milkshakes and smiling at each other. Mamoru knew he had pissed off that waiter, and it made him grin inside. Usako was his, damnit! No stupid boy was going to shame him away from her! Especially not when he reacted like a whipped puppy.

"Shall we then?" Mamoru asked, eyes still mischievous as she leaned back against the cushions. She had always enjoyed that warm, full feeling. For some strange, obvious reason, it was much better when accompanied by warm arms and a killer smile. She nodded, allowing her date to help her out of the seat. In a move that was almost signature for Endymion, he wrapped her hand around the crook of his arm and settled his across it before walking toward the door.

She was much too preoccupied to notice the eyes that followed them out.

------

"Back…side…together. Forward…side…toget-oof!" Mamoru had been counting off the steps when her foot had connected with his shin. Usagi blushed for what had to be the hundredth time and back away again.

"Gomen, Mamo-chan!" She squeaked in embarrassment, completely horrified at her own klutziness. Why on earth had he wanted to do this again? Mamoru burst out laughing at her expression, pointedly pulling her closer again till their fronts crushed together. She gasped, face inches from his. He was grinning from ear to ear as he leaned down to press a fervent kiss against her mouth.

"Do you have any idea how adorable you are?" another, softer kiss followed and he sighed as they broke apart. She was shaking in his arms, unsure how on earth this had turned from dancing so quickly.

"D-demo…your legs must be black and blue by now." She stated mournfully, wondering how long he would stay out here when all she could do is injure him. He shrugged, releasing her hand to trace long lines into her back.

"I'll think of you when I see them, Odango Atema." The way he voiced that old nickname sent a shiver up her spine and she couldn't help but smile shyly at him. He was so cute, wind tousled black locks falling into his eyes, yet another button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She could only stare, wondering what on earth she had done to deserve him.

"I'm such a klutz." She murmured hopelessly, ashamed to even look up at him anymore. As those eyes lowered, he bent to send a trail of kisses down her neck.

"And I love it." He paused, mouth right next to the soft shell of her ear. "Promise me you'll never change, Usako. You're so perfect how you are that I couldn't bear it." She turned back to look at him, wondering if he was teasing her again. His eyes were serious, though, and he really seemed to be waiting for her answer to that ridiculous request.

"So never change? Never get better?" She asked quietly, wondering why he wanted her to always be the freak, always be movement challenged. He grinned, feigning a hurt look.

"Better?! Kami, put that off as long as possible. If I fall any harder, I'll be crushed." She giggled at the sincere, yet completely joking look in his eye as he pulled her closer. Her head was lain against his chest and he leaned down to press kisses into her hair. "Would you do something else, though?" He asked quietly. She nodded, taking a deep breath of that wonderfully masculine cologne he always wore.

"Of course, Mamo-chan." She breathed. It smelled like spice and something else, something refined and elegant. She'd have to raid his apartment at some point to see if she could find an empty bottle. No doubt her dreams would be very nice with a little persuasion on her pillow.

"Well, it's more like two something's. Wear that white dress I got you tonight, and keep your cute lil odangos." She gulped as his fingers filtered through her hair and nodded.

"Even though that dress makes my thighs look horrible." She muttered darkly. Mamoru stilled for a moment and pulled away to look at her. He was smiling softly as his fingers trailed across her face.

"Eiie. It's very beautiful on you. Besides, if you had any idea what kind of fantasies I've had of you in that dress." His eyebrows wagged suggestively. "Your thighs are delicious. And don't tell yourself any different."

------

"Minako-chan! I need you to help me!" Usagi wailed, somewhat reminiscent of her old self into the phone. Mamoru had brought her home no more than ten minutes ago, and she really needed help getting herself ready in time. They had stayed out a little too long for Usagi to do it all herself. Her friend giggled, rummaging through her closet in an attempt to find something suitable.

"I already told you, Usagi-chan! I'm meeting with my new publicist tonight. I can't make it." One could almost audibly hear her pout on the other end.

"But you haven't done modeling since before you got here, why do you have to go _tonight_?" Usagi fingered the white satin gown listlessly, mind wandering back to the last time she'd worn it at the embassy; out in the gardens that night, her first kiss. It had been blindingly passionate, trapped in Mamo-chan's unbreakable arms. To think that even now, if she wanted, she could simply go to the apartment, walk in and kiss him as she pleased. He didn't seem to mind at all; in fact, he encouraged it. A helpless giggle escaped even as she sighed and cuddled against the blankets of her bed.

"Well, first of all quit daydreaming so you can remember what I've said, and second my old publicist found out she had cancer just before I left London. There wasn't a chance to interview another one until now. How was I supposed to know you and Mamoru-san would be going on the first date?"

"Second." Usagi broke in, a stupid grin on her face. Her Mamoru was a genius, she'd decided. It had been laid back and romantic and funny, everything that their prior relationship was and more. It had also proved to be the perfect ground to quell some dark fears that had bothered her for a while. Tonight there would simply be dancing and laughing, and she could finally let go of the past.

"Second?! What, did you count that walk or something?" Minako gawked, both at Usagi's wording and a strange green sorbet colored thing in the back of her closet. Good heavens, since when did she have that hideous thing back there?! Glancing around inconspicuously, she wondered if she had shoes to match.

"Eiie, we went to Crown for lunch today. Then he tried to teach me to waltz in the park after that." Her voice got distant and dreamy even as Minako's face screwed upward in delight at seeing her green spike heels she'd seemed to lose in the move. They had simply been discarded to the very back of her closet! Now she had to try that awful thing on to see if it was cute.

"Tried? Wait a sec, how on earth do you try to teach someone?" Usagi couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she reached upward to stroke her forehead. The look in his eyes, so full of that life she had seen only a few times. It was always when they were laughing about something, or teasing each other. A deep part of her was truly saddened that it had taken so long to realize what was going on between them. Perhaps the darkest part of it all was that Mamoru had never experienced love himself in any form that he could remember.

"You know me, Minako-chan. I'm a horrible klutz." She paused, that helpless smile only widening. "And he loves it."

Minako grinned for her friend, feeling the waves of love even over the phone as they spoke. Really, why on earth didn't those two just jump each other at first sight?! She shook her head and pulled the dress out from the back of her closet and held it up to the light. Honestly, it was awful! But she must have worn it for some reason, right? She shook her head and threw it on the bed before turning back to the racks of clothing before her.

"Usagi, you're hopeless. Get Rei to do your hair and makeup, and then go have fun. I'll be on date-duty next time, k?" Her friend made some understanding noises and then hung up, leaving Minako all alone in her apartment again. Her closet was in serious need of a clean out, she'd decided, despite the fact that she'd tossed a ton of stuff before moving here. The blond shook her head and glanced toward the spotless room.

What on earth was she going to wear to this thing anyway? She muttered something unpleasant under her breath and walked over to the vanity and the card she'd written the information on. His name was Don Smith, from London. She'd never heard of him, really, and didn't care in the slightest who he was. Fate had made it more than clear that even when in the presence of males, none would want her. A bitter smile played across her lips as she thought about the last two she had wanted. One betrayed her for her best friend, and the other stabbed her to death. Not a good streak.

The navy dress she'd worn in Milan the year before would work, really. It was sleek and sexy, but professional enough. Supermodels really needed a combo of both, especially when hiring onto their entourage. She blew at her bangs in exasperation and began digging hopelessly through the pile of shoes in the bottom of her closet. The guy better be worth all this trouble she was going through to meet with him.

------

"There you are, Usagi-chan. It suites you." Rei smiled pleasantly, her normal fire and spirit gone for now. Things were still a little awkward between them, but she had greedily accepted the invitation to help hours earlier. The priestess had chosen to let Yuichiro take her chores so that she would have the time to do so, but it came at a price. He had made her promise to let him buy dinner sometime. The whole process had been vastly amusing to Usagi, who had watched the exchange with interest from her window. The boy was so gone on her, and she really didn't care.

She turned to the mirror now, smiling at what she saw. A part of her really wanted to see what Mamoru saw when he looked at her, she imaged it must be something like this. Her hair was up in the trademark style, but Rei had put it through a deep conditioning treatment that made it sparkle now. Her big blue eyes were rimmed with indigo black eyelashes that were just enough to bring out the color. All in all, she looked like herself, but much better.

"Arigato, Rei-chan. I love it." She beamed at her friend, throwing both arms around her neck in appreciation. The traditional beauty could only grin back and return the embrace.

"Usagi-chan, your boy toy is here!" Yuichiro called from down the hall and Usagi pulled away, feeling a nervous butterfly flitter through her stomach. The door opened tentatively and that shaggy brown hair peeked through. He grinned, waggling both eyebrows. "Hey cutie, you better move it!" Usagi licked her lips nervously and stood, glancing back at Rei for confirmation. She simply threw the thumbs-up sign and winked.

"Knock him dead, Usagi-chan!" The blonde grinned back and stepped into the hallway, walking directly into Mamoru's waiting chest. She yelped, nearly falling over from impact, but his arm snaked around her waist and a dark chuckle washed over her.

"Odango…" He muttered as she glanced up. Instantly the laughter in his eyes was replaced with that same smoldering, starving look and he took a deep breath, eyes roving over her. "Kuso…maybe you should change into some jeans." Usagi giggled, reaching up to ruffle his smooth hair so that it fell into his eyes. He grinned boyishly, glancing up at the other two. "Well, you guys win. I've officially forgotten my speech."

He didn't bother to wait for the answering laughter, but quickly pulled his date toward the door so that they could at least get there. As long as he could tear his eyes away from her long enough to drive, that is. Once in the car, though, Usagi began twisting her hands together nervously, perhaps to distract him on purpose? He tried to push the thought away as he turned to the road, still smiling.

"So…" Usagi began, glancing over at him quietly. Kami he looked amazing in a tux. The man had shoulders only ancient statues were allowed to have. He glanced sideways at her, his hair still messily falling across his forehead. Her heart fluttered, nearly causing her to forget what she was going to ask.

"Hai?" He pressed, amused at her sudden shyness. She looked so sexy and sophisticated, just like he imagined her being. No one would even bother to question her age there, especially if she were with him. It had been part of the reason he'd opted for that dress in particular. She seemed to be struggling with her words before finally turning bright pink and staring at her feet.

"What kind of fantasies did you have in mind?" He burst into dark, rich laughter and pulled into traffic.

------

The embassy was just as beautiful as Usagi remembered it being. Though the color scheme had changed from the last time they were here, it still spoke of the subtle elegance and class the building required. All around them stood men in tuxedos and women in long dresses. Usagi felt a bit of panic at being around so many beautiful, mature women. Surely Mamoru could have his pick of any of them, so it didn't make any sense why on earth he would choose her.

He seemed to understand her thoughts and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist, willing her to understand what he wished. His hand broke contact with her skin only long enough to grip the leg of her chair and yank it against his. She yelped softly, her head landing on his chest. The food had been brought, the dessert had been excellent, and now was the time for Mamoru's speech. As soon as the Mayor announced the musical guest, he would look to her protector, and he would walk up the steps to the stage.

Usagi's world filled with fear at that point. Her face cuddled closer to his soft jacket, wishing that he didn't have to go, wishing that they could just laugh and dance like she wanted to. Instead, she'd been forced to wait, feeling eyes on her from all directions. It was uncomfortable at best, and she hadn't been able to stomach her food. Now her only protection from the stares was going to leave her for some cold stage and polite clapping. It was giving her a headache.

"Do you want to stand by the window? Get some air?" He whispered softly, fingers lost in her sunshine hair. She gulped, wondering if he would come with her if she asked. Of course, she didn't really need to as he stood, helping her up and leading them toward the floor to ceiling balcony doors. She gulped, still feeling those heated stares burn into her back. It hadn't been nearly so bad last time she was here!

"Gomen, I…" She began as he finally stopped right beside the window. He smiled and shook his head.

"Don't apologize, Usako. I understand completely." She sighed, leaning against his comforting warmth as the summer breeze played through her hair. He laid tender kisses against the top of her head, smoothed his hands down her back. It was enough to forget the feeling of being watched for the moment and she relaxed instantly in his arms.

"…Chiba Mamoru!" He glanced away as the crowd broke into polite cheering. The Mayor grinned impishly. "That is, if we can tear him away from his absolutely ravishing date." Overly polite laughter followed and Mamoru shot her a defeated smile before stepping away and making his way toward the dias.

Her nerves were shot. Somewhere between being nervous for him and his speech, and being watched out of every eye, it was beginning to get to her. She drew in a ragged breath and slipped just outside the doorway and away from the other guests. Her mind wandered listlessly as Mamoru began to speak, causing the crowd to break into laughter yet again. She wasn't even listening anymore as the sounds of summer night began to lull her to sleep. She breathed deeply, the air heavy with the beautiful scents of the garden.

It was perhaps the break in the heavenly chirping of crickets that first woke her from the revere. The rustling of branches began, reminding her of what the noise had been. She leaned across the balcony curiously, spying the bush that moved not too far from where she was. Her eyes didn't bother to wander back to the ballroom as she moved down the steps in fascination. What on earth could be moving a bush so small, unless it was some sort of trapped animal?

She moved closer, not realizing that now she was far from earshot of the other guests and knelt beside the small bush to peer through the branches. Down in the center of the plant lay an injured rabbit, it's leg flopping lifeless as it snorted in fear. Usagi's heart clenched at seeing the animal so in pain and she reached down to lift it from it's prison.

Vines erupted from the very earth, gripping her hands in a strange, mechanical-like clamp that simply kept sweeping upward even as she screamed in shock and horror. More of those metallic things sprouted from the ground, bursting into the night air to cling tenaciously to her form, locking both legs together above the ground, her arms tied above her head. Mechanical laughing broke through the stillness of the night, replacing the chirping crickets she had enjoyed not moments before.

A form stepped out from behind the trees, blue hair fluttering through the wind even as lenses zoomed together. The creature was a whole head taller than her, coated in a strangely blue outfit that didn't seem of this world. His left eye was dark blue and strangely emotionless. His right was simply part of the device that made up his arm and shoulder. His smile was cruel and wicked even as the arm snapped shut in anticipation.

"Tsukino Usagi." He breathed, his voice at least sounding human. She gulped, intense fear uncoiling deep in her gut to writhe as he stepped closer. She took in deep gulps of air, trying to force her lungs to work, to scream… the ballroom seemed so far away, and Mamoru was speaking…. "I am ordered to bring you to the dark kingdom." He began, lifting his normal hand to brush fingertips along her face. "But I think we might have a little bit of fun before I do that."

------

"Well, anyway, I went to go pick up my date, and the second I laid eyes on her, I seemed to have forgotten everything else. I was lucky she said my name, to tell you the truth, or I wouldn't be standing up here." The crowd laughed at his joke just as warning shots zinged through his veins. His eyes narrowed dangerously as Usagi's voice whimpered in the back of his mind. "Without further a due, ladies and gentlemen." He finished, bowing carefully before all but throwing the microphone to the mayor and stalking toward the doorway where he'd left her.

-------

"Perhaps I should warm you up first." Ail grinned wickedly and leaned in, pressing his lips firmly against hers. She whimpered, terrified at having anyone other than Mamoru touch her. Both eyes clenched as fear uncoiled slowly in her gut. This was not how she wanted tonight to end! The mechanisms of his arm clicked callously, brushing against her hip. The shock of the ice-cold hand against her skin caused a muffled scream to tear from her throat painfully. She tugged at her arms, but it was no use. The strange metal vines were much too strong, perhaps even for Sailor Moon.

A twig snapped, the air took on an ominous aura and the thing pulled away from her curiously. Every shadow seemed to have deepened, though the light of the moon above them remained constant. Usagi' glistening eyes stared in horror at her captor before turning toward the sound. Mamoru stood there, whole body as taught as if he were about to lunge. His arms clenched at both sides and his dark gaze locked on the being before them.

"Ah, so there you are. The name is Ail, and I'm ordered to destroy you." He began to saunter forward, though his mind was still locked in the wonderful feeling of the little blonde squirming and shaking beneath his hands. Her terrified scream into his mouth had only caused to spurn him on. The delightful sensations only caused to distract the alien from his other goal; to kill this man. Perhaps that was why he hardly even noticed his adversary coil like a spring, the shadows gathering deftly around his form.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He whispered, brow furrowed in sheer rage and arms pulsing with some eerie power. Usagi could only stare as it spread across his chest, transforming him from tuxedo to full body armor. The huge sword strapped at his waist was unsheathed, slithering and hissing devilishly, perhaps laughing at some wicked joke only those two could understand. The black cape she had buried her face into hundreds of times before seemed to take on a life of it's own, flapping in the most horrifying way through the wind, sucking in the light around it. Even Usagi, who had seen Endymion herself countless times, found herself wondering who this terrifying man was.

"N-nani!?" Ail questioned, mechanical eye flashing as he tried to estimate the power of his opponent. Endymion all but growled, leveling the huge blade toward the alien, his countenance so dark with fury it seemed even the clouds began to gather at his silent command. Seeing all chance for retreat taken from him, the half breed reached to his side and clicked something into place. Instantly, what appeared to be two chunks of jagged metal about 3 feet long flashed into his hands and he lunged, hoping to at least catch the enraged man before him off guard. Unfortunately, the poor man really had no idea what he was getting into.

Endymion sideswiped the first parry, knocking the other to the side as if he were nothing more than a fly. The dark prince coldly landed the sole of his shoe into the alien's back, sending him flying into the dirt. He strode forward, slanting the sword directly into the earth as his opponent rolled out of harms way. Usagi could only stare in horror as the man she thought she knew better than anyone took on a near demonic visage, chasing his adversary all over the park with swipes and kicks. The alien really didn't have a chance as he was slammed into a tree with the sword directly through the gears of his left arm.

Sensing some dark, immanent danger to the situation, Serenity began to stir in the back of her mind, automatically waking to the call of her lover. The white satin shifted, turning to silk and beadwork even as the glow from her forehead filled the clearing. Endymion stopped himself from ripping the sword out of Ail's arm and turned to see what the girl was doing. Just to the left of the impossible light grew a shadow, one that Endymion had seen more than once. Instead of bothering with his old toy, he ripped the blade free and lunged forward, eyes trained to the darkness.

A shrill screech shattered the night, followed closely by the bubble and hiss of something not quite human. The blinding light fizzled out and Endymion turned, noting that Serenity had managed to free herself from her vine-like confines and had shifted forms. Ail, or so the alien called himself, was kneeling on the grass in front of the tree, clutching at the broken gears of his right arm and snarling. A wave of dark red whispered through the air around him.

"Why is it that even when we give you power, you prove yourself worthless?" a voice hissed through the night air, making it feel alive with venom and lightning. Smoky blue eyes narrowed in hatred and disgust even as a slender white hand grazed his elbow. A swift glance to the side proved it to be Serenity, her brow also furrowed in righteous anger. Endymion clenched the pummel of his claymore in anger, gripping the hand Serenity offered. There was no way he was going to let that witch have her way this time.

Beryl shifted her gaze to the couple standing not one hundred feet away, all but snarling at them in her chagrin. The staff in her hand imploded, gathering the shadows and shifting. Ail stood, having somehow fixed his arm enough to move, and stood directly behind the Queen. Her staff was lost somewhere between a heavy double sided blade and its original form. No doubt the jagged edges would cut deeply. Endymion squeezed his beloved's hand before stepping forward.

Ail flew in out of nowhere, both blades aimed directly at Endymion's heart. Serenity screamed in warning, just enough for her lover to notice the attack and counterstrike. One heavy blow against both blades sent one spinning off into the darkness, and further shattered the already heavily damaged mechanisms. The alien hit the ground, screaming in agony as his right arm hung by cords alone, flopping lifelessly on the ground beside him.

"Endymion." Beryl whispered to his right, causing him to turn and stare directly into the eyes of the woman who had ruined what little happiness he had found in his previous life. She smiled sensually, holding the weapon behind her back as if to try and trick him into trusting her. He knew that look, though, and swung his sword back to strike. He never got the chance.

There was a flash of silver metal glinting in the light of the moon before Ail's rugged blade protruded from her chest. The prince stepped back, both shocked and appalled as blood gushed from the wound onto the grass beneath. Her purple dress quickly became soaked in the life giving liquid, turning black as the night around them. Rivers began to course down her chin and she coughed, reaching blindly forward to touch him. Instead, the blade was ripped back and she crumpled.

Serenity breathed hard, her hands coated in the dark liquid and clutched tightly around the smooth handle of the blade. She heaved one more breath and reached forward to kick the dark Queen with one shoe. Though it would have been considered unladylike, she couldn't contain her rage and spat on the detestable woman.

"He's mine, bitch."

------

Ail watched from the shadows as the angel dropped his sword to the grass, her hands shaking helplessly and coated in blood. The demon prince held her for a long time before the power melted away and only Mamoru and Usagi stood there. He had held her for a while, neither one looking at the corpse laying in the grass. She wasn't even dead yet. A grim smile splayed across his features as he watched them walk away together.

The night was burgeoning with the sounds of summer. The wind, sweetened by the gardens, blew through the grass around him, reminding him of her. It was really no shocker that the future prince would want her so badly, especially if the power he was reading was correct. It simply knew no bounds as far as he could tell. He knew that much of the information gathered was already recorded back at the house, no doubt closely monitored by the four sisters. Ann, his lover, would see him kiss Usagi more passionately than he had ever touched her before. But in the end it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. The Angel was the embodiment of power, of beauty – and Ann was nothing in comparison.

He strode resolutely across the grass and toward the still breathing queen. The blade had ripped through her lungs, and no doubt they were collapsing as he stared at her. She had no power to speak, something he wished had happened long before they met. The woman was impossible and irritating, and the sound of her voice was as awful as listing to the squeal of tires. Instead of screaming or reprimanding her, though, he simply glanced down at her broken form with a knowing smile. Both knees bent and he reached forward to slide a finger across the sword wound in her chest. She groaned in pain, hardly breathing as he licked at his fingers.

"She drew this blood." The look on his face was almost reverent as he bent over her. She hacked in response, eyes flashing dully in the moonlight. No doubt even the mention of the Angel would serve as an irritant for her. Ail had heard some stupid rumor about the witch and that boy, but hadn't really cared. His tongue lashed out at the red liquid, eyes sharpening to the taste. "Though I would kill you myself, her hand has made your corpse worth while. Die, and know that you are blessed to receive that death through her." He paused long enough to take a deep breath and close his eyes, opening them as Beryl drew her last breath. "You will never understand her power over us. She is light and life, and you are nothing but a whore."


	19. Chapter 19

------

Chapter Nineteen

------

Minako sighed in frustration, staring at the steps that led to the fancy restaurant. Why would anyone put this many stairs where women would wear heels?! Cursing herself on the choice of 4 inch stilettos, she began the trek as gracefully as possible, all the while muttering uncomplimentary things beneath her breath. The excursion took an unbelievably long 25 seconds, excluding her panting time as she leaned against a roman pillar.

She was already starting to dislike this guy.

Of course, the simple fact that it had been her decision to wear the stupid things conveniently slipped her mind. A part of her wasn't really sure if she wanted to go back to modeling. Sure, her body healed fast, but there had been times when a photographer had found bruises and such. Several times, her manager had cornered her about dating the wrong kind of guy. She had let him, not willing to reveal her extra-curricular nocturnal activities. What model doesn't have a few bruises, a few crack lines or bags beneath their eyes? That's what makeup was invented for. Minako was just glad her problems stemmed from fighting evil, instead of having fun.

Now that thought struck her as weird. Sure, Venus was the leader of the Senshi, and she loved that exhilarating feeling of saving people, but was it really so much better than those who got hooked on party drugs? Hadn't enough adrenaline pumped through her veins nightly to qualify as speed? She shook her head and pushed off the column before heading toward the door and the host.

"Reservations for either Smith or Aino?" The tuxedo-clad man before her nodded, running his finger of the list before smiling.

"Right this way, miss." They walked through several tables, many of the men she saw were whispering in their date's ear, or talking softly. It made the back of her eyes sting with those ever-present tears. She resolutely pinned her eyes to the shoulders of the host and followed him toward the very back of the room.

"Aino-san." Someone greeted her, causing both eyes to fly up. What she saw made her breath catch for a moment, eyes as light a blue as the winter sky. Almost silver, almost gray. Her heart thudded painfully against her ribcage at the thought of their particular color. Kunzite… She cleared her throat, willing the itching sensation to leave her eyes as the man stood and shook her hand. It was obvious from his accent that Japanese was a very foreign language; no doubt he really didn't know how to speak it.

"Mr. Smith. It's a pleasure." She replied, noting the visible relief on his face at being greeted in English. She tried to keep her expression soft, though her insides were screaming in agony. His champagne blond hair was cropped short against the back of his head, but longer up top to fall into those amazing eyes. He looked so much like Kunzite, the way he was before the war broke out. It was simply physical torture to have those eyes rove the length of her appraisingly as they sat. A part of her hoped he liked what he saw, and the other part was too numb to care.

"Not nearly the pleasure it is for me, Ms. Aino. When I got wind you were looking for a new publicist, I had to admit, I jumped at the first chance." She smiled, hoping the pain didn't reach her eyes. London had been wonderful, the beginning of her career both as a Senshi, and as a model. There were times when she missed the hectic days spent with fussy photographers and makeup artists. Others, she wished she had never begun that life.

"I'm flattered, but please call me Minako." He nodded silently, turning the menus before them and signaling for her to do the same. Her eyes roved the lines, hardly bothering to read them before deciding. They ordered quietly from the waiter as he came by to drop off a few glasses of water. Minako was a bit concerned that this would be one of those sad, lame little dates where they did nothing but small talk.

"So." He whispered, trying to break the solemn mood both had fallen into. The blond nodded, plastering on a fake smile.

"So?" She asked quietly while a dry smile crawled across his face.

"No, but my mother does. Once, she made this dress for my younger sister…" He began, but Minako's bubbly laughter ensued mid-sentence. "Nice to see someone so easily amused." His silvery eyes were laughing at her, but she didn't mind. It was nice not to be the only one to giggle at her own silliness.

"Was that a blond joke?" He nodded secretly at her, leaning forward just enough that the lights glittered in those strange eyes. She felt her breath catch painfully in her throat. He was gorgeous. And it was hopeless, her mind painfully butted in. With the curse, no one would ever want her. He reached under the table for a moment before sliding a business card over to her side, revealing long, elegant fingers. She wondered faintly how it would feel to have them sift through her hair. She glanced beneath them and couldn't help but nearly choke at the thought.

Adonis…

A.Donny.S. Publicity. She gawked, staring at the name of Aphrodite's mythological lover written on a small business card. Glancing up once at her date, she received a slightly mischievous grin and a wink, before taking the card in her hand to examine it.

"Appropriate, don't you think? What better name to go by for model publicity? Just so happens my mother named me Alexander Donovan Smith. Took a crazy room mate in college to think of it, but here we are."

------

Her trembling shoulders were finally subsiding. Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief at the thought, staring down at the girl clinging to his front. The outburst had been a mixture of rage, vengeance, relief, and pain, he knew. At the same time, it bothered him that Beryl was defeated so easily. How many times had he sent an assassin after her millennia ago? None of them had ever been successful, and in the end, everything he had ever come to love was torn from him. To see the broken, unmoving form of that witch lying at their feet had filled him with no small amount of satisfaction. To hear Serenity's voice so angry, so possessive over him had caused a shudder of delight to crawl along his back like a stretching lion.

How he loved this girl.

The thought caused his arms to constrict momentarily around her small frame. He placed a few tender kisses against the top of her head, eyes staring straight forward into oblivion. His mind could hardly link together the thoughts flittering through it, but one reigned supreme. Why was Beryl so easy to kill? Had it been a clone after all? Or maybe it had been one of those droids standing in for her? And Metallia, the demon he'd killed with one strike…it didn't make any sense. Though his memories of the final battle were hazy at best, he distinctly remembered the demon being much bigger, and infinitely more powerful.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi whispered for the second time, pulling him out of his thoughts to look down at her. Her tear streaked face was running in mascara, no doubt all over his shirt, and her eyes were red and puffy. It tugged at his heart a little to see her so upset, but it was understandable.

"Hai, Usako?" He whispered, reaching into his breast pocket to pull out a handkerchief. She sniffled, turning toward his fingers as they wiped at the dark streaks tenderly.

"Is it over? Can we just…be normal now? Please?" That childlike, tender look in her eyes begging him to tell her that it was over was almost painful to look at. A dark voice whispered warningly in the back of his mind. It had been too easy to kill that demon-witch, and none of it explained the appearance of the droids, the new powers, the strange alien being, or what he had felt within the rage only an hour earlier.

"Eiie, Usako. The worst is yet to come." The princess within her shivered in response to the low echo of his voice, and the foreboding feeling uncurling within her stomach gave her no leave to discredit his words. She screwed her eyes tight, pulling him as close as could be allowed and tried to still the erratic beating of her heart. A part of her had known, but she simply didn't want to face it. She never had.

In pulling away from him again, she reached up to wipe again at her tears and glanced to where her head had been lying. Dark streaks of black-blue mascara ran the length of his crisp white shirt, no doubt ruining it completely. She gulped, feeling her face heat in shame and horror as she pulled completely away from him.

"Oh gomen! Mamo-chan…your shirt…" He glanced down, a wry smile on his face and shrugged before pushing himself off the wall and gripping her hand.

"Don't worry about it, Odango. I always keep a spare, you should know that." She swallowed the lump in her throat. How on earth did he know to keep a spare tux shirt? Was the man completely perfect? Did he somehow know that she would ruin it? Or worse yet, she thought, what if he had known she would klutz out at some point tonight and been ready for it. Her face grew unbearably hot within her hands and she choked a little as his arm wrapped around her.

"Gomen, I'm such a crybaby." She whispered. He chuckled, leaning down to kiss at her neck as she felt tendrils of power wrap around his form. When he pulled away, he had changed into his fighting tux, and pulled off the mask and top hat, throwing them into his subspace pocket casually.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Usako. Its easily fixed." She gulped, feeling foolish as he pulled the cape off and fluttered it through the air to disappear into the night. Glancing over him again, she bit her lip, realizing that they would know he had changed. The lapels of his jacket were much more fancy, with embroidery and a strangely shiny fabric. His shirt was no longer the pristine white that it had been earlier, nor the fine white it had been before Tuxedo Kamen had joined sides with her. The red choker collar and silver material stared back, causing her to wonder just how well that would go over at a black tie event. He fixed this by unbuttoning the red piece and instead clasping his regular black tie overtop.

"It's silver though, don't you think someone will notice?" He shrugged, offering his arm again and leading her across the grounds and toward the stairs.

"They're government officials. If they can't get money from me for it, they don't care. Besides, most don't even know how to look beyond their own noses." She couldn't help but giggle a little at the comment, feeling her mood rise again. He leaned down as they reached the bottom of the stairs, pressing a kiss to her eyebrow tenderly. "Say it again, Usako." He whispered, repeating the act much slower. She closed her eyes, feeling the blood in her veins heat and her mouth start to throb.

"Um…" She murmured, trying to think about which thing he was referring. Her mind came up blank, though, and her confusion seemed to drive him to distraction at the same time.

"Never mind." He murmured softly, trailing those kisses down her face and toward her eagerly waiting mouth. "Plenty of time for that later, I suppose."

------

The door slid open near silently in the inky blackness. Resounding footfalls echoed clearly in the large room. A singular figure stood tall in the middle of the room, eyes locked onto the piece before him, idly swishing the liquid around in his goblet. It had been a week since She'd been to school. It bothered him to think of what she could be doing that was so important. It bothered him to think about who she might be doing those things with.

Already dark violet eyes grew more shadowed and his breathing began to deepen in anger. Since that last attack that had sent Kunzite barreling into the earth with all the force and grace of a torpedo, it was hardly expected to see her being bright and bubbly the next day. But a week? What on earth could she be doing? Why was she not attending all her classes, like a good little girl? Why wasn't she making his life convenient by placing herself within eyesight?

And why the hell was she out with that bastard tonight?!

Oh he'd watched them. He'd sent Ail there, knowing that the direct feed from his eye would be sent here first, then to the house for documentation purposes. She had been as beautiful as she could ever be, all in white like some sort of archaic angel. Her hair had cascaded down past the floor to pool in gluttonous curls across the marble. She had smiled at first, delighted with the décor of the ballroom, enjoying the fact that she could come to such a high class place. Her eyes had strayed from her date only to admire the workmanship of the building, and it had done nothing but incensed Diamond to think of.

Every other moment her eyes had been locked on Him. The already furious prince tightened his hold on the glass in his hands until it shattered, hardly caring that the dark liquid was staining the parchment white skin of his hands. Every other moment, when she had felt him watching, she had leaned closer to him, placed her arm through his, giggled at something he whispered. It only caused Diamond to growl in fury. How dare she?! How dare she ever think she could make someone else happy? How dare she assume she could have anyone she wanted!

She belonged to him! She was his play toy! He could march right down to her right now, grab a handful of that gorgeous sunshine hair and haul her close enough to maul every inch of her perfect skin. Bring her close enough to do as he pleased with her delectable body.

Diamond took a deep breath, leaning his hands against the console of the hologram to lower the furious beating of his heart. Now was not the time. The plan was beginning to come into action. Beryl had been killed in the most surprisingly sexy way, Ail had gotten just the right vantage point to see Her bend and lift the sword in one hand, swinging it around with expert ease and slide it through the back of her mortal foe. It had been magnificent, a paradox of sorts. The girl exuded the very essence of innocence and naiveté. To see her so unrepentantly slay the witch….

He took another breath to calm the erratic beat of his heart. It had been pleasurable to say the least. The echoing footfalls emerged from the darkness, accompanied by a flash of red and silver light. He turned, curious as to why Ail would come directly to him after the fight. What met his eyes, though, was the corpse of the damned queen hanging in one arm, as the other had been greatly damaged. Her skirts were shredded and coated in mud. Her pale white skin was coated in black-hued blood and dirt. Unseeing red eyes stared forward, her mouth twisted into an unbearable scream even in death.

"I brought her back for testing, sire. Where would you have me put her?" He asked quietly, eyes darting around the room in curiosity. Diamond grunted noncommittally and strode forward to make sure she was dead for real. It wasn't exactly how the history books had described that epic battle. But a part of that was his fault, really. One can't change the ancient past without difficulty.

"The torture chambers are in the very lowest levels of the castle. Take her there, and let Saphir know what happened for his experiments." The alien/machine nodded in understanding and turned away. Now that that was in action, he smiled grimly and turned toward the console again. A flick of the switch and the lights dimmed again, a section of the wall falling away.

A horrified shriek of pain and anger tore through the room as blackness slithered within the confines of a dark crystal, shattered into a million pieces as pure energy coursed through it. Strange as it seemed, the voice was almost human in nature, though the creature decidedly wasn't. The prince walked forward confidently, eyes locked on the beast in question with a smug little grin flirting with the edges of his mouth.

"Metallia. Your puppet is dead." The darkness swam agitatedly, struggling in vain to escape the murderous power coursing through it, screeching in agony and despair, feeling completely powerless against the Master before her. "But don't worry, my pet. Things are as planned."

Across the room, Esmeroude glared definitely at the hologram floating above the console. A shimmer of light green hair sifted through the darkness as she walked forward, ever present fan tapping against her mouth in thought. The Neo-Queen was certainly beautiful, it was a widely renowned fact that nearly every man to see her had come away wishing she was single. That distinction had held no particular exception to her lord, Prince Diamond. The very fact that a man of his magnitude would find her attractive was preposterous, especially to the degree of absolute distraction at which he was. The man murmured her name in his sleep, stared at her hologram for hours, hunted her like a starving wolf on the streets. It was sickening.

"Have you found them?" Diamond's voice filtered through the darkness around her and she turned, seeing his distant, mocking face glaring at her. She shook her head negatively, foregoing any intent she might have had to smash his precious hologram to pieces just to spite him.

"Eiie, all seven have been missing since that last fight." He turned his eyes back to the hologram curiously, eyes tracing her form yet again.

"And the others are in place?" he prompted, eyes still locked on the other woman. Esmeroude clutched at her fan furiously, tearing her eyes from the prince to keep from screaming in jealousy. Why…why did he refuse to open those stupid eyes and see someone who was willing and waiting for him?!

"Hai. The four are at the party with Rubius, waiting on my order." He nodded, turning to slip his long, elegant fingers around a bottle of wine to pour himself another drink. She bit her lip, her body yearning for him at the sight of that mouth against the glass. She used the fan to cover her blatant show of restraint even as he turned to her and nodded.

"Send them in."

------

"Oh thank goodness." Ami huffed, blowing her blue bangs in relief as the screen finally booted up. The girl had thought she was going to have a nervous breakdown, thinking that someone would attack while the sensor was unavailable. If they ever arrived too late, especially with the recent violence from the Dark Kingdom, she feared someone would be killed. Makoto glanced over her shoulder curiously, watching as the blue screen of doom stretched across the screen. With her own personal…'skills', she had seen that particular screen a few too many times.

Wiping the flour from her recent venture in the kitchen on her cute pink apron, she walked forward to see if she could make any sense of the rainbow hued wires her friend was playing with. A warning shot buzzed through her subconscious, but in vain as she didn't have enough time to warn her friend before electricity arced from a wire she'd been holding and clawed at her fingers. Makoto gulped, blanching violently as her little friend released a few choice; definitely unheard-before-then words. The usually quiet mouse continued to mutter uncomplimentary things beneath her breath and pulled out the wire cutters to take up her work once more.

Completely satisfied that she was most definitely unneeded at the moment, the tall brunette confined herself to the kitchen once more to check on the muffins she'd been making for the meeting tomorrow. Of course, that meeting in itself would depend on whether or not her shy little friend could get that crazy contraption working again by then. Something strange had happened during the scan, something that even the extremely advanced Murcurian technology couldn't unravel.

------

Minako found herself giggling yet again at her date's dry sense of humor, wondering how on earth she could feel so completely comfortable with someone she had just barely met. The business had already been done, and both had simply enjoyed each other's warm presence. The blond was infinitely grateful that she had spent so much time in London, and could speak English with near perfect ability. It was quite obvious that Donny, on the other hand, had forced himself to learn as much as possible since hearing of her dilemma and rushing to Japan. As it was, he hardly knew enough to ask for a bathroom, let alone actually order. He had complained at some point in the night that he'd sprained his tongue in trying to pronounce the words she'd fed him for the meal.

Both walked along the dimly lit corridor to her apartment, his warm hand clasped against the small of her back. Her heart felt like it was floating somewhere in her neck just talking to him. Somehow, during the course of the evening, she had forgotten all about the curse, and the rotten streak of guys she'd dated in the past. Donny was quiet and reserved, but often had an ironic comeback to everything. Needless to say, dinner had gone over quite well for the both of them, and now it was drawing to a close. Minako's heart sunk at the thought of leaving him, and all but cried at the prospect of him going back to London.

"Mina." He whispered quietly, breaking through her depressing thoughts. She smiled up at him as they pulled to a stop in the middle of the hallway. "This may seem a bit forward, but if you don't condone fraternizing in your staff, then I don't want the position." He stepped closer, cupping her face toward the light with gentle hands. "I like you. I want to see you like this again." He bent, laying a tender kiss against her cheek. "Soon."

She sucked in a warm breath, feeling his face so close to her. It sounded so close to what Kunzite would have said that it shocked her back to reality. How could she go against the sweet memories of her General with someone else? And in the end, what did it really matter? He was dead, he had killed her first. She closed her eyes in pain, mind spinning between the two of them. It was too soon, really, and her heart was painfully confused at the conflicting emotions. Gulping, she stepped away, eyes trained to the floor.

"Thank you, I'm flattered." A platinum white eyebrow rose curiously and he lowered his hands again, watching her closely.

"But?" He prompted quietly, keeping the distance that she'd put between them. He heard her take a deep, low breath before pale blue eyes turned toward him again.

"But I…need some time. I like you too, really; but I had a bit of a shock last week, and I need to figure out how I feel about that before jumping into anything else." She watching him closely to gauge the reaction, and was pleased to note that he didn't seem angry at all. In fact, a strangely soft look of understanding came to his face as he nodded, reaching forward to take her hand again.

"Then I will wait." He brought the hand to his lips softly, winking at her. "Just don't leave me hanging too long, k Mina?

------

The fire shifts in long, fingerlike strokes of orange and yellow, filling the room with color. It would seem their mysterious depths ached to speak, to reveal a future that previously had never been. Something had changed, somewhere the presence that she had felt had altered reality to it's own liking.

The spiritual aura of the entire planet was changing slowly. Darkness was beginning to spread like a plague, drowning the tiny leg they had to stand on. The whispers of the power shook the young priestess to the core as she knelt before the Great Fire, begging for some clue to the strange puzzle. It seemed even the ancient flames could no longer see through the twisted web around them.

Finally, irritated beyond measure, Hino Rei stood, walking from the room and into the night.

Without her knowledge, two pain filled blue eyes watched her go, staring from within the fire she had watched only moments before.

The warm night air filtered through her long raven locks, lifting them, and filling her with the scents of early summer. Birds chirped through the darkness, and the steady rhythm of the well behind her trickled and fell with precision. Across the endless night sky, there ranged the beautiful stars, filling the earth with there soft, twinkling glow. Not a cloud marked the heavens, though the moon had not yet risen. It would be many hours before the satellite would willingly share her glow with the earth.

It just didn't make any sense. The Great Fire knew everything! Even when the Dark Kingdom had first appeared, before she'd ever known about her birthright, she had seen visions of the demons that were beginning to leak through the seal. A part of her had always known that she would be one of the few who could stop it. After all, Grampa had always told her that the visions she received would guide her, would show her the pathway that would lead to her subtle destiny.

She let out an uncharacteristic snort at the thought. Subtle was anything but her destiny. Somehow, having the ability to manipulate fire had not exactly been in those early readings. She paused in her thoughts to untie the belt that held her sleeves out of harms way, only long enough to tie it around the windswept tresses billowing past her face.

Behind a tree, farther into the shadows, someone watched the traditional beauty in awe. Shaggy brown locks fell against his puppy brown eyes. He felt so average whenever he saw Rei, perhaps that was what drew him to her. She was not quite of this world, not quite human. It made his heart pound painfully against his chest to watch her listlessly run fingers through her makeshift ponytail. He wanted to be the one to comb those raven dark locks away from her face, bury his hands deep in their silky thickness. He wanted to look into those dark, unearthly purple eyes, watch as the fire she always displayed raged to life. He wanted it to burn as bright as she did, but with passion.

He sighed, leaning his head in his hands hopelessly. He wanted so badly to hold her, tell her everything will be alright. He wanted to watch the worry, the uncertainty fade from those eyes. He wanted her to look at him, and really see him for what he was.

------

Mamoru ran a finger across Usagi's hand in comfort as they returned to the ballroom. It seemed as if all of this had been so long ago. The eyes that had watched her before were gone, causing her to worry as to whether or not they belonged to the witch, or that strange machine thing. She shuddered a little at the memory of his mechanical hand against her waist. Mamoru understood, immediately drawing an arm around her protectively.

It was like this that the media caught them. Both were blinded as tons of flashing lights assaulted their vision, causing Usagi to stumble a little in confusion, only to be caught by Mamoru. He stared wildly at all the cameras, just as lost as the girl beside him. The paparazzi _never_ bothered him! As a model, he wasn't exactly world famous, and as a rich man's son, no one really bothered him seeing as he was a recluse to begin with. So then why all of the sudden interest?

"Chiba-san! Chiba-san, who is this girl…."

"When did you meet her…?"

"What were you doing in the garden…?"

He drew arms protectively around her before turning his icy glare on the crowd and pushing his way through, not bothering to answer any of the questions as he went. Usagi was shivering in his arms, only causing his agitation to rise. Before he could start yelling, though, they suddenly backed off, held at bay by the guards. He threw them a grateful glance before leading his date carefully back to their table. Many of the couples were out on the floor dancing to the soft music he had provided. Usagi's mind was too numb to notice.

"Do you want to stay?" He asked quietly, turning her eyes up to face him. She gulped in a harsh breath, glancing around the room at all the happy couples. Whether she wanted it or not, this was Mamoru's life; this was his expedition with the music, and he deserved every second of that glory. She managed a watery smile and shook her head.

"Hai. Just don't make anymore speeches. I almost didn't make it through the last one." He blinked once before bursting into that same dark, rich laughter that made her bones melt as he pulled her close again.

"Deal, as long as I don't find you in the arms of some strange machine-slash-alien wannabe." She couldn't help the soft giggle the escaped and buried her face in his neck. After several deep breaths, she finally pulled away enough to glance around. The ballroom was just the way they had left it, except for the small group of photographers in the corner. They seemed to be causing a problem, seeing as several ushers had made their way over and were valiantly trying to get rid of them. Usagi found herself wondering how they had even gotten into the building.

"Dance with me?" Mamoru murmured, more of a statement than a question. She turned both eyes back to him and nodded, allowing herself to be led quietly to the dance floor. The sound of shutters closing, and multiple flashes could be seen from the corner of her eye, but he purposely turned her so she wouldn't notice them.

The warm sense of familiarity swept across them as they settled into their dance positions and began the ancient steps. It was comforting and sweet to draw on Serenity willingly, to know that she wasn't some freak entity that was trying to take over. Her feet moved on their own, as they had been taught so long ago. Mamoru smiled, winking mischievously and pulling her closer than the position allowed.

"Mamo-chan…" She whispered, somewhat scandalized at the close quarters, especially with pictures being taken of them. He just shrugged, leaning his head down so that it pressed gently against hers.

"Just enjoy the music, Usako. I wrote this one for you." She glanced up at him curiously, training her ear to the soft tenor in the background. The only accompaniment was piano, tender and beautiful. His words were smooth and silky, but she couldn't understand any of it. At her quizzical glance, he began to translate. "You are my miracle. You are soft and pure, just like the air I breathe. You; heart of my heart. There's a secret that you hold, deep within that so discreetly hides your soul."

Her breath caught in her throat at the open, pleading look to his eyes. It was all it took to break her concentration, and she tripped on her foot to fall forward. He caught her, though not as gracefully as she would have hoped. No doubt there would be at least 40 copies of that picture by now. She bit her lip, completely ashamed at herself. Here he was, being romantic, and she goes and trips like the klutz she always was.

"Oh, Usako." He murmured, causing her to glance upward, still lost within his arms. "I…I love you."

In all the time Usagi had known him, Mamoru had never looked so vulnerable. His eyes were latched to her, gauging her reaction to the words, hoping that she felt the same. Her heart leapt up in her throat, causing speech to be silenced. Instead, she reached up and brought his face down toward her, sealing it in a soft and gentle kiss.

Suddenly, the crowd didn't matter. The room fell away, the people disappeared. It was just them, locked in each others arms, forgetting everything else.

------

Kino Makoto had just bent over to retrieve her muffins from the oven when she heard another zap, and the ensuing words of irritation from her friend in the living room. Shaking her head sadly, she turned and set the hot pan down on the island counter, carefully tapping it upside down so that the fluffy sweets would fall out onto the soft cotton towel she'd lain down. She really wished that Usagi could have come tonight. If her reaction to food earlier at the shrine was any indication, then she would make a fantastic guinea pig for this new recipe. A part of her laughed at calling her Imperial Highness such a low name, but the other squelched it mercilessly. Usagi was a friend first, and a princess later.

"KAMI-SAMA!" Ami screeched, nearly shaking the rafters with her voice. This in turn, caused Makoto to panic. Ami _never_ screamed! If she was afraid, she simply squeaked! The Amazonian girl dropped the pan carelessly on the counter and ran to the living room. Ami's back was to the door, and her shoulders where shaking helplessly. Half afraid of what she might see, Mako inched her way forward, eyes on Ami's shivering form.

Teary blue eyes turned upward, causing the fear in the taller girl to heighten as Ami's slim, trembling finger pointed to the screen accusingly. Curious green eyes turned toward the now fully functioning screen, only to see yet another graph on it's glowing face.

"Um, Ami-chan, it's just another…" Makoto began, reaching up to scratch her head in confusion before her friend tapped a few keys into place and pointed again, as if the problem was obvious.

This time, the tall girl's jaw slackened, her eyes rolled deftly to the back of her head, and she fell to the carpet in a dead faint.

------

Usagi pulled away, somewhat desperate for breath, and caught the half lidded gaze of her lover smiling breathlessly back at her. The last few chords of the song drifted into the silence between them as she nuzzled her nose against his as he had often done. Her hands were still buried in his hair at the nape of his neck, holding him close in case she had the urge to kiss him again. Instead, for now, they simply held each other, content to do so.

"I love you too, Mamo-chan. Forever." He slowly released the breath he'd been holding, hands tightening around her waist. His eyes were filled to the brim with warmth as he leaned forward slightly to run a trail of kisses along her nose, causing her to giggle. And just as suddenly, he pulled away, releasing his hold on her to step back. A chill ran down her spine at the thought of the whole thing being a joke. Surely Mamo-chan wasn't that bad, was he? Her heart suddenly grew quite cold.

"Come on, I need to take you home." She gulped at the finality in his voice, wondering what had happened to change his mood so much. He sent her a lopsided grin and reached for her hand, tugging so that she was walking beside him now. "If I don't, I might jump you." He elaborated, eyes filled with wicked intent as he stared down at her. Her face quickly resembled that of a lobster's.


	20. Chapter 20

------

Chapter Twenty 

------

Usagi woke early the next morning, her mind wandering around many different subjects. Though the sun had not yet risen across the horizon, she had not been able to get back to sleep. In the still darkness, she had heard the sounds of sleeping from the other inhabitants of the shrine, though even the birds were hushed. It had bothered her to think about it. In fact, the depth of that unease had only caused to make her slightly ill.

Her mother would come in and check on her sometimes. It had helped her get to sleep when she was younger. Even recently, with all the attacks going on, her mother had never failed to check on her in the middle of the night. If her family was still alive, her mother would be sitting right next to her, lending a shoulder of comfort and listening to whatever it was that was bothering the little blond. Of course, that reason alone was the one keeping her up.

With the death of Beryl only last night, it had brought up some feelings that she was not yet ready to deal with. Though she doubted Mamoru had been as quick on the uptake, her emotional breakdown last night had little to do with the situation, and more to do with the past. The witch that had killed her family in both lifetimes, had tried her hardest to tear her world apart. There was no doubt in Usagi's mind that the order to slaughter her father, mother, and Shingo had come directly from that despicable mouth. Something inside of her had snapped, seeing the red head try to toy with Mamoru last night. She had never felt so angry in her life, even when compared to the blind rage that had caused her to kill Zoicite.

All she remembered in that moment was the glint of silver, the slip of metal cool to the skin of her palms. There had been a grinding resistance when the sword had entered Beryl's back, causing her to heft all her body weight behind it. She remembered the sinking feeling, the hot liquid that had flowed down her hands. And just as viciously, she had called on Sailor Moon's inhuman strength to rip it back out before her nemesis could lay a finger on her prince.

Furious blue eyes blinked at hot tears and she glanced down, noting that her fists were clenched in anger at the memory. It meant the death of so many things. Without Beryl, there could be no Dark Kingdom, the link that kept Metallia in this world would have been severed at her death. Of course, she thought hastily, the fact that Endymion had dealt Metallia the death blow before Serenity had even glanced at the sword made perfect sense in her mind. There was no reason that Beryl would have otherworldly powers without her master, right? And the alien, or whatever it was, had disappeared at the death of the queen, which also told her that he had been a minion, terminated on her death.

There was still the sinking suspicion, though, as Mamoru had said. Things had been much too easy, especially with the appearance of droids, and the new powers that she had yet to see. But now was a time of celebration and closure, so she stuffed these thoughts mercilessly to the back of her mind and returned again to the well-worn path her thoughts had traveled this morning.

She had avenged the deaths of her parents. For some reason, though, the thought didn't bring as much satisfaction as she had wanted it to. In fact, the victory seemed as cold and hollow as her life without them. It had been only slightly confusing at first. After all, she had been raised with such a good understanding of the evils of vengeance. But maybe she had thought that if the ones responsible were brought to justice, it would make everything right again. She would open her eyes, and Shingo would be sticking his tongue out while pausing his video game, mom would be smiling brightly from the kitchen door, and the corner of her father's paper would fall as he looked up curiously from his seat in the living room.

Alas, she had woken to the soft eggshell colored rice paper of the shrine, the standard dresser and chest that stood on the opposite wall, and the short table in the middle of the room. It was so bland compared to her room. It was so…empty. A little stab of pain shot through her chest at the thought and she pushed the covers away, suddenly feeling unbearably hot beneath their weight. Standing, she began to rummage through the dresser to find something more suitable.

There was something that she needed to do today, while the feelings were still fresh. It was easy to slip out of her room and down the hall. She had not expected to alert anyone, but it seemed the fates were against her. As she had neared the Fire Room, Rei had softly called to her so as not to wake anyone from their slumber. She had seemed surprised at first that her guess had been right, and Usagi was actually up before dawn on her own, but only her widened eyes had given any clue to it. Instead, she simply notified the blond that Ami had found something terribly important, and that there was a meeting later in the day.

As if sensing her urgency, Rei had turned back to the fire, leaving Usagi to come and go as she pleased. It didn't even put a dent in the deep contemplation the young school girl was having. In fact, the information hardly registered as a blip on the screen of her mind. Instead, the small girl simply slipped out the front door and into the glistening dawn.

------

"Mama, Papa." Usagi choked quietly, sinking to her knees in the firm summer grass as tears threatened to pour from her soggy eyes. The unfeeling stone before her lay silently, mocking her as she attempting to quell the heartbreaking feelings rising within her chest. In whatever situation, her mother had always been there to help her through it, to hold her while she cried or to give the brilliant advice even when the situation seemed impossible. And Papa; who was the only man in her life until just recently who would hold her and threaten anyone who tried to hurt her. A tiny, wistful smile spread across her lips though she reached up to dry the river of tears falling from her chin. It seemed like they had been gone forever now, though it was in reality only a couple of weeks or so.

Dandelions had already begun to sprout beneath the warm sunshine, almost burdening the grass with sheer numbers. It was still early enough that the morning dew clung to the very air, dripping off of the leaves of the old willow that hung mournfully from the top of the hill. The sky was bright and sunny, filled with cotton-like clouds that seemed to be teasing her with their chipper game of tag. The world was a bright and beautiful place, and Usagi's heart felt cold and dead.

"Mama," she began again, licking at her dry, parched lips as she bowed her head in reverence. "I…I don't even know what to say anymore." She whispered, reaching up to clench at her heart in pain. It was overwhelming; breaking through the stone barriers she had carefully placed around it to stop any of the tears from breaking through. She had felt their absence so painfully for the past few weeks, had been filled with such revenge, now she just felt empty. It pained her physically to think about it, now that those feelings would have to be faced head on.

"I hurt." She whispered, choking back the tears and the unbearably large lump in her throat. It had been the first time since the ceremony that she had been able to come, to see the three gravestones marked with the names of her family. Though the strange relationship between Mamoru and her had not yet come to an enduring place. Things would have been so much easier with them here beside her, teasing and laughing, ready to support her through the trials even though that support had been subconscious. Stretching her hand forward tentatively, the tips brushed against the indent of her family name, half expecting it to feel alive with their smiles, with the warmth that she could remember always flowed from them.

Though in her mind she could conjure a million different words that explained how she was feeling, why she had never told them of her other life, in the end it didn't matter. She could no longer vocalize those words. Instead, she gazed at their names with all the longing and pain a soul could feel at their loss, wishing that they could be there, and hoping that perhaps she would see them again in the next life. Sitting there in the cool, dew soaked grass, she could almost smell her mother's home made bread, see the softness of her dark violet eyes as she spoke. The feel of her father's arms around her was still fresh in her memory, the way he would cuddle her when she was frightened or kiss the top of her head fatherly when she was silly. Even Shingo…her mind swam to all his stupid video games and how he was constantly trying to beat her score, how he would tease her while she was in the room, and yet be almost as possessively protective of her as her father was when he thought she wasn't looking.

A tiny giggle escaped the imprisoning frown even as she reached up to wipe in vain at her tears. She stared down at her empty, wringing hands in regret and shame. She had not been strong enough to save them, had not been aware enough to notice that her civilian guise had been discovered by the enemy. She had not been the protector of those she loved.

The thought sent a shiver of pain lancing through her and she leaned forward in the grass, bowing humbly to her family. As a human, she had little to no honor by which to uphold their name. It was a strangely ironic circumstance that the untrained warrior within her that had caused their deaths would be the means by which she would restore and uphold that distinction.

Even as she bowed humbly to the memory of her loved ones, a presence slowly made itself known behind her. She didn't even need to look back to see who it was. The familiar weight of his eyes on her back had set off the same reaction it always did and she couldn't help the tiny smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth. A hand grazed her shoulder as she sat up, wiping at her tears. Mamoru knelt down beside her, his face in a serious frown as she looked up at him. He didn't speak for a while, simply pulled her close to ride out the worst of her tears as the sobs began again.

She wrapped both arms around his waist and held on tight, feeling that solid strength he always possessed flow through her, making her feel grounded once more, making the pain lessen through that tranquil self assurance. He didn't bother to try and hush her, he didn't try to wipe at her tears or quiet the anguished sobs.

"Mamo-chan…" She hiccupped, pulling away just enough to look up at him. He seemed so somber, so quiet. For now, though, he wasn't as completely withdrawn as she had supposed he would be. Her mind flashed back to when they had first become friends, shocked at the changes that had taken place in him since then. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting family." He replied quietly, reaching up to sweep her hair back from her face. She gulped, trying to think beneath those warm eyes. Family? The sudden realization hit like a ton of bricks and she started, gripping his sleeves.

"You're family's here too? Can…can I meet them?" The last part of her rant tapered off as she wondered if that would be too imposing. He shrugged, climbing to his feet and helping her up as well before turning toward the east.

"Usako, these are my parents." He murmured, pulling her close and gesturing toward the large, expensive gravestones that marked their resting place. The lump in her throat seemed to enlarge at the sight of it. This was the reason for the darkness in Mamoru's beautiful eyes, the aching loneliness of his soul. It inspired a sense of awe, of reverence.

She never really thought it would be something she felt when meeting her boyfriend's parents….

"Konechiwa…" She murmured, not entirely sure how to handle the situation. Mamoru nuzzled at her neck softly, smiling.

"No need to be formal, Usako. They know who you are." A soft chuckle broke through his mouth as he looked up at them. "I never shut up about you." She gulped, feeling somehow awkward in the moment. Instead of words, she simply stood there, feeling secure in his arms again. The pain she had felt earlier had simmered back when his arms had wrapped around her. It was bearable with him there, touching her and warming her as they stared at the stationary objects before them.

"Do you ever wonder why they were taken?" She asked quietly, rocking back and forth in his arms. He shrugged, reaching down to place a kiss against her shoulder.

"I did. It was all I could think about growing up." He paused, eyes going distant as she looked toward the ground. The wind through her hair made her look like a long lost nymph, taken from a Greek myth and placed here in the darkest of all places. His heart clenched at her pain, though he forced a smile through. "The best answer I can come up with is that He had to make it fair for everyone else." Dark blue eyes turned bitter and a shallow, broken laugh fell from her mouth as she reached up to wipe at the streaks on her face.

"Fair? How is it fair to take someone's family from them? It's sick!" Her tone quickly became laced with anger and resentment. His hand covered her mouth softly, and she turned in his arms to look up at him. His eyes were dark with understanding, and loneliness. He knew exactly what it was like, perhaps even better than her.

"It's fair because I get you." That same hand moved to smooth the wispy tendrils back from her face as she stared at him. He couldn't help but smile a little at her shocked expression, wondering if she had ever thought of him so highly –wondering if he had ever deserved it. "I would trade a hundred families for you, Usagi. You are worth every tear, every sleepless night, every heartbreaking pain I ever experienced. I would do it all again if I knew you'd be standing at the finish line."

She sobbed, tears spilling like rivers down her face as she launched herself into his arms, shoulders shaking. He understood, his own eyes feeling moist as well. They simply held each other, not entirely sure how to work through the pain, blindly needed the support of the other. It was many minutes before Usagi's shoulders ceased to shake, her sobs no longer breaking the silence. Even after that, she clung to him, only mildly aware that his shirt was soaked with her tears and sticking to her face. He didn't seem to mind or care as his hands continued to smooth up and down her back, tangling in the soft golden strands of her hair idly.

He pulled away finally, searching her eyes curiously. She simply blinked, reaching up to brush tender fingers against his face. He leaned down, forehead brushing against hers and closed both eyes in silence. This was comfortable, this was exactly what they both wanted and needed right now. They stood in silence for a long time, regarding each other, understanding the other's weakness, becoming the other's strength. He smiled finally, reaching up to wipe at the last of her tears with his thumbs.

"Come on, I think it's about time for an ice cream."

------

Rei's mind swam in confusion as she stared deeply into the sickened, yellow flames before her. They spurted and heaved, as if made ill by something that could not be seen. It was a bad omen, to be sure. Though none of it had made any sense yet. She'd been divining for answers since early this morning, and yet nothing had come. It was almost as if the fire really had no idea what was going on, just that the presence invading the earth was abhorrently evil.

Dark violet eyes flashed in irritation as she began chanting again. The power from the fire before her trembled beneath her touch, the bands of energy flowing around her form as the leaked from the great fire. It was no use, there were no answers. This energy she felt wrapping around her was power only. Disgusted, she slid to her feet and began to pace the room.

The thing that had seemed most odd was the fact that though they had discovered Usagi's true identity, they had not yet recovered the heirloom that was the source of much of her power. The Ginzuishou hadn't even been mentioned when Serenity was present. It was troubling, especially after what they had found at the last meeting. With Usagi's parents dead, and all seven crystals in the hands of their enemies, there was no telling what would happen next, or if this evil was being fueled by that ancient stone. Of course, for that to happen, they would have to have someone of the bloodline to wield it, and as far as she knew, Usagi was the only tie to that long forgotten past.

It was a good thing she had had the foresight to call for a Senshi meeting that afternoon.

Though Usagi had tried to slip past Rei this morning, her pained aura had screamed at the young priestess for hours before she heard the door slide open. That was the other thing that bothered her. Usagi's personality had changed so drastically from what it had been that she was really beginning to wonder who her friend had become. There were times when Serenity would dominate the small girl's actions, her aura a powerful, pulsing silver star, and other times when the same old Usagi would be there, warm and shining. It was neither of these that caused Rei to worry though, it was the times between.

It seemed that something else, something infinitely more powerful was taking over her friend. One quick glance at the fire proved to be the girl's undoing.

There, hidden in the sickening colored depths, lay two sad, haunted eyes the color of the cloudy morning sky.

------

"What the…." Mamoru breathed, not quite believing what his eyes saw. The gates to the cemetery were closed and guarded, and on the other side stood a huge crowd of people with flashing lights. He quickly ducked behind a tree, pulling the lithe little blond with him. How on earth had the press found them here of all places? And since when did they care?! He was furious that they would just assume their presence was welcome, that they felt they had the right to intrude on his and Usagi's moment! 

"Are they like this all the time?" Usagi whispered, a little frightened by the shear numbers beyond the gate. Mamoru shook his head, issuing angry, disbelieving noises as he tried to think.

"I'm really not this popular, promise. Must be your fault." He shot her a reprimanding look meant to soothe her frazzled nerves, but it didn't help much. Instead she simply clung to his shirt as he took off in the other direction.

Once out of eyesight, the couple slowed to a sedate walk toward the back of the cemetery, still holding hands. Usagi didn't bother to question why they'd stopped running; she simply continued walking at his prompt. Almost detachedly, she noted that the wind had picked up, lifting raven black locks from Mamoru's forehead. The sight was completely charming, reminding her sharply of the nights they would sneak away into the darkness together. They would sit and laugh for hours about nothing in particular, talk about all the different politics of their kingdoms and whisper sweet nothings. A part of her missed those deep talks they used to have, it had given her a chance to purge some of those complicated feelings, had given her the reason to trust him completely.

He turned to her, feeling the reminiscent gaze she had left him. A rakish smile graced that face, causing her heart to flutter against her ribcage and she couldn't help but return the look. He didn't speak for a moment, but lifted her hand up to press soft lips against her knuckles.

"I've been thinking about a few things, and seeing as it's going to affect both of us, we should probably talk." She nodded, slowing down to sit on the grass. He followed suit, leaning back on his hands and hanging his head back. She grinned, scooting closer to press herself against his side. He fell back, wrapping both arms around her automatically. "I'm thinking of switching my major to political science."

"Why?" She asked after a moment, a little confused. Not exactly a college expert herself, but she figured that premed classes didn't exactly go well with politics… It would mean more school for him. And being a sophomore, it was better to switch now that later, but it still didn't quite make sense.

"Well, I don't think it's coincidence that we were reminded of our past selves. I think that if anything were to happen to the planet, we might be called on to rule. Think about it, these attacks have to have a purpose behind them, right? And the original battle was all about politics."

Usagi snorted, knowing full well that it hadn't just been about the throne. Mamoru ignored it pointedly, obviously not willing to even consider the idea of Beryl's lust being the true cause.

"There's something else that's been bothering me for a while now. The existence of Sailor Moon was never needed in the past, except for maybe at the final battle. I find it a little odd that Luna would notice you before anyone else." His fingers trailed through one pigtail as he thought, subconsciously inspiring the girl to slip into a dream-like state. It had been a long, sleepless night for her, after all, and he was just too comfortable to rest against. "There has to be more to it than that. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been placed as the Senshi leader to begin with, right Usako?"

She mumbled something incoherently against the muscles of his chest, already zoning out. Mamoru hardly noticed as his brain began to race with the implications of their current situation. It was almost painfully obvious that there was another enemy out there, waiting for them. It was also becoming rather clear that Usagi herself would be a main player in the game…and soon. Something about that droid had rubbed Mamoru the wrong way. No Youma had ever tried anything with the girls before, and to see that thing forcing HIS Usako into anything made his blood boil.

"Something tells me this evil is much more than it seems." Mamoru whispered quietly as his mind drifted into sleep.

------

Hours later, in the Hikawa Shrine, sat six figures, two noticeably sunburned around the nose. The other four noticed the strange coincident, but decided wisely not to comment. Instead, all eyes were trained inexplicably to the shrine maiden, who sat demurely before the great fire, breathing steadily as she thought. There had been no explanation at all for the strangely familiar eyes she had seen in the fire, and there had been no chance to ask her question as Grampa had interrupted her not moments after those eyes had hidden themselves.

"Something very strange is happening." The Shinto priestess stated softly eyes fixated on her friends around the fire. Though she could not yet place what it was that was bothering her, she knew for a fact that it had something to do with last night. One glance in the direction of Usagi and Mamoru only confirmed that thought as they shifted uneasily.

"I can attest to that." Ami huffed from one corner where her computer sat fizzling unsteadily. "Just look at what you two did to my computer! It's completely ruined! I'm lucky I got it running enough to retrieve the information." She sniffled angrily and turned, clicking a few buttons on her exterior console to cause the screen to blip steadily. "I don't know what in the heck is going on anymore, but the computer seemed to be completely overloaded with the information Usagi-chan beamed into it."

"That's not all." Rei interjected. "Ami-chan has noticed a surreal spike in Usagi-chan's power level, completely mirroring Mamoru's. I have noticed over the past few days that Usagi-chan is not always herself. You seem to be going through several stages all at once, maybe even channeling different personalities or even other beings while you do it." Sober violet eyes turned toward the blond in question who sat rubbing at her sunburned nose idly. So many things were going through her mind that she couldn't even find the correct words to express what she was feeling. Of course, the girls had never taken her seriously before, somehow putting a damper on her wanting to spill everything for them.

"It's time to step up, my princess. Give them their orders." Mamoru murmured quickly, lacing his fingers through hers. Usagi felt a thrill of fear at the thought. It would be so…strange to be in charge of her Senshi. It wasn't like the figurehead calling she'd had before, where they only looked to her out of obligation –no, it would be real this time. Mamoru squeezed her hand softly in reassurance and she cleared her throat.

"So we need a plan?" her voice came out like a squeaky hinge, causing even her to cringe. Mamoru sent her a look she thought only her mother could have mustered. Instantly, her back stiffened and she took a deep breath. "Right. We need a plan. Mars, have you found anything that might lead to information on the enemy and whether or not they still intend to attack?" Mars gulped, noting that Serenity's aura was stronger now than it had been in days.

"Eiie, all I can tell is that something happened last night that changed the prerogative." Mamoru nodded, his face suddenly etched in stone at the memory.

"Hai. Beryl is dead." All eyes fixed on him and Makoto's jaw dropped in shock.

"What?! Dead?! Mamoru…did you?" She breathed, hardly connecting with the fact. He shrugged, turning to the small girl beside him proudly.

"Not me. Usako was the one who killed her." The soft smile on his mouth and the tender look in his eye was a little confusing for her, since she would assume her revenge would be taken as a bad thing normally. Of course, that was before they had remembered the fact that Beryl had killed entire planets to satiate her own lusts. It hardly excused her actions though.

"Usagi-chan…" Minako breathed softly, eyes watering with pride and joy at the news.

"That's not important right now." Usagi stated quietly. "We have a new enemy." She didn't give the others enough time to process the information, but simply continued in her rant, leaning forward to stare each in the eye. "They're powerful. They're not of this world. There is no way possible that I would be able to defeat a queen as terrifying as Beryl unless another force had already weakened her. I saw Metallia last night, and she was nothing more than a mere breath of darkness before Endymion ran her through. It doesn't add up. We are each going to need assignments to ready ourselves for the final stand of whoever it was that was controlling the Dark Kingdom.

"Rei-chan." She turned to the priestess, that righteous anger glowing in her normally soft blue eyes. "Forget the sacred fire. Its powers can only be used to divine the spirits of our time and place. Focus instead on alternative means, preferably leaning towards the other worlds. If there's any way to find whatever this thing is, we're going to have to look beyond our frame of reality. Ami-chan, I want you to go with us for training. Mark every inclination of power each of us has. I want to see a timeline constructed, include a projection of where our powers might go from here. Makoto, I want you out every morning training each of us on the physical level. Minako, you're in charge of the henshin attacks. I want to be ready."

Each nodded respectfully, understanding that the girl before them now was neither Usagi nor Serenity, but their commander in chief. Usagi's wise, deep eyes turned to Mercury again, this time a little irritated.

"And get that computer fixed. I want to see what's inside of me as well."

------

"They've been out here training every morning for days." Rubius stated quietly, turning to the slowly shifting form of his prince. The other figure tapped at her chin in thought, even as the contraptions set beside her beeped and hummed in the din. Diamond walked forward just enough to view the battle scene. What had once been a junk yard had been nearly leveled beneath the utmost powerful attacks the Senshi had to offer. A particularly spectacular light show emanated not fifty feet from Tuxedo Kamen as he bent his will on a large pile of cars all at once.

"It would seem we haven't fooled them." Esmeraude commented softly from behind the feathers of her fan. Diamond didn't bother to answer her as he stared down into the construction yard, eyes trained on his enemies. It would seem the Senshi had somehow tapped into powers that should not have been possible for several years to come. Of course, he knew to some degree that it was his fault. All those test droids they'd sent to earth had only spurned the Senshi into a flurry of activity, and they were not pleased.

Already he could tell that that particular part of the plan was completely out of order. Parts of history that had never before existed were even now beginning to fray the edges of the time itself. Thought it's keeper had been locked away in the darkness for centuries now, it seemed that her power against him was starting to cause a few problems in the continuum.

Of course, if he had cared at all about these things, there would be a different scene laid out before him. As it was, he didn't particularly give a damn about space and time, or the ever shifting future of the planet. The only thing he had ever cared for sat not three hundred feet below him, watching the successive training of her closest Senshi, and waiting for his next attack.

Well, he was hardly one to make a woman wait for anything.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Moon stood, watching as her Senshi ran drills in the junkyard, interested to see some of their newer moves displayed with terrifying accuracy. Earlier in the week, the owner of the junkyard had approached them, thinking it had been teens setting off explosives or something. Imagine the shock when he found the heroes of the city staring back at him in curiosity. Needless to say, he'd readily offered the space for their exercises without another comment.

It wasn't a wasted gesture, as the superheroes soon realized through hours of practice every morning. Half the junkyard had already been completely obliterated beneath the gentle touch of Kamen's hand, shrapnel had coated every available surface outside the radius of the blast. Their attacks had certainly become more powerful, but the practice had given them much needed time to adjust. Even now that area before them was quickly freezing over, and a wicked blade grew literally within Mercury's hand. She'd somehow figured out the exact positioning of the molecules and the specific density in which the blade would have to be tempered before it could be used in combat. She was getting very close to perfecting the art, though there seemed to be some flaw in the form because of it's tendency to fracture when hit head on.

Mars was charging up about a hundred feet away, melding her spiritual ability with the fire. She had not yet shown what all she could do, yet there was no question that her attacks had become more than simply the physical. It would be interesting what that flame would accomplish against the droids….She had been quiet lately, much more than she should be. Though they lived in the same house, it was often as if neither were really there. Her senses had sharpened dramatically, though, and she seemed to be much more aware of the strengths of the others. Her sense of their powers would be very useful in the time to come. There was no doubt in any of their minds that a battle was coming.

Jupiter, on the other hand, seemed to be holding back from the rest of the group. It had been something that Moon noticed over the past few days. Mars and Mercury seemed to be able to fight much better together, and Jupiter seemed to always be alone. Much of her power hadn't even been seen; at least not if hers had jumped as the other's had. It was troubling. Obviously, Mars hadn't been able to create a cohesive bond between their new member and the originals, as it had been in the early stages of her training when Moon had first left. It brought up a few key points about all three people that would definitely need to be discussed.

Venus, on the other hand, had held back as well though Moon figured it was for a different reason altogether. It wasn't that her fighting abilities were not compatible with the others, Moon knew the look of determination in her eye. Venus had, after all, been leader in days past, it would be good for her to take the reigns again. A wistful smile crossed her face as she thought, taking a step back to allow Venus a better position to view the practices.

Moon was troubled. With all the new developments in the past weeks, it was difficult for her not to be. Mercury's computer had given no clue in particular as to why it had malfunctioned in the first place, Mars had become painfully distant and reclusive, and Jupiter…Jupiter simply didn't seem to exist outside of her powers. At every meeting she seemed to drift off into the corners of her mind, perhaps thinking that her views were not welcome in the discussions. What was even more troubling was the sudden end of all attacks, though everyone knew there would be more. Did the Dark Kingdom really believe the legendary Senshi to be fools, did they assume that a little break would throw off everything?

"Rose hurricane!" Jupiter's hoarse voice thundered through the yard, vibrating Moon's bones as she whipped around in curiosity. What appeared to be billions of tiny rose petals swirled thickly across the field, each charged with an explosive shock that send debris ricocheting through the air. Large cars were flung through the suffocating atmosphere to collide against solid earth. Moon's jaw dropped in open shock at the power behind the blast, eyeing the expanse before her.

If it weren't so potent, it would be…strangely beautiful; poetic even.

Funny, she'd never really taken Jupiter as the romantic of the group.

"It's odd," Usagi murmured to herself as they left the junkyard. The girls always exited in the opposite direction, leaving Mamoru and her time alone. It was a rare occasion when he wasn't working or studying, and she wasn't toiling away on the mystery of the ginzuishou. It had not yet been discovered, which caused Serenity more worry than anything else; the very fact that it could ultimately be in the hands of their enemies had kept her up at night. Apparently now that Mamoru and she had found common ground, her mind had latched onto something else that caused insomnia. No problem.

"What's that, Usako?" the little blond snapped out of her reverie, eyes rising to meet tender cobalt. Mamoru had been her rock since the beginning of this nightmare, making it easy to delve into every inner thought. It seemed that they connected on the most primal level, despite the fact of being complete opposites most of the time.

"The Senshi, Jupiter specifically; she's so closed off from everyone. I honestly didn't see her as antisocial when she first came into the group. Today was the first time she'd shown any power at all to me." Mamoru nodded quietly, understanding where the tall brunette was coming from. From what he'd wheedled out of Rei, Kino Makoto had always been angry, aggressive, even inflicting permanent damage on some of her victims. Of course, he would never pass that information to his beautiful girlfriend, she could never see anyone as that dangerous, especially not a friend of hers.

"She'll open up in time, Usako. Not everyone will spill their life story the second they meet you," he pressed gentle lips to her temple, pulling her along so she wouldn't forget about their walk. She nodded into his chest while her arms looped around his waist for comfort. A part of her felt guilty at leaving Makoto so soon after meeting her, it had never felt right. Not to mention the fact that the Amazon had been the only one to really reach out to her after she'd left.

Usagi drew her arms around his waist, trying to ward of the chill that had slipped into her heart. Confused blue eyes swirled with doubt and worry as they scanned the pavement before them. Each step seemed riddled with more and more questions, leading to few answers.

"Usako, did you…dye your hair?" Mamoru asked, his tone a little strangled. She glanced up into his worried eyes uncomprehendingly, feeling a little alien to the situation as he pulled a strand over her shoulder to view it. What had once been a brilliant gold, now seemed more muted; threads of silver glistened throughout the lock, enhanced by the morning rays breaking through the clouds.

"Eiie; though it does appear that way, doesn't it?" She mused quietly, reaching up to touch the silky piece herself. She hadn't even noticed the transition until now, and the resounding knowledge that it brought made her want to cry. It would not be long now…. "You are changing too, Mamo-chan. Your hair is darker and it looks like you've put on some weight."

He grunted noncommittally, nodding and rubbing one arm gingerly. "Tell me about it. I don't think any amount of training could have made me this sore."

Neither spoke of what it meant, words would have made it real.

The silence was comfortable, though, as they continued on their path down the street toward the arcade. Mamoru had had a nasty case of the munchies and was 'aching for some real coffee', Usagi had simply grinned and followed his silent invitation. It was these rare times that they could forget everything else and simply exist together; as if they were just as normal as every other person on the street, as if they had a right to enjoy themselves.

A sudden breeze filtered through the street, sending newspapers and scraps flying as it went by. One playfully hit Usagi's leg and stuck there as if refusing to let go of her. Slightly irritated at the distraction, she reached down and plucked the sheet free, ready to send it along to play with the others when something odd caught her eye. She relinquished her hold on Mamoru to flatten the rebellious paper and stopped dead in her tracks.

Twin pigtails, her twin pigtails were plastered across the front page.

Above the picture of her and Mamoru at that party a few weeks ago read the stomach-turning words that made Usagi want to puke. 'Under age and Over the Line', it read. Millionaire Tycoon, Chiba Mamoru, chooses a mistress from a local Jr. High.

"What the hell!" Mamoru growled, barely able to contain the rage building within him at whoever had printed that piece. Usagi had lost all color in her face and was heaving uneven breaths as fast as her tiny body would allow. Mamoru ripped the paper from her clenched fists, shoving it in a pocket and dragging her down the street. If these bastards had no problem looking into her past, then they certainly didn't have any qualms against following them around.

Which meant they might know about the junkyard.

There was only one place to go after that, and it was the Hikawa shrine. Mamoru already had plans of calling his agents at the firm to settle the dispute the papers had brought up. There was no way he would allow such an insult to Usagi's honor slide, no way he would allow these media whores their own way with the public –especially when so much was at stake; especially when the change was already begun.

But first, he needed to tend to Usagi's needs. She was shaking and pale, her little face scrunched up and close to tears. Mamoru fumed as he thought about some of the words in that column, no proper person would ever allow them into public, let alone refer to someone as…. He shook his head, helping Usagi to climb the stairs as he ripped out his cell phone.

"Rei-chan, I need you to take Usagi and get her to calm down a little. I'll be out back if your need me." His voice rang through the shrine, bringing with it both Grandpa and Yuichiro, who seemed understanding of his odd behavior. Rei emerged from the back moments later, mouth set in a tight line.

"I think your problem with the media is going to have to wait. Makoto just called, apparently she's had a run-in with a new friend."

"Let me get this straight," Kino Makoto took one last puff of her cigarette before flicking it into the wind and turning to the other end of the alley. "You want me to divulge secrets about one of my only friends in this world for the simple act of saving my hide?" she snorted, eyeing the newcomer as if it were unclean. "You must be some kind of idiot."

"Think of it as a biography," the woman smiled charmingly, crossing her arms in a self-possessed manner. It was one of those qualities that one couldn't help but dislike –passionately. Makoto was no different in this thought process as she took in her adversary from the ground up. Smart, pointed black heels clacked the cement impatiently, long slender legs led to a smart grey pinstripe skirt suit, topped with nothing but the finest grey jacket the tall brunette had ever seen. Piercing, hooded green eyes stared over a sharp nose and grim mouth, dark green-black hair swept gracefully from her perfect skin into a bun that was both classy and professional.

"How about you tell me who you really are?" the warrior within the Amazon lashed out, having seen through the pathetic disguise this woman had chosen to wear. "No self respecting reporter would wear heels like that on the job, let alone a woman who has to chase down leads. Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

The lady shook her head, hardly believing what she'd heard. "Great," she muttered, "I had to get the crazy one," she sighed, straightening again. "Look, all I want to know is how long her and Chiba-san have been sleeping together. Once I get that, I'll be out of your way."

Makoto snorted disbelievingly, taking a few steps forward and sizing up this 'reporter'. They had chosen the wrong Senshi to play this game with. The fakes were always easiest to see through, especially when they worked for the dark kingdom.

"I don't see how that's any of your business. I'm still waiting for the truth, by the way."

The bungled reporter smiled grimly, seeing her chance vanish like a puff of smoke. Leaping away from the obviously incensed Senshi, the eldest sister regained her true form, grim smile still plastered on her face. She took a moment to straighten her short dress out before facing the lightning Senshi once more. Resentment and anger filtered through the dark sister. Jupiter hadn't been shocked, hadn't even transformed to face her. Despite the massive insult to her pride, the older woman decided her own arrogance was not as important as the mission.

Despite the fact that her mission here had failed, she would have to move on the phase two.

"I've come to issue a challenge of sorts," she murmured, dark eyes scanning her enemy for any possible signs of attack. But Makoto seemed completely calm, if even a little smug at having discovered her so quickly. They had underestimated her greatly; had assumed that she would be the easies to trick despite her strength. Well, Calaveras had been off in her information gathering. Petz would have words with her later, though.

"I was wondering when we'd get to that part," the brunette stuffed both hands in her pocket and leaned back on the brick wall, completely unaffected by the other's sudden appearance. In the mood she was in, no one in their right mind would start a fight with her –especially not someone who knew what she was capable of. "So what are the terms, or am I going to have to beat them out of you."

"Watch your tongue, Senshi, unless you want your name out in the open." Petz warned, her tone frozen over. The other shrugged and stood straight, walking forward as if in challenge.

"I have no family to kill, so that's out of the question, and my only other friends happen to have a few tricks up their sleeve. So what would I gain by keeping my name a secret?" Makoto smirked, watching this woman's reaction with no small amount of mirth. "Next time you choose one of us to threaten; you better pick someone who has attachments. You should know that, since you took out Moon's."

"I had nothing to do with that," Petz bristled, remembering the beating the others had gone through for that particular slip up. Diamond had not been pleased to put Moon through such pain, and he was well known for spreading that burden around to lighten the load on himself. "We meet at dawn tomorrow. You face all the hordes our world has to offer; winner takes all."

The Thunder Senshi grinned in delight at the challenge and walked forward, tapping Petz on the nose like a child.

"We accept."

Early dawn. The sun rose like blood, spilling and clotting in a sickening display of color across the ground. The very earth seemed to tremor slightly beneath the heat of such an unbearable sunrise. It was painful to view for those who found themselves caught beneath the crimson tide. It was perhaps even more painful when one counted the fact that thousands upon thousands of shrieking, eager youma had come crawling up through the ground. Those unlucky enough to see what had happened turned and ran through the streets of the large city in absolute terror.

The sounds of fear-stricken screeches choked the air, the hissing, gurgling sound of droids filled the voids between. Atop a lonely hill overlooking the city stood the figures of the guardians. Though the enemy had chosen a strong place to attack from, they were simply no match for the small girls in deceptively innocent clothing. At the first sign of harm to a human, a single Senshi leapt from the height, plummeting toward the ground, and the invaders. The air suddenly went icy cold, filled with shrapnel-like ice shards that rained down on their attackers as a powerful voice called on the deity of her element.

"Ice sharingan!" The frozen shrapnel slammed into the attacking forces with horrific accuracy and the early morning air filled with shrieks of pain and fear. Hundreds fell beneath the pelting sheet of razor-like ice, but reserves were already cresting above the hills, spilling down toward the city. It was hardly even a matter worth noting as thick, ominous clouds blacked out the sun, raining lightening down like drops, slowly gathering within the palm of the tallest Senshi, a glare of pure righteous anger marked her brow as her resonating voice shattered the uneasy silence. Almost as if the sky itself was tearing apart, pure bolts of terrifying energy burst across the expanse and ripped toward the army before them. Legions upon legions obliterated beneath the heavy blast. The ground was littered with bodies and shards of metal-like ice that froze the ground beneath them on contact.

Jupiter grinned softly, blowing on her still smoking fingertips in approval and eyeing the other two Senshi with a pointed look. Growling at the challenge, Mars stepped forward, kneeling before the battlefield and stretching her hands toward the earth. Murmuring, whispering sounds filled the smoky air as the demons marched forward in complete determination. At the Senshi's apparent surrender, shouts of unearthly glee filled the air and many leapt forward in anticipation of the kill.

Within steps of their quarry, the ground began to smoke and hiss, tendrils reaching upward to lick at their unprotected ankles. A few of the demons began to notice the change as their feet stuck to the unrelenting ground, melting into the crust of earth beneath them. Screams began to issue from the alarmed warriors, some moments too late as the same smoke drifted up through open mouths and noses. The flesh stretched across meager bones began to slither and hiss, shrinking in on their forms as the souls within them literally burned from the inside out.

Shouts of horror could be heard for miles, echoing across the battlefield. The citizens of Tokyo watched in dread as the sky blackened again, this time slithering and writhing within itself, as if it could find a way to break free and tear the city apart in anticipation. Two figures stood away from the rest, watching in silence as the first attacks of the battle broke. Wispy tendrils of silvery blond hair fingered through the breeze, interlocking with the gentle flapping of a shadow black cape.

Tuxedo Kamen reached up with firm fingers to remove the mask from his eyes, no longer wishing to hide behind it's fake, leathery surface. Writhing black hatred uncoiled within him, snakelike venom racing through his veins as he locked eyes with a certain figure lurking behind the lines of his army. What an unexpected twist this was, he mused quietly, eyes slanting in hatred. A part of him had known something was off that night, the part that even now was beginning to gather it's strength.

The glint of hardened metal winked in the early morning light, shifting even as the figure raised his sword in salute. Though the distance between the figures was far too great for such a detail to see, Moon shuddered at the blatant adoration in the machine's eyes. The strong arms around her tightened and Kamen drew in a hissing breath.

"He will die for touching you." He whispered, voice lined with hate as he whispered it. Moon nodded silently, shuddering beneath the cold memory of it's hands. The moment between the three stretched on, until Venus calmly stepped between that shameless gaze and her princess with raised whip. If that thing wanted Usagi, he'd have to go through the most powerful of all the Senshi to do it. A grim look of determination crossed the blonde's face. No other fate mattered right now.

Kamen bent, pressing a tender kiss against Moon's cheek before stepping away. The air stifled beneath the power he exerted on it, clawing at the very air as if to tear the fabric of reality. His suit shifted, changing slowly from that of a proper tuxedo to a princely vest and leggings. Both shins were coated in black metal and a silver chain bearing the seals of mortality crossed his chest in two directions. Without waiting for the change to complete, Kamen reached backward, grasping the handle of his ancient blade and pulling it free even as the rest of it formed out of nothing. It's handle stretched nearly 14 inches long, more than enough for both his large hands to grasp it at the same time. The blade seemed taller even than Moon, the edge clean and razor sharp. Without hesitation, the weapon slashed through the air and easily separated a head from one of the many oncoming monsters.

Seeing her chance, Venus leapt into action, whip cracking through the air with deadly accuracy. Dangerous, passionate eyes locked onto her victim's moments before their deaths, striking them in both fear and awe at the beast before them. None could have ever been better than Venus, save her hell-bound counterpart or the Prince himself. That fact was better known now than ever. The leader of the Senshi team broke forward, strategic mind whirring into action as the harbinger of her destiny came under fire. No doubt that Moon herself was formidable, but for her to have to use that power would be nothing short of an insult to the Senshi. Venus tore through the ranks of droids as if they were nothing, chain whip licking hungrily at flesh as those who apposed her fell beneath it's deadly arc.

At the same time, Ail had quietly crept toward the demon prince, eyes flashing with blind hatred and jealousy. He had seen the gentle moment that… _thing_ had shared with his Angel, and there would be no mercy for it. She would be his now, no need to put it off any longer. Saphir himself had reconstructed his arm using the strongest of metals, had peppered it with a few fun little toys and upped the power coursing through his mechanical leg. With all the improvements there was no way a simple human could ever win against him.

He swung, deftly placing the blow between the shoulder blades of the demon prince. He did not expect his enemy to duck or somehow get the upper hand by grabbing the joint his arm rested on. Kamen's eyes spoke murder as he twisted slowly, only hoping that this alien thing's arms were hardwired into it's brain. Unfortunately the snarl seizing Ail's curved mouth was of rage, not pain. The hold broke as both leapt away from each other, readying another attack. Kamen charged his power, focusing the energy to climb down his blade as they squared off again.

Ail, on the other hand, took the time to breath quietly and assess the situation. He'd been watching the live feeds from their morning training sessions, but it hardly included the man's knowledge with the two handed claymore he now wielded. Although, to see the power building around him there was no doubt in the alien's mind that a blast would soon be issuing from the other side. Instead of readying an offence himself, instead he sent electric shocks down his legs and gathered his reserves to dodge at the last minute.

Moon could hardly watch, let alone help as Venus and Kamen all but demolished the opposition before her. She hadn't even needed to lift a finger in her own defense. A part of her was slightly offended that they felt the need to fight for her, while the other part readily let them. She had not really practiced much in the past few weeks like the others had. In fact, she hadn't really fought at all since finding out about her heritage. Across the field, sparks of red and green could be seen. Icy mist hung through one region, and there was no doubt Mercury was using her sword right then. It filled Moon with pride to see them all fighting so well.

"My senshi, my prince…" She smiled as she spoke, reaching up to activate her tiara. "You don't have to fight alone anymore." The burning disk began to spin uncontrollably fast as she aimed toward a hoard of droids. Just as the attack was about to be released, a surge of energy hit the tiara too soon and it shattered, sending shards everywhere. Moon yelped, ducking from her own weapon and feeling the cuts seep into her skin as she screamed in pain.

Kamen stole a quick glance her way, afraid that one of the Youma had broken through. Seeing her huddled down against the dirt, a sudden thrill of panic leapt through him, causing his balance to waiver. With his enemy's line of defense crumbling, Ail lunged forward, the tip of his blade barely nicking off Kamen's raised sword. It had been luck alone that had redeemed the fight for the darker man, he realized this all to clearly as the alien recovered from the loss. Though the image of Moon still burned in his mind, he would do her no good dead. His battle had to be finished.

Far above the tide of bloodshed and screams lay the four sisters, each only mildly interested in the scene below them. Calaveras yawned tiredly, watching as the three Senshi were quickly separated from Moon and the others. Ail was doing his job quite nicely. To send him as a simple distraction had been masterful on Diamond's part. Tuxedo Kamen had taken the bait, and was even now swinging an impressive sword expertly against the half breed. Bertier wasn't even paying attention at all, since somehow her lipstick smeared the tiniest bit. Under that strenuous circumstance, she could hardly be expected to perform her duties.

"Hey, you stupid wench! Pay attention!" Petz barked, staring at the younger sister with nothing short of hatred. "The moment has come. Send in the bulk of the army and I'll make sure the others don't see it coming. Calaveras!" The brunette nodded, hovering down into the fray. Koan darted off toward the main arena, charging her powers and aiming for the three Senshi.

A single blast ignited from her outstretched hands, knocking all the warriors to their knees. Shocking, none of them were ready for the onslaught of what appeared to be the main army. More than ten times the droids quickly filled the area, all attacking at once. Mars could hardly control the situation as fire spurt in every direction. It wasn't working, though, there were too many of them! Jupiter was quickly swarmed over by the horde, lightning fizzling out as she lost control of her arms. Mercury was dragged down by sheer force, her ice blades hardly hoping to inflict enough damage to keep the monsters at bay.

Calaveras slipped quietly into their midst, sneaking through the carnage toward her goal. Now would be the ultimate time to test her theories, to gather information on her nemesis. Blonde hair whipped out in every direction as the lines were peppered with what looked like shining hearts. Confusion slammed the Dark Moon sister square in the face. Hearts? The enemy's best offense was…hearts? She guffawed in utter disbelief. Were these youma so greatly reduced to that? Saphir had only conducted so many tests on them that these pathetic youma look a likes were hardly worth their time. Thankfully, this tactic wasn't based on strength, but shear numbers. All they had to do was get Her alone…. Burnt amber eyes glanced back toward the lonely hill where Sailor Moon huddled like a frightened child. Unexpected as that last move was, there was still no guessing where Moon might go from there. With the Tiara gone, it would seem she had no other means of attack, all her other methods were of healing. By simple chance, the young Senshi had played right into their trap.

A murky, snarling laugh jolted through the rocks and dirt beneath Sailor Moon's trembling hands and a startled shriek erupted from her throat as the ground exploded. Serpentine vines clawed along her body, scraping and cutting the skin as it went. Moon screamed in pain, feeling herself rocket off the ground and into the air. Each plantlike limb closed across her torso in a crushing embrace until she could hardly breathe. Rivulets of blood drenched her fuku, drizzling down until it began to fill each boot.

Pain filled blue eyes drowsily rose to meet her attacker's, dazed as her eyes latched onto a sea of soft pink. The color stirred something soft and warm within her, made her think of sugar and sweetness, all the beauty of life. Despite the throbbing ache across her body, she felt warm at seeing the shade, and smiled tenderly.

Abhorrent eyes filled with blind hatred rose to meet hers; framed by the strangest dark lashes Moon had ever seen. A twisted, curling mouth dripped a solemn hiss that caused the Senshi's bones to shiver in fear. Freakishly dark olive skin met her eyes, riddled with tiny white scars that crisscrossed like netting across the slightly green tinged skin. Startling pink eyes crashed against blue as the thing reached forward to wipe at a spot of blood on Moon's face.

"So this is the girl." The woman-like thing growled, unimpressed by the sight of the sniveling, scrawny blond before her. "We have a few things to discuss, Moon." The smile widened, "but since I'm not so good at your inferior language, I'll revert to mine." A fist slammed into Moon's stomach, pain screaming through every nerve ending. She didn't stop, hardly thinking as a flurry of punches lit into Moon's abdomen. Her screaming echoed across the battlefield, filled with hurt and confusion. Why! Why would this….

But then, she had done the same to Zoicite, hadn't she? Her mind all but shut down beneath the torrent of stabbing pains and the sudden thought of the general. She had…had beaten him much like this…to death. Horror filled her mind as she realized that this could very well be the end of it all. How terrible, that she could do something so brutal, so…final. But what had Moon ever done to this woman? They'd never even met before! The confusion and pain was much too overpowering…the pain…. Her eyes darkened, filled with tears, and closed.

"MOON! NO!" Kamen roared in fury, the whites of his eyes filling with inky darkness. Ail fell back, shocked at the sudden outburst. His mechanical eye rose, narrowing at the figure being held in the sky. Ann was beating her! Ann was beating the Angel! Horror fled through the young alien and he lunged forward, frenzied in his rush to save the petite blond girl from his other half. Tuxedo Kamen hardly glanced his direction before the blade swung back, catching Ail directly in his mechanical side. The ground rushed up to meet his battered body, catching him in just the right angle to crush his living half beneath the weight of the machine. Agony lanced through his broken form, yet he couldn't tear his eyes from the Demon before him.

Shadows gathered from every corner of the battlefield, writhing across his tall, muscular form. The winds lifted his hell-black locks from his face, eyes now jaded black beneath the dusky half light that filled the area. The ground began to churn angrily as the Shadow Prince made his way toward the hill again, crushing the bodies of the Youma as he went. Afraid that the earth might swallow him whole, Ail tried to wiggle free of the confining weight atop him. All that happened, though, was that the now severed wiring came loose to dangle before his face. Well, no wonder that half wasn't getting the signal from his brain….

The whimpering, struggling figure on the ground was no longer Tuxedo Kamen's concern. His rage filled eyes focused intently on the pink thing now currently pounding the nails into her own coffin. It didn't take but two more hits into Moon's now bloody body before Kamen's hand grasped a large handful of candy pink hair and yanked back with all his strength. The woman was flung through the air with little dignity, hitting the ground and rolling away as she screamed in pain. The force of the pull and yanked off nearly half her scalp, now bleeding in the dark man's hand.

He didn't care. The tip of his sword buried into the ground as he reached forward with trembling hands to check for a pulse. The tips of his calloused fingers slid across bruised, tender skin, tracing the ugly dark splotches across her face. Tears slid from his eyes as those fingers found her neck, marking the soft pulse that beat a tattoo against the pads of his hands. She was alive, if barely. The panic softened once more and he leaned forward to press kisses to the few places untouched by that bitch's fists.

The blade was ripped mercilessly from the ground and dug into the plant, tearing it in half and releasing the broken girl into Kamen's arms. She fell forward limply, hardly breathing beneath the crushing weight on her lungs. Had the others seen what was happing to their princess, there was no doubt that all hell would have broken loose. But it was just him, rocking her gently, afraid to let go. Soft, broken sobs tore from his parched throat. His head bowed in misery and shame. He had known she'd needed help, had heard her cry out in fear. He had foolishly chosen his own life for hers.

Venus whipped around, hearing the crushed sobs. Horror gripped every nerve within her, causing her knees to bend pitifully to the earth. Her mind simply could not come to grips with the vision. Moon had been fine mere moments ago, had been watching her with pride…now…. Every inch of the once silver fuku had been stained red, torn and ragged edges revealed places where the flesh had been broken. Kamen's shaking hands were coated in blood.

Venus clenched both fists at her side. Inexcusable; her actions had been the cause of Moon's fall. Judging by Kamen's reaction, the princess was still alive, if barely, which meant Venus could still redeem herself.

Calaveras crept in quietly behind her blond nemesis, eyes trained carefully to her movements. Ann had broken their greatest taboo by attacking the future Queen openly, no doubt the Prince himself would finish whatever Tuxedo Kamen decided to start with her. Either way, the little princess was in for a rough couple of weeks, and the Senshi themselves were demoralized and useless. A wicked grin continued to slink across her face. Maybe with a little luck, and a few misplaced attacks, her Majesty would accidentally disappear all together.

A flash of infinite black slithered from behind her back; an obsidian blade cradled carefully in one hand. The other youma had backed down at her silent command, allowing her to perfect opportunity. The leader of the Senshi stood, head bowed in respect as her chain once more materialized in both gloved hands. Seeing her moment had arrived, Calaveras leapt into action, driving a powerful thrust deep into Venus' side. The Senshi cried out in shocked pain, careening into the dirt as the dark minion sent a crushing kick into her back.

How pathetic, Calaveras cackled gleefully, one down, four more to go.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Pain exploded in Venus' side, sending agony fizzling through every nerve ending in her body. The second blow sent her to the ground, mouth filling with dirt and blood from the fallen demons around them. Her stained white gloves gripped at the hard earth, mind still spinning from the original blow. She had been so busy watching Moon and Kamen that she had forgotten the fight entirely. Instead of writhing in pain, as her body commanded her to do, the Leader of the Senshi forced herself to her feet. Rage built steadily within her veins, canceling out the wound at her side. She glanced down at the hilt, staring hard at obsidian stained red. It didn't seem to matter that her side was throbbing, or that her thigh now sported red stripes across the smoothly tanned skin.

All that mattered was Moon.

Tuxedo Kamen was still shaking, though his stance was more anger than sorrow now. His dead indigo gaze rose from the form of his fallen lover to meet with the enraged blue of a morning sunrise; and Venus nodded at his silent command. Reaching down, her small hand grasped the hilt and pulled, causing the blade to slide free. Without a sound of complaint, she threw the piece to the ground and turned to face her attacker.

No simple youma stood behind her. It was otherworldly to see a normal girl, only inches taller than herself. The newcomer was dressed in a frilled orange corset, dark hair pulled away from her face in a severe topknot, battle-ready heels very much like her own stood arrogantly amidst the broken, twisted limbs. Venus hardly took the time to appraise her attacker before hate filled blue eyes connected with the being behind the strangely dressed brunette. There was no mistaking the huddled mass in innocent pink. The shade matched exactly against the tendrils of hair littering the ground around Kamen. Her own assailant could wait.

Venus leapt, clearing the brunette easily and landing with whip drawn. The first crack sent the shifting figure flying through the air, misting the smoke filled space with red. The second ripped deeply into her back and side, the dirt stained black with the spattering. An uttered cry of shock and pain ripped past the girl's throat as blood streamed to the dark ground beneath her. The blond flicked her whip around again, but was viciously ripped from her original track when great fistfuls of hair were wrenched back, sending the Senshi sprawling into the ground yet again.

She landed on her back this time, thankfully, giving her more than enough time to react to her attacker as fists began to rain down on her. The blond gripped both hands easily enough, a powerful kick landing hard into the crotch of the brunette, sending her flailing through the air and into a mound of bodies. Venus stood and dusted herself off. It only took a few seconds to locate the small object before the blond walked forward once more. The dark sister barely had time to stand before Venus' hand connected with her jaw and sent her flying.

The darkness within her palm pulsed with some unknown power; no doubt yet another Dark Kingdom trick for stealing life energy. Had she been at all afraid to extract the weapon herself, there was no doubt in the Senshi's mind that it would have eventually destroyed her. Well, she had no problem at all returning the favor to whoever this girl was. She knelt, using the momentum of her fall to bring the blade crashing through the brunette's ankle, deep into the earth below her. The nemesis screamed in agony, doubling around her wound and shaking like a pathetic child. It made the Senshi smile a little, to know that she had caused this girl any sense of pain.

"Wait your turn." She murmured, eyes turning once more to the pink thing now trying in vain to crawl away on her elbows. Strange vine-like tentacles slithered out from beneath her green tinged skin, licking at the ground hungrily as she crawled. Steam issued from the wounds on her back, visibly closing them even from a distance. A golden eyebrow arched in interest. So, the alien bitch wanted it that way.

The chain cracked wickedly, trapping a leg, and yanking it bodily toward the guardian. A soft, pink mouth twitched upward, eyes hardening at the bloodied form of this alien as her face finally came into view. Oh, Kamen had given her quite the shock when he ripped off part of her scalp. He had gone much too easy on the whelp. The green-tinged nose crunched beneath the heavy kick Venus sent crashing into it, sending the girl rolling through the dirt, gurgling and screaming as she went. Venus followed, steps as sure as ever, mind as hard as steel.

No one touched _her_ princess and lived.

"What's your name?" Venus asked calmly, gripping what was left of a tuft of pink hair and yanking the alien's face upward. Pain drugged pink eyes filled with tears and dirt rolled back in her head, her breathing came in short, staccato gasps filled with agony. The gloved hand tightened, sending shivers of pain to lance through the girl's body as a muttered shriek burst from her mouth.

"A…nn…" she breathed, hardly able to move at all through the agony slamming every sense. Venus nodded, glancing across the field toward the other alien. That one had tried something with Moon as well, and there was no doubt in the blonde's mind that these two were together. There seemed to be a bond between them, though it was riddled with jealousy and hatred as well as lust. A golden eyebrow cocked upward curiously and she stood, walking toward the half-machine as it struggled beneath the weight of the equipment.

Muttering, ebbing words swirled around the girl. Two hands came forward, grasping at the air as living stone grew between her outstretched palms. Jagged, ornamental swirls etched across the pale rock surface, the piece growing in length and sharpening. It had been a thousand years or more since the Sword of Sealing had tasted blood, and Venus was sure the make the wait worth while. She took a practice swing, feeling the heady, familiar weight pull on her arms. The only sound that registered was the whistling of air and pathetic moaning of the alien girl.

A single swing into the earth and Venus bent, hands clenching at blue hair and tearing it free before walking back to the other girl. Drops of life rained heavily on the scarlet ground, the mouth hung open in a final scream that had never been uttered. The commander tossed the chunk of flesh and bone toward the other girl, satisfied that her punishment had brought a shriek of agony and sorrow from this 'Ann'; she had hoped the other's head would inspire the same horror Kamen had felt.

"Jupiter!" Kamen's heavy voice shattered the sounds of battle; loud and angry enough to wake the dead, it resonated across the battlefield toward the electric storm brewing several miles away. Venus nodded, Moon had to get out of here and Kamen had to stay and fight. They would be lost without him. She turned back to Ann, platinum blond locks swaying in the morning wind. Her grip on the Sword tightened, and, taking the stance of an executioner, fell in one poetic arc that send splatters of blood flying through the air.

A moment after the alien's death, a flash of brilliant green burst on Venus' right side, revealing that the Lightning Senshi had come to carry Moon to safety. That particular weight lifted off of her shoulders. Jupiter was the best choice to carry the princess, should any of the demons try to follow. Kamen had obviously taken some thought into the choice after sending the leader to finish his work.

Now that that particular problem had been fixed, the blond turned toward her little 'friend' from earlier. The wound at her side hardly registered, though she could feel blood running down her legs. She would need to tend to that soon, or it could mean her removal from the fight. Thankfully, the other youma seemed to give precedence to this girl, whoever she was, and had backed off to give them room to fight.

Calaveras was trying in vain to dislodge the blade from the earth, but it seemed like the obsidian had somehow fused itself to the ground. No doubt Kamen had something to do with that. A bitter laugh fell from her bloodied lip as she continued to tug at the hilt. Venus had made quick work of both of their alien slaves, and was no doubt on her way to finish the job she had so readily started. When had this battle gotten so far out of hand?

And when had free-spirited Venus become so bloodthirsty?

The cool touch of a sharp edge slid along her back and Calaveras froze, eyes going wide. Had one of the other Senshi come to kill her? Terror froze her mind, daring her to move at all as a smooth, masculine voice wafted to her ears, tinged with an edge of steel.

"Calaveras. It's good to see you again," the brunette turned slowly, afraid to look behind her in case the dead had come to carry her home. Brown met liquid silver as the sister let out a horrified screech before the sword slid deftly through her back and into the ground below her, ending all sounds.

"K-Kunzite?" Venus asked, voice soft on the wind. All will to fight drained slowly out of her, causing the Sword to fall forgotten to the stained earth. The Shitennou straightened, fingers running through soft silvery locks as the other hand ripped his sword free of the carcass. A stoic smile spread across his face as he laid eyes on his bleeding, dirt-coated ancient lover.

"Hai, Venus. Thought you might need a hand," his smile turned slightly more ironic as he wiped the blade with his cloak, "more like I just wanted to be the one to do that."

The blond leader didn't really know what to think. Kunzite…was dead, wasn't he? Beryl had killed him…. A hand stretched upward to cover her gaping mouth, only to find that bits of dirt still clung there from when she'd taken that hit to the back. Embarrassed, and somewhat self conscious after that last tirade, Venus took a second to scrub at the grime on her face as the legendary King watched her through slitted eyes.

His eyes trained to the wound at her side, brow furrowing just enough to cause a shiver to crawl along her spine. It was never good when Kunzite got that look…. "What is that?" he growled quietly, fixing eyes against hers again. She gulped, feeling sheepish for letting an enemy get so close without her knowledge.

"Oh, its…well, um…" she murmured, hardly able to string two thoughts together. Where had he come from anyway? Why was he here, of all places? Her mind spun in confusion and doubt, making her feel a little sick to her stomach as the hole in her side began to throb painfully.

Kunzite shook his head, sheathing the sword and walking forward as he ripped a piece of his cloak free. She watched mutely as he folded and refolding the section before pressing against her side and tying it there with a second strip. Her mind was so muddled that nothing seemed to come out well; nothing coherent anyway. His fingers against her side weren't helping; every flick of the calloused, rough pads sent shivers of pleasure racing through her body. She closed her eyes against the feeling, willing her heart to slow before it burst. He chuckled, having seen her reaction quite clearly.

"Later," he murmured, fingers trailing across her stomach promisingly. Her moan of pleasure was cut off as he blocked an oncoming attack. Drugged blue eyes opened, this time lit with fire, knowing her general had come for her. She bent, lifting the Sword from the ground and gripping it with both hands. Every muscle, every thought burst into action, causing the young blond to jump anxiously toward the oncoming hoards. Without a fear crossing her mind, Venus spun into action, one hand locked around the hilt of the ancient weapon, the other reaching for her whip.

------

Jupiter could only stare in open-mouthed shock at Moon's battered body, eyeing every bruise and cut as if she could not believe that it had happened. Kamen stood there, watching the young girl reach out to brush fingers across a nasty welt on her arm. Shame filled her soul at the sight, horror built within the confines of her shaken mind. Moon had always been the invincible one, the leader from the shadows, Kamen's partner. It was simply wrong to see her in such a pathetic, weakened state.

"Take her to a hospital. De-transform on the way. I'll be there as soon as this fight's over." His voice was soft and low, laced in pure hatred as his black-blue eyes focused on the headless body of his previous sparring partner. Venus had made quick work of that alien bastard, and that was perfectly fine with Kamen. After all, it seemed the others were taking orders from someone else.

Jupiter lifted the fragile girl into her arms, heart broken for the pain manifested throughout every injury. Without a word to the Earth Prince, she bowed and turned to leave. She had been entrusted with the most precious life on the field, and she would prove herself worthy of the role given to her.

Kamen turned back toward the fight, eyes gleaming as dark as hell in the morning rays. Having been trained in his youth to see through the ranks of his enemy, that same dark gaze swept through the legions of the oncoming droids, searching in vain for any kind of general command amongst them. It would be unusual to have so many troops on the field without some frame of hierarchy to guide them. His chest swelled with pride as he watched the Senshi work, Mars flooding the area with fire, melting the very ground beneath the torrent, Mercury literally tearing the legions apart as if they were nothing more than textbook cadavers, and Venus currently sending the finishing blow into that bitch alien.

As with any army, the leaders would stay toward the back to let the pawns do the heavy labor. The black gaze narrowed, steel hissed against steel as his sword came free, and the ground trembled and shook beneath every step of his armored feet. Around him, the droids cowered in fear, shrinking away as the ground gave way beneath their feet, sending them plummeting into the dark abyss below. The cracks began to widen their maws, feeding hungrily on the hundreds that fell to their deaths, all the while heeding every silent command the prince gave as his eyes searched their ranks for something worthy to fight.

------

Jupiter slipped into town, hardly noticed as the streets were deserted and silent. No doubt everyone had heard the battle raging just outside the last little house, had seen the amount of bodies the enemy had thrown at them. Breathing heavily from her flight, the Lightning Senshi shifted her leader's weight a little, leaning back on the building beside her to relax. They had left the field without anyone trailing them, or so it seemed at this point. Large green eyes still scanned the area warily, waiting for the enemy to appear and try to kill them both.

The goals of the Dark Kingdom confused her. First, their main goal seemed to be energy gathering, which quickly turned to random death and destruction, which then shifted into the more personal lives of the prince and princess themselves, and now just seemed to be going wherever it pleased. She was no longer certain their goal was the overthrow of earth itself, but something darker. Now Moon was down and out, which was even more puzzling than anything else had been. What was their goal in beating her up, but not killing her?

She reached forward, gripping the broach on the blonde's uniform and twisting it free. Ribbons of energy swirled around them in a dizzying escapade before disappearing altogether, leaving little Tsukino Usagi in it's wake. The young girl looked even more vulnerable than she had yesterday. Blood trickled from her mouth to the cement, marking forever their passage in this small alley. Her long blond hair was tangled and ratted, dyed red from her various cuts, causing the Senshi even more worry at how much blood she had lost in the short journey into the city.

Jupiter powered down, feeling the live energy crackle around her, filling the air with the smell of fresh ozone strong enough to kick her lungs into gear. She took only a moment to reposition the limp girl before setting off toward the middle of the city, praying as she ran that the hospital had not been abandoned, that the youma wouldn't think to follow her, that Usagi had not lost too much blood, that she would be strong enough to run the distance without collapsing, that the other Senshi would be alright without her…

------

"Looking for someone?" a smooth voice muttered from behind Kamen, edged with sarcasm and bitterness. The Earth Prince didn't move, allowing his anger to flood every sense and fill his body with power.

"Who the hell are you?" Kamen muttered, feeling through his boots the Earth react to this other being's power level. This man was stronger than Beryl, but not stronger than Metallia. His Aura was interesting, not of this world, nor the one below. The haze surrounding him was filled with vengeance, though Kamen could not decipher what that would be in reply to.

"Names are funny things, trivial unless you whisper it to the Gods of death." Kamen turned, his cape swirling around his feet in the wind. His eyes met with a shock of curly red hair, a haughty, upturned, pixy-like-face, and gleaming silvery red eyes that spoke of superiority and arrogance. His body was lean, though small and slender, and his arms bare to reveal dragon tattoos running their length. Visibly above his collar ran a full suit of tattoos, covering every inch of skin below his neck and trailing down across the knuckles of his fingers. The scene was swirling in mist and fire, two dragons fighting each other across a starry night sky, one black and the other red. Haughty red eyes flashed amusedly as he opened his mouth to speak again.

"On that note, her name was Ann, pass it on before your little whore flat-lines." Kamen lunged, his swing barely missing the fiery man's shoulder as he chuckled at his own joke. The blade bit deeply into the earth, only to be wrenched free a moment later. The dark man growled in irritation, turning to catch a sliver of red before pain erupted in his arm. The dull glint of red on silver was the only clue to his sparring partner's presence. The redhead was circling him, eyes trained on his opponent as an inconvenience. Kamen growled low in his throat, hardly able to contain the rage flowing through his veins. This punk before him had more than earned his death, and nothing would stop the dark prince from delivering it.

The downward swing met metal with a clang, resonating painfully in his ears as the return pressure threw him off balance. Quickly regaining his footing, the claymore was brought up barely in time to miss a lethal swing aimed for his throat. The pixie-man grinned playfully, flicking the dagger in his hand and returning it to the sheath hidden below the brown leather vest. Running a hand through the fiery locks at his head, the man tsked and shot Kamen a condescending look.

"Now, now, little prince! It was only a joke." The ground roared in reply, tearing open beneath brown boots, howling as the wind whipped through it. Amused laughter filled the space between the two men as the redhead easily floated out of harm's way. "No need to worry for the Princess. My Master will take _good_ care of her."

Shining silver metal lacerated the air before them, neatly slicing the area in half. As the blade slowed, whispers of crimson red blew through the wind guiltily, having been separated from the mane. The evil man snarled in reply, ripping open the vest and retrieving one of the many daggers stashed within its folds. There was no foreplay now as the small man lunged forward with lightning steps, easily slashing across Kamen's shoulder as if the raised blade hadn't even been there.

Blood spurted through the air, accented by the sharp, staccato laugh of the pixie man and the interspersed clash of steel. Kamen dove and swung, trying every technique his generals had ever taught him, executing each with deadly accuracy. Despite his best efforts, though, the little man before him countered every strike, every step with one of his own.

The battle raged for nearly three hours without a single victor. The pile of Droids kept growing, increasing exponentially as the day wore on. Senshi attacks lit the dreary land with multicolored flashes. Across the expanse of the battlefield, thousands fell beneath the constant fire, screaming in agony and fear as their pathetic lives were snuffed out beneath the boots of the Legendary Guard. The blood stained dirt beneath their feet squished and sucked at their footwear, bringing an all too real reminder of just how many they had faced, and how many more were to come.

Fissures broke through the earth's crust, sputtering and hissing at command of the Dark Prince atop the hill. Though many had fallen to their deaths in the abysmal depths of the makeshift graves, thousands more swarmed forward with every breath. As each swing began to grind against bone and sinew, each breath shattered the constricted, fragile airways of the young prince. His body was tiring quickly now, making it more and more difficult to land his blade in flesh. The enemy showed little signs of fatigue beside the light sheen of sweat he'd accumulated during the course of their fight.

Frustrated at the miniscule headway he'd made, Kamen tore his cape free, throwing it directly into the eyes of the smaller man. With that small distraction in place, he lunged, sword point aimed tenaciously into the tattoo-coated chest of his enemy. A grimace of deadly intent marked his brow, his steps sure as he leapt forward, anticipating the kill.

The cloak was torn in half easily, and a blunt object smashed into Kamen's face, sending him sprawling into the mud. Pain erupted through every nerve in his body, crackling like live fire along the wiring that crisscrossed his form. Lights burst in spectacular colors across his eyes and the breath was knocked from his lungs. The sword dropped, forgotten in the wake of the excruciating pain roaring through his form.

He forced his legs to work, fueling them with the power of his anger. Mounds of earth raised themselves to aid him. It took all his strength to continue standing as his competitor neatly cleaned his fingernails with one blade. His obvious disinterest in the fight was as irritating as the frustration burning through his veins. He had to finish this quickly.

The air compressed around the redhead's form, hoping to crush him beneath the pressure. Instead, the figure simply disappeared only to form himself behind the hero with blades at the ready. It was a frustrating game of tag that the Prince had no intention of playing. He tested and tried, but this newcomer seemed to be invincible to all his attacks, even direct contact with the smoking bomber. It was perplexing, but there was no time to waste on it.

The vision of the redhead flashed by his dark blue gaze, barely seen due to the speed he'd accumulated. Not a moment later, agonizing pain ripped into his back, sending him sprawling into the freshly overturned ground. Kamen sputtered at the mouthful of dirt he'd received, idly wondering how much Droid blood he'd tasted in the iron-rich soil. The moment of reflection was short, though, as a blinding hit glanced across his head, sending him spinning into a pile of corpses left by the Senshi. He barely had time to register the feel of his sword in his hand before it was kicked away by a firm black boot.

"You won't be needing that, little prince. For the price your head will fetch, I think we can spend little time on formalities." He smirked, blood red eyes squinting at the noonday sun. "I am, after all, a gentleman."

Hot red liquid stung Kamen's eyes as he struggled to stand between fits of imbalance and blurred sight. The opponent chuckled good naturedly at his attempts to rise and nudged the precarious figure until he fell over again. Kamen's pounding head gave him no mercy at the momentary loss of balance, landing him directly on a rock. Raw flashes of color split his retinas. He groaned in pain, feeling suddenly like a small child caught playing with the big boys.

"So, just out of curiosity, how is the little princess, hm? Ann gave her quite the show of affection back there." Kamen pushed himself up in fury, ignoring the bout of dizziness and nausea. The pixie-man chuckled again, swinging just out of reach. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

The tree behind the enemy exploded violently, a testament to Kamen's poor aim and the redhead's incalculable speed. His anger couldn't fuel him more, despite the memory of Moon's broken form so forward in his mind.

Blood. His eyes stung and burned at the penetrating syrup, blinding him from the goal. The sword felt unbelievably heavy in his right arm, even resting against the scarred earth. A myriad of small cuts grazed across his shoulder and arms, the sound of soft dripping leaked through the near silent wind. For now, it was only these two men, him breathing heavily, hardly blinking in hopes of finding a weak spot in the adversary's defense. It was a vain dream to think that either would give even an inch of ground to the other. Both had been warriors since birth, raised in a militant society bent on domination through combat. The styles were far different, though, as heavy claymore rang against slashing knives. This red headed demon moved faster, struck harder than anyone Endymion had ever encountered before on Earth.

The opponent stood with narrowed eyes, hands twisting the blades around with deadly accuracy. The swirling, burning tattoos that stretched along his arms seemed to writhe to life, roaring with the flash of lightning and growling triumphantly. To anyone else, it would have been intimidation to it's highest level seeing as the smaller man had all the proficiency to back up the silent claim of his dominance. Endymion paused, breathing deeply the power of Earth below and Sky above. As heir to this world, he had always been acutely aware of it's needs and strengths, had been able to draw on them to create his explosive attacks that now seemed to have no effect on his enemy. The problem was greatly magnified by his torn heart and mind. Serenity herself had nearly died, could still be in great mortal danger though the Strength of the Senshi stood beside her. He trusted Jupiter to do all that was necessary to save the Princess's life, but wondered if it would be enough. They shared blood types, thus adding an extra benefit to choosing the Amazon as an escort. Should things turn for the worse, he had no doubt the tall brunette would gladly surrender her life in exchange for Serenity's. The thought brought little comfort.

Having been so completely absorbed by his thoughts, the Dark Prince was caught off guard by a large object slamming into his head, sending him crashing to his knees in pain. A distinctly feminine voice giggled in the distance, ricocheting through his muddled thoughts. The ground rushed up to meet him, agony roaring through his skull. He could no longer think, no longer see, no longer fight. The pain refused to simmer down, the blood draining from his skull was running away with wild abandon, and the power of Earth itself seemed to fall away around him. Everything was empty. Everything was dead –except the pain.

"Maybe with some luck," The man began again in his irritatingly smug voice, "the Master will spread the Whore Queen around with the rest of us."

The fury building within his body could no longer be called human. Rage as hot as the blinding white sun tore through him, erasing the pain and guilt, erasing the fear that had troubled his mind since Serenity fell. There was only power, rippling, breaking, shredding his body, building in his mind. He breathed it, smelt it, tastes it's iron substance against his tongue.

Diamond's minion was in the midst of his jubilance when everything began to shiver. The air was laced with some unknown, unforeseeable power that seemed to center on the broken young man before him. Large hands gripped at the dirt beneath them as the stress of that power compiled into his aching body. The Terran Prince Began to lift himself again; impossibly, finding the strength to rise from the ashes of his defeat.

The deafening presence rose with him, causing every fiber to shudder in pleasure. Snakelike vines of darkness rose from the earth itself, wrapping possessively around his armored form, pooling and writhing as if it were a den of serpents. Kamen slowly stood, feeling the darkness encroach on his soul, trapping it, soothing it, burning through it. He drew in a breath, hearing his voice rasp as the tendrils quivered through his vocal chords.

Sound ceased to exist. The wind died as suddenly as it had formed, all went completely and utterly still as a hand stained as black as midnight flexed. The soft cloud cover quickly intensified and all light shuddered and died beneath the pressure. Within the inky darkness, a low voice hissed and spread itself luxuriously along the battlefield. Air turned to ash in the lungs of those present, filled them until they could do no more than cough in a pitiful attempt to extract the feeling.

Beneath the oppressive darkness, the low moaning of the dead could be heard whispering up through the earth itself. A sharp cackling broke the silence, drifting over the small group like a death shroud. Every hair stood on end at the sound, every heart failed as wet, slithering fingers grazed the skin and whispering, shrieking fear uncoiled within them.

"None but the God of Death, hu?" A blinding flash of sickly golden multifaceted light burst upon the field, blinding everything in it's path. Blazing in the center of it all, stood a figure as black as Hell, and in his hand, a small golden gem.

------

The hospital was quiet now. Victims of the massive attack had long since been helped and the surgeries had stilled. The Senshi were reportedly still fighting though it was close to 2 am. The sounds of the fight were growing dim in the distance and the city was only now beginning to take the first breath of relief. It was a time of reflection for those working the night shift; all tired and worn as many had been called in to help with the overflow.

It was at this time that the doors slid open to welcome a new guest. At first glance, one would note that he walked with a slight limp, though it was nothing to be concerned about. He was tall and built with a shadow of dark hair and a haggard, tired face that seemed to bear the weight of the world. As the staff approached to ask about the leg, he waved them off tiredly, hardly able to lift his arm in the process.

"I'm here to see Tsukino Usagi," he stated quietly, glancing around the room in hopes of finding a familiar face. Instead, all he saw were those few waiting to be helped sitting around in couches. Some were bleeding, others had visible concussions and bruising. His hand tightened in anger, he had thought they had set up the perfect defense outside the city.

"I'm sorry, sir, but visiting hours are over, and this is the ER." One nurse began tiredly, having memorized the spiel long ago. The man did not take kindly to the answer and straightened himself, slitting both eyes in the most demeaning glance the poor woman had ever received.

"Did I ask permission? Tell me what room she's in or I'll have your job," his tone left nothing to be imagined and the woman gaped at him, not sure how to deal with someone so obviously authoritative. She was heavily relieved as a doctor approached the two with a curiously slanted eyebrow. Mamoru nodded his head warmly, reaching out to grip the hand before him.

"Doctor Yusaki, it's been a while." The other grinned boyishly and nodded.

"Yes it has, Mamoru-san. I've got this, Yoshi," his nod in her direction sent the nurse scurrying away to help another patient. In her wake, the doctor turned back to the young man and straightened his jacket. "How has school been? Decided on a specialty yet?"

"Eiie," Mamoru shook his head, trying not to appear guilty, "I've changed my major to politics. It means an extra semester, but I think it would be more beneficial for what I'd like to do," he paused again, trying to find some way to voice his concerns. "Tsukino Usagi came in today with some pretty nasty trauma, do you know where she is?"

The other sighed, nodding tiredly at the thought of the poor girl. "Hai, Tsukino-sensei's daughter apparently had a run in with some of those monsters. The young lady that brought her in actually threatened the staff unless she got attention immediately." Mamoru grinned a little, thinking of Makoto banging her fist on the counter. "It was a good thing too; she probably wouldn't have survived a wait." 

Mamoru froze mid-grin, feeling as if the room had suddenly shrunk in around them. He had known she'd been severely wounded, but had counted on her Senshi regeneration to at least begin the chore of healing before she reached the hospital. The thought sent a tremor of fear through him. What if her powers could not be accessed because of the severity of the wounds?

"Nani? What was wrong? Is she going to be alright?" every nerve felt as though it had been strung as tightly as a violin and was vibrating with panic as horrifying visions fled through his mind. Mamoru had never been a terribly imaginative person, but now he felt as if every closet monster and nightmare had combined into one terrifying thought: that Usagi might die.

"She'll be fine. Her condition is confidential, though, so I can't elaborate without the proper consent."

Mamoru glowered angrily, ready to tear his old mentor's head off. "I'm her legal guardian."

Dr. Yusaki went rigid at the icy tone, noticing that Mamoru had squared his shoulders and stretched to his full height subconsciously. There was something…

strange in the young man's eye that had never been present before. The realization left a humid chill sweeping through the room as the doctor cleared his throat experimentally.

"In that case, have a seat, Mamoru." He paused long enough to walk the length of the hallway, stopping just beside a row of chairs. The young man seated himself, hardly able to contain the fear coiling in his insides like a viper. "We'll go through the superficial injuries first," he began again, lifting a clipboard to his face. "She broke three inferior ribs, two on the left, one on the right. Both floating ribs were completely shattered and had to be removed. The last rib had to be pinned in place. We placed two screws and a plate. The damage to the upper rib caused intercostal nerve and artery damage, not allowing her to feel anything on the left portion of her torso. This happened to be in her favor, as she had perforated her left lung, which had to be sutured together. A second surgery will be required. She took considerable damage to the brain, suffering a simultaneous subdural and subarachnoid bleed; which caused her to lapse into a coma. During the brain surgery, we discovered multiple hairline fractures spotting her zygomatic arch. Upon further investigation, we discovered both ethmoid and lacrimal bones displaced. Because of the considerable damage, her lacrimal ducts have suffered permanent deterioration. We are unsure whether or not she will be able to form tears again."

"Shit…" Mamoru covered his mouth as shock began to set in. Usako was in a coma because of him. The pain, the guilt was eating him alive. He could have done more for her, could have forgotten his fight or … or a million other things….

"After surgery, we ran several blood tests, and found her biliruben levels sky high; which of course means that she was in severe liver failure. Upon further investigation, we found and removed several shards of metal. Our labs are running the tests on them now to see if they held any toxins or disease. Because of the high chemical levels in her blood, her gallbladder had to be removed. It's amazing her pancreas is still in-tact. Her kidneys attempted to clean out all the free radicals in her blood, but were easily overwhelmed. Within twenty minutes, she went into multiple organ failure, and had to be taken for a third and final surgery. We were able to reverse some damage to the liver, which means that it will regenerate itself over the course of the next few months. One kidney had extreme bruising and had to be removed. The surgery, however, was a success. After several rounds of dialysis her kidney should return to normal. Basically, she was our biggest project yet. Over 15 medical students, twelve surgical residents, two fellows, a neurosurgeon, and an attending worked over thirteen hours to stabilize her condition."

Mamoru took a moment to compose his voice, afraid all he would do was cry if he spoke too soon. After taking several long breaths, he glanced upward toward his old sempai. "How bad is the coma? Will she come out of it soon?"

The doctor winced at the question, but slowly nodded. "Yes, we do expect her to come out of it eventually. But this will take time, as will her recovery. Mamoru," he reached forward to rest a hand on the young man's shoulder, "There's still a possibility of internal damage that we haven't found yet. I've ordered an MRI, which they're performing right now. We should know soon how severe the internal damage is."

As if the Gods themselves had been listening to the conversation, a voice fizzled through the speakers above them, requesting his presence immediately. Within moments, the beeper at his side let loose a shrill ringing that left Mamoru's already pounding head in greater pain.

One look at his former student, and the Doctor was off without another word. The fear writhing within Mamoru's gut whispered ominously as the white lab coat disappeared behind the sensible wooden door.

------

Two hours after Doctor Yusaki left him, Mamoru was still sitting in the hallway. He hadn't bothered to ask the nurses again where he could find Usako. Something told him she was in surgery…again. The MRI must have found something…there wasn't any other way his old Sensei would leave him stranded like this if there weren't. He had been torturing himself for so long now, that his mind had doubled over on itself and restated everything 3 or 4 times now.

It was in the midst of this turmoil that he happened to look up as the doors opened again. There, sitting in a wheel chair, was Kino Makoto. Her hair was loose and disheveled, her skin pale and wan. She looked as if she'd been hit by a bus…then thrown to the wolves.

"Makoto-chan!" He called gruffly, not used to choking on his voice. The brunette glanced up tiredly and offered a weak smile as the nurse slowed to a halt. Mamoru reached her side in four huge steps, eager for any word on his lover…and the lightning Senshi, he amended. She had never looked so worse for wear while fighting.

"Ma..m'ru-san…" She whispered quietly, hardly blinking her large green eyes for fear they would close completely. The nurse left them silently and Mamoru kneeled down beside her cautiously. "T-they…nee…" she took a few moments to breath between words before forcing a smile. "Donor… blood…" He nodded, reaching up to sweep her hazelnut colored hair aside.

"I understand. Thank you, Mako-chan." She shook her head weakly, latching onto his hand.

"No, she's…" tears formed in the eyes of the usually strong Amazon. "It's not over."

A door opened behind them, the hem of a white lab coat wavering slightly as the man walked forward.

"Mamoru, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Her intestines erupted during the MRI. I'm afraid we had no choice."

------

"Is it done?" The door clicked quietly shut behind the elderly doctor, throwing the room in absolute darkness. He didn't bother turning on a light as he moved around the room. His steps were measured and precise, as if every one were computed down to the tiniest detail.

"Yes, everything is as you command, my Prince."

Diamond slid from the counter with no small amount of irritation. Ann had gone completely berserk at the sight of the future queen, and had thrown any semblance of a plan out the window by attacking her head on. The damage was extensive to say the least. Without further medical expertise from the future, she might not have survived the beating and resulting surgeries. However, it had given them the perfect opportunity to help themselves to her amazing brain. Perhaps the Queen had not been the perfect student as she grew, but the power behind her very being was hardwired into the grey matter.

"How are the other droids working out? What are the numbers now?"

"Total replacements, 29.7 million, All leading national officials, replaced; all city workers, replaced. Specified: All major world officials, replaced. Officer Ferruhuta, Haruna Sensei, and Manager Yosaka, replaced. Estimated time for total saturation: 2 months, 14 days, 12 hours."

At this, the Prince could hardly contain his excitement. No matter what was to happen in the next few weeks, the course of history was as fixed as the continuation of time. The grin slid from his face at that thought.

The only thing that could possibly change the fact was currently beating at the walls of her prison with inhuman abandon. She had been a wild card that he had been quick to incapacitate from the beginning. The problem was, she happened to be the Chosen granddaughter of Chronos himself, who happened to be one of the first births in the Beginning. Her power was formidable, close in comparison even to himself.

At least, he amended, the part that he had forced active before the takeover.

The moment of arrogance was cut short as a TV screen clicked on in the silence, bidden by the Droid doctor by his side. It was a surveillance tape set up in Usagi's room so he could watch to his heart's content.

Unfortunately, his future queen was being held tightly by -what was it Ail had called him? The Demon Prince? Diamond chuckled bemusedly at the unworthy title. True, Endymion had been a Leviathan in his heyday, and the power locked within him from the distant passed had not even begun to surface, but to be called a minion of the Lord of Hell itself seemed giving him much too much credit.

It would not be long before even the memory of him would be completely erased from the history of the universe. Endymion would cease to exist, and all his other forms with him.

Without Serenity, the man simply could not hold himself together.

The pun caused Diamond to smile coldly.

------

Mamoru blinked back the tears that spilled over his face as he stared at her bandaged form. Her glorious waterfall of sunshine golden hair had been savagely cut for the brain surgery. Every portion of skin was bandaged. Beside her, the monitor blipped heartlessly, a steady rhythm of pain and regret. He choked back a sob.

A life without children. They had been forced to remove her uterus in exchange for her life. It had been a cruel twist of fate…a terrible thing to do to someone so young. As selfish as he was,though, he would trade any number of children for her. Of course, there would always be her reaction to take into account once she woke up….

He hung his head in shame, shuffling over to stand beside her, terrified that if he touched her she would simply vanish. Her skin, where it showed, was bloated and bruised darkly, her eyes were sunken in, and her hands were cold. The heart-stopping truth of the situation was ice on the fire. Short tufts of silvery blond hair peeked out through the bandages wrapped around her head.

He reached forward tentatively to touch her bandaged face, careful not to brush her wounds too hard. Golden fire crackled along the surface of her skin where he touched, instantly easing the wound until it no longer swelled.

As gently as he could, Mamoru climbed onto the bed beside her, fighting to smell her shampoo through the sterilized gauze, aching to see her open her eyes. She was still, though, unmoving despite his wishes. He settled his head in beside hers, setting one hand experimentally across her abdomen. The golden sparks flared in response to her wounds again, giving him hope. His lips brushed across her bandaged face softly as he leaned closer, hand digging into his pants pocket as he did so.

"Happy birthday, Usako." His voice was broken and filled with raw emotion, while on her left hand blazed a silver ring, expertly encrusted with diamonds.

To be continued…

Hello all! First, I'd like to say thank you for reading my little story, I certainly hope you've enjoyed it. As a matter of business, I would like to say that though Out of Place is complete, be on the lookout for Book 2, coming summer 2009. (I haven't finalized a title to it yet) The next installment should be about the same length as this book, or more. Also note that Out of Place will be revamped and re-released come Summer 2009 as well. Thank you very, very much to all of those who deigned my work worthy of praise, including –but not limited to- Lailane, Diva Mercury, Ummster, Tryntee13, Srsmoon, sailormoonforever, Cute Tenshi, Sakura wolf blossom, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, AEkola (how in the heck did you figure out my favorite book from this?!) You all left me wonderful, insightful reviews and I am greatly humbled by them.

As a side note and update for those curious, Reverie has been under some scrutiny lately as to whether or not I should expand on the idea. I guess we'll have to see what happens when I return.

For fans of Surrender, I would love to write a fourth and final piece to explain a few more things, however, seeing as part three was the worst reviewed piece I have ever put out (except for Discourses, of course, but I wrote that for me) there really hasn't been enough feedback to warrant another. I would love to bend and scrape to every fan, but I just don't have the time and would rather focus what I do have on the pieces that people like.

For fans of the Simple Saga, I would like to confirm a definite 4th installment that, due to time constraints this go around, couldn't be written in time. I apologize for keeping you guys in the dark for 18 months, but that's just how it goes sometimes.

And now for props and shout-outs to the pieces that influenced OoP and will continue to drive me in the years to come:

To my homeboys, Plato and Socrates, Shakespeare, Mary Shelley, and whoever compiled the bible (love. Seriously)

To my music idols, Within Temptation, Evanescence, Charlotte Church, Vittorio, Metallica, Beethoven, Brahms, Josh Groban, Drowning Pool, and the guy who wrote the 300 soundtrack. Genius!

To my editor and best friend, Dablackrose, you rock my face off! Best first draft editor EVER! Thank you for pushing me all these years and believing in me. I never ever EVER would have gotten this thing out without you! (especially the medical terminology stares)

To my mom, who pretty much kicks every other mom out there in the butt, you're the best! Thanks for grounding me to the comp when I was 14. genius!

And last, but not least, my Idol, Jane Austen. I can only hope to brush your infinite intelligence, and hope that someday I might be comparable.


End file.
